Encontros&Desencontros
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após passarem uma noite juntos Chase e Cameron terão que lidar com as consequências. Há cenas Huddy também.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo : Encontro & Desencontros**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos  
Categoria: Romance/ Drama**

**PS: Pode contém linguagem imprópria para menores  
Casal: Chameron.  
Nota: Os personagens de House M.D não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse**___ Depois de fazerem sexo por uma noite, Chase e Cameron terão de lidar com as conseqüências desse ato._

Legendas

Cam: DrªAllison Cameron

Chase:DrºRobert Chase

House: Drº Gregory House

Foreman: Drº Eric Foreman

Wilson:Drº James Wilson

Cuddy: Drª Lisa Cuddy

**Capitulo 1**

_(flashback)_

_Chase: Fico feliz por você ter mudado de idéia sobre o drink._

_Cam: Entra._

_Chase: Você deveria se trocar. Tem um lugar novo no Campus que parece._

_Ele nem terminou a frase, ela simplesmente encostou ele na parede e começou a devorar seus lábios. Beijava-o com muito tesão e desejo._

_Confuso ele estava, mas a desejava há algum tempo e não conseguiu resistir à tentação. Então retribuiu os beijos com a mesma intensidade._

_Chase: Você está chapada?_

_Cam: uh hum_

_Ele parecia preocupado, notou que ela estava diferente. Suas pupilas estavam bastante dilatadas, estava ofegante. Estava drogada. Mais ela continuava a tirar a sua jaqueta, e beijar seu pescoço._

_Chase: Achei que tivesse descartado as drogas._

_Cam: Não todas._

_Ela continua a tirar sua roupa, a beijar seu pescoço. A passar suas delicadas mãos sobre suas coxas, apertava seu bumbum também. Logo percebeu que essa na sua frente não era a Cameron que conhecia. O medo começou a tomar conta do jovem médico._

_Chase: Devagar! Suas pupilas estão dilatadas._

_Ele tentar lutar, mas ela continua a seduzi-lo. E retira então a camiseta dele. Ele agora se encontrava com o peito nu. Aquela imagem, a deixou com mais desejo. Ela começou a beijar seu peito nu. Ele ainda relutava._

_Cam: Vamos Chase! Não torne um bom garoto pra mim agora._

_As palavras dela foram como um estimulante para ele. Resolveu jogar tudo pra cima também, e curtir o momento._

_Ele começa a passar suas mãos pelas costas dela, o que faz ela soltar um suspiro. Ela continua a beijá-lo com ferocidade. Os dois se beijam com bastante desejo. Com as mãos e ainda beijando-o, Cameron o guia até o seu quarto. Fica os dois em pé de frente à cama dela. Ela começa a abrir o cinto dele, e a desabotoar sua calça. Finalmente consegue. Ele então delicadamente retira a camiseta dela. A visão que ele teve foi maravilhosa, a mesma não usava sutiã, fazendo-o fica com mais tesão. Cameron o derruba na cama, e puxa a calça dele, a jogando ao chão. Ele agora só trajava uma cueca preta do tipo short. Ela ainda estava usando um short. Chase então a puxa pra si, e ficar por cima dela. Começa a sugar seus lábios, enquanto passava sua mão suavemente pelas pernas dela. Já ela, arranhava com ferocidade suas costas, fazendo-o soltar uns gemidos. Ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, e vai descendo, até chegar nos seios. Com a língua ele massageava-os, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Depois vai descendo e beijando sua barriga. Num impulso, arranca o short que ela vestia, deixando-a com uma calcinha vermelha. Ele então beija a região, ainda por cima da calcinha, enquanto ela com as mãos, tentava puxar seu cabelo. Ele continua a descer, beijando suas pernas, e chega aos seus pés. Ele delicadamente beija-os suavemente, depois retorna aos lábios dela. Cam então o empurra, ficando por cima dele. Então começa a beija o peito dele, chegando na barriga, provocando nele, gemidos de prazer. Delicadamente vai passando suas mãos por todo o corpo dele._

_Por um instante os dois ficam se olhando, nada dizem apenas ficam se olhando. O desejo era evidente no olhar trocado entre eles. Cameron então retirar a cueca dele, e finalmente pode ter a visão dele completamente nu, com uma das mãos toca pela primeira vez na parte mais delicada do corpo dele, enquanto devorava seus doces lábios. Ele então enquanto ela o beijava, com as mãos retira a calcinha dela. Agora ambos se encontravam livres. Ele então suavemente uni seus corpos. O desejo começa a fala pelo ato dos dois, nada falam, apenas ouvisse os gemidos de ambos. Eles se movimentam freneticamente, e logo chegam ao clímax do momento. _

_Depois seus corpos se separam, ela adormece deitada no peito dele. Ele tinha uma fisionomia de felicidade. Tinha nos seus braços a mulher que desejava há algum tempo._

_(fim do Flashback)_

O doutor Robert Chase estava pensativo na sala, olhava atentamente a doutora Allison Cameron, enquanto ela lia uns portuários médicos. Estava a relembrar a noite de amor que tiveram há umas semanas atrás. Depois da noite maravilhosa ela simplesmente o ignorava. Tudo bem que a mesma estava drogada na ocasião, mas ele imaginou que ela também sentiu o mesmo que ele. Uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele já tinha tido nos seus braços várias mulheres, mas nenhuma como a Cam. Cada dia ele tinha mais certeza, de que sentia algo mais profundo por ela.

Cam: Hey! Algum problema?

Chase: Não. Por que?

Cam: Há horas que você está ai com essa cara de bobo.

Chase: Estava pensando.

Cam: Hum. Em que? Posso saber?

Chase: Nada demais.

Cam: É um tédio fica aqui a espera da boa vontade do House.

Chase: Ele está na clinica.

Cam: Exato. E nos dois ficamos aqui sem fazer nada.

Chase: Daqui a pouco aparece um caso novo.

Cam: Ele levou o Foreman com ele, por que não nos levou também?

Chase: Hey! Não tem tantos pacientes assim.

Cam: Poxa! Ai ficamos aqui, lendo esses portuários, fazendo o trabalho burocrático para ele.

Nesse instante House e Foreman adentram na sala.

House: E ai casalzinho?

Cam: Eu já li disse, pra não nos chamar assim.

House: Ta nervosa querida! Não tomou os remédios hoje.

Chase: Deixa ela House.

House: Hum! Defendendo a namoradinha.

Foreman: Hey! House esquece o Chase e a Cameron.

Cam: Algum trabalho?

House: Já atendi todos aqueles chatos na clinica hoje. Não sei porque a Cuddy me obriga a isso.

Foreman: Você atendeu? Você ficou o tempo todo fazendo palavras cruzadas. Eu atendi os pacientes.

House: Estava lhe dando apoio moral. E vocês terminaram com a papelada?

Cam: Eu não estudei 6 anos de medicina para ficar numa sala fazendo relatórios, lendo portuários.

House: Exato. Você estudou para pegar o vírus HIV de um paciente.

Cameron largou a papelada que estava lendo em cima da mesa, ficou um tempo em pé olhando para o House.

Cam: Não sei porque você faz isso comigo.

E sae da sala bastante irritada e nervosa.

Chase: Pô House. Você sabe que ele está uma pilha de nervos desde o ocorrido e fica a todo instante jogando isso na cara dela.

House: Não fui eu que me aproveitei dela, e a levei para a cama.

Chase: Pelo menos eu não a trato como uma coisa.

Um Chase irritado também sae da sala.

Foreman: Você ta pegando pesado com ela.

House: Eu sei o que faço.

Foreman: Você ta magoando-a. Ela errou sim, mas está pagando por isso.

House: Eu sei. Mais quando ela se livrar dessa incerteza, eu quero que ela seja uma nova Cameron.

Foreman: Sabe. Há muito tempo que parei de tentar entendê-lo.

House dar um sorriso falso para o Foreman, e senta-se na sua mesa, ficando a jogar sua bola pra cima. Enquanto o Foreman pega uma revista que estava em cima de mesa, e começa a lê.

Cameron após sair da sala, segue em direção ao vestiário. Ao chegar, senta-se no banco, e fica de cabeça baixa, começando a chorar. Chase após sair também da sala, começa a procurá-la. Quando a vê naquela posição, no vestiário. Sente uma pontada no coração. Era duro vê-la assim. Daria tudo para que ela não sofresse. Fica uns minutos em pé na porta do vestiário só olhando-a. Então resolve se aproximar.

Chase: Hey! Não fica assim.

Ele aproxima mais, ela levanta a cabeça, e ele delicadamente enxuga suas lágrimas.

Cam: Por que ele faz isso? Ele sabe que isso me magoa.

Chase: Hey! Você está falando do House. O insensível, o rabugento, o teimoso e o sarcástico.

Cam: Poxa! Está sendo difícil, ter que tomar esses remédios. Fica com essa incerteza.

Chase: Hey! Calma. Vai dar tudo certo.

Cam: Obrigada Chase.

Chase: Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Não sei porque você se afastou de mim.

Cam: Fiquei com medo. Depois do que aconteceu.

Chase: Hey! Deixa de ser boba. Somos adultos. Fizemos sexo. Não tem nada de mais ai.

_A não ser o fato de que eu adorei. E que estou me apaixonado por você Cam._

Cam: Tive medo de lhe magoar. Não queria que pensasse mal de mim.

Chase: Mal? Por que?

Cam: Que eu te usei. Tava num momento difícil. E acabei te usando.

Chase: Hey! Você não me usou. Eu tava sóbrio. Eu queria, assim como você.

Cam: Foi bom. Obrigada! Tava precisando naquele momento.

Chase: Não precisa agradecer. Realmente foi especial. Só não quero que aquilo estrague a nossa amizade.

_Se você soubesse o que eu realmente sinto por você Allison. Mas sei que você não quer nada comigo. Pelo menos posso tê-la por perto_

Cam: Ufa! Tinha medo que isso estragasse nossa amizade. Você é um ótimo amigo. É bom tê-lo por perto.

_Ela gosta de me ter por perto_

Chase: Amigos então?

Cam: Amigos.

Chase: Nosso horário já está terminando. Que tal tomar um chope? Assim você esquece os problemas.

Cam: Ótima idéia. Fechado.

Chase: Agora lava esse rosto, e vamos voltar lá para a sala.

Cameron se levanta com ajuda do Chase, vai até a pia lava bem o rosto. E juntos retornam a sala. Apenas o Foreman estava lá, House havia sido chamado na sala da Cuddy.

**To Be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cameron e Chase adentram na sala. Foreman que lia uma revista, a põe sob a mesa.

Foreman: Hey Cameron! Você está bem?

Cam: Sim Foreman, obrigada pela preocupação.

Foreman: Não liga para o que o House fala. Ele é um insensível, não tem sentimentos.

Chase: Eu disse o mesmo a ela.

Foreman: Acho que é por isso que nenhuma mulher o agüenta por muito tempo.

Cam: Onde ele está?

Foreman: A Cuddy o chamou. Deve ser algum problema em relação aos pacientes dele.

Chase: De novo?

Foreman: Não sei como a Cuddy ainda o mantêm aqui.

Cam: Deixa eu vê, ah sei, é porque ele é um dos melhores médicos do país atualmente, e você sabe muito bem disso.

Foreman: Não precisa ser grossa.

Cam: Desculpa.

Foreman: Ele mandou que vocês o esperassem, não fossem embora antes dele voltar.

Chase: Era só o que faltava.

Foreman pegou a revista novamente e voltou a ler. Cameron foi ao computador, e ficou navegando em uns sites médicos na Internet. Chase continuou sentado à mesa, apenas admirava de longe a beleza da Cameron. Ele adorava o jeito como ela tocava nos cabelos.

Enquanto isso, em outra sala no hospital, Cuddy conversava com o House.

Cuddy: Então House, a mãe da garota está nos processando.

House: Por que?

Cuddy: Você ainda pergunta! Disse para a mãe que a filha dela era uma vagabunda.

House: Ela estava infestada com Chato.

Cuddy: Você sabe muito bem que o _Phthirus pubis _pode ser transmitido pelo contato com utensilios contaminados.

House: Mas se você conhecesse a garota acharia a mesma coisa. E eu não disse que era uma vagunda, apenas a chamei de prosmíscua.

Cuddy: A mãe concordou em retirar as acusações. Contudo terá que perdir desculpa as duas.

House: Pedi desculpa! Nem morto.

Cuddy: Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

House: Hum gosta de mandar né? Deve ser um arasso na cama. Gosta de controlar?

Cuddy: House! Essa conversa acabou. Amanhã a tarde elas viram, e pedirá desculpa as mesmas.

House: Claro benzinho. Ha tenho uma conferência em Miami, depois de amanhã. Fico por lá quatro dias.

Cuddy: Eu sei, também estarei nessa conferência, ou se esqueçeu que nos dois seremos os representantes do Princeton- Plasboro.

House: Você? Pensei que a Stacy que ia.

Cuddy: Ela está com uns probleminhas.

House: Hum então seremos só nós dois. Miami cidade caliente. Vê se leva uns biquinis fio dental.

Cuddy: House!

House sae da sala, deixando uma Cuddy furiosa. Não gostava do modo como ele se referia a ela. Sempre arrumando encrencas com os pacientes. Contudo era um excelente médico. O melhor que havia no Hospital Princenton- Plasboro. Seus metodos eram questionados por todos, mas conseguiu reunir uma excelente equipe, e solucionar com êxito todos os casos que chegavam nas suas mãos.

House sae da sala da Cuddy, e vai na direção da sua. Chega lá encontra seus pupilos.

House: Vejo que meus filhotinhos me obdeceram.

Cam: O que você quer?

House: Continua estressadinha querida.

Chase: Vamos direto ao ponto.

House: Como você é sempre assim, direto ao ponto. Não pede tempo com preliminares.

Foreman: House!

House: Ok. Vocês venceram. Mandei que esperassem porque preciso falar algo com vocês.

Chase: Isso já se sabe.

House: Calma. Já disse pra aproveitar as preliminares.

Cam: Continua.

House: Obrigado. Depois de amanhã viajarei. Estou indo a uma conferência em Miami com a Cuddy. Espero que vocês se comportem enquanto o papai aqui estiver fora.

Foreman: E o nosso trabalho?

House: Vocês continuaram trabalhando normalmente, estarei com o celular ligado, e me manterão informado. Outra coisa, enquanto estiver fora, a Cameron assumi a chefia aqui.

Foreman: Cameron! Por que ela?

House: Bem, ela é a mais gostosa entre vocês três.

Foreman: Ela sempre foi sua preferida.

Cam: Não sou preferida de ninguém.

House: Hey! Não briguem crianças. Foreman eu já decidi, até domingo, quando retorno, você e o Chase obedecem a Allison.

Chase: Domingo?

House: Exato. A conferência começa na quinta, e vai até o domingo. Estão liberados.

Foreman chateado, sae rapidamente da sala, não se conformava pelo fato do House ter escolhido a Cameron para assumir seu cargo, enquanto ele estivesse em Miami. Ele seria o mais indicado.

Cameron se levantou e se aproximou do House.

Cam: Obrigada pela confiança.

House: Não é confiança, é um desafio.

Cam: Desafio?

House: Sei que não conseguirá controlar as coisas aqui por muito tempo. Vai ver como é difícil. Assim quando retornar poderei te zoar muito.

Cam: Por que você faz isso?

House: Isso o que?

Cam: Me trata assim.

House: Lhe trato do mesmo modo que trato o Foreman e o Chase.

Nesse momento Chase que se encontrava na porta da sala chama pela Cameron.

Chase: Hey! Cameron nosso chope ainda está de pé?

House: Seu namoradinho está lhe chamando.

Cam: Ele não é meu namorado. Já falei. É meu amigo.

House: Amigo. Sei. Você dorme com todos os seus amigos?

Cam: Isso não é da sua conta.

House: Acho que os remédios não estão lhe fazendo bem.

Cam: Você é mesmo um insensível.

House: Acho melhor você ir. Seu amiguinho está lhe esperando.

_Não sei o que a Cameron vê em mim. O Chase é um bom rapaz. Ela tem que largar essa paixonite boba por mim, e enxergar que o amor está ao seu lado. Nem que pra isso tenha que machucá-la._

Uma Cameron irritada passa pela porta, puxando o Chase junto.

Chase: Hey! Está bem?

Cam: Estou.

Chase: Senão podemos deixar a saída pra outro dia.

Cam: Não, tou precisando mesmo beber algo.

Os dois chegam ao estacionamento.

Cam: Merda. Esqueci de buscar hoje à tarde meu carro na oficina.

Chase: Oficina?

Cam: Ele tava derramando óleo. O mecânico me disse que hoje à tarde ele estaria pronto. Esqueci completamente.

Chase: Não tem problema. Vamos no meu carro, depois lhe deixo em casa.

Os dois caminham na direção do carro do Chase, quando estava próximo do carro, ele destrava-o. Aproxima-se da porta do carona, e a abre para a Cameron, a qual agradece e entra. Faz a volta, e entra no carro também. Ele liga o carro, e sae das mediações do hospital.

Cam: Tem algum lugar em mente?

Chase: Abriu um novo barzinho, aqui perto. Dizem que é muito bom.

Cam: Vamos nesse então.

Chase: Ok. É ali.

Logo chegaram no barzinho. O qual ficava numa rua movimentada de Princeton, era o novo point entre os universitários da cidade. O barzinho por dentro era repleto de fotografias de celebridades da musica americana. A música no local era controlada por um DJ. Tinha muitas mesas no local. E o mesmo se encontrava cheio de estudantes.

Cam: Nossa. Esse local deve ser bom mesmo. Está lotado.

Chase: Tomara que tenha uma mesa sobrando.

Nesse instante um garçom se aproxima dos dois.

Garçom: Boa noite. Mesa pra dois?

Chase: Sim.

Garçom: Estão com sorte, acabou de vaga uma.

O garçom os leva até uma mesa, que ficava próxima ao bar.

Chase: Obrigado.

Garçom: Vão querer beber o quer?

Chase: Eu vou no chope, e você Cam?

Cam: Vou te acompanhar no chope.

Chase: Dois chopes então.

Garçom: È pra já.

Os dois se sentaram, e logo o garçom trouxe duas canecas enormes de chope.

Chase: Um brinde a minha chefa substituta

Cam: Melhor brindamos a vida.

Chase: Ok. Um brinde a vida.

Os dois brindam.

Cam: Veja quantos estudantes aqui.

Chase: É mesmo, em plena terça-feira. Isso me lembra a época da faculdade.

Cam: Tem cara que aprontava muito.

Chase: Pode se dizer que durante a faculdade tomei alguns porres.

Cam: Sabe sinto falta da época da faculdade. Só damos valor às coisas boas da vida, quando passamos por momentos difíceis.

Chase: Imagino como deve está sendo difícil essa incerteza. Mais Cam a probabilidade de ter contraído o vírus é muito pequena.

Cam: Mas há probabilidade.

Chase: Hey vai dar tudo certo.

Cam: Desde daquele dia que o sangue do contaminado do Kalvin espirou no meu rosto, que fico a pensar no rumo que dei a minha vida. Sabe, me tornei uma imunologista como queria, fora isso todas as outras coisas que sempre sonhei não conseguir realizar.

Chase: Como assim?

Cam: Sempre quis casar, ter filhos. Aos 21 anos, encontrei um homem que imaginava ser meu príncipe encantado, casamos, e logo depois ele morreu.

Chase: Nossa. Não sabia. Sinto muito.

Cam: Fora o House e o Wilson, ninguém mais sabe disso. Agora você sabe.

Chase: Como ele morreu?

Cam: Câncer na tireóide. O câncer se espalhou e fez metáfase no cérebro.

Chase: Deve ter sido duro.

Cam: Isso me deu mais força para seguir a careira médica. Tornei-me uma, trabalho para um grande médico. Mas, no lado amoroso, so tive decepções.

Chase: Hey! Não seja pessimista.

Cam: Não sou. Acredito que o amor verdadeiro está lá fora. Só que bem longe. Possivelmente em outra galáxia.

Chase: Quem sabe, ele não esteja a caminho.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/S: Espero que estejam gostando**

**Capitulo 3**

As horas passavam, mas Chase e Cameron nem notavam. Já estavam na 3 caneca de chope. A conversa continuava animada entre os dois jovens médicos.

Cam: E você, já se namorou, ficou noivo, ou coisa parecida?

Chase: Já namorei. O que mais durou foi durante a faculdade. Estava no 1 ano de medicina, e me apaixonei por uma caloura. Namoramos 2 anos, ai descobrir que ela me traia.

Cam: Deve ter sido difícil.

Chase: Não pela traição. Mas porque eu amava-a. Mas me acostumei com isso.

Cam: Ser traído?

Chase: Não isso. Acostumei-me a decepcionar-me com as pessoas.

Cam: Fala isso por causa do seu pai.

Chase: Também. Perdi minha mãe, desde então me sinto solitário. Por isso vim para os EUA. Mas sinto falta da minha irmã.

Cam: Irmã?

Chase: Tenho uma irmã, dois anos mais velha. Ela se casou e mora em Londres, trabalha na BBC, é jornalista. Há tem uma filhinho lindo, tem 3 anos.

Chase abre a carteira e mostra uma foto de um garotinho de 3 anos loirinho e com olhos azuis. A fisionomia do garoto lembrava a do Chase.

Cam: Lindo, parece muito com você.

Chase: Todo mundo diz.

Cam: Quando tiver um filho irá parecer com ele.

Chase: Quero que pareça com a mãe.

_Se eu tiver um filho, quero que seja com você. Seja inteligente, bonito e teimoso com a mãe._

Os dois já estavam ido para a 4 caneca de chope. Quando a Cameron foi beber um pouco do chope, ficou com um pouco de espuma sobre os lábios. Chase gentilmente com uma das mãos, passa suavemente no local retirando a espuma. Quando sentiu o toque suave da mão dele na sua pele, Cam sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.

_Que sensação foi essa? Senti um arrepio por todo o corpo. Gosto do modo como ele me toca, como me olha._

Chase percebeu que ela ficou um pouco aérea depois que ele a tocou. Não sabia se era a cevada que tinha lhe dado coragem, ou se era o sangue quente que circulava pelo seu corpo, decidiu fazer uma pergunta a Cameron.

Chase: Você ama o House?

Cam: Como?

Chase: Você sente algo por ele?

Cameron não acreditou no que ouviu dos lábios do Chase. Porque ele queria saber se ela amava o House? Será que a noite que passaram juntos tinha significado algo a mais para ele? Ela também não sabia por que ultimamente via-o com outros olhos. Passou a reparar nas roupas que ele usava, no modo como bebia o café, no modo com seus músculos do rosto contraíram quando ria. Estavam se divertindo, porque ele tinha que fala no House.

O silêncio reinou na mesa. Ela olhava para a caneca, enquanto o Chase ficou pensativo.

_Droga, tinha que estragar tudo. Não devia ter perguntado isso. Sou um imbecil mesmo_

Ele suspirou fundo, e decidiu acabar com aquele silêncio constrangedor.

Chase: Desculpa. Não era minha intenção.

Ela bebe mais um gole de chope.

Cam: Eu não o amo.

Chase: Como?

Cam: Não amo o House. Nunca amei ninguém. Acho que nem meu ex-marido. Acho que não nasci para amar.

Chase: Achei que o amava. Não quis me intrometer na sua vida.

Cam: Sei. O hospital inteiro comenta isso. Que só sou a equipe dele porque sou um rostinho bonito. Não vou mentir que tenho uma quedinha por ele, nada mais do que isso. Não é paixão, nem tão pouco amor.

_Ela não o ama! Não o ama! Ainda tenho chance!_

Eles mudam de assunto voltam a falar de coisas sem muita importância, sobre o hospital, sobre filmes. Beberam mais algumas canecas de chopes e riam como duas crianças.

Chase: Acho que já bebemos demais.

Cam: Hum... Não agüenta beber Robert?

_Adoro quando ela me chama de Robert_

Chase: Acho que é você não agüenta Allison. Já ta bêbeda. Ainda bem que o motorista sou eu.

Cam: Agora que você falou. Tou mesmo um pouco tonta. Acho melhor irmos.

Chase pede a conta ao garçom, paga-a. E os dois seguem para o carro. No caminho até o carro, os dois riam muito, pois a Cameron não estava conseguindo se manter equilibrada.

Então ele gentilmente ajuda-a a entra no carro. E seguem em direção ao apartamento dela. Durante o caminho ele liga o som do carro, e o som de The Scientist do Coldplay.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart_

Cam: Adoro essa música.

Chase: Eu também.

Cam: _Nobody said it was easy.It's such a shame for us to part.Nobody said it was easy.No one ever said it would be this so hard.Oh take me back to the start_

Chase: _I was just guessing at numbers and figures.Pulling the puzzles apart.Questions of science, science and progress.Don't speak as loud as my heart._

Cam:_Oh, when I rush to the in circles, chasing in tails coming back as we are._

Os dois seguem todo o caminho cantando as músicas que tocavam na rádio, como se fosse um dueto. Pareciam duas crianças. Logo chegaram no apartamento da Cameron. Chase estacionou na vaga de visitante, a qual ficava no lado de fora do edifício.

Chase: Está entregue.

Cameron: Obrigada pela noite.

Ela se inclina na direção dele, e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ele sentiu um friozinho percorrer todo seu corpo. O toque suave dos seus lábios na sua pele o fez suar.

Cameron abre a porta e tenta se levantar, mais se encontrava muito tonta.

Cameron: Acho que terá que me levar lá pra cima.

Chase abre a porta do carro, e vai para o lado oposto, ajuda-a se levantar. Ela apóia seu corpo no dele, põe sua um dos braços em torno do pescoço dele, e ele em torno da cintura dela. Trava o carro, e segue para o apartamento dela. Sobem o elevador, e ele abre a porta do apartamento.

Quando adentrou o recinto junto com ela, lembrou-se da noite em que os dois fizeram amor ali, não tinha como não lembra. Seguem para o sofá. Ele ajuda-a a se sentar no sofá. Vai até a cozinha, e pega um copo d'água e dar para ela beber.

Chase: Pronto acho que agora ficará bem, deita um pouco no sofá, daqui a pouco acordará melhor. Nos vermos amanhã no hospital.

Ele já ia saindo quando ela segura a sua mão.

Cam: Não vá! Fica comigo!

Ela o puxa pra o sofá, ele senta-se. Ela deita a cabeça do seu colo, e começa a chorar. Ele apenas alisa seus cabelos, e faz carinho nas suas costas, por cima da camisa.

Chase: Chore! Faz bem, não se preocupe não irei embora.

Ela chora, até que acaba pegando no sono. E o Chase também.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Os jovens médicos haviam adormecido no sofá. Cameron estava com a cabeça no colo do Chase, o qual se encontrava recostado enquanto ela estava deitada no sofá.

Haviam chegado do barzinho a meia noite, e já eram 2 da manhã. Cam foi a primeira a despertar. Encontrava-se com uma baita dor de cabeça. Estava confusa. Sentiu que se encontrava deitada no colo de alguém, virou-se, e deparou-se com um Chase dormindo.

_Chase! Claro, saímos para beber, cheguei muito alterada, ele ficou comigo. Coitado! Vai ficar com uma baita dor nas costas pela posição. Ai minha cabeça. Parece um anjinho dormindo. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto que ele é bonito._

Ela ficou um bom tempo deitada de frente olhando-o dormir. Não queria admitir, mas ele mexia com ela. Desde a noite que passaram juntos passou a vê-lo com outros olhos. A dor de cabeça estava aumentando resolveu levantar fez de modo que não o acordasse. Foi na cozinha, abriu a segunda gaveta do armário, e pegou duas aspirinas, abriu a geladeira encheu um copo com água e as tomou.

Ele ainda se encontrava ali deitado, sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Resolveu acordá-lo para que pudesse deitar numa posição mais confortável. Aproximou-se dele e com delicadeza passou sua mão pelo rosto dele, e o chamou.

Cam: Chase, Chase!

Ele estava a sonhar com ela, quando sentiu o toque suave das suas mãos do seu rosto sentiu um calor, um frio na espinha. E despertou.

Chase: Hey!

Cam: Desculpa te acordar, mas estava numa posição ruim, ia ficar todo dolorido.

Chase: Acabei adormecendo. E você está bem?

Ele toca seu rosto suavemente.

Cam: Tou, obrigada pelo apoio. Estou vivenciando um momento ruim.

Chase: Hey! Tudo vai se resolver. Daqui uns dias estaremos rindo de tudo isso.

Cam: É.

Chase: Bem vou indo então.

Chase ia se levantar quando ela o impediu.

Cam: Já passa das 2 da manhã, não vai sair por ai. Fica. Durma aqui hoje.

_Ela está me convidado para dormi novamente na sua casa?_

Cam: Se não se importar com o sofá.

Chase: O sofá está ótimo.

Cam: Vou buscar uma roupa para você se trocar, ninguém merece dormir com essa roupa toda.

Cameron foi ao seu quarto, enquanto o Chase permaneceu no sofá. Estava sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Iria dormir novamente na casa dela. Na primeira vez fora depois te terem feito um sexo muito bom. Agora não era o caso, contudo ela o tinha convidado. Aos poucos ela estava abrindo a guarda. A esperança que havia perdido logo após ela ter o ignorado depois de fazerem sexo havia mudado. Será que ela estava gostando dele?

Logo ela retorna a sala.

Cam: Pronto, acho que esse moletom cabe em você.

Chase: Acho que cabe.

Ele abre um enorme sorriso, e quando vai pegar das mãos dela o moletom, ficam de um tempo se olhando.

_Ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso_

Cam: Bem se quiser tomar uma ducha tem toalha limpa no banheiro do meu quarto.

Chase: Já que não se importa vou querer.

Os dois caminham em direção ao quarto de Cam. Ao adentrar a porta Chase começa a relembrar a noite que a tivera nos braços. Olhava para a cama e lembrava de como ela o beijava, da suavidade da sua pele, do gosto adocicado da mesma.

Cam: Hey Chase! Algum problema?

Chase: Não estava pensando.

Cam: Sei. Estava lembrado daquela noite.

Chase: Como adivinhou?

Cam: Desde que entramos no quarto que não tira os olhos da minha cama.

Chase: Desculpa, mas não conseguir evitar.

Cam: Não estou lhe recriminando. Bem o banheiro fica ali tem toalha limpa na gaveta.

Ela aponta para o banheiro. Ele segue e entra no banheiro. Não era a primeira vez que entrava nele. Abre a gaveta pega uma toalha, havia uma pendurada. Ele a pegou e cheirou, tinha o cheiro dela na toalha. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, tomou uma ducha gelada. Precisava abaixar o desejo que estava sentindo. Está na casa dela, no quarto dela, no banheiro dela era demais para o jovem médico. Tinha medo de que não conseguisse controlar o desejo que estava sentindo, não podia avançar, já fez sexo com ela uma vez e não adiantara. Precisava conquistá-la aos poucos. Não podia estragar. Ela estava cedendo, havia pedido para ele ficar, já era o inicio.

Enquanto isso, ela estava pegando uns lençóis para cobrir o sofá, e um travesseiro para ele. Arrumara o sofá. Gostava de tê-lo por perto, trazia confiança, uma áurea de paz. Ficou feliz por ele ter aceitado.

Ele acabara a ducha. Enxugou, resolveu ficar sem a cueca, vestiu apenas a calça do moletom. Estava com calor, iria dormir sem camisa. Pegou sua calça, a cueca e as camisas que estava usando e as dobrou. Colocou a toalha na roupa suja, e saiu.

Quando saiu do banheiro, ela estava entrando no quarto. Ao vê-lo sem camisa não pode deixar de olhar. Lembrava-se daquele peito, havia adormecido nele uma vez. Gostava da suavidade da pele dele, e do pouco pêlo que tinha naquela região. Durante o sexo fora à parte que mais beijou, arranhou, mordeu.

_Ele tinha que fica sem camisa? _

_Por que ela me olha desse jeito? Assim não sei se resisto. O calor já está voltando. Nem adiantou a ducha fria._

Cam: Arrumei o sofá.

Chase: Não precisa se preocupar.

Cam: A camisa do moletom não coube? Arranjo-te outra.

Chase: Não é isso. É que estou com calor. Gosto de dormir sem camisa. Algum problema? Se tiver eu visto.

Cam: Não! Claro que não.

Chase: Bem vou deitar.

Cam: Se tiver com fome tem frutas e leite na geladeira, biscoitos no armário.

Chase: Hum. Fome não tou, mas vou tomar um leite quente para curar a bebida. Você quer um?

Cam: Pode ser. Vou tomar uma ducha.

Chase: Vou preparar, depois passa lá na cozinha.

Chase segue para a sala põe suas coisas na mesa de centro. E vai à geladeira pega uma caixa de leite, e enche dois corpos. Depois põe um pouco de açúcar e coloca os dois corpos no microondas. Enquanto isso Cameron tomava uma ducha fria. Saiu do Box enrolada na toalha e foi colocar a roupa usada na cesta, viu a toalha que o Chase havia usando, e a pegou, e cheirou.

_Hum... Esse cheiro! Como pude esquecer? A pele dele tem um cheiro muito bom_

Coloca a toalha de novo na cesta, e suas roupas usadas também. Veste uma camisola simples, pensou até em usar uma de renda e sexy, mas acho melhor não apressar as coisas, estava curtindo assim, não queria machucar o Chase. Queria ter certeza do que estava sentindo por ele. Se estava se apaixonando, ou se estava confundindo a amizade. Usou então uma camisola tipo short e camisa de seda. Saiu do banheiro, e foi ao encontro dele na cozinha.

Ele tinha acabado de tirar os corpos de leite do microondas.

Chase: Hey! Chegou bem na hora.

Ela pega o copo da mão dele e bebe.

Cam: Hum. Docinho.

Chase: É pus açúcar. A glicose diminui a quantidade de álcool no sangue.

Cam: Hehe. Sou médica, esqueceu?

Os dois começam a rir.

Chase: Você é divertida.

Cam: Que bom que está aqui.

Ficam se olhando por um tempo em silêncio, apenas bebiam o leite.

Cam: Bem, acho melhor irmos dormir, já é quase 4 da matina.

Chase: È as 8 temos trabalho.

Os dois se despendem.

Cam: Boa noite.

Chase: Boa noite durma com os anjos.

_E sonha comigo. Um dia estará dormindo comigo e sonhado com os anjos._

Chase deita no sofá, e Cameron segue para o seu quarto. Deita na cama, e fica a pensar nos momentos que passou ao lado dele, desde que começou a trabalhar no hospital. Chase ficou deitado sentindo o cheiro dela no travesseiro, e pensando no dia que a viu pela primeira vez. Encantou-se com ela a primeira vista. E assim relembrando os momentos vividos juntos acabam sendo vencidos pelo sono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ela levantou saiu do seu quarto e fora direto para a sala, ele estava dormindo. Despertou-se com o toque dela no seu peito, tentou fala algo, ela não permitiu. Fez um sinal com as mãos nos lábios para ele não dizer nada. Logo estavam beijando-se apaixonadamente. Ela foi tirando a camisa de seda que estava trajando, deitou seu corpo sobre o dele. O toque suave da mão dele na sua pele a fazia suspirar. Ela beija-o com força, devorava seus doces lábios. Passou a percorrer a calça de moletom que ele trajava, e percebeu que não usava cueca. Isso a deixou com mais tesão e ele também. Ele vira-se de modo que fica por cima...

Chase despertar-se com a cara no chão da sala da Cam. Estava sonhado que faziam amor com ela. Parecia tão real. Podia senti seu cheiro, seu toque. Levantou e sentou-se no sofá. Notou que a calça de moletom estava molhada.

_Ótimo...Era o que faltava. Tive uma ejaculação noturna. Não acontecia uma coisa dessas há anos. A última fora quando tinha 14 anos. Vou ter que levar esse moletom para lavar em casa. Ela não pode perceber o que aconteceu. Se bem que ela me provoca. Convidou-me para ficar. Olhava-me com aqueles olhos. Não sei como pude me controlar. A vontade que tinha era de tê-la nos braços. De amá-la novamente naquela cama._

Chase pega o celular e olha as horas. Eram 6 da manhã. Resolveu tomar uma ducha sem acordá-la e ir para casa. Pegou suas roupas dobradas na mesa de centro. Dobrou o lençol que cobria o sofá, e colocou sobre o travesseiro na mesa de centro. Foi andando nas pontas dos pés, de modo que não fizesse barulho. A porta do quarto dela estava entreaberta. Entrou.

Ela dormia como um anjo. Estava abraçada com um travesseiro e nada cobria seu corpo. A camisa de seda estava um pouco dobrada, o que mostrava um pouco as costas nuas dela. A vontade que ele tinha era de tocá-la. Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado, e entrou no banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro no modo fraco para não fazer barulho, tirou a calça de moletom. Notou que ainda encontrava-se bastante excitado, então ficou embaixo da ducha fria para ver se diminuía. Tentou tirar da mente o sonho que tivera. Mais era difícil não lembrar. Logo conseguira o que queria, a excitação havia diminuído. Pegou a mesma toalha que havia usado na noite anterior. Saiu vestiu a cueca, a calça social, e apenas uma das camisas que usara no dia anterior. Pegou a calça de moletom. Avistou um saco plástico no banheiro e a colocou dentro. Saiu do banheiro, e ela encontrava-se ainda na mesma posição. Saiu do quarto.

Colocou o saco plástico junto da carteira, da chave do carro e do celular. Foi à mesinha que ela usava para estudar, pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta, e escreveu algumas frases. Voltou ao quarto dela, sentou-se de maneira que não a acordasse, e colocou a folha do lado dela. Ficou ainda um instante admirando-a, ali sentado. Passou suavemente a mão na testa dela, e deu-lhe um beijo. Ela resmungou algo dormindo, e virou de lado, sem acordar. Ele abriu um sorriso.

_Até daqui a pouco meu amor_

E deixou o quarto, pegou suas coisas na mesa de centro. Abriu a porta do apartamento, e a fechou por fora. Pego o elevador. No elevador havia um casal jovem com uma garotinha. A garotinha pedia a jovem, que ela chamava de mãe, para carregá-la, a qual mandou ela pedi ao jovem, o pai. Vendo aquela cena, ficou a imaginar se um dia teria uma família. Ele queria muito. E já tinha escolhido a mulher como que viveria eternamente, seria ela, a Cameron. Queria construir uma família ao seu lado, ter filhos.

Logo o elevador chegou ao térreo, todos saíram. Ele seguiu para seu carro, e partiu em direção a sua casa. Durante o percurso ligou o carro, e o som de I Miss You do Silverchair invadiu o interior do veiculo.

_Millionaire say_

_Got a big shot deal_

_And thrown it all away but_

_But I'm not too sure_

_How I'm supposed to feel_

_Or what I'm supposed to say_

_But I'm not, not sure,_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle every day_

_And I miss you love_

_Make room for the prey_

_'Cause I'm coming in_

_With what I wanna say but_

_It's gonna hurt_

_And I love the pain_

_A breeding ground for hate but..._

_I'm not, not sure,_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle everyday_

_Like the one that just past_

_In the crowds of all the people_

_Remember today_

_I've no respect for you_

_And I miss you love_

_And I miss you love_

_I love the way you love_

_But I hate the way_

_I'm supposed to love you back_

_Tradução_

_O milionário diz que conseguiu um grande negócio _

_E jogou tudo pro alto mas _

_Mas eu não tenho muita certeza _

_De como devo me sentir_

_Ou o o que devo dizer_

_Mas eu não tenho, não tenho certeza _

_Não tenho muita certeza qual a sensação _

_De negociar todo dia _

_E eu sinto sua falta, amor _

_Arranje espaço para a pilhagem _

_Pois estou entrando _

_Com o que eu quero dizer mas _

_Isso vai doer... _

_E eu adoro a dor _

_Um campo fértil para o ódio_

_Eu não tenho, não tenho certeza _

_Não tenho muita certeza qual a sensação _

_De negociar todo dia _

_Como aquele que acabou de passar _

_Nas multidões com tanta gente _

_Lembre-se de hoje _

_Eu não tenho respeito por você _

_E eu sinto sua falta, amor _

_E eu sinto sua falta, amor... _

_Eu amo o modo como você ama _

_Mas eu odeio o modo (que) _

_Supõe-se que eu te ame de volta._

Sentia-se feliz como há muito tempo não era. Sabia que ela estava aos poucos cedendo ao sentimento o qual estava sentido. Tinha certeza que ela o amava.

Chase: Ela me ama. Me ama! Me ama! Ahuahuahu!!!!!

Chegou no edifício que morava, estacionou o carro na garagem. Pegou o elevador e subiu para o seu apartamento. Sentia-se tão feliz. Entrou em casa. Foi colocando a carteira, as chaves e o celular na cômoda da sala. Foi na área de serviço, pegou umas peças de roupa que estava num cesto, retirou as que estava usando e a calça de moletom da Cam, e coloca-as na maquina de lavar, junto com um pouco de sabão em pó e amaciante. Ligou a máquina, levaria uns 40 minutos, e a roupa estaria lavada e enxaguada. Pegou uma roupa que estava no varal e as vestiu, uma bermuda e uma camisa.

Passado os 40 minutos retirou as roupas e as estendeu num varal que havia improvisado na área de serviço. Olhou no relógio de parede da cozinha, eram 7 da manhã. Foi até a sala, pegou o celular e discou um numero que sabia de cabeça, nem precisava consultar na agenda, fazia questão de discar cada um dos números. Uma voz sonolenta do outro lado atendeu.

Ela estava dormindo, sonhava com um lago lindo cheio de cisnes brancos. Ele estava lá com ela, não havia mais ninguém que não eles e os cisnes. Estavam fazendo um piquenique, sentando numa toalha de xadrez vermelha, e com uma cesta cheia de guloseimas. Ele a beijava docemente. Logo os beijos aumentaram e estavam quase sem roupas, se acariciavam com ferocidade. Quando finalmente ele ia unir-se a ela. Foi despertada pelo toque do celular.

_Droga! Quem ousa incomodar meu sono? Estragou meu sonho, bem na hora H..._

Instintivamente ainda com os olhos fechados conseguiu com auxilio de uma das mãos pega o celular, e atendeu sem vê pelo visor quem era.

_Cam: Quem é?_

_Chase: Cam sou eu, Chase._

_Cam: Chase! Por que me liga? Não era mais fácil vim aqui no quarto?_

_Chase: Não estou mais na sua casa._

_Cam: Como?_

_Chase: Acordei mais cedo, e vim para casa._

_Cam: Ah!_

_Chase: Não leu o bilhete que lhe deixei?_

_Cam: Bilhete?_

_Chase: Sim, ai do seu lado na cama._

_Cam: Não, um momento._

Cam olha para o outro lado da cama e avista o bilhete, pega-o com a mão e lê.

_Cam_

_Não queria lhe acordar, fui para casa._

_Como está sem carro, pensei que poderia passar ai para irmos juntos._

_Passo ai umas 7:30, e tomamos café juntos naquela lanchonete que tem perto do hospital._

_Te ligo antes._

_Beijos_

_Chase._

_Cam: Vi agora._

_Chase: Então?_

_Cam: Acho uma ótima idéia. _

_Chase: Então daqui a 30 min passo ai._

_Cam: Certo. Até daqui a pouco._

_Chase: Até _

Ele desligou o celular estava radiante, colocou-o de volta na cômoda. Foi no quarto, escolheu a roupa que ia trabalhar. Pegou uma calça e duas camisetas, bem como uma gravata e uma cueca. E foi no banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida, lavou bem os cabelos com um xampu novo que comprou, era muito cheiroso, e deixava seu cabelo um pouco brilhoso e suave. Saiu do banho, olhou-se no espelho, percebeu que a barba estava querendo aparecer, e como não gostava, pegou o creme de barbear e a lâmina e a fez, ficando com o rosto sem nenhum pêlo. Pegou o desodorante e borrifou nas axilas, queria ficar muito cheiroso. Voltou para o quarto. Vestiu a roupa. Voltou ao banheiro, penteou o cabelo, escovou os dentes e passou o perfume, o qual ela já comentou uma vez que achava muito bom. Pegou um par de sapatos e os calçou. Retornou a sala, colocou a carteira no bolso, olhou as horas no celular, 7:20, pegou as chaves, desligou as luzes da casa. E saiu.

Enquanto isso, Cameron, logo após desligar o celular. Levantou-se, percebeu que encontrava muito suada. Resultado do sono que tivera com o Chase. Estava desejando-o cada segundo mais. Mais não iria ceder facilmente. Foi na direção do banheiro, percebeu que ele havia tomado um banho antes de ir.

_Ele veio ao meu quarto. Tomou banho. Colocou um bilhete ao meu lado, na cama. Hum! Às vezes queria que o Chase não fosse tão bom menino. Bem que poderia ter me acordado com beijos ardentes. Lembro bem dos beijos dele. São muito bom_

Retirou a camisola e a calcinha e pôs no cesto. Entrou debaixo da ducha fria, precisava diminuiu o fogo que estava sentindo. O desejo estava aumentado. Sabia que era forte, e conseguiria agüentar. Mas não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar. Lavou os cabelos, tomou um bom banho. Saiu do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha. Foi até o quarto. Pegou uma roupa no guarda-roupa e uma calcinha na gaveta e vestiu-as. Voltou ao banheiro penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes, e passou uma maquiagem bem fraquinha e um pouco de perfume. Voltou ao quarto calçou um par de sapatos com um salto baixo. Pegou o celular, quando ele tocou.

_Chase: Hey Cam. Tou aqui embaixo._

_Cam: Já tou descendo_

Pôs o celular na bolsa. Quando chegou na sala, notou o lençol dobrado com o travesseiro na mesa de centro.

_Ele é muito organizado. _

Saiu do seu apartamento, desceu o elevador. Quando saiu do edifício, o avistou encostado no carro. Aproximou-se dele, e lhe deu um abraço.

Chase: Bom dia.

Cam: Bom dia.

Chase: Está linda.

Cam: Obrigada. Você também. Hum... Tá usando aquele perfume.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. E os dois seguiram em direção a lanchonete que ficava próxima do hospital.

Cam: Saiu cedo. Não conseguiu dormir?

Chase: Não é isso. Geralmente acordo cedo.

Cam: Deve ter sido ruim dormir no sofá. Desculpa pelo desconforto.

Chase: Não teve desconforto. Dormir bem. Não se preocupe.

Cam: Obrigada por tudo. Por ter ficado ontem. Pela força que está me dando. Pelo carinho.

Chase: Já disse que pode conta comigo.

Os dois trocam um sorriso. Ela coloca sua mão sobre a mão dele que se encontrava no câmbio do carro, acabará de passar a macha.

Cam: Não sei o que faria sem você.

Chase: Nem eu sem você.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Manhã de quarta-feira em Princeton. Chase e Cameron estavam alegres nessa manhã. Depois da noite que passaram na casa dela, a paixão adormecida em ambos havia acordada. Mesmo ainda sem saber ela estava aos poucos se entregando a paixão, enquanto que para ele só aumentava esse sentimento.

Chegaram à lanchonete que ficava na mesma rua do hospital. Chase estacionou o carro, e gentilmente saiu rapidamente do carro para que pudesse abri a porta para ela.

Cam: Não precisava Robert.

Chase: Faço questão. Sabe adoro quando me chama pelo meu primeiro nome.

Cam: Robert?

Chase: Exato.

Cam: Bom saber, então nos momentos que estivemos fora do ambiente de trabalho te chamarei de Robert, com uma condição.

Chase: Qual?

Cam: Que me chama de Allison.

Chase: Combinado.

Os dois caminhavam em direção a lanchonete. Quando de repente vinha na direção dele duas crianças correndo. Uma das crianças, sem querer, trombou na Cameron, que quase ia caindo. Nesse instante, Chase a segurou para ampará-la. A segurou firme, tocando seu braço. Ficaram muito juntinhos, com o rosto quase colado um no outro. A respiração dos dois ficou rápida.

_Deus! Como ele é linda e cheirosa!_

_Como ele é cheiroso. Que vontade de beijá-lo._

Cameron tomou a iniciativa na ocasião. Afastou-se dele. Tinha medo de apressar as coisas e acabar estragando a coisa linda que estava surgindo entre os dois. Não sabia ainda o que era. Mais ultimamente estava vendo-o com outros olhos. Estava gostando desse jogo de sedução.

Os dois se olharam, riram da situação. E seguiram em frente. Ele abriu a porta da lanchonete. Fora para uma mesa que ficava na janela, de onde se via o hospital. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela sentar.

Cam: Obrigada! Não sabia que era assim tão gentil. Faz isso para todas as garotas como quem sai?

Chase: Não. Só para as especiais.

Ela riu meio sem graça. Ele abriu um sorriso para ela.

_Que sorriso. Nunca tinha reparo como são lindos seus olhos, seu sorriso, o jeito que mexe no cabelo. O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Logo uma garçonete chegou.

Garçonete: Bom dia! O que vão querer?

Chase: Bem... Eu quero um capuccino e uma porção de panquecas com bastante mel e chocolate. E você Cam?

Cam: O mesmo que você.

A garçonete anota os pedidos, e deixa os dois pombinhos a sós.

Chase: Cam.

Cam: Já disse para me chamar de Allison.

Chase: Está bem. Allison posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Cam: Claro Robert.

Chase: Não quero quer leve a mal. Mas preciso saber. Está agindo dessa maneira comigo porque está com medo do exame?

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Não tou reclamando. Mas desde ontem que vem me tratando diferente. De uma maneira doce. Gosto disso. Realmente gosto muito mesmo. Mas tenho medo, que depois quer abrir o envelope e vê o resultado negativo mude comigo. Que volte a me tratar como antes.

Cameron olhou bem nos olhos dele. Estava com um olhar de medo. Não tinha percebido como suas atitudes poderia ter magoado de alguma forma o Chase. Depois que fizeram amor, ela simplesmente o ignorou. Tinha medo de encarar a situação. E não pensou como isso poderia feri-lo. Colocou suas mãos sobre a dele na mesa.

Cam: Desculpa se te magoei alguma vez. Não sou uma boa pessoa. Mas não é minha intenção te usar Robert. Se tou agindo com você assim agora, foi porque percebi o quanto que é especial pra mim. Independente de está com HIV ou não, nunca mais voltarei a te tratar daquela maneira.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. Ela percebeu e sorriu para ele. Com uma das mãos ele tocou suavemente a face dela. Nesse instante a garçonete volta trazendo o café da manhã deles.

Cam: Minha taxa de glicose vai para as alturas hoje. Quer me deixar gorda?

Chase: Que isso. Uma vez na vida não faz mal. E depois da bebedeira de ontem precisamos de um pouco mais de glicose.

Cam: Está bem, confio em você.

Chase: Ah... Levei sua calça de moletom para casa. Pus para lavar, te entrego amanhã.

Cam: Não precisa.

Chase: Não. Faço questão.

Cam: Vem cá, não sei se estendi direito. Você lavou a calça?

Chase: Sim. Lavo minhas roupas.

Cam: Homem lavando suas próprias roupas! Isso é raridade.

Chase: Isso que dar ser criado numa casa só com mulheres. Minha mãe e irmã me ensinaram a lavar, passar, fazer comida. Moro sozinho, mas faço questão de manter tudo na devida ordem.

Cam: Não sei como as garotas inglesas e as daqui de Princeton ainda te deixaram solteiro.

Chase: Haha... Elas bem que tentaram. Mas meu coração só tem espaço para uma.

Eles se olharam. Chase se aproximou um pouco dela. Queria beijá-la e esse seria o momento. Ela notou a aproximação dele. Queria senti seus lábios. Quando parecia que o beijo entre eles finalmente ia rolar. Foram interrompidos pela chegada de House. O qual chegou jogando sua bengala no colo do Chase.

House: Hum... O casalzinho tomando café juntinho. Que romântico!

_Droga... Ele tinha que interromper agora que ia beijá-la_

_Aff! O House tinha que chegar agora? Ele ia me beijar._

Cam: Bom dia House!

Chase: Algum problema?

House: Estava chegando no hospital. Quando vi essa cena, romântica, parecia filme do Woddy Allen. E resolvi vim atrapalhar um pouquinho.

Cam: Que dizer que veio aqui só para nos zoar?

House: É... E roubar um pouco dessas panquecas.

Ele pega duas panquecas do prato do Chase.

Chase: Hey!

House: Vê se não demoram muito. Pombinhos!

Ele pega mais duas panquecas, agora do prato da Cameron e sae.

Chase: Bem... Acho melhor pedir a conta.

Cam: Ele acabou com o nosso café.

Chase: Deixa pra lá. Podemos repetir ele depois. Vamos ficar livre dele 4 dias. As panquecas valem por esse sossego.

Chase faz sinal para a garçonete trazer a conta.

Cam: Será que conseguirei manter a ordem quando ele estiver fora?

Chase: Claro. È ótima em tudo que faz.

Cam: Nem tudo.

Chase: Claro que é. Ele não te escolheria se não fosse. Confia em ti.

A garçonete trás a conta. Cameron fez questão de dividir, mas Chase não deixou, e pagou.

Cam: Se toda vez que saímos você pagar a conta. Vai ficar falido.

Chase: Isso quer dizer, que vamos sair mais vezes?

Cam: Só se não quiser.

Chase: Claro que quero.

Ele pega no ombro dela. O que faz sua pele se arrepiar. Depois seguem juntos até o hospital. E logo chegam à sala onde House e Foreman já se encontravam.

House: Até que fim pombinhos. A noite não foi suficiente?

Foreman: Noite?

House: Pelo visto está por fora. Nosso Chase está fazendo um serviço por fora para a Cameron.

Foreman: Para de insinuações House. Só porque dormiram uma vez juntos.

House: Bem... Vi os dois tomando café como dois namorados, cabelos molhados. Ai tem.

Cam: Minha vida não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês.

House: Calma querida. O Chase não fez bem o trabalho dele?

Cam: Já chega House! Agora podemos volta ao trabalho.

Chase nada disse. Ficou feliz por ela não usar a saída deles para tentar fazer ciúmes no House.

House: Não precisa se irritar. O que temos hoje Foreman?

Foreman: Mulher branca, 42 anos. Apresenta lesões no tronco e membros, bolha na pele e na mucosa jugal...

Cam: Bolhas na pele? Do tipo Nikolski positivo?

Foreman: Sim

Chase: Febre?

Foreman: Sim. Assim como hiper salivação e dores musculares.

House: O que nossa imunologista nos diz?

Cameron: Síndrome de Stevens Johnson.

Chase: Que síndrome é essa?

Foreman: Também não conheço.

House: Nossa imunologista pode explicar ou o papai aqui vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho?

Cam: A Síndrome de Stevens Johnson é relativamente incomum, sendo conhecida como a forma major do eritema multiforme. É um quadro cutâneo mucoso grave acompanhado de bolhas e ainda febre, cefaléia, dores musculares e articulares, podendo levar o paciente até a morte.

House: O que eu faria sem você? Vou trocar vocês dois por duas médicas boazudas. Façam um exame histopatólogico da pele e um hemograma.

Cameron, Chase e Foreman iam saindo, quando House interrompe de novo.

House: Cameron! Você não. Vai falar com a paciente e saber quais medicamentos ela anda tomando.

Cameron vai para a sala da paciente junto com o Chase o qual retira um pedaço da pele do braço e das pernas da mulher, e sai para analisar. Enquanto a Cameron continua conversando com a mulher, marido e filhos. Foreman entra e coleta um pouco de sangue e sae. Depois de algumas horas eles estão de volta à sala onde o House encontrava-se lendo uma revista de medicina.

House: Exame histopatólogico?

Chase: O exame histopatológico da amostra de pele revela a derme com intenso infiltrado linfohistiocitário, fenda subepidérmica e necrose da epiderme (queratinócitos com necrose eosinofílica).

House: Hum... Hemograma?

Foreman: Hemograma com discreta leucocitose, VHS: 50 mm, FAN 1:16, Células LE: negativas, PCR: 18 mg/dl, ASLO: 180 U Tood, SGOT: 65, AST:55 U/L, AST 55 U/L, HIV (negativo), IFI: negativa.

House: Hum... Cameron me diz que ela estava usando D-penicilamina.

Cam: Exato. Como você sabia?

House: Se vocês lêem-se os artigos que saem nessa revistas de medicina saberiam. Estudos recentes relatam que ocasionalmente, a terapia com D-penicilamina pode acarretar vários efeitos colaterais cutâneos e sistêmicos, decorrentes da doença de base ou devido às dosagens e duração do tratamento. No artigo dessa revista os autores relatam o caso clínico de síndrome de Stevens Johnson desencadeado pela terapia com D-penicilamina. O mesmo que vocês acabaram de me dizer.

Foreman: Interessante. Mais desde quando você ler revistas médicas?

House: Hum... Achei um modo melhor de passar minhas horas no atendimento clínico.

Chase: Está lendo revistas em vez de examinar os pacientes?

House: Bem, graças a isso vamos curar essa paciente. Então me agradeçam em vez de me recriminar.

Cam: O que daremos a ela agora? Prednisona?

House: Menina você é um gênio. Vocês dois são uma vergonha. Cameron e Foreman apliquem 60mg de Prednisona associada com fenilbutzona. E me avisem caso algo mais apareça, quero que acompanhem o quadro clinico dela de hora em hora. Chase você vem comigo para a clinica.

A manhã passou rapidamente. Cameron e Foreman revezavam o monitoramento da paciente. Já o Chase atendia os pacientes do House na clinica, enquanto o Drº House ficava fazendo palavras cruzadas.

Cameron almoçou rapidamente, e voltou para a sala da paciente para aplicar mais Prednisona na veia. Já no meio da tarde fora à vez do Foreman, o qual encontrou o House e o Chase voltando da clinica. Chase acabou almoçando com o Foreman, e o House foi abusar o Wilson que comia numa mesa juntamente com duas enfermeiras.

Quando os três médicos retornam para a sala, Cuddy se encontrava lá com a Cameron.

House: Hum... Se não é minha companheira de congresso. A que devo a sua visita?

Cuddy: House, lhe bipei cinco vezes.

Chase: Eu disse para você atender.

House: Cala boca dedo duro.

Cuddy: Obrigada Chase. Esqueceu House que temos uma reunião com a mãe de uma paciente hoje?

House: Mãe de paciente? Reunião? Hum...Deixa me ver...

Cuddy: Vamos House. Ela está a nossa espera. E não se faça de desentendido.

House: Crianças cuidem bem da nossa paciente.

Cam: House! Terei quer sair cedo. Vou buscar meu carro na oficina. Tenho que ir antes que eles fechem.

House: Tudo bem. Mas lembre-se que amanhã você assume isso aqui. A paciente com Síndrome de Stevens Johnson é responsabilidade sua. Se aparecer outro caso me avisa por telefone.

Cam: Tudo bem House. Vê se aproveita o congresso.

House dar uma baixada olha para a bunda da Cuddy que estava na sua frente.

House: Pode deixar. Vou aproveitar ao máximo.

Foreman foi vê a paciente, deixando Chase e Cameron na sala.

Chase: Já vai?

Cam: Tenho que ir buscar meu carro.

Chase: Que pena! Tava gostando de ser seu motorista.

Ela abre um largo sorriso. E toca a face dele.

Cam: Nos vemos amanhã. Café na mesma lanchonete?

Chase: Claro. Vejo-te lá as 7:30.

Chase fica olhando-a até quando ela desaparece do seu campo de visão. Realmente estava apaixonado por ela. E pela primeira vez, sentia que ela também estava gostando dele. Aquilo enchia seu coração. Sentou-se colocou os pés na mesa, encostou a cabeça na cadeira.

Chase: Ela me ama...

Cameron sae do hospital. Pega um táxi e vai para o centro da cidade. Enquanto isso House e Cuddy chegam à sala de reunião, onde a mãe da garota e ela se encontravam.

Mãe: Então doutor vai pedir desculpa a minha filha?

House: Desculpa?

Cuddy: House!

House: Senhora minha chefe aqui mandou lhe pedir desculpa. Devia se preocupar com sua filha antes que ela pegue uma doença venérea grave como AIDS. Em vez de vim aqui tomar meu tempo. Passem bem.

Cuddy: House!

House: Te vejo no aeroporto querida.

House sae e bate a porta.

Cuddy: Sinto muito.

Mãe: Acho bom a senhora escolher melhor os médicos desse hospital.

Filha: Deixa pra lá mãe.

Mãe: Não vou prestar queixa, mas não freqüento mais esse hospital, e vou avisar aos meus amigos pra não virem também.

Mãe e filha saem deixando a Cuddy.

Cuddy: O House me paga.

Cuddy sae da sala e começa a procurar o House. O qual havia descido para o estacionamento. Ela corre e consegue alcançá-lo, quando ele já estava preste a subir na sua moto.

Cuddy: Hey!

House: Não consegue viver um instante sem mim.

Cuddy: O que foi aquilo lá dentro? Podia lhe despedir.

House: Hum... Mas não faz. Por que será? Hum... Já sei. Sou o melhor médico que você têm.

Cuddy: Se uma cena como aquela se repetir de novo. Adeus melhor médico.

House: Não se preocupe querida. Agora tenho que ir. Preciso arrumar minha mala.

Cuddy: Não arrumou? Mas House viajamos daqui a 2 horas.

House: Relaxe. Encontro-te daqui a pouco no aeroporto.

Cuddy: Não se esqueça da passagem.

House: Relaxe. E você não esqueça do biquíni fio-dental.

House sobe na sua moto dar a partida, e enche a cara da Cuddy de fumaça. A qual fica ali um instante morrendo de raiva.

_Ainda vou matá-lo._

Foreman e Chase deixam as recomendações da paciente com as enfermeiras de plantão. Cuddy termina de deixar com sua secretária as ordens, e os telefones de contato em Miami. Pega as reservas do hotel, sua passagem e sua mala. Pede um táxi, desce e segue para o aeroporto.

Foreman vai para sua casa, e Chase também. Quando entrou no carro ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela no banco do carona. Quando foi passar a macha, lembrou-se do toque dela na sua mão. Não via a hora da noite passar para que pudesse tomar café com ela.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade Cameron estava voltando da oficina com seu carro. Estava feliz por finalmente ter resolvido o problema, mas triste porque agora não tinha mais uma desculpa para andar de carro com ele. Liga o som do automóvel e o som de This Love do Maroon 5 invade o espaço.

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye, too many times before

and her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause i won't say goodbye anymore

oh oh oh

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye, too many time before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure everything's alright

My pressure on her hips

Seeking my fingertips

To every inch of you

Cause I know that´s what you want me to do

**Tradução**

Eu estava tão doido que não reconheci

O fogo queimando em seus olhos

O caos que controlava minha mente

Sussurrou adeus e entrou num avião

Para nunca mais voltar

Mas está sempre no meu coração

Esse amor me deixou abalado

Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes

O coração dela está partindo na minha frente

Eu não tenho escolha, não vou mais dizer adeus

Eu fiz de tudo pra saciar o apetite dela

Fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo toda noite

Difícil deixá-la satisfeita

Continuava brincando de amar como se fosse apenas um

jogo

Fingindo sentir o mesmo

Para então dar a volta e sumir de novo

Vou remendar o que está despedaçado

Consertar suas asas quebradas

E me certificar de que está tudo certo

Minha pressão sobre seus quadris

Percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo com as pontas de

meus dedos

Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça

Começou a cantar junto com o vocalista da banda a canção. Há muito tempo que não ficava feliz assim em relação a um homem, o último fora seu marido. Tinha muito medo de ser entregar a uma relação, por isso havia se interessada pelo House, sabia que entre eles nunca rolaria algo. Queria ficar longe de relacionamentos. Mas desde o dia que transara com o Chase que começou a vê-lo diferente. Ele sabia como fazê-la rir, como satisfazer seus desejos mais secretos. Gostava da companhia dele, do sorriso, do jeito que olhava nos seus olhos. Do modo como mordiscava os lábios quando ficava nervoso.

_Será que estou apaixonada por ele? Que vontade de vê-lo. Será que devo ir a casa dele? Não... Melhor não. Amanhã eu o vejo na lanchonete_

Pensou em ir a casa dele. Mas desistiu da idéia. Achou melhor não apressar as coisas. Pegou seu caminho de casa. Logo chegaria no seu apartamento.

Chase estacionou seu automóvel na garagem, pegou o elevador. Uma vizinha muito bonita acabou entrando também. Ele a conhecia, sempre jogava charme para ele.

Vizinha: Boa noite!

Chase: Boa.

Ela tenta se aproxima dele, mas ele se afasta.

Vizinha: Calor, né?

Começa a suspender a camisa.

Chase: Não. Melhor a senhorita não fazer isso.

Vizinha: Não gosta de mulher?

Chase: Gosto claro. Não é isso. A senhorita é muito bonita, mas não faz meu tipo.

A porta do elevador se abriu, chegou no andar dele.

Chase: Boa noite.

Vizinha: Quando precisar moro no 7º andar.

Chase: Não vou precisar.

Ele sae, a porta do elevador se fecha.

_Cada uma que me aparece. Vê se trocaria a Cam por ela, nunca. _

Entra na sua casa, põe a carteira, celular e as chaves na cômoda da sala. Vai para a área de serviço, tira a roupa que usava, inclusive a cueca. E as coloca no cesto de roupa suja. Encontrava-se agora totalmente nu. Vai à cozinha, abre a geladeira, pega uma cerveja e abre. Gostava de ficar nu às vezes. Sentia-se livre. Essa era uma das vantagens de morar sozinho. Porém o calor estava insuportável, na sala não havia ar condicionado, apenas no quarto, então vestiu um short de malha fina branca. O mesmo não escondia seus dotes, mas evitava os olhares curiosos dos vizinhos do prédio ao lado. Uma vez quase uma garota o pegava nu na varanda da sua casa. Abriu as janelas, pegou seu violão, o qual ele amava, e começou a tocar algumas canções enquanto bebia uma cerveja.

Cameron chega finalmente no seu edifício, estaciona o carro na garagem. E logo chegou no seu apartamento. Assim que entrou lembrou da noite anterior, quando ele estava ao seu lado. Lembrou-se também do dia que o agarrou ali mesmo. Joga sua bolsa na cômoda da sala, vai à cozinha bebe um copo d'água. Pega o travesseiro e o lençol que o Chase usou na noite anterior, e leva para seu quarto. Põe o travesseiro na sua cama, e o lençol no criado-mudo. Entra no banheiro, retirar toda a roupa que trajava e coloca no cesto. Entra debaixo e começa a tomar uma ducha bem fria. Começou a relembra do sonho que tivera na noite anterior, onde fazia amor com ele num jardim florido em frente a um lago cheio de cisnes. Fechou os olhos. E começou a lembrar do toque dele na sua pele, no dia que transaram. Um calor imenso começou a tomar conta do corpo dela. Então entrou de cabeça embaixo do chuveiro. Para vê se diminuía a excitação que estava sentindo.

Enquanto isso no aeroporto uma Cuddy impaciente aguardava o House no salão de embarque, o mesmo se encontrava atrasado.

_Vou matá-lo_

De repente o viu vindo com sua bengala, e carregando uma mochila.

House: Querida! Cheguei!

Cuddy: Vamos, estamos atrasados.

House: Ainda temos 30 min.

Cuddy: Vamos House.

Os dois passam pela burocracia e logo estavam em suas poltronas dentro do avião. Cuddy estava na janela, e House no corredor.

House: Viu. Conseguimos. Hum... Vou querer um desses uísques.

Cuddy: Não sei como consegue beber dentro do avião.

Ele notou que ela suava frio.

House: Algum problema?

Cuddy: Não!

House: Hey Lisa me conta?

Cuddy: Não gosto de voar.

House: Hehe...Tem medo de avião!

Cuddy: Por isso não queria falar. Vai me zoar o resto da viagem.

Ele coloca sua mão sobre a dela.

House: Pode apertá-la faz bem. Melhora o medo. Deita um pouco, relaxa. Logo chegaremos.

Ela não acreditava no que ouviu. House sendo sensível com alguém? Ela seguiu o conselho dele, segurou firme a mão dele, e encostou-se à poltrona, e fechou bem os olhos. Na hora que o avião decolou, apertou forte a mão dele. E ele abriu um sorriso. Gostou do toque da sua pele na dele.

Chase resolve tomar um banho. Depois de um tempo acaba o banho, ultimamente demorava mais que o normal. Tinha que ficar horas tentando diminuir a excitação que ocorria toda vez que pensava nela. Vestiu o mesmo short. Saiu e resolveu ver um pouco de tv. Deitou na sua cama e ligou a tv. Abriu a gaveta do seu criado-mudo, havia uma foto dela. Dos dois, uma enfermeira havia tirado em uma festa que ocorreu uns meses atrás no hospital. Ficou um tempo admirando-a, passou a mão na foto, e pôs novamente no criado-mudo.

Ela também demorou no banho. Foi olhar-se no espelho e viu a folhinha, lá estava marcado o dia do resultado do exame, seria amanhã. Quando saiu vestiu uma camisola fina e resolveu ver um pouco de tv. Ligou a tv. Mas de repente resolveu ligar para ele. Pegou o telefone sem fio, e discou.

Ele estava tentando prestar atenção num filme quando ouviu o telefone tocar, correu e o pegou na sala, e veio em direção a cama novamente.

_Cam: Hey Robert!_

_Chase: Hey! __Allison!_

_Cam: Desculpa se lhe acordei. _

_Chase: Não tava acordado._

_Cam: Liguei para saber como está a paciente?_

_Chase: Bem está respondendo positivamente aos medicamentos. Mas não diga que me ligou para me falar sobre ela, isso podia fazer ligando para o hospital. Por que não me fala a verdade?_

_Cam: Hehe... Não consigo te enganar mesmo._

_Chase: Te conheço garota._

_Cam: Como está?_

_Chase: Bem. E você?_

_Cam: Também. Senti sua falta por isso te liguei._

_Chase: Também senti falta de você._

_Cam: Sabe, o resultado do exame é amanhã, tou com muito medo._

_Chase: Não tenha honey. Tou aqui. Nada de ruim vai acontecer._

_Cam: Não sei porque demorei tanto para te notar._

_Chase: Antes tarde do que nunca._

_Cam: Haha... Adoro seu senso de humor._

_Chase: Adoro você._

_Cam: Assim me deixa sem graça._

_Chase: Minha mãe me ensinou a sempre falar a verdade. _

_Cam: O que está fazendo?_

_Chase: Vendo tv e você?_

_Cam: Também. O que está assistindo?_

_Chase: Um filme?_

_Cam: Qual?_

_Chase: Pecados íntimos. _

_Cam: Hum...Acho que sei qual é...Nem um com aquela mulher Jennifer..._

_Chase: Jennifer Connelly... Esse mesmo._

_Cam: Em que canal?_

_Chase: 58._

_Cam: Hum... Tou vendo... Qual a historia?_

_Chase: Um cara é casado com uma mulher, tem um filho com ela. Ela é sucedida profissionalmente, faz documentário. E ele é formado em direito, mas nunca passou no exame da OAB._

_Cam: Hum..._

_Chase: Ele acaba conhecendo uma mulher no parquinho publico, ela tem uma filha. E também não tem um bom casamento. Acabam se envolvendo._

_Cam: Então ele começa a transa com a mulher do parquinho?_

_Chase: Sim._

_Cam: Já tou gostando do filme._

_Chase: hahaha..._

_Cam: Porque a risada?_

_Chase: Se animou toda porque falei que tem sexo no filme._

_Cam: O que posso fazer? Gosto de sexo._

_Chase: Sei... Já senti isso na pele._

_Cam: Não vi você reclamar._

_Chase: Claro que não... Adorei... Também gosto..._

_Cam: Ainda bem... _

_Chase: Sabe Cam... Você é um arraso na cama._

_Cam: Hum... Você também... Deixou-me sem fôlego..._

_Chase: Pensei que nem lembrava..._

_Cam: Tudo bem que estava drogada, mas lembro de cada detalhe perfeitamente._

_Chase: Eu também..._

_Cam: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_Chase: Claro..._

_Cam: Quando perdeu a virgindade?_

_Chase: Tinha 12 anos foi com minha vizinha de 15 anos. Estávamos brincando no porão da casa dela. Ele ma agarrou. E acabei perdendo a virgindade._

_Cam: Que dizer quer a menina te agarrou._

_Chase: É... Acho que gosto de garotas que me agarram a força._

_Cam: hahaha_

_Chase: E você?_

_Cam: Tinha 17 anos, foi com meu primeiro namorado. Estávamos no último ano do colegial. Depois dele só transei com mais dois homens, meu marido e você._

_Chase: Serio?_

_Cam: Sempre achei sexo uma coisa reservada, intima. _

_Chase: Também não tive muitas parceiras._

_Cam: Nosso café da manhã está confirmado?_

_Chase: Confirmadissimo._

_Cam: Vou deixar você descansar... O sonho também está chegando... Amanhã te vejo... _

_Chase: Boa noite honey... E lembre-se tudo vai dar certo..._

_Cam: Obrigada Robert... Por fazer parte da minha vida... Boa noite..._

Ambos desligam o telefone na mesma hora. Ficam ainda assistindo o restante do filme. Ela fica feliz em saber que ele a ama e que pode contar com ele sempre. Ele por saber que fora o terceiro homem que a tinha nos braços. E queria ser o último também. Notou que ela estava apaixonada também. Ela seria sua. Logo os dois caíram no sono. Ela adormeceu abraçando o travesseiro que ele havia dormido, sentindo o cheiro dele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

A quinta-feira amanheceu quente em Princeton. O verão americano estava sendo muito quente nos últimos anos. Efeito do aquecimento global.

No outro extremo do país. House e Cuddy descansavam nos respectivos quartos no hotel. O Hotel que estavam era o mesmo onde ocorreria o congresso. Ficaram em quartos muito próximos, um de frente ao outro.

Enquanto isso, em Princeton o jovem Robert Chase já se encontrava de pé, as 6:00 da manhã. Acordou, lavou um pouco o rosto, e foi para a sala. Fez algumas sessões de abdominais e flexões. Gostava muito de malhar. Depois voltou ao quarto, e começou a escolher a roupa que usaria. Pegou uma calça social salmão, uma camisa branca fina para usar por dentro, e uma camisa azul social para usar por fora. Pegou uma gravata azul que combinava com a camisa, um par de sapatos e uma cueca tipo short branca. Colocou as peças de roupas sobre a cama, e entrou no banheiro. Entrou embaixo da ducha fria e lavo bem os cabelos com o novo xampu. Após o banho, ficou enrolado numa toalha, e em frente ao espelho, escovou bem os dentes. Voltou para o quarto. Vestiu as peças de roupa e o par de sapatos, passou bastante perfume, o que ela gostava, e penteou o cabelo. Olhou no relógio, já era 7:15 am, voltou para a sala pegou a carteira, o celular e as chaves e saiu.

Já no apartamento da Cam, ela despertou as 6:30am com o alarme do celular. Encontrava-se abraçada com o travesseiro que ele havia usado na noite que dormiu lá. Dar um abraço forte no travesseiro e um beijo.

Cam: Ai Chase!!!

Levantou ainda sonolenta, entrou no banheiro. Retirou a camisola e a calcinha, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Tomou uma ducha, onde lavou bem os cabelos. Saiu do banho, e enrolada na toalha foi no espelho, viu a folhinha, onde marcava que hoje era o dia do resultado do teste.

_Vai dar tudo certo. Como ele falou. E hoje à noite irei comemorar com ele._

Escovou os dentes, e voltou para o quarto. Pegou uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca fina, uma calcinha e um sutiã preto e um blazer preto e os vestiu. Um par de sapatos preto com um salto pequeno e calçou. Passou bastante perfume, e penteou os cabelos. Passou uma maquiagem fraquinha. E voltou para a sala, eram 7:20 am, pegou a bolsa e as chaves. E saiu.

Ele chegou na lanchonete as 7:30am em ponto. Entrou cumprimentou a garçonete do outro dia, e sentou-se na mesma mesa do dia anterior.

Garçonete: Bom dia! O que vai querer senhor?

Chase: Bom dia! Tou esperando alguém.

Garçonete: Tudo bem. Quando quiser o senhor me chama.

Ela saiu às pressas do edifício, pegou o carro, piso fundo. E a 7:40 am chegou na lanchonete. Quando entrou avistou-o sentando. Não deixou de admirar o quanto que estava bonito. Cada hora tinha mais certeza que estava se apaixonando.

Quando ele a viu, abriu um enorme sorriso, e seus olhos azuis brilharam. Levantou-se, ela se aproximou.

Cam: Bom dia Robert!

Chase: Bom dia Allison!

Cam: Desculpa a demora.

Chase: Tudo bem. Minha chefa não vai reclamar se chegar atrasado hoje.

Cam: Ela também vai chegar.

Ele dar um beijo suave no rosto dela. O toque suave dos lábios dele na sua pele, a fez senti um arrepio frio na espinha. Ele puxou a cadeira, e ela agradeceu e sentou-se.

Cam: Já pediu?

Chase: Estava lhe esperando.

Cam: Hum... O que vamos pedir?

Chase: Que tal o mesmo de ontem?

Cam: Capuccino com panquecas cheias de chocolate e mel?

Chase: Hum... É uma delicia.

Cam: É mesmo. Por mim tudo bem.

Chase faz um sinal para a garçonete, que se aproxima.

Garçonete: Pois não?

Chase: Dois capuccino e duas porções de panquecas com bastante mel e chocolate.

Garçonete: Ok... Já vem senhor.

A garçonete sai deixando os dois médicos a sós.

Chase: Como passou a noite?

Cam: Depois que falei com você assistir um pouco do filme e depois acabei caindo no sono, só despertei hoje de manhã. E você?

Chase: Que bom. Eu também assistir o filme e depois cai na cama, acordei já de manhã.

Cam: Sabe tou mais confiante no resultado negativo do exame. Não estarei contaminada com HIV. E toda essa confiança eu devo a você.

Chase: Que nada Ally. Posso te chamar assim?

Cam: De Ally? Claro.

Chase: Sempre soube que você não tinha nada.

Nesse instante a garçonete retorna com o café da manhã deles.

Chase: Hoje pelo menos não temos o House para vim atrapalhar nosso café.

Cam: É mesmo. Mas não quero falar do House.

Chase: Que falar do quer?

Cam: De nós.

_Ela não quer falar do House!!! Deus... Ela mudou mesmo..._

Chase: Fico feliz.

Cam: Também veio me sentindo muito feliz, nesses últimos dias que passamos juntos. Você me dar segurança.

Chase: Quando estou perto de você. Sinto-me muito feliz.

Ela se aproxima dele, e toca suavemente sua face. Ele abre um sorriso. Continuam tomando o café da manhã, e conversando. Quando de repente o bipe da Cameron toca.

Cam: É o Foreman. Acho que já estamos atrasados.

Chase: São 8:20 am. O House só chega depois das 9 da manhã. Você ainda está no horário.

Cam: Acho melhor pedimos a conta.

Chase faz sinal para a garçonete. E a mesma trás a conta.

Cam: Hoje eu pago.

Chase: De jeito nenhum. Eu convidei. Eu pago.

Cam: Mas Robert!

Chase: Ally já disse.

Cam: Está bem.

Chase paga a conta. E os dois saem em direção ao hospital. Cumprimentam a recepcionista e entram no elevador. Logo chegam à sala de diagnóstico.

Foreman: Até que fim. Hum... Vieram juntos?

Cam: Não... Nós encontramos lá embaixo. Qual o problema?

Foreman: Nenhum... Apenas estava atrasada no seu primeiro dia como supervisora.

Chase: Apenas 20 min...

Cam: Foreman não precisa ficar controlando meu horário, sei muito bem das minhas responsabilidades.

Foreman: O House devia ter escolhido alguém mais pontual.

Cam: Se você não gostou dele ter me indicado problema seu. Resolva com ele. Até lá vai ter que me obedecer.

Chase olhava para ela. Gostava de vê-la assim decidida. Ela realmente estava mudada. De repente o Wilson aparece na porta.

Wilson: Hey Pessoal!

Chase: Hey Wilson!

Foreman: O que lhe trás aqui?

Wilson: Cameron esse envelope chegou agora do laboratório. Vim lhe trazer, é o resultado do seu exame de HIV.

Wilson entrega o envelope a Cameron. Que fica segurando e olhando concentrada para o exame.

Foreman: Não vai abrir.

Wilson: Ela abre na hora que achar que deve Foreman.

Ela olha para o Chase, que permanece calado, mas faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Ela rasga o envelope, e pega o exame. Começa a olhar para o exame, de repente uma lágrima escorre pela sua face. Todos ficam em silêncio.

Cam: Negativo... Não tenho HIV... Estou livre.

Wilson: Sempre soube.

Foreman: Parabéns. Livrou-se de uma.

Chase: Fico feliz.

Wilson foi o primeiro a se aproximar e abraçá-la. Depois foi a vez do Foreman. Chase também o fez. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando ele a abraçou, e disse no seu ouvido.

Chase: Você conseguiu.

Não queria largá-lo. Mas foi preciso. Ele voltou e sentou-se na cadeira.

Wilson: Isso merece uma comemoração.

Foreman: Que tal uma cervejinha hoje quando saímos.

_Quero muito comemorar... Mas não com eles... Quero comemorar com ele..._

Cam: Não quero comemorar... Quero ficar sozinha no meu canto...

Chase: Sozinha?

Cam: Sim Chase... Sozinha... Agora vamos voltar para o trabalho. Chase e Foreman cubram a clinica, eu cuido da nossa paciente.

_Espero que o Chase entenda... Não podia dizer aqui que quero comemorar só com ele... Mas antes de ir embora falo melhor com ele..._

Foreman e Chase saem da sala. Chase se encontrava triste e atordoado.

_Droga... Sabia que ela mudaria assim que recebesse aquele exame... Quer ficar sozinha... Isso foi uma indireta pra mim... Será que ela brincou comigo esse tempo todo? Melhor eu ir trabalhar...Vai demorar, mas vou esquecê-la... Vai doer muito...Mas não vou ser mais um palhaço nas mãos dela..._

Foreman: Algum problema?

Chase: Nenhum Foreman... Cuida da sua vida...

Os dois se dividem e começam a cuidar dos pacientes do House. No outro lado do hospital. Cameron cuidava da paciente com Síndrome de Stevens Johnson.

Enquanto isso em Miami. House e Cuddy tomavam o café da manhã no salão do hotel.

House: Dormiu bem honey!

Cuddy: Dormi House. Já pedi para não me chamar de Honey.

House: Tudo bem Honey.

Cuddy: House!

House: Tudo bem Cuddy.

Os dois tomam o café e depois seguem para a palestra de abertura. Durante a mesma o House fazia palavras cruzadas, e cutucava a Cuddy. A mesma saiu do lado dele e foi se sentar bem distante. Depois foi a vez da palestra de uma ex-aluna do House. Era uma loira muito bonita. Após a palestra, a mesma ficou durante um bom tempo batendo papo com o House. Pareciam velhos amigos. A Cuddy se aproximou. House se despediu da garota e vai falar com a Cuddy.

Cuddy: Pelo visto a Cameron não foi a única que se encantou por você.

House: O que posso fazer? As jovens medicas me adoram.

Cuddy: Claro. Você flerta com todas.

House: Está com ciúmes?

Cuddy: Ciúmes? De você? Nunca.

House: O que está fazendo aqui então?

Cuddy: Vim perguntar se quer almoçar.

House: Vamos.

Os dois seguem juntos e almoçam. Durante o almoço House fica contando historias da época da faculdade, arrancando risos da Cuddy. Depois seguem para seus respectivos quartos para descansar.

Em Princeton, Cameron procurou o Chase por todo o dia, mas parecia que o mesmo estava evitando-a. Quando o avistou indo para o elevador tentou alcançá-lo mais foi interrompida pelo marido da mulher com Síndrome de Stevens Johnson, a esposa estava com dificuldade para respirar.

_Droga... Preciso falar com ele... Vou ver a paciente... Depois ligo pra ele..._

Ela retorna ao quarto da paciente e consegue desobstruir as vias aéreas. Enquanto isso, Chase vai ao estacionamento, pega seu carro, e sae para casa, nem liga o som. Estava super chateado.

_Sou mesmo um otário, sempre soube que ela não gostava de mim... Mas quis acreditar... Agora tou aqui... Dói muito... Eu a amo demais..._

Uma lágrima escorre pela face dele. Não lembrava qual fora a ultima vez que isso aconteceu. Cameron ao sair do quarto do paciente, pega o celular e disca para ele.

Ele vê o celular toca. Ia atender, mas quando viu o nome dela no visor. Não atendeu, e desligou o celular.

_O que ela quer agora? Zombar da minha dor?_

_Droga... Caiu na caixa postal... Não deve ser bateria... Vou atrás dele..._

Ela sae em direção a sala de diagnostico, pega a bolsa. Fala com a enfermeira de plantão. E sae em direção ao estacionamento, pega seu carro, e segue em direção a casa dele.

Ele chega em casa. Estaciona o carro, e sobe para seu apartamento. Ao chegar em casa, joga a carteira, chaves e celular na cômoda. Vai para a área de serviço, tirar o sapato, as camisas e a calça. Ficando apenas com a cueca branca tipo short. Vai até a cozinha, abre a geladeira, e pega uma cerveja. Vai para o sofá da sala, começa a tomar a cerveja, enquanto toca uma canção no seu violão.

Chase:**Lights beam down from the stars /And it takes my breath away /And the tears of glee in my heart /end up voicing words to say.**

Ela chega no edifício que ele morava, não sabia o andar. Tentou ligar para ele, só dava caixa. Estacionou o carro, e se aproximou. Olhou na caixa do correio, e viu o seu nome.

**Robert Chase - 502**

Nesse instante um casal de idosos sai do edifício, ela aproveitou e entrou. Pegou o elevador, e apertou o nº 5. Logo chegou ao andar. O apartamento dele ficava no fim do corredor. Aproximou-se da porta do 502, e ouviu uma voz suave.

Chase: **All I feel is invested in this /Reach to me, her thoughts reply /Clinging still, her love awakes, and she's opened up my eyes**

_Que lindo... Não sabia que ele cantava..._

Ela encostou-se à porta e continuo a ouvi-lo.

Chase: **And I can't see you clear /And I can hear you leave /And I can't deny that it's a night of love /As the night now frozen shoots flames and she craves to my call of love /Then she'll rise with love /Though tonight our love is so real despite fears in my eyes/I can still feel you near... ****lie la lie /Ooooh... lie la lie**

O coração dela se encheu de paixão. Tinha certeza que ele era o homem da sua vida. Bateu na porta.

Chase estava triste com lágrimas do rosto. Quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

_Quem será? Deve ser uma daquelas garotas do 7º andar. Do jeito que tou hoje, se elas derem em cima de mim, não vou mais resistir... _

Ela bateu novamente. Ele se aproximou e abriu a porta. Não acreditou no que via. Ela estava ali na sua porta. Ela quando o viu trajando apenas uma cueca branca tipo short, que não escondia seus dotes, ficou maravilhada.

Cam: Hey!

Chase: Como achou meu apartamento?

Cam: Sabia qual era o edifício, achei o andar na caixa do correio. E um casal simpático de velhinhos me deixou entrar.

Chase: O que faz aqui?

Cam: Vim te ver.

Chase: Não preciso da sua companhia.

Cam: Hey! O que aconteceu? Por que está em tratando assim tão duramente? Nem me convidou para entrar.

Ele fez sinal para ela entrar, e fechou a porta. Encostou-se ao sofá. E ela ficou em pé na sua frente.

Chase: Pronto. Agora pode me dar um fora olhando nos meus olhos.

Cam: Lhe dar um fora? O que está acontecendo Robert?

Chase: Não se faça de tonta. Você que deixou bem claro que queria ficar sozinha. Não precisava de companhia. Entendi o recado. O boneco aqui não tem mais serventia.

Cam: Não fale assim. Eu disse aquilo porque não queria sair com o Wilson e o Foreman. Queria comemorar com você.

Chase: Cameron não faça isso. Você tem me machucado muito. Sei que não me ama. Melhor cada um seguir para seu lado. Sermos apenas colegas de trabalho.

Ela se aproxima dele e ficam com os corpos muito próximos.

Cam: Sei que lhe magoei. No inicio não sabia o que sentia. Quando me perguntou se o exame tinha a ver com o modo como estava lhe tratando, não fui sincera. Ele tem sim. Quando dei conta que podia morrer, e que não tinha vivido o suficiente, me desesperei. Comecei a olhar ao meu redor, vi como havia deixado a felicidade escapar. Você era a felicidade Robert. Tinha ao meu lado um homem que me amava, e o desprezei. Nesses dois dias que passamos juntos, percebi o porque disso. O afastei de mim porque tinha medo.

Chase: Medo?

Cam: Sim... Medo de me apaixonar... Mas não adiantou... Percebi nesses dois dias... Que estou loucamente apaixonada por você... Que não saberia viver mais sem você... Eu te quero Robert Chase...

Ela toca suavemente a face dele, uma lágrima escorria. Uma lágrima de felicidade. Ela havia dito, com todas as letras, que estava apaixonada por ele.

Chase. Cameron...

Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios dele.

Cam: Psiu! Você fala demais...

Ele então a puxa pra si. E seus lábios se tocam. Começam com um beijo suave, mas cheio de paixão e desejos. Com as mãos ele percorre todo o corpo dela. Alisa seu cabelo, suas costas, seus braços. Os beijos agora se tornam mais fortes. Ela acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, primeiro com beijos suaves, depois com ferocidade. Ela soltava uns gemidos, que o deixava com mais tesão. Ele começa a retirar o blazer que ela usava. Tira. Depois começa a desabotoar a calça. Enquanto ela beija o pescoço dele. Com ajuda dela, ele tira a calça. Ela agora estava apenas com a camisa branca e a calcinha preta.

Chase: Vem comigo!

Ele segura a mão dela, e a guia até seu quarto. Acende os dois abajures do quarto, e liga do som. O som de She Will Be Loved, do Maroon 5. Invade o quarto.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some troubles with herself _

_he was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

_**Tradução**_

_Bela rainha de apenas 18 anos_

_Ela não se aceitava muito bem _

_Ele sempre estava lá pra ajudá-la _

_Ela pertencia à outra pessoa _

Chase: Gosta?

Cam: Adoro.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

_**Tradução**_

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas _

_E fui parar na sua porta _

_Eu tive você tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim_

_Eu quero mais _

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_

Ela agora se encontrava de costa para a cama dele, e de frente para ele. Os dois se olhavam. Ele se aproxima. Os corpos dos dois estavam colados. Ele então sussurra no ouvido dela.

Chase: She Will Be Loved ( Ela será amada)

Ele então volta a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela alisava suas costas. Arranhando com as unhas.

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore _

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want _

_**Tradução**_

_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta _

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda _

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro _

_Isto não importa mais _

_Não é sempre arco íris e borboletas _

_é o compromisso que nos faz ir em frente_

_meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta _

_Você pode vir a hora que quiser _

Ele agora beijava com ferocidade seus doces lábios. Com as duas mãos começa a abrir a camisa branca dela. Ela começa a soltar uns gemidos.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_**Tradução**_

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um tempo_

_E ela será amada _

_ela será amada _

Ele retira a camisa dela, e a joga no chão. Ela agora se encontrava só com um par de lingeries preta. Ele se afasta um pouco para admirá-la. Ela abre um sorriso, ele volta a colar seus corpos. E sussurra novamente no ouvido dela.

Chase: She Will Be Loved. ( Ela será amada)

Ele então a empurra para a cama. Ela quando cai, solta um gritinho, que o deixa com mais tesão.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_**Tradução**_

_eu sei onde você se esconde _

_sozinha no seu carro _

_sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é _

_eu sei que adeus não significa nada _

_volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair _

_bata na minha janela bata na minha porta _

_eu quero fazer você se sentir linda _

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_

_E ela será amada _

_ela será amada_

Ele agora se encontrava sobre ela na cama. Ele começa a beija o colo nu dela.

Cam: Desliga o som. Quero ouvi agora só a sua respiração.

Chase: Você que manda.

Ele atende o pedido dela. Pega o controle do som no criado-mudo e desliga. E volta-se para ela.

Volta a beijar com ferocidade seus doces lábios. Começa a descer pelo colo, e a passar as mãos pelos seios ainda dentro do sutiã. Ele então arranca o sutiã. Agora ela se encontrava com os seios a mostra. Primeiro ele os alisa com carinho, depois começa a massageá-los com seus lábios e língua. Primeiro beijava depois sugava. Cada momento o tesão dos dois ia aumentando. Cameron começava a sentir seu corpo se contrair, e a cueca do Chase já não agüentava a excitação do seu órgão.

Ele começou a beijar a barriga dela. Ele adorava aquela barriga. Lembrava dela em todos os sonhos que tinha. Foi descendo e chegou na parte mais sensível do corpo dela. Ainda por cima da calcinha, beijava-a. Depois com cuidado foi tirando a calcinha, e notou a excitação que ela estava. Aquilo aumentou o seu tesão. Ele começou a beijar e a sugar seus lábios internos. Fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer.

Cam: Assim não agüento muito tempo.

Ele então voltou a beijá-la. As coxas e os pés. Depois voltou para os lábios. Quando ele encostou seu corpo no dela, ela sentiu o tamanho da excitação dele. Enquanto ele a beijava. Ela com auxilio das mãos, foi retirando a cueca dele, aos poucos. Depois com auxilio dos pés, a tirou por completo. Os dois agora se encontravam totalmente nus. Enquanto ele sugava seus mamilos, ela apertava seu bumbum. O tesão de ambos começou a aumentar.

Cam: Quero você em mim.

Chase quando ouviu essas palavras da boca dela. Sentiu seu membro pulsar. Afastou-se um pouco dela, e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Vasculhou a procurar de uma camisinha, mas não encontrou.

Chase: Acho que temos um problema.

Cam: Não tem camisinha?

Chase: Pensei que tinha uma na gaveta, mas não.

Cam: Um homem que não tem preservativos em casa.

Chase: Não saiu transando por ai. Não esperava que você viesse aqui hoje, e que fossemos...

Ela não deixou ele terminar voltou a beijá-lo com ferocidade. E a contrair seu corpo no dele.

Chase: Ally...

Cam: Não tem perigo... Continua...

Chase: Posso parar quando quiser... Confia em mim?

Cam: Claro...

Ele então uni seu corpo com o dela. Quando sentiu ele dentro dela, ela começou a gemer. Começaram a movimentar seus corpos num movimento frenético. Quando sentiu que as coisas estavam aumentando. Chase tentou sair de dentro dela. Mais ela não deixou. Com as pernas, prendeu-o contra seu corpo.

Chase: Hey... O que está fazendo?

Cam: Agora é sua vez de confiar em mim... Continua...

Ele então continuou com os movimentos frenéticos. Cameron começou a sentir seu corpo se contrair rapidamente. Ele percebeu que ela estava chegando ao clímax e aumentou o ritmo. Começou a sentir seu órgão se contrair. Ele também estava quase chegando ao clímax. Ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela.

Chase: Te amo.

Nesse instante, Cameron perdeu os sentidos, seguida dele. Ambos havia alcançando o clímax. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, os batimentos cardíacos também. Ele sae de dentro dela. E deita-se ao lado dela. Ela se aproxima e o abraça. Encosta seus lábios no ouvido dele.

Cam: Também te amo.

Ele abre um enorme sorriso. Ela também. Ele a envolve com seus braços fortes. E adormecem assim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Os pombinhos adormeceram por 2 horas. As 10 pm, Chase desperta e ao vê-la deita ao seu lado suspira. Não havia sido um sonho. Ela estava ali ao seu lado, haviam se amado loucamente. E ela havia dito que o amava. Estava tão feliz, a última fez que ficara assim foi quando recebeu a noticia que havia entrado na faculdade de medicina. Ficou um bom tempo só admirando-a, ouvindo a respiração dela.

Quando ela acordou, ao abrir seus olhos...Deparou-se com os seus olhos azuis. Estava feliz como há muito tempo não ficava. Ele ao vê-la abrir os olhos, abriu um enorme sorriso.

Cam: Hey... Estranho...

Chase: Hey... Estranha...

Ela se aproximou dele, e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Chase: Definitivamente não é um sonho.

Cam: Nunca me senti feliz assim, nem em sonhos.

Chase: Pelo menos agora estava sóbria.

Cam: Hehe... Engraçadinho...

Os dois se encontravam abraçados e trocando caricias.

Chase: Como vai ser agora?

Cam: Não sei... Só sei que não te deixou mais... A felicidade não bate duas vezes na mesma porta... Você é minha felicidade.

Chase: E você a minha... Te amo há tanto tempo.

Cam: Desculpa por ter sido tão burra.

Chase: É a burra mais bonita que eu conheço.

Cam: Tinha que ter certeza antes de lhe afirmar... Mas agora posso dizer com todas as letras... Te amo...

Chase: Como? Não ouvir...

Cam: Te amo... Te amo... Te amo...

Chase a beija com ferocidade, começa a alisar o corpo dela.

Chase: Sabe me bateu uma fome agora. Não comi nada quando cheguei do hospital.

Cam: Somos dois. Você saiu como um foguete. Tive que vim atrás de você.

Chase: A culpa é minha?

Cam: Sim senhor... Que manda ser cabeça dura... Não confiar em mim... Achou mesmo que eu iria agora te abandonar?

Chase: Achei... Desculpa por não ter confiando em você...

Cam: Vamos esquecer o passado e pensar só no presente... Não importa mais o que passou, so o que vamos viver a partir de agora.

Chase: Então vamos esquece das nossas duas transas?

Cam: Isso não...Não tem como esquecer...

Voltam a se beijar com ferocidade.

Cam: Sabe me bateu uma fome também.

Chase: Hum... Gosta de comida chinesa?

Cam: Adoro...

Chase: Tem um restaurante aqui perto que faz entregas... Vou pedir uma comida pra nós dois...

Cam: Ótimo.

Chase levanta nu, e vai à sala pega o telefone sem fio. Quando ele levanta, Cameron fica admirando o bumbum dele.

_Hum... Que bumbum!_

Logo ele estava de volta com o telefone. Quando ele está voltando.

Cam: Hey Honey... Vire-se ai rapidinho.

Chase: Porque?

Cam: Hey...

Chase: Tudo bem...

Ele se vira, e volta a ficar com o bumbum virado pra ela.

Cam: Que bumbum fofo... Parece bumbum de bebê.

Chase: Está zoando meu bumbum?

Ele pula na cama, e começa a fazer cócegas nela.

Cam: Para... E a comida.

Chase: Depois a gente continua... Viu mocinha?

Ela faz uma cara de menina levada. Chase abre então um sorriso. Ela se aproxima e dar um beijo ardente nele.

Chase: Assim não posso pedir a comida.

Cam: Depois a gente continua... Viu mocinho?

Chase: Hahaha... Então vai querer o que?

Cam: Hum... Gosto daquele frango xadrez e dos rolinhos primaveras.

Chase: Hum... Também gosto... Vou pedir isso mais aquele arroz com verduras.

Cam: Ótimo.

Chase disca e faz os pedidos.

Cam: Vou aproveitar e tomar uma ducha... Empresta uma camisa sua?

Chase: Claro Honey pode pegar o que quiser... Tem toalha limpa no armário do banheiro.

Cam: Estava pensando em um banho duplo... Acompanha-me?

Chase: Hum... Como posso recusar um pedido desses... Temos 30 minutos até a comida chegar.

Ela pula da cama nua e puxa a mão pra ele. Que também levanta, e os dois seguem abraçados para o banheiro. Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço fazendo-a soltar uns gemidos. Ela liga o chuveiro, e uma água morna começa a escorrer. Ele entra primeiro e fica debaixo da ducha. A água começa a escorrer por todo o seu corpo, Chase fica so admirando encostado na porta do Box.

Cam: Não vem...

Chase: Não precisa pedir duas vezes...

Ela o puxa e os dois se beijam embaixo do chuveiro. A água morna começa a percorrer o corpo nu dos dois. Ela começa a percorrer o corpo dele com as mãos, e alisa seu bumbum. Isso o deixa com mais tesão. Ele começa a percorrer as costas dela com um das mãos e com a outra as coxas. A excitação começa a falar mais alto. O tesão é nítido nos dois.

Com uma das mãos ela começa a alisa o órgão dele. Fazendo-o suspirar. Logo ele pulsava e a excitação dela também estava nas alturas. Num movimento ele a encosta na parede do banheiro, onde a água morna ainda era sentida. Ela suspende as pernas e as encaixa da cintura dele. Com cuidado ele se encaixa nela. E os dois começam a fazer movimentos lentos. Ela ditava o ritmo. Então começa a aumentá-lo. Logo os dois gemiam loucamente. O batimento cardíaco foi às alturas. A respiração era ofegante nos dois. Ela então chegam ao seu clímax, e relaxa. Ele continua com os movimentos, e logo também chega ao seu clímax. E se beijam loucamente. Ainda com ela encaixada nele. Volta pra debaixo do chuveiro e ficam um tempo assim e se beijando. Depois ela desencaixa suas pernas da cintura dele. E dar mais uns beijos apaixonados nele.

Cam: Está me deixando mal acostumada.

Chase: Bom saber.

Cam: Sexo com você... É muito bom.

Chase: Deve ser porque não é apenas sexo...

Cam: Deve ser...

De repente chase escuta o toque do interfone.

Chase: Nossa comida chegou.

Ele dar um beijo nela, se enrola numa toalha e vai até o interfone. Confirma a entrega, abre a porta do edifício e o rapaz da entrega entra com a comida.

Ele veste um short que estava no varal. E logo escuta alguém batendo na porta. Abre a porta, conferi a entrega. Paga o rapaz. O qual se dirige para a saída do edifício.

Chase retorna e põe as duas caixas de comida chinesa na mesa. A mesa do apartamento era daquelas que fazem a divisa entre a sala e a cozinha. Ele pega alguns pratos e arruma a mesa. Logo ela aparece, vestia uma calcinha e uma camisa do time de futebol Manchester United. Ele quando a ver vindo na sua direção trajando isso e com os cabelos molhados fica maravilhado.

Chase: Vejo que achou a camisa do meu time preferido.

Cam: É de um time? De baseball?

Chase: Não... De futebol... Lá da Inglaterra.

Cam: Hum... Não curto esse tipo de futebol, só o americano.

Chase: Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Cam: Hum... Isso está com um cheiro bom.

Chase: Senta ai.

Ela senta-se na mesa, ele abre a geladeira e pega duas coca-cola em lata. Abre a coca pra ela, e põe no copo pra ela. Começa a por no prato pra ela um pouco de frango e arroz e põe para ele também.

Cam: Olha veio dois biscoitos da sorte.

Chase: Vamos abrir.

A Cam abre o dela lê sua sorte e come o biscoito. Chase faz o mesmo. Os dois riem, e começam a se deliciar com a comida.

Enquanto isso em Miami. House se desperta do cochilo que tirou a tarde. Ao acordar toma uma ducha fria, o calor nessa época do ano na Florida era insuportável. Após o banho, dar uma olhada no folheto do congresso e vê que vai ter uma festa nessa noite. Olha no relógio e marcava 10 horas. A festa estava começando.

_Hum... Ainda bem que sempre trago meu smoking..._

Ligou para a recepção e pediu o serviço de passar roupa. Logo uma moça aparece e pega seu smoking. Não demora 20 minutos e ela trás a vestimenta. Ele se veste, se perfuma todo. E sae do quarto. Para na porta do quarto da Cuddy e começa a bater. Ela demora de atender, então ele começa a bate bem forte com a bengala.

Uma Cuddy com cara de sono e vestindo uma capa preta que encobrir a camisola preta que estava usando, atende a porta.

Cuddy: O que você quer?

House: Hey pra você também.

Ele vai logo entrando no quarto deixando-a irritada.

Cuddy: Não te convidei para entrar... E o porque desse smoking?

House: Está rolando uma festa lá embaixo, se arrume logo.

Cuddy: Quem lhe disse que vou?

House: Tem 20 minutos pra tomar banho e se arrumar.

Cuddy: Não vai me deixar em paz né?

House: Não. Vamos logo Honey...Quer dizer... Cuddy.

Cuddy: Certo... Eu vou... Mas pode me esperar lá embaixo.

House: Não... Espero-te aqui...

Cuddy: Como?

House: Não vou correr o risco de você voltar para a cama. E agora só tem 19 minutos.

Cuddy: Ta bom.

Cuddy leva sua mala para o banheiro e depois de 25 minutos sae trajando um vestido longo azul muito bonito. Combinava com seus olhos. House não deixou de reparar no quanto ela estava bonita. A maquiagem esta no ponto certo, e o perfume maravilhoso.

_Ela está linda!_

House: 25 minutos! Se demorasse mais ia te buscar.

Cuddy: Se você entrasse naquele banheiro... Seria agora um homem morto.

House: Uau... Adoro mulheres violentas.

Cuddy: Vamos... Antes que desista.

Os dois saem do quarto da Cuddy e vão à direção do salão de festa do hotel. Quando chegam no salão todos os homens no salão olham para a Cuddy, ela estava muito bonita.

Cuddy: Por que esses homens estão nos olhando?

House: É a sua beleza... Está muito bonita essa noite.

House dar o braço para a Cuddy que segura e andam no meio do salão até o bar. Chegam no bar ambos pedem vodca com limão. Começam a beber e a conversar sobre diversos assuntos.

Em Princeton, Chase e Cameron continuavam comendo e conversando.

Cam: Quando cheguei aqui, lhe vi cantando. Não sabia que cantava.

Chase: É uma das minhas paixões... Canto e toco violão desde moleque, quase ia me tornar um astro de rock em vez de médico... Mas ai a medicina valou mais alto.

Cam: Canta muito bem. Adorei a canção.

Chase: Posso canta pra você. Só pra você.

Cam: Vou adorar.

Eles terminam de comer. A Cam faz questão de lavar as louças e ele a ajuda enxugando-as e guardando.

Depois juntos sentam no sofá. Ela encosta-se ao ombro dele, e põe as pernas estiradas no sofá. Ele pega o violão.

Chase: Então o que quer ouvir?

Cam: Que tal aquela que cantava quando cheguei.

Chase: Nigth of love

Cam: De quem é?

Chase: De minha autoria.

Cam: Jura?

Chase: Juro... Escrevi pensando numa linda imunologista que conheci.

Cam: Você não existe.

Ele se aproxima dele, acaricia seu rosto e dar um super beijo nos lábios. Um beijo suave e doce.

Chase: **Lights beam down from the stars**

**and it takes my breath away **

**And the tears of glee in my heart,**

**end up voicing words to say **

**All I feel is invested in this  
Reach to me, her thoughts reply   
Clinging still, her love awakes,  
and she's opened up my eyes **

And I can't see you clear  
And I can hear you leave  
And I can't deny that it's a night of love  
As the night now frozen shoots flames and she craves  
to my call of love  
Then she'll rise with love  
Though tonight our love is so real despite fears in my  
eyes,  
I can still feel you near... lie la lie 

Ooooh... lie la lie

Cam:**Lie la lie... Lie la lie**

Chase: **Lie la lie**

Ele se aproxima dela e dar um beijo na testa dela.

Cam: Mais... Quero mais.

Chase continua cantando pra ela, canta desde Beatles a Codplay. Ela acaba adormecendo encostada no ombro dele. Ele ainda canta mais algumas canções enquanto admirava-a. Depois coloca o violão na mesa de centro da sala. A coloca nos braços e a leva carregada até a cama. A põe no lado direito da cama, e a cobre com um lençol branco fino. Deita no lado esquerdo da cama. Instintivamente ela se vira para o lado oposto dele, ele encosta seu corpo no dela, e dormem assim, abraçadinhos e de conchinha.

Em Miami, House e Cuddy já estavam no 10º copo de vodca. Já não controlavam seus atos.

Cuddy: Você ainda ama a Stacy.

House: Não sei.

Cuddy: Nunca a perdoou pelo fato dela ter permitido que tirassem seu músculo.

House: Não sou um cara bom. E você porque não se casou?

Cuddy: Acho que os homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes.

House: É... Concordo... Com as burras vamos logo para a cama.

Cuddy: Vocês homens só pensam em sexo.

House: Vocês mulheres não?

Cuddy: Pensamos, mas não na mesma proporção que vocês.

House: Ai que você se engana.

Cuddy: E a Cameron?

House: O que tem ela?

Cuddy: Vocês dois... Já fizeram?

House: Sexo?! A única pessoa com quem a Cameron já fez sexo naquele hospital foi o Chase.

Cuddy: Chase?! Jura?

House: Se não acredita pergunta a eles.

Cuddy: Chase e Cameron... Nunca ia imaginar... O Chase com aquela cara de bom menino.

De repente começa a tocar uma música romântica da Sarah McLachlan, Angel, e House puxa a Cuddy para dançar. Mesmo com o problema na perna, ele conseguia dança divinamente uma musica lenta.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

**Tradução**

_Gaste todo seu tempo esperando  
Por aquela segunda chance,  
Por uma mudança que resolveria tudo  
Sempre há um motivo  
Para não se sentir bom o bastante,  
E é difícil no fim do dia.  
Eu preciso de alguma distração.  
Oh, perfeita liberação  
A lembrança vaza de minhas veias...  
Deixe-me vazia  
E sem peso e talvez  
Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite.Nos braços de um anjo,  
Voe para longe daqui,  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme.  
Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso.  
Você está nos braços de um anjo,  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá_

Cuddy: Sabe... No meu primeiro baile na faculdade de medicina lá em Michigan... Vi-lhe... Dançando assim com uma garota.

House: Garota? Tive vários rolos na faculdade.

Cuddy: Você era uma lenda lá... Todos as garotas queriam o Gregory House.

House: Hum... Sei que sou o bom.

Cuddy: Quando vi aquela garota dançando contigo... Senti uma pontada de inveja...

House: Agora não precisa mais... Só você vai dançar comigo esta noite.

House e Cuddy seguem o resto da noite dançando. Até o momento que só restou os dois na pista de dança. Continuaram mesmo assim. Contudo a festa já acabara e foi esvaziando o salão. Pararam a dança e subiram para os quartos.

House a levou até a porta do quarto.

Cuddy: Obrigada pela noite...

House: Não precisa agradecer... Por incrível que pareça gostei da companhia.

Quando ela ia entrando no seu quarto. Ele a puxou, ficaram com os corpos colados, e os rostos muito próximos. Ficaram se olhando sem nada dizerem. Ele então tomou a iniciativa e a beijou. Um beijo suave e delicado, contudo a intensidade foi aumentando. Ele então com ajuda das mãos, abriu a porta do quarto dela. E os beijos foram aumentando.

Ela começa a tirar a blusa do smoking dele. E retira. Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço e a passar a mão pelas coxas dela por debaixo do vestido. Ele então começa a descer o zíper do vestido dela. E ela abriu a calça dele. Vão se aproximando da cama. Ele puxa o vestido dela. Ela agora só estava trajando uma calcinha da mesma cor do vestido. Com os seios amostra, ele começa a massageá-los primeiro com as mãos, depois com os lábios e língua. Começa então a sugá-los com força. Arrancando gemidos dela. Ela o empurra na cama, e puxa a calça dele. Ele agora trajava uma cueca tipo short preto. Ela carinhosamente passa a mão na área onde foi retirado o músculo. Ele a puxa pra si, e fica por cima dela. Ele começa a beijar todo o corpo dela. E desce até a região mais sensível do corpo dela. Retira com as mãos a calcinha enquanto beija a área, suga os lábios inferiores dela. Arrancando gemidos. Depois volta a beija a barriga e sobe até os lábios. Ela com auxilio das mãos retira a cueca dele. E sente sua excitação. Seu órgão pulsava muito. Ele se afasta um pouco, pega a carteira no bolso da calça e tira de lá uma camisinha. Volta então a beijá-la, põe a camisinha, e logo encaixa seu corpo no dela. Começa com movimentos frenéticos, arrancando gemidos dela, e dele próprio. Beijavam-se loucamente. Depois de um tempo assim, ambos chegam ao clímax. Ele sae de dentro dela, retira a camisinha. E a beija, ia sair, mas ela o impediu. E acabam adormecendo abraçados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

Manhã de sexta-feira em Princeton. O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Um tipo dia de verão.

Após a noite romântica que tivera com o Chase, Cameron acorda. Ao acordar sente a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço. Sente um friozinho percorrer todo o seu corpo. O corpo dele encontrava-se colado no seu, podia senti seus fortes braços ao redor da sua cintura. Não queria acordar. Se pudesse passaria o resto do dia assim. Deitada com ele. Olha as horas no despertador que havia em cima do criado-mudo. Já passava das 6:30 da manhã. Estava na hora de levantar, precisava tomar uma ducha, comer algo e ainda passar em casa para trocar de roupa antes de ir para o hospital.

Virou-se lentamente, de modo que não o acordasse. Ele dormia como um anjo. Estava com pena de acordá-lo. Mas era necessário. Encostou mais seu corpo no dele. E começou a beijá-lo suavemente no pescoço enquanto alisava suas costas. Aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele.

Cam: Hey Honey... Hora de acordar.

Ele lentamente vai abrindo os olhos. E a primeira visão que tem é do belo sorriso que ela abriu ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.

Chase: Muito bom ser acordado assim...

Ela se aproxima dele, e dar um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

Cam: Bom dia!

Chase: Bom dia honey!

Cam: Já passa das 6:30... Tenho que passar em casa antes de ir para o hospital.

Chase: Mas toma o café da manhã aqui comigo?

Cam: Claro. Robbie como vim parar aqui na cama? Até onde me lembrou estava deitada no seu ombro te ouvindo tocar.

Chase: Você adormeceu... Então lhe trouxe.

Cam: Que fofo...

Ele dar um abraço nele e depois se levanta.

Chase: Hey... Aonde vai?

Cam: Tomar uma ducha.

Chase: Hum... Nem me chamou.

Cam: Quero realmente tomar uma ducha... Se você for não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Chase faz uma carinha de triste. Cameron dar uma risada e segue para o banheiro. Tira a roupa que estava usando, e liga o chuveiro. Começa a tomar uma ducha quente.

Ele dar uma espreguiçada na cama. Estava tão feliz. Tinha dormido com a mulher que amava. E ela finalmente tinha se entregado por inteira ao amor que sentia por ele. Começa a escutar o som do chuveiro. Não se agüenta. E levanta. Aproxima-se do Box. Ela encontrava-se debaixo da água quente com os olhos fechados.

Cam: Hey... O que faz ai?

Chase: Não pude agüentar. Mas não vou fazer nada. Estou só te observando.

Cam: Agora é tarde... Quem mandou vim...Agora vai ter que entrar.

Chase: Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Cam: Mas é pra tomar banho...

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Ela sae um pouco debaixo do jato d'água. Ele entra. Ela fica observando a água percorrer o corpo dele. O corpo sarado dele. Sempre que podia reparava nele. No inicio não sabia o porque. Mas com o tempo, principalmente depois da primeira noite juntos, percebeu que sentia um desejo incontrolável. Braços fortes, barriga de tanquinho, pernas bem definidas, o pouco pêlo que possuía pelo corpo. Só de pensar nisso começa a sentir um calor. Ela se aproxima e cola seu corpo no dele. Seus lábios ficam próximos.

Chase: É você que começa. Depois não reclama.

Ela então o beija com muita ferocidade. Começa a passar suas mãos pelas costas dele, e para no bumbum. Dar uma apertada. Ele por outro lado, alisava o pescoço dela. Ela solta o bumbum e pega o sabonete que estava atrás dele. Afasta-se do beijo e começa a passar o sabonete.

Chase: Ai é covardia.

Cam: Não tava reclamando. Dizendo que eu começo.

Chase: Mas você vem e me assanha todo. Depois se afasta.

Chase faz uma carinha de triste. Cam se aproxima novamente dele.

Cam: Oh... Não fica assim honey... Te deixo me ensaboar.

Chase abre um sorriso e faz uma cara de safado. Pega o sabonete das mãos dela. Desliga o chuveiro. E começa a ensaboá-la. Primeiro as costas e o bumbum. O toque suave das mãos dele no seu corpo a faz suspirar. Ao vê que ela está gostando, ele continua. Passa a ensaboar a parte frontal. Desce para o colo, e começa a passar nos seios. Quando ele toca nos seios, ela solta um gemido. Ele desce para a barriga, fazendo-a senti cócegas.

Cam: Para... Para...

Chase: Se você quer...

Ele tira as mãos do corpo dela.

Cam: Continua...

Chase: Para ou continua?

Ela faz uma cara safada pra ele. Ele então volta a ensaboá-la. Desce para a região mais sensível do corpo dela. Começa a massagear seus lábios inferiores. Ela começa a sentir sua respiração ficar mais rápida. Suas pernas bambas. Uma onda quente invade seu corpo. Ele desce para as pernas, e pés.

Cam: Agora é minha fez.

Chase: Oba...

Ela pega o sabonete das mãos dele. Começa a ensaboá-lo. Primeiro o pescoço. Ele se vira ficando de costas pra ela. Ela começa a passar nas costas e no bumbum. Dar uma tapinha de leve, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. Ensaboa a parte traseira das pernas. Ele se vira novamente. Passa nos braços fortes. E no peito definido. Cada toque dela na sua pele, o faz suspirar. Agora passa para a barriga de tanquinho. Sente o membro dele se manifesta. Passa bastante sabão nas duas mãos, e começa a massageá-lo. Quando ela o toca naquela região, faz com que seu órgão comece a pulsar. Ele começa a gemer baixinho. Sua respiração fica mais rápida, seus batimentos cardíacos a mil.

Chase: É melhor você parar... Senão... Não vamos trabalhar hoje... Não vou responder por mim.

Cam: Concordo... Depois continuamos de onde paramos.

Ela entrega o sabonete a ele. Ele mesmo começa a se ensaboar. Ela liga o chuveiro e começa a tirar o excesso de sabão. Depois sai dando lugar a ele. Ela pega um das tolhas e se enxuga.

Cam: Vou sair... Aproveito e preparo algo para comemos... Tem uma escova de dente extra?

Chase: Certo... Não vou demorar... Ah tem uma escova de dente nova ai no armário pode usar.

Ela sai enrolada na toalha. Pega a escova de dente, escova os dentes, pentea o cabelo, e sae para o quarto. Ele fica ainda um tempo debaixo da água para diminuir a excitação que estava sentindo. Ela veste a calcinha e a blusa branca que usava na noite anterior. Vai para a sala. Pega a calça e o blazer preto e os veste também.

Ele sae do Box enrolado numa toalha. Escova os dentes. E vai para o quarto. Veste uma cueca tipo short cinza. E uma calça social cinza. Pega uma camisa social com listas brancas e cinzas e veste também. E uma gravata azul com listras amarelas e rosas. Calça um par de sapatos e passa perfume.

Enquanto isso ela procura no armário e na geladeira dele algo para eles comerem. Encontra apenas frutas, leite e caixas de cereais. Ele se aproxima e a encontra resmungando.

Chase: Hey... O que houve?

Cam: Não se tem nada bom para comer nessa casa?

Chase: Tem leite, frutas...

Cam: E umas caixas de cereais!

Chase: Pra quer coisa melhor? Cereais com leite e frutas faz bem para a saúde.

Cam: Você só come isso?

Chase: Tenho preguiça de cozinha só pra mim. Vivo de comidas de food-fast.

Cam: Acho bom começar a comprar comida de verdade no mercado. Para quando eu dormir aqui ter o quer comer.

Ele se aproxima dela. E fala baixinho no ouvido dela.

Chase: Pode deixar... Tudo que meu amorzinho quiser.

Cam: Acho bom. Vem cá, onde pensa que vai assim todo bonito?

Chase: Trabalhar. Preciso impressionar uma bonita imunologista que trabalhar comigo. Será que ela vai gostar?

Cam: Hum... Vai adorar... Mais acho que as pacientes também.

Chase: Hum... Está com ciúmes?

Cam: Eu... Com ciúmes?... Não sinto ciúmes... Nem sei o que é isso.

Ela pega duas tigelas coloca um pouco de cereal, com leite. E os dois começam a comer.

Cam: São 7:30. Preciso ainda passar em casa para trocar de roupa. Droga! Acho que vou chegar atrasada.

Chase: Foi você que começou com a brincadeira do sabonete.

Cam: Mas foi você que foi para o banheiro me espiar.

Chase: Relaxe. Vou à frente e seguro sua barra lá.

Cam: Melhor não contamos ainda de nós para os outros.

Chase: Concordo. Por enquanto vai ser nosso segredinho.

Os dois jogam a tigela vazia na pia. E seguem juntos para a porta. Chase pega suas chaves, carteira e celular. E a Cam sua bolsa. Ele abre a porta, ela sae... E ele a segue. Entram juntos no elevador. Ao entrar as vizinhas do 7º andar, que davam em cima do Chase, estavam dentro.

Chase e Cam: Bom dia!

Vizinhas: Bom dia!

Cameron nota que as três garotas não tiram os olhos do Chase.

_Quem essas garotas pensam que são? Não tiram os olhos dele._

Ela então encosta sua cabeça no peito dele.

_Hum... E ela diz que não sente ciúmes._

Ele dar um beijo suave na testa dela para demonstrar as garotas que ele tem dona. Elas percebem e fazem caras de desapontadas. Cameron percebe e abre um sorriso discreto.

Os dois saem do elevador de mãos dadas seguidos das garotas. Ele a acompanha até o carro.

Chase: Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Ele dar um beijo suave e delicado nos lábios dela.

Cam: Vou voando.

Ela entra e arrasta o automóvel. Ele então segue para a sua vaga no estacionamento, entra no carro, e segue para o hospital.

Enquanto isso em Miami. House desperta do sono devido à dor forte que estava sentindo na perna. Ao abri os olhos encontra uma Cuddy nua deitada no seu peito nu.

_Cuddy? Caracas... Tou lembrando... E o resultado das vodcas de ontem... Quero ver só a cara dela quando acordar... Quando perceber que transamos ontem.._

Ele levanta e começa a procurar suas peças de roupas, precisava ir ao seu quarto pega o Vicodin. Mas quando ele se levantou, acabou fazendo-a acordar. Cuddy desperta com uma forte enxaqueca. Percebeu que se encontrava nua, não lembrava o porque. Quando levanta a cabeça, nota uma bunda nua na sua frente.

Cuddy: Hey...

Ao ouvir a voz dela, House vira-se nu.

House: O que foi honey?

Ela num impulso puxa o coberto, cobrindo seu corpo e vira o rosto de modo que não o visse pelado.

Cuddy: O que você faz pelado no meu quarto?

House: Hey... Não precisa se cobrir... Já conheço cada parte desse seu corpinho... E você o meu.

Cuddy: O que está insinuando?

House começa a vestir a cueca e a calça.

House: Hum... Vai usar a desculpa da amnésia alcoólica?...

Cuddy: Não estou brincando... Não lembro realmente...

House: Então vou refrescar a sua memória... Você ontem me trouxe para seu quarto e me agarrou...

Cuddy: Está dizendo que fizemos sexo?

House: Se não mudaram o nome... Acho que é isso mesmo.

Cuddy: Aproveitou-se de uma mulher bêbada?

House: Hey... Já disse que você me agarrou.

Cuddy: Duvido... Jamais faria isso.

House: Adoraria ficar aqui e discutimos os detalhes de ontem, mas minha perna está me matando.

Ele pega a camisa do smoking e sae do quarto.

_Não acredito que transei com ele ontem. Será que o agarrei mesmo? O que houve comigo? _

Ela se enrola no coberto e levanta. E avista a embalagem da camisinha da noite anterior.

_Ele não mentiu... Transamos mesmo... Pelo menos foi sexo seguro_

Ele entra no seu quarto. Pega o frasco de Vicodin em cima do criado-mudo e toma alguns comprimidos. Vai ao banheiro, retira a roupa e começa a tomar uma ducha fria. Começa a lembra da noite anterior. Mesmo tendo bebido muito, lembrava de cada instante. Tinha gostado de ficar com ela. De amá-la.

Ela pega a embalagem e joga fora no lixo do banheiro. Joga o lençol no chão. E vai pra debaixo do chuveiro, o liga. A dor de cabeça era imensa. A ressaca era evidente. Tentava se lembra da noite anterior, e a ultima lembrança era de está no bar bebendo com ele. Como acabou na cama com ele? Isso era um mistério. Ficou triste por ter sido dele, e não lembrar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

Cameron chegou no seu apartamento como um foguete. Entrou rapidamente e foi tirando as peças de roupa e jogando na cama. Vestiu uma nova roupa. Passou um pouco de perfume e entrou no banheiro. Passou uma maquiagem suave. E saiu. Pegou novamente a bolsa. E voltou ao estacionamento, entrou no seu automóvel e partiu em direção ao hospital.

Enquanto isso, um Chase radiante chega no Princeton-Plasboro. Cumprimenta as recepcionistas e sobe o elevador. Chega à sala de diagnóstico, a mesma se encontrava vazia, o Foreman não havia chegado. Aproveitou e ligou o computador e entrou em um site especifico, anotou um numero e discou. Conversou com uma pessoa do outro lado e reservou algo para essa noite.

_Hum... Ela vai adorar..._

Em Miami Cuddy encontrava-se deitada na cama, a enxaqueca estava terrível, nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Estava no quarto, enrolada e num escuro total. No quarto em frente, House havia terminado seu banho, estava radiante, vestiu uma roupa. E resolveu descer para tomar café. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, pensou em bater. Mas achou melhor não. Desceu sozinho para o salão de refeições, e começou a tomar seu café da manhã.

Cameron chegou no hospital, estacionou seu carro. Quando estava no elevador encontrou o Foreman. E os dois chegam juntos na sala de diagnostico onde o Chase lia um jornal.

Chase: Até que fim... Acho que sou o único pontual aqui nesse hospital.

Cam: Bom dia pra você.

Foreman: Nunca chego atrasado... Foi uma eventualidade... Já a Cameron...

Cam: O que? Sou a ultima a sair daqui... Posso me atrasar 30 minutos.

Nesse instante Wilson aparece na sala.

Wilson: Bom dia pessoal... Chegou uma garota na madrugada com alguns sintomas... Acho que vão querer dar uma olhada.

Foreman: Quais os sintomas?

Wilson: Hipotensão, febre e eritemas difusos.

Cam: Deve ser alguma alergia ou infecção.

Chase: Deixa conosco.

Wilson: Qualquer coisa pode falar comigo... Tenho que atender alguns pacientes agora.

Wilson sae da sala deixando os ducklings.

Cam: Foreman... Você fica com o consultório hoje. Chase... Vem comigo analisar essa nova paciente.

Foreman: Hey... Porque o Chase vai com você?

Cam: Por que quero...

Foreman: Isso não é justo...

Cam: Reclama com o House quando ele voltar...

Chase: Posso ficar com o consultório.

Cam: Não discuta minhas ordens também... Já falei...

Um Foreman muito aborrecido sae da sala. Chase se aproxima da Cameron.

Chase: Hey... Não tinha mesmo problema... Podia ter ido para o consultório.

Cam: Te escolhi pra ir comigo não por estamos juntos... Mas por te achar mais competente e talentoso que ele.

Chase: Assim fico ate sem graça.

Cam: Não fique... Falei apenas a verdade... É melhor irmos agora.

Os dois saem em direção à sala onde a paciente se encontrava. A Paciente se tratava de uma jovem de 17 anos, com cabelos loiros e cacheados, olhos verdes, uma típica garota colegial americana. Acompanhando-a apenas a mãe, que também era jovem, com 42 anos, e fisicamente parecida com a filha. Quando Chase adentra na sala a garota logo se encanta com ele.

Cam: Bom dia... Sou a doutora Cameron... Esse é o Doutor Chase...

Mãe: O que minha filha tem doutora?

Cam: Bem... Precisamos analisá-la melhor. Só assim saberemos ao certo.

Chase: Tem alergia a algum medicamento ou alimento?

Paciente: Não...

Cam: Comeu algo estragado?

Mãe: Nos últimos dias ela só se alimentou em casa. Tomo cuidado com a validade dos alimentos. Não tem como.

Cam: Chase... Retira um pedaço da pele sobre o eritema e faça uma analise microscópica. E faça também um hemograma.

Chase: É pra já...

Cam: Vou ver como a paciente com Síndrome de Stevens Johnson está... Quando tiver o resultado dos exames me bipe.

Cameron sae da sala da paciente. A mãe da paciente também vai tomar um café. Chase começa a recolher uma amostra de sangue e da pele.

Paciente: Ela é a sua chefa?

Chase: A doutora Cameron?

Paciente: Sim

Chase: Hoje sim... Nosso chefe esta num congresso. E ela assumiu a função.

Paciente: Ela deve ser muito inteligente.

Chase: Ela é.

Paciente: E bonita também.

Chase: É.

Paciente: Quando terminar o colegial quero fazer medicina. Quando estiver trabalhando se tiver um colega como você, não deixo escapar. É muito bonito.

Chase: Medicina! Já sabe a especialidade?

Paciente: Qual a especialidade da doutora Cameron?

Chase: Ela é imunologista.

Paciente: Quero ser imunologista então. Qual seu primeiro nome doutor Chase?

Chase: Robert.

Paciente: O meu é Victoria.

Chase: Não se preocupe, logo saberemos o que você tem.

Paciente: Não me importo de ficar mais tempo aqui... Contanto que meu médico seja você.

Chase dar um sorriso sem graça. Não queria deixar a garota desconfortável. Era jovem ainda. E meninas da idade dela adoram flertar com homens mais velhos.

De repente o monitor cardíaco dela começa a mostra a diminuição dos batimentos. Ela estava entrando em choque. Chase aperta o botão de emergência e pega o desfibrilador. Dar dois choques no coração dela, e restabelece seus batimentos. Chase a deixa aos cuidados das enfermeiras e vai analisar o pedaço de pele e o sangue.

Ele põe um pedaço da pele sobre a lâmina cobre com a lamínula. E começa a analisar no microscópico.

_Hum... Interessante_

Põe o sangue na centrifuga. E após uns minutos o resultado do hemograma sae na impressora.

_Bingo!_

Ele manda uma mensagem para a Cameron. Depois de 2 minutos ela parece no laboratório.

Cam: Hey... O que descobriu?

Chase: Dar uma olhada no microscópico.

Cam: Hum... Está parecendo alguma espécie de _Staphylococcus_

Chase: O hemograma deu um aumento de coagulase.

Cam: Então trata-se de _Staphylococcus aureus._ Mas essa bactéria ataca logo o musculo cardiáco.

Chase: A paciente teve uma parada cardiaca.

Cam: Então é essa bactéria mesmo. Melhor usar nela vancomicina em vez de penicilina. O aureus é um pouco resistente a penicilina. Varia de acordo com o organismo. Pra não corremos o risco aplique nela um a dosse de vancominicina agora e daqui a 8 horas aplica de novo.

Chase: E a paciente com Stevens Johnson?

Cam: Ótima. Acho que na segunda o House já poderar dar alta a ela.

Chase sae e vai na direção da sala da paciente. Ela abre um enorme sorriso quando o ver. Cameron que saiu logo após ele, e passou pelo corredor. Percebeu o olhar dela pra ele. E sentiu uma pontada de ciumes. Não gostava que outras garotas olhassem para ele daquele jeito. Sentiu um pouco de raiva e saiu indo a sala de diagnostico para terminar uns relatorios.

Chase aplica vancominicina na garota. Monitora seus batimentos cardiacos. E volta para a sala de diagnostico onde encontra a Cameron lendo uns papeís.

Cam: Como ela está?

Chase: Apliquei a vancominicina. Só daqui a 8 horas pra vermos se está fazendo efeito.

Cam: A garota... Se encantou com você.

Chase: É... E por você também.

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Ela me disse que quer ser médica. Ai perguntou qual seria a sua especialidade. Quando disse... Ela me falou que também quer ser imunologista.

Cam: Falou isso pra puxar papo com você.

Chase: Tem mais... Disse que você é muito bonita e deve ser também muito inteligente.

Cameron não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso. Gostava de ser elogiada.

Chase: Ela tem razão.

Ela olha nos olhos azuis dele. A vontade era de beijá-lo.

Em Miami, House tomava café e conversava com um amigo da epoca da faculdade. Logo o amigo sai da mesa. Ele resolveu então liga para Princeton. Para saber como andava as coisas no hospital.

Cameron e Chase estavam um olhando para o outro sem nada falar. Quando o celular dela começa a tocar.

_House: Como vão as coisas por ai?_

_Cam: Hey... pra você também House... Vão bem._

_House: E a paciente com Sindrome de Stevens-Johnson?_

_Cam: Respondendo positivamente aos medicamentos._

_House: Algum caso novo?_

_Cam: Uma garota de 17 anos chegou um hipotensão, febre e eritemas difusos._

_House: Infecção?_

_Cam: Exato. Bacteriana por Staphylococcus aureus._

_House: Foram rapidos no diagnostico. Treinei bem vocês. E o Foreman e o Chase?_

_Cam: Chase está cuidado da garota. Foreman no atendimento na clinica. E as coisas ai como estão?_

_House: Um bando de palestras chatas. Bem, até segunda. _

_Cam: Até._

House desliga o celular e vai para o andar dos quartos. Ia entrar no seu quarto. Mas sentiu uma vontade de saber como ela estava. Se aproximou da porta e bateu. Ninguem respondeu. Havia no corredor uma faxineira limpado o corredor. Ele se aproximou e pediu para ela abrir a porta do quarto. Pois ele havia esquecido seu cartão dentro do quarto. A faxineira gentilmente abriu.

Quando ele entrou. O quarto estava totalmente escuro. Avistou-a totalmente enrolada, com o travesseiro sobre a testa. Sentou-se calmamente ao lado dela na cama, e gentilmente tentou acordá-la.

House: Hey... Lisa... Algum problema?

Ela que estava com um enxaqueca terrivel tirou o travesseiro de cima da testa.

Cuddy: Não tou pra brincadeira

House: Hey... O que está sentindo?

Cuddy: House... Me deixa em paz.

House: Deixa de ser malcriada. Tou aqui pra te ajudar.

Cuddy: Tá bem... Enxaqueca.

House: Hum... Eu tenho algo que acho que vai te ajudar. Já volto.

Ele sae do quarto dela, entra no seu. Abre sua mala, e pega um pequena sacola. E sae novamente, retornando ao quarto dela.

Quando chega lá, volta a senta-se ao lado dela. Abre a sacola, e dentro havia uma ampola com uma seringa. Ele injeta a seriga na ampola e enche 20 ml.

Cuddy: O que é isso?

House: Morfina.

Cuddy: Vai me aplicar Morfina?

House: Isso vai ajudar a diminuir a dor que está sentido... Relaxe.

Ele pega um dos braços dela. Passa um maço de algodão com alcool. Até a veia fica bem visivel. E aplica os 20 ml de Morfina. Logo após ele aplicar, ela acaba adormecendo. Ele senta-se no sofá que havia no quarto, e fica ali velando o sono dela.

Logo após a ligação do House. Cameron mandou o Chase ir ajudar o Foreman na clinica e disse que cuidava da garota. Após passar as 8 horas ela vai na sala onde a garota estava internada.

Paciente: Cadê o doutor Chase?

Cam: Está atendendo outras pacientes.

Paciente: Poxa...

Cam: Gostou mesmo dele.

Paciente: Ele é muito legal. Bonito. Educado. Inteligente. È o homem perfeito. Será que ele sairia com uma garota de 17 anos?

Cam: Acho que não. Ele tem namorada.

Paciente: Tem namorada? Jura?

Cam: Juro... Ele é apaixonadissimo por ela. E ela por ele. E tem mais ela é muito ciumenta.

Cameron notou que a garota ficou desapontada.

Cam: Não esquente... Você vai encontrar um garoto da sua idade.

Paciente: Você também tem namorado?

Cam: Tenho.

Paciente: Sabe... Você e o Doutor Chase formariam um belo casal. Se não fossem comprometidos poderiam namorar.

_Se ela soubesse..._

Cameron aplica mais uma dosse de vancominicina . E percebe que os sintomas na garota estão diminuindo.

Cam: Logo sua filha podera ir pra casa. Passara o fim de semana aqui sendo medicada, mas na segunda poderá voltar pra casa.

Mãe: Ainda bem.

Cameron sae da sala feliz. Não sabe o porque ter dito a garota que o Chase tinha namorada, nem sabia ao certo, o que eles tinham. Seria mesmo um namoro? Já poderiam se considerar namorados? Não ficava com essas duvidas desde o colegial. Riu sozinha. Parecia ter a mesma idade da garota que acabara de atender.

Passa na sala das enfermeiras e deixa as medicações das duas pacientes para o fim de semana. Caso algo no quadro delas mude, mandou que elas a avisassem.

Quando estava retornando para a sala de diagnostico deparou-se com o Chase. Ele fez sinal para ela entra numa sala vazia. E ela obdeceu. Ele fechou a porta, e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

Cam: Não deviamos fazer isso aqui.

Chase: Sei... Mas tava com muita vontade.

Cam: Tou indo embora. Te espero lá em casa.

Chase: Tenho uma supresa.

Cam: Supresa?

Chase: Vou passar em casa. E passo pra te pegar na sua. Põe em uma mala algumas peças de roupa.

Cam: Mala? Roupa? Aonde vamos?

Chase: Segredo.

Ele dar outro beijo nela.

Chase: Confia em mim.

Cam: Claro que confio.

Ela sae primeiro da sala. Ele sae depois. E vai na sala onde a paciente estava internada. Cam pega sua bolsa e vai para o estacionamento.

Paciente: Hey... Doutor Chase.

Chase: Vim ver como está?

Paciente: A doutora Cameron acabou de sair daqui.. Disse que na segunda poderei voltar pra casa.

Chase:Ótimo.

Paciente: Ela me disse também que você tem namorada.

Chase: Ela disse isso?

Paciente: Disse... É verdade?

Chase: É...

Paciente: Você a ama?

Chase: Amo...

Paciente: Que pena... Ela também tem namorado... Senão vocês dois poderiam ficar juntos... Ou você poderia sair comigo.

Chase: Você é nova... Logo vai encontrar um garoto da sua idade.

Paciente: A doutora me disse a mesma coisa.

Ele se despede dela e sae.

_Ela disse que eu tenho namorada... Ela é minha namorada... Ela me considera seu namorado... Nunca fui tão feliz_

Ele pega o elevador, e segue para o estacionamento. Pega seu carro e segue para sua casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Cameron chega no seu apartamento e vai deixando sua bolsa em cima do cômodo da sala. Vai na direção do seu quarto e pega uma mala preta que estava em cima do guarda-roupa. Abre o guarda- roupa e começa a escolher umas poucas peças de roupas.

_Hum... Onde será que ele vai me levar? Que supresa será essa? Não importa o que seja... O melhor é que vou está com ele... É Allison você realmente esta com os 4 pneus arriados por ele._

Ela pega algumas blusas de malha e uma de frio. Pega uns shorts, uma bermuda,uma calça jean e calcinhas. Quando estava procurando as roupas encontrou uma lingerie novinha que havia comprado, mas que nunca havia usado. Não tinha tido uma boa oportunidade para usa-la. A oportunidade tinha finalmente aparecido. Pegou a lingerie e pos na mala. Colocou também uma sandalia baixa, maquiagem, produtos de higiêne pessoal e uma toalha. Fechou a mala. Separou uma calça jean clara e uma blusa baby look verde escuro. Entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Enquanto a água percorria seu corpo. Relembrava do banho que tomara pela manhã com ele. Foi uma experiência nova pra ela. O toque suave das mãos dele pelo seu corpo, enquanto a ensaboava, tinha lhe proporcionado um enorme prazer.

_Pensei que nunca mais seria feliz ao lado de um homem... Minha mãe sempre me disse que pra cada pessoa no mundo existe uma alma gêmea... Será o Robbie minha alma gêmea? Cada segundo tenho mais certeza que sim._

Chase saiu rapidamente do hospital após conversar com a Victoria. Quando chegou em casa foi logo indo na direção do seu quarto. Pegou uma mala debaixo da cama. E abriu o guarda- roupa. Pegou dois shorts, duas bermudas, e quarto camisetas, duas sem manga e duas pólo e quarto cuecas do tipo short. Colocou tudo na mala. Foi ao banheiro e pegou uma toalha e produtos de higiêne pessoal. Separou uma calça jean e uma camisa pólo branca, e foi tomar uma ducha. Durante a ducha ficou pensando no como estava feliz por está ao lado dela. Iria proporcionar a ela um excelente fim de semana. Só eles dois, sem pensar no trabalho, só iriam se curtir e se amar.

_Valeu a pena ter esperado todo esse tempo... A tenho por completo agora... Ela me ama... Nós amamos..._

Em Miami, House se encontrava no quarto da Cuddy. Passou a tarde inteira lá, velando o sono dela. Estava muito preocupado. Não sairia de lá sem saber se ela estava bem. Pegou o controle remoto de cima do criado- mudo e ligou a televisão. Começou a assistir um documentário sobre A Vida dos Leões Africanos.

Cuddy começou a acordar lentamente, sua cabeça já não doia tanto. Só sentia-a um pouco pesada. Começou a escutar um som estranho. Abriu os olhos, e avistou o House sentado num poltrona em frente do televisor.

_O que ele faz aqui? Não saiu depois que aplicou a Morfina? _

Ela ia levantar, mas percebeu que ainda se encontrava nua por debaixo do fino lençol. Resolveu chamar a atenção dele.

Cuddy: Hey... O que faz aqui?

House ao ouvir a voz dela sentiu uma sensação de alivio. Virou-se e ficou de frente pra ela.

House: A bela adormecida acordou... Nem precisou do beijo do principe.

Cuddy: Beijo? Principe? Se achar um perdido por ai me avisa.

House: Hey... Olha o principe aqui.

Cuddy: Você? Principe? Está mais para um sapo.

House: Lembre-se que ao beijar o sapo... Ele se transforma em um belo principe.

Cuddy: Vamos parar de brincadeira... Me diz o porque de ainda se encontrar aqui no meu quarto.

House: Fiquei preocupado... Estava muito mal... Não quis lhe deixar sozinha.

Ao ouvir sair dos lábios dele essas palavras. Se sentiu feliz. Era bom saber que ele se preocupava com ela.

Cuddy: Não precisava... E as palestras?

House: Sei lá... Como posso saber delas se passei a tarde toda aqui.

Cuddy: Não foi as palestras?

House: Não...

Cuddy: Mas House...

House: Hey... Você era mais importante...

Cuddy: Obrigada... Não precisava.

House: Deve esta com fome... Porque não toma uma ducha pra irmos comer algo.

Cuddy: Meu estômago está mesmo reclamando... Boa ideia... Dar pra se virar pra lá?... Preciso me levantar.

House: Qual o problema?

Cuddy: Estou sem roupa.

House: Hum... Não se preocupe já te vi pelada ontem e hoje de manhã.

Cuddy: House! Por favor.

Ele faz uma cara de desapontado. Ela continua olhando pra ele com cara de brava.

House: Está bem... Você venceu.

Ele se vira e desliga a televisão, e fica olhando pra TV desligada. Ela se levanta e vai na direção do banheiro. O lençol era curto e não cobria todo o corpo, as costas ficou nua. Quando ela estava indo na direção do banheiro. House acompanhou pelo reflexo no vidro da televisão. E viu suas costas e bumbum.

_Hum... Ela é muito gostosa... Pena que demorei para notar isso... Antes tarde do que nunca._

Chase após sair do banho. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Pegou a mala, seu violão, carteira, celular e chaves. E partiu em direção a casa dela. Ela também já estava arrumada.

Estacionou o carro e subiu até seu apartamento. Bateu na porta de leve. Ela estava bebendo um copo d'água quando ouviu o toque. Abriu um enorme sorriso e foi na direção da porta e a abriu.

Assim que ela abriu a porta. Ele já foi abraçando-a e beijando suavemente seus lábios. Ela correspondia aos beijos da mesma maneira.

Chase: Está pronta?

Cam: Sim.

Chase: Cadê a sua mala?

Cam: Está lá no quarto.

Ele entra na casa. Ela fecha a porta. E ele já estava no quarto dela com a mala nas mãos.

Cam: Não vai me dizer mesmo onde vamos?

Chase: Não.

Cam: Deixa de ser malvado.

Chase: Não.

Cam: É assim né?

Chase: É.

Cam: Bom saber... Depois não reclame mais tarde.

Chase: Como assim mocinha?

Cam: Segredo mocinho.

Chase: Hum...

Cam: Viu como é bom... Deixar os outros curiosos.

Ele se aproxima dela e começa a passar uma das suas mãos suavemente nos seus lábios.

Chase: Adoro quando fica nervosinha.

Cam: Ah é?... Depois não reclame.

Chase: Melhor irmos.

Cameron sae desligando as lâmpadas da casa. Pega a bolsa. E segue de mãos dadas com ele até o carro. Ao chegar no carro nota que ele trazia o violão.

Cam: Hum... Trouxe o violão.

Chase: Claro... É minha arma de conquista.

Cam: Hum... Está querendo conquistar quem?

Chase: Deixa eu vê...

Ela dar um empurrão nele, o qual colocava a mala dela no porta-mala do carro.

Cam: Deixa eu vê?

Chase: Uma mulher deve ser sempre conquistada...

Cam: Ah bom!

Chase: Depois diz que não é ciumenta.

Cam: Isso não é ciumes. Estou apenas cuidando daquilo que é meu.

Chase: Hahaha... E o que é seu?

Cam: Você... Pode se dizer que é minha propriedade privada.

Chase: Hahaha...

Os dois entram no carro, e segue até um posto de gasolina que ficava na saída de Princeton.

Cam: Por que paramos?

Chase: Preciso encher o tanque. E comprar umas coisinhas. Vem comigo?

Cam: Claro. Mas esse lugar que vamos é muito longe?

Chase: Um pouco.

Chase pede para o frentista completar o tanque. Os dois entram de mãos dadas na loja de conviniência. Vão na sessão de bebidas. Pegam algumas garrafas de água mineral, uma caixa de cerveja long neck, uma garrafa de uisque Johnny Walker Black. Depois Cameron pega uns pacotes de batata Ruffles. Quando estavam indo na direção do caixa, passam pela prateleira de camisinhas.

Cam: Já estavamos nos esquecendo do principal. Ontem já abusamos da sorte.

Chase: Tem preferência?

Cam: Claro que não... Tanto faz.

Chase pega um pacote.

Cam: Só um?

Ela pega mais dois pacotes e entrega a ele.

Cam: Melhor ter demais do que de menos.

Chase: Não vão durar muito tempo mesmo.

Ela dar um tapa no ombro dele. Que ri da situação. Os dois seguem para o caixa, pagam, e voltam para o carro. Partem em direção a saída do Condado de Mercer.

Cam: Estamos saindo do Condado... Vamos pra longe de Nova Jérsei?

Chase: Não... Ainda estaremos no estado... Vamos apenas pra outro Condado.

Cam: Hum... Interessante.

Cameron começa a mexer no rádio, a procura de uma boa música. De repente o som de Untitled do Simple Plan invade o carro.

Chase: Deixa essa... Adoro essa música.

Chase começa a canta junto com o vocalista da Banda, Cameron vira-se, ficando de lado no banco do carona,e fica admirando-o cantar.

Chase: _I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

**Eu abro meus olhos  
Eu tento ver mas eu sou cegado  
Pela luz branca  
Eu não posso recordar como  
Eu não posso recordar por que  
Eu estou encontrando-me aqui hoje à noite  
E eu não posso estar a dor  
E eu não posso fazê-la partir  
Nenhum eu não posso estar a dor**

Cameron tenta acompanhá-lo.Ele gosta de ouvi-la cantando.

Cam e Chase_:How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
_

**Como podia isto me acontecer?  
Eu fiz meus erros  
Começou nenhum aonde funcionar  
A noite vai sobre  
Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado  
Eu sou doente desta vida  
Eu quero apenas gritar  
Como podia isto me acontecer?**

_  
__Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
_

**Todos que grita  
Eu tento fazer um som  
Mas ninguém ouve-me  
Eu estou deslizando fora da borda  
Eu estou pendurando por uma linha  
Eu quero começar sobre este outra vez  
Assim eu tento prender sobre a  
Uma época em que nada importar  
E eu não posso explicar o que aconteceu  
E eu não posso apagar as coisas que eu fiz  
Nenhum eu não posso**

_  
How could this happen to me?  
__I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**Como podia isto me acontecer?  
Eu fiz meus erros  
Começou nenhum aonde funcionar  
A noite vai sobre  
Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado  
Eu sou doente desta vida  
Eu quero apenas gritar  
Como podia isto me acontecer?**__

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**Eu fiz meus erros  
Começou nenhum aonde funcionar  
A noite vai sobre  
Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado  
Eu sou doente desta vida  
Eu quero apenas gritar  
Como podia isto me acontecer?**

Eles seguem assim o resto do caminho, os dois cantando as musicas que tocam no rádio e rindo muito. Depois de 2 horas e meia chegam ao Condado de Hudson. E Chase pega uma estrada de terra. Chega numa área repleta de árvores. Passam por uma ponte sobre um rio. E logo estão num hotel fazenda.

Cam: Que lugar é esse?

Chase: É um hotel fazenda.

Cam: Hotel fazenda?

Chase: É... Tem cavalo, cachoeira e muito verde.

Cam: Que lindo... Adoro andar de cavalo.

Chase: Sabia que ia gostar.

Ela tira o cinto e aproxima seu rosto do dele e dar um beijo suave nos lábios dele. Os dois saem do carro e vão até a administração do hotel. Logo encontra a proprietária.

Catherine: Olá... Deve ser o Robert?

Chase: Catherine?

Catherine: Exato... Seu chalé está pronto...

Chase: Como funciona as coisas aqui?

Catherine: São 20 chalés. Mas ficam distantes uns dos outros. Assim nossos hospedes tem mais privacidade. Em cada chalé tem televisão, banheira, frigobar, telefone. As refeições podem tanto ser servida no restaurante que tem aqui na sede, ou ser entregue nos chalés.

Chase: E os passeios?

Catherine: Temos guias. Mas muitos preferem fazer os passeios a sós. Pode ser também. Temos duas cachoeiras que podem ir a cavalo. O chalé de vocês é o numero 5. Espero que você e sua esposa curtam a estadia.

Chase: Ela não é minha esposa. Ainda somos apenas namorados.

Cameron olhar pra Chase e abre um sorriso. Gostou de vê-lo chamá-los de namorados. Agradecem a proprietária pela atenção. E voltam para o carro. Havia placas que indicavam a direção dos chalés. O numero 5 ficava um pouco distante da sede.

O lugar era bastante calmo. As luzes na varanda dos chalés indicava que apenas 6 dos 20 estavam ocupados. Os chalés ficavam numa área bastante florida. Eram feitos de madeira.

Os dois descem do carro. Chase pega as sacolas mais pesadas e a Cam as mais leves. E segue para o chalé. Havia uma escada de madeira onde ao redor havia umas margaridas. Eles sobem. Tinha uma varanda com uma enorme rede branca. Passam por ela. E ele abre a porta. Era um chalé uma cama enorme, uma Tv plana de 29 polegadas, um criado-mudo, duas poltronas, um frigobar, uma mesa redonda pequena com três cadeiras, um ar-condicionado e uma lareira. Eles entram. Ele põe as cervejas e as águas minerais no frigobar. O uísque e as batatinhas põem sobre o frigobar. As malas colocam em um canto. O violão sobre uma das poltronas. Cameron foi logo dar uma olhada no banheiro. Era enorme. Havia uma banheira de hidromassagem e um Box com um chuveiro.

Enquanto isso, em Miami.

Cuddy pega um vestido de seda branco e veste. Escova os dentes, pentea o cabelo, passa uma maquiagem suave, e volta ao quarto.

House: Até que fim... Pensei que ia morar lá dentro.

Cuddy: Podemos ir?

House: Vamos.

Ele espera-a passar na sua frente e a segue.

Cuddy: Como conseguiu entra no meu quarto?

House: Pedi uma ajudinha à faxineira... Disse que era meu quarto...

Cuddy: Você não vale nada.

House: Mas curei sua enxaqueca.

Cuddy: Me deu morfina... Sabe o quanto que esse remédio é forte.

House: Está exagerando... O importante é que funcionou... Sua mal agradecida.

Cuddy: Tem razão... Desculpe... Obrigada.

House: Agora sim.

Os dois chegam no restaurante do hotel. O qual está lotado. Os dois sentam-se em uma mesa. E logo o garçom chega.

Garçom: Boa noite...

House: Me ver um chope. E pra você Lisa?

Cuddy: Água com gás.

House: Um chope e uma água com gás por enquanto.

O garçom sae para providênciar as bebidas.

House: Água com gás?

Cuddy: Depois de ontem, melhor eu ficar sóbria.

House: Azar o meu.

Cuddy resolve mudar de assunto, não se sentia confortável de falar sobre ter dormido com ele. Afinal ela não lembrava e se sentia estranha em relação a esse assunto.

Cuddy: O que vamos pedir?

House: Ouvir falar de uma salada de polvo... Dizem que é o melhor prato daqui.

Cuddy: Ótimo... Vamos pedir isso?

House: Pode ser.

House faz sinal para o garçom. O qual retorna a mesa. Ele pede duas saladas de polvo.

Cuddy: Gregory...

_Ela está em chamando pelo primeiro nome... _

House: Sim...

Cuddy: Quero pedir desculpa por ontem. Acho que foi errado. Sou sua chefa. Não devia ter bebido tanto. E perdido à razão.

House: Desculpa? Hey... Não precisa... Somos adultos... Sexo é normal entre pessoas da nossa idade.

Cuddy: Mas somos colegas de trabalho.

House: Preferia que fosse com um estranho?

Cuddy: Não é isso. Só não quero estragar a relação de trabalho entre nós.

House: Não se esquente com isso. Você nem lembra de nada. E pode deixar que isso será nosso segredinho.

House abre um sorriso. Aquele olhar dele trouxe tranqüilidade para ela. Sentiu-se melhor. O que menos queria era o hospital inteiro comentando que ela havia transado com o doutor House. Mas por outro lado, sentiu-se triste. Queria lembrar da noite. No fundo tinha gostado de ter dormido com ele.

O garçom retornou trazendo o prato deles. E eles começam a se deliciar, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cameron estava observando todo o banheiro. Tinha se encantado com a banheira de hidromassagem.

Chase: Honey... Algum problema?

Chase entrar no banheiro atrás da Cameron. E a encontra parada em frente à banheira. Ele se aproxima por trás, e começa a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela que estava distraída se assusta.

Chase: Hey... O que foi?

Cam: Nada... Tava pensando.

Chase: Pensando? Em que?

Cam: Hum... Num modo de como podemos aproveitar essa banheira.

Chase: Já tou gostando da conversa.

Ele volta a beijá-la no pescoço e a passar as mãos por dentro da camisa dela. Nota que ela não estava usando sutiã. E começa a tocar suavemente nos mamilos. Cam começa a sentir uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo.

Cam: Robbie... Para...Please...

Chase: Parar? Por que? Não quer fazer amor comigo?

Cam: Não é isso... Claro que quero... Mais é que tem a supresa que trouxe pra você.

Chase: Supresa!

Cam: Pensou que ia deixar você me trazer a um lugar lindo como esse e não retribuir. Vim à viagem pensando em umas coisas

Chase: Coisas? Hum...

Ela segura na mão dele e o leva até o quarto. Ela o faz sentar na cama. E dar-lhe um beijo ardente nos lábios. Afasta-se e pega a mala.

Chase: Aonde você vai?

Cam: Já volto. Vai se preparando. Hoje não me escapa.

Chase: Uau... Não demora Honey...

Cam: Psiu! Espera-me... Já volto meu gatinho.

Chase: Miau...

Ela vai entrando no banheiro de costas. Enquanto admirava-o. Vira-se rapidamente e entra. Fecha a porta pra que ele não a interrompe-se. Ele aproveita e já vai tirando a camisa que usava e o short, fica apenas com uma cueca tipo short branca. Olhou pra seu membro, e o mesmo já se encontrava manifestado.

Chase: Hey cara... Calma ai... Não vai me decepcionar.

Ele levanta um pouco. Pega a garrafa do Johnny Walker e põe dois dedos num copo. Bebe de vez. E volta a se sentar na cama.

_Agora tou preparado..._

Enquanto isso, ela estava vestindo uma lingerie vermelha bastante sexy. Era de seda. Bastante transparente. Fica um tempo olhando-se no espelho. Estava realmente muito bonita e sexy.

_Vamos ver a cara dele... _

Ela põe a capa. E sae.

Ele quando a ver sair quase não conseguia agüentar a ansiedade. Fez menção de levantar. Ela fez sinal pra ele ficar sentado.

Cam: Hey... Fica quietinho ai.

Ele volta a se sentar. Ela se aproxima dele. E começa a abrir a capa e a tira por completo. Quando ele a ver apenas com a lingerie. Fica maravilhado.

Chase: Deus... Como você é linda... Essa era a supresa? Adorei.

Ela vai se aproximando aos poucos. Ele tenta tocá-la.Mas ela não deixa.

Cam: Calma... Ainda não.

Chase: Honey... Não faz isso comigo não... Vem cá...

Cam: Calma...

Ela se ajoelha na frente dele. Põe as duas mãos sobre o colchão. Seus corpos ficam mais próximos. A respiração dele está ofegante. Ela sente o ar quente que sae das narinas no seu rosto. A respiração dela também começa a ficar ofegante. Seus rostos agora estão bem próximos. Ela inclina a cabeça, e seus lábios ficam poucos centímetros um do outro. Ele tenta coloca suas mãos no corpo dela. Ela coloca suas mãos sobre as deles e as prendem.

Chase: Você está me enlouquecendo assim.

Cam: Mas esse é o objetivo.

Chase: Assim não agüento...

Cam: Vou atender um desejo seu... O que você vai querer?

Chase: Agora... Deixa-me ver... Quero um beijo...

Cam: Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Os lábios agora se tocam. São beijos ferozes. Sugam um a língua do outro com muito desejo. Ele tenta soltar suas mãos mais ela não deixa.

Ela vai aproximando seu corpo do dele. E aumentando a potência dos beijos. Ela finalmente solta as mãos dele. Levanta-se e fica em pé na frente dele. Ele com as mãos percorrer cada centímetro do corpo dela. Mesmo por cima da lingerie ela podia sentir o toque suave da pele dele na sua. E o calor foi aumentando. Ela lentamente foi sentando sobre ele.

O corpo dela sobre o dele fez com que seu órgão começasse a pulsar. Ele encontrava-se sentando na beira da cama, e ela sentada no colo dele. As pernas dela estavam sobre a cama. Eles se beijam com muito desejo, sugavam os lábios e as línguas com muita velocidade.

Ele começa a passar a mão na nuca dela. E a outra na cintura. Ela arranhava as costas nua dele. Chase começa a beijar a orelha da Cam, dava umas mordidas de leve, desce pra o pescoço e beijava-o. Passa para o colo dela, e dar uns beijinhos suaves. Com as mãos vai percorrendo as pernas dela.

Ela apenas gemia baixinho. Ele sabia realmente como proporcionar prazer a ela.

Chase começa a descer um das alças da lingerie. E beija o ombro. Desce a outra alça e beija o outro ombro. Desce a lingerie um pouco ficando os seios à mostra.

Ele levanta-se com ela entrelaçada na sua cintura. Vira-se e a deita na cama. Encontrava-se agora sobre ela. Começa então a dar atenção aos seios. Primeiro massageando com as mãos, depois com os lábios e a língua. Ela apenas gemia de prazer. E isso dava mais estimulo a ele. Desce mais a lingerie até tirá-la por completo. Ela agora estava totalmente despida.

Chase levanta um pouco o tronco. E fica admirando-a por um instante.

Cam: Hey... Por que parou?

Chase: Não parei... Quis apenas olhar um pouco os seus olhos.

Cam: Vem... Quero-te muito.

Ele voltou a deitar seu corpo no dela. Começou a beijar a barriga. O toque dos lábios dele na sua pele fazia subir um friozinho gostoso pelo seu corpo. Fazendo-o estremecer. Ele vai descendo, e começa a beijar as pernas. Dava umas mordidas de leve. E então começa a dar atenção na região do corpo que ele mais desejava no momento. Primeiro passa a mão delicadamente sobre seus lábios inferiores e nas proximidades. Depois começa a dar beijos suaves. Vai aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. Logo estava sugando-os.

Cameron começa a sentir seus músculos se contraírem. Sua respiração fica cada hora mais ofegante, seu sangue percorria as veias com uma velocidade imensa. O calor foi ficando insuportável. Não conseguiu mais agüentar e acabou chegando ao clímax com ele sugando seus lábios inferiores.

Ele percebe e começa a dar beijos suaves na região. Vai subindo e retorna pra o pescoço e lábios.

Cameron se vira e fica agora por cima. Começa a arranhar o peito nu dele. Vai descendo o peito beijando e mordiscando. Quando chega na região inferior nota o volume por baixo da cueca. O órgão estava muito visível. Isso fez seu desejo aumentar mais e mais. E o dele também.

Ela sae de cima dele por um instante e vai até a poltrona onde deixou a bolsa. Abre e pega um dos pacotes de camisinha que haviam comprado. Trás o pacote para o criado-mudo. Abre e deixa uma camisinha próxima a eles.

Volta a beijá-lo. Na região inferior próximo do seu órgão. Com as mãos vai tirando aos poucos a cueca. E a excitação do Chase fica bastante visível. Tirar a cueca e a joga no chão. Com as mãos começa a massagear o membro dele. Depois começa a sugá-lo com os lábios.

Chase começa a sentir seu órgão pulsar muito rapidamente.

Chase: Não vou agüentar...

Ele então resolve tomar a frente novamente. Vira-se e volta a ficar sobre ela. Pega a camisinha, mas ela tirar da mão dele.

Cam: Deixa comigo...

Ela abre o pacote. Ele se inclina um pouco, e ela consegue facilmente colocar. Ele volta então a beijá-la. Com cuidado encaixa seu corpo no dela. Começa com movimentos lentos. E vai aumentando aos poucos. Logo os dois se movimentavam com muita velocidade. O batimento cardíaco dos dois estava acelerado e a respiração bastante ofegante.

Os músculos dos dois começam a se contrair rapidamente. Começam a sentir uma onda de calor invadir seus corpos. Em poucos minutos são tomando por uma onda de prazer incalculável.

Chase levanta seu corpo um pouco e fica encarando os lindos olhos azuis dela e ela o dele.

Cam: Nossa... Definitivamente você é muito bom nisso.

Chase: Você também... Te amo mais a cada segundo.

Cam: Eu também... E essa é só a primeira noite.

Chase: Hey baby... Vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Cam: Eu já sou... E graças a você.

Ele dar mais uns beijos suaves nos lábios dela. Levanta-se um pouco. Senta-se na cama. Retira cuidadosamente a camisinha. E a coloca sobre a embalagem vazia no chão. Volta a deita-se do lado dela. E ficam abraçados.

Em Miami, House e Cuddy comiam alegremente a salada de polvo.

Cuddy: Realmente isso é muito bom.

House: É... O cara tinha razão... Que mais uma água com gás?

Cuddy: Sim.

House pede ao garçom outro chope e outra água com gás. Ele se encontrava feliz, nunca tinha percebido o quanto que a companhia dela era ótima. A ultima vez que se sentiu assim com uma mulher fora na época que casara com a Stacy.

De repente um homem da idade deles. Com cabelos grisalhos e um par de olhos verdes. Aproxima-se da mesa.

Michael: Lisa? E você mesmo?

Cuddy: Mike? Meu deus! Não te vejo há anos.

Ela se levanta e dar um abraço forte nele.

House: Sinto interromper...Mais quem é você?

Cuddy: House... Esse é o Michael... Doutor Michael Flammer...

House: Flammer? O Infectologista?

Michael: Exato...

House: Li uns artigos seus... São muito bons.

Cuddy: Eu e o Michael formos da mesma turma em Michigan... Perdemos o contato após a faculdade... Ele se empenhou nas suas peregrinações na África...

Michael: Se tem uma coisa que me culpo até hoje... Foi de ter terminado com você.

House: Perai... Vocês dois eram namorados?

Cuddy: Sim... Namoramos durante os três últimos anos da faculdade...

Michael: Ela não quis me acompanhar nas minhas viagens...

Cuddy: Seu amor pela África falou mais alto do que seu amor por mim.

Michael: Nunca me casei sabia... Acho que nunca conseguir te esquecer...

Cuddy: Serio?

Michael: Pelo visto você encontrou alguém legal.

O Michael aponta pra o House.

Cuddy: Ele? Não...Desculpa por não ter logo apresentado... Esse é o Doutor House... Trabalha comigo.

Michael: Gregory House? O House de Michigan?

House: Sou eu mesmo.

Michael: Cara... Você era uma lenda lá na faculdade.

O doutor Flammer aperta a mão do doutor House.

Cuddy: Senta-se ai... Vamos por o papo em dia.

Flammer se senta ao lado da Cuddy. Ficam os dois com brilhos nos olhos conversando. House apenas acena com a cabeça quando lhe é feito alguma pergunta. Não tinha gostado nada da Lisa ter encontrado esse ex-namorado. Não queria admitir mais estava morrendo de ciúmes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Chase e Cameron se encontravam abraçados após o sexo intenso. Tinham que recuperar as forças. A transa havia deixado os dois um pouco cansados. Ela estava deita no peito nu dele, e ele alisava seus longos cabelos. Não falavam nada só ouviam um a respiração do outro. Ele então quebra o silêncio

Chase: Honey... Ta a fim de tomar um banho comigo?

Cam: Banho?

Chase: Um banho gostoso naquela banheira enorme.

Cam: Hum... Como posso resistir... Aquela banheira...

Chase: Hum... Apenas a banheira?

Cam: Claro que não seu bobo... Principalmente a você.

Chase: Estou ficando viciado em você.

Cam: Mais esse é meu objetivo...

Chase: Objetivo alcançado doutora.

Cam: Sabe... Adorei essa transa de agora... Mas preferi as de ontem...

Chase: Eu também...

Cam: Te sentir em mim sem nenhuma barreira foi mais excitante. Prazeroso e especial.

Chase: Concordo... Pra mim também.

Cam: Sabe... Vou te confessar uma coisa...

Chase: Hum...

Cameron levanta-se e os dois ficam de frente. Com os olhos um no outro. Ela toca a face dele suavemente.

Cam: Você foi o primeiro homem com quem transei sem nenhum método preventivo...

Chase: Jura? Nem com seu marido?

Cam: Juro... Nem com ele...

Chase: Honey... Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim... Saber que de alguma maneira sou especial pra você... Que confiou em mim... Que se entregou por completo pra mim.

Cam: Pra mim também é muito importante... Você é muito especial pra mim... Fiz isso porque tinha certeza que você é o homem da minha vida... O ultimo homem que me terá nos braços...

Chase: Ally... Vamos envelhecer juntos.

Cam: Hum... Hum... Vai ter que me suportar.

Chase: Faço isso com o maior prazer.

Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela e voltam a se beijar com ferocidade.

Chase: Hey... Calma amorzinho... E minha proposta... Aceita tomar um banho de banheira comigo?

Cam: Só se me prometer... Que será bem mais que um banho.

Chase faz um cara de safado pra ela, e morde os lábios.

Cam: Hum... Agora sim... Eu topo.

Chase: Então espera aqui que vou preparar a banheira.

Cam: Não posso ir com você?

Chase: Não... Fica aqui... Já venho te buscar.

Cam: Poxa...

Cam faz um carinha de triste. Ele dar um beijo cheio de desejos nela.

Chase: È rapidinho... Não vai se arrepender.

Cam: Promete?

Chase: Prometo.

Ele levanta. E segue nu em direção ao banheiro. Ela fica admirando o bumbum de bebê dele até ele entra no banheiro.

_Puxa... Como adoro esse bumbum... Meu bumbum de bebê...Ahuahuahu _

Ele liga a banheira de hidromassagem e abre a torneira de água morna. Pega uns sais que estavam no armário e põe na água. Liga a hidromassagem e desliga a torneira. Volta ao quarto.

Cam: Oba... Oba...

Ela ia se levantar, mas ele não deixou. Pegou ela no colo e a carregou.

Chase: Eu te levo.

Cam: Hum... Meu cavaleiro.

Ele segue até o banheiro com ela nos braços e delicadamente a coloca dentro da banheira.

Cam: Você não vem?

Chase: Ainda não.

Ele pega uma esponja e molha na água.

Chase: Primeiro vou te dar um banho...

Ela prende o cabelo, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Ele começa a passa a esponja nas costas dela delicadamente arrancando suspiros dos seus lábios.

Cam: Ai que delicia...

Ele dar mais uns beijinhos nos seus lábios. Começa a passar esponja na parte frontal do seu corpo.

Chase: Encosta ai na banheira... Relaxe.

Ela encosta-se à banheira deixando seu corpo mais ao alcance das mãos dele.

Ele fica durante um tempo passando a esponja pelo corpo dela. Ela fecha os olhos e fica só a curtir o momento, os toques suaves da esponja no seu corpo. Chase estava maravilhando. Tê-la ao seu lado. Era um sonho. Um sonho que se tornara realidade.

Ela de repente abre os olhos. E ele abre um sorriso.

Cam: Honey... Está maravilhoso... Mas prefiro você aqui do meu lado.

Chase: Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Ele levanta, e entra na banheira. Ela desencosta da banheira e encosta do peito nu dele. Ficam abraçados na banheira. Ele alisava o peito dela. E ela as pernas dele.

Enquanto isso em Miami. House, Cuddy e Michael continuavam no restaurante do hotel. Cuddy e o Mike conversavam e riam bastante, o que irritava o House. Começou a sentir uma dor intensa na perna.

House: Cuddy... Vou subir... Já está ficando tarde... Você vem?

Cuddy: Tarde? Que nada House... Está tão boa a conversa... Pode ir... Vou ficar mais um pouco.

House: Ok... Você que sabe... Bem... Foi um prazer doutor.

Mike: O prazer foi meu.

House ainda olha pra a Cuddy. Ficam ambos se encarando por um tempo. À vontade dele era implorar pra ela ir com ele. Vê-la ali com um ex-namorado o fazia sentir uma sensação estranha. Seria ciúme? Não. Ele não sentiria ciúmes dela.

Cuddy: Boa noite House.

Ele pega a sua bengala. E sae. Sem olhar pra trás. Cuddy ainda o acompanha com um olhar. E volta a conversar com o Mike.

Mike: Estranho esse seu colega.

Cuddy: O House?

Mike: Sim.

Cuddy: Ele é uma boa pessoa... É um excelente profissional... O Melhor médico que temos no hospital... É claro que jamais falarei isso a ele... É muito egocêntrico. Isso só me traria mais problemas.

Mike: Lisa... Continua linda... Fui um imbecil... Mas nunca deixei de te amar.

Cuddy: Faz tempo... Sofri muito... Demorei a superar... Você se foi e nem se despediu. Deixou-me apenas uma carta. Isso não se faz.

Mike: Tinha esperanças de que fosse atrás de mim.

Cuddy: O que lhe fez acreditar nisso?

Mike: Deixei bem claro meu destino... Se tivesse ido atrás de mim... Teria voltado.

Cuddy: Jura?

Mike: Só precisava que pedisse pra eu ficar.

Cuddy: Não poderia... Era sua vocação.

Mike: Vamos esquecer o passado e pensar no presente. O destino nos uniu novamente. Podemos ter uma segunda chance.

Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela. Ficam muito próximos. Tira uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava caindo nos olhos. E passa sua mão suavemente no seu rosto.

Ela se encontrava confusa. Ali na sua frente estava seu primeiro grande amor. O homem que idolatrou e torceu para se seu companheiro eterno.

Cuddy: Eu não sei o que dizer.

Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela e os beijou. Um beijo suave. Ela logo correspondeu e os beijos se tornaram ardentes.

Mike: Bem... Acho melhor irmos a um lugar mais reservado. O que acha?

Cuddy: Vamos ao meu quarto.

Os dois seguem para o quarto da Cuddy. Enquanto isso, House se encontrava no seu quarto. Havia derrubando quase todo seu Vicodin na cama. Estava super chateado. Irritado. Pegou alguns dos comprimidos da cama, e tomou. De repente ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor. E foi espiar. Encostou-se na porta e começou a observar. Viu uma Cuddy gargalhando enquanto o Mike beijava seu pescoço.

_Idiota... Não devia ter deixado ela com ele... Droga... Droga..._

Os dois então adentraram no quarto e House chateado, jogou sua bengala longe. E Chuta com força uma cadeira.

Cuddy e Mike entram no quarto dela. Assim que ela fecha a porta. Ele a encosta na mesma e começa a beijá-la, enquanto sua mão percorria as pernas dela.

Um flash de memória começou a aparecer na mente dela. Começou a lembra-se dele beijando-a. Dele tocando a sua pele. Do gosto bom dos lábios dele. A noite anterior reapareceu na sua mente. Mike continuava a beijando.

Cuddy: Ai... House...

De repente ele para de beijá-la.

Mike: Hey... House? Me chamou de House?

Cuddy: Como?

Mike: Acho que estou entendendo... Você e ele...

Cuddy: Não tem nada...

Mike: Por enquanto... Você o ama?

Cuddy: Não sei... Tou confusa... Perdoa-me.

Mike: Hey... Não precisa se justificar... Você tem todo o direito de amar alguém... Eu bobeei... Perdi-te...

Cuddy: Você é um ótimo cara... Logo vai encontrar alguém...

Mike: Espero que ele te faça feliz... Você merece... Mas sempre estarei aqui pra você.

Ele dar um beijo na testa dela.

Cuddy: Foi muito bom rever você.

Mike: Igualmente.

Cuddy: Até.

Mike: Até.

Ele abre a porta e sae. Ela encosta-se à porta e senta-se começando a chorar.

_Sou mesmo uma burra... Perdi uma chance... Tudo por causa daquele insensível... Mais porque não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça?... Nasci para sofrer?_

Cameron e Chase estavam há bom tempo abraçados e curtindo a hidromassagem. Ela então se vira e fica encarando seus lindos olhos azuis.

Chase: Hey... O que foi?

Cam: Não posso ficar admirando o meu namorado?

Chase: Claro...Sabe adoro quando me chama assim.

Cam: De namorado?

Chase: Sim... Nunca imaginei que ouviria isso dos seus lábios.

Cam: Bem... Não é o que somos?

Chase: Sim...

Cam: Então vai se acostumando a ouvir essa palavra... Meu namorado.

Ela então volta a beijá-lo com ferocidade.

Chase: Hum... Que tal tira essa espuma?

Cam: Boa idéia.

Ela levanta-se e ele também. Ele abre o ralo da banheira pra água ir escorrendo. Enquanto ela vai direto para o chuveiro. Ele logo chega no chuveiro também.

Chase: Posso entrar?

Cam: Só se for agora.

Ela o puxa pra debaixo da ducha quente. A água começa a percorrer o corpo nu dele. Ela só observa. Logo o calor interno volta a aparecer. Ela cola seu corpo no dele e aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurra.

Cam: Tem uma pessoa me devendo uma coisa.

Chase: Hum... É mesmo... Mas será que você está preparada para o segundo tempo?

Cam: Obvio... Nasci pronta pra isso.

Chase: Haha... Nem parece a mesma pessoa que a tempo atrás me disse uma coisa bastante filosófica... Sexo pode matar...

Cam: Haha... Ainda lembra disso?

Chase: Como poderia me esquecer... Encurralou-me naquele dia... E suas palavras nunca saíram da minha mente..._Você sabe o que acontece com o corpo humano durante o sexo? Pupilas dilatam, artérias contraem, a temperatura sobe, coração dispara, pressão sanguínea vai as alturas, a respiração fica rápida e fraca, o cérebro dispara impulsos elétricos de onde para seja lá onde, e secreções saem de todas as glândulas e os músculos ficam tensos e faz parecer como que você estivesse carregando três vezes o seu peso. É violento, é feio e é uma bagunça, e se Deus não tivesse o feito uma diversão incrível... A raça humana teria acabado há eras_

Cam: Haha... Você lembra mesmo... Mas eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa...

Chase: Hum... O que?

Cam: Que quando é feito com você... Esses sintomas não passam de efeitos colaterais... Insignificantes... É mais que uma diversão incrível... É simplesmente fantástico...

Chase: Hum... Agora melhorou...

Cam: Sabe... Tou começando a sentir minha respiração ficar ofegante... Minha circulação acelerada...

Chase: Hum... Acho que vou te ajudar a aumentar esses sintomas.

Ele segura firme a cintura dela, e encosta o corpo molhado dela no seu com bastante força. Fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Encosta seus lábios no dela, e começa a sugá-los com muito desejo. A língua de ambos percorria cada centímetro da boca. Com as mãos ele percorre as costas dela. E ela as deles, cravando suas unhas, fazendo-o contrair seu corpo pra frente. Ele a encosta na parede. E com uma das mãos desliga o chuveiro. Começa a beijar o pescoço dela descendo até os seios, os quais são devorados com muita ferocidade. Ele fica de joelho e começa a beijar delicadamente a barriga dela. Ela com as mãos puxa os cabelos dele. Ele volta a subir e a sugar seus seios. A respiração de ambos começa a ficar acelerada. Ela começa a morder as orelhas dele. E entrelaça suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele começa a sentir seu órgão se manifestar. Ela também sente. E sua excitação vai as alturas.

Com ela entrelaçada nele, ele segue para o quarto. Saem molhando todo o banheiro. E chegam na cama. Ele deita-a delicamente e volta a beijar todo o seu corpo. Beija com muito desejo os lábios doce dela. E com uma das mãos acaricia seus lábios inferiores. Ela o arranhava. E isso fazia o tesão dele aumentar cada vez mais. Ele sente seu membro começa a pulsa com muita velocidade. Se inclina pega uma camisinha, e com ajuda dela, a coloca rapidamente. Logo depois uni seu corpo no dela. Com movimentos sincronizados ambos iam proporcionando prazer. A respiração de ambos estava muito ofegante e a circulação a mil. Logo ela começa a sentir seus músculos se contraírem rapidamente e ele também. Uma onda de calor invade seus corpos fazendo-os gemer fortemente. Ela ainda fica sentindo seu corpo de contrair por alguns minutos. Aumentando sua sensação de prazer. Ele observa-a maravilhado. Depois desencaixa seu corpo do dela. E ela retira o preservativo. Colocando-o junto do anterior. O calor começa a passar e sente um pouco de frio. Ele pega o cobertor e cobre o corpo dela. Entra debaixo do coberto também e adormecem com ela deitada no seu peito nu. Estavam exaustos mais felizes e satisfeitos.

House se encontrava bastante chateado e com uma dor infernal. Pega a sua bengala e resolver ir andar pelo hotel. Sae do seu quarto e para de frente a porta do quarto dela.

_Deve está se divertindo bastante... Droga..._

Sae irritado e entra no elevador. Cuddy encontrava-se sentada no chão e com o rosto com algumas lágrimas caídas. As enxuga. Levanta e vai ao banheiro, se olha no espelho. Lava um pouco o rosto.

_Tou precisando de ar fresco..._

Sae do quarto e entra no elevador. Resolver ir dar uma volta nas proximidades da piscina do hotel. Quando chega lá. O avista sentado na beira da piscina com os pés na água. Ele estava de costas pra ela. E não a viu se aproximar.

Cuddy: Sem sono?

_O que ela faz aqui?_

House: Você é rápida meu bem.

Cuddy: Rápida?

House: Vai dizer que teve amnésia alcoólica de novo.

Cuddy: Seja direto... Não tou entendendo onde quer chegar.

House: Te vi com ele indo ao seu quarto. Pelo visto gosta mesmo de dormir com médicos.

Cuddy: Não te dei tamanha intimidade para me ofender.

House: Oh... É mesmo? Mais dormiu comigo e com aquele outro lá...

Cuddy: Com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir não lhe diz respeito...

House: São muito né?

Ela se irrita com o comentário dele e dar um empurrão fazendo-o cair na piscina. No inicio ela começa a rir, mas nota que ele esta se afogando. Devido à perna ele não conseguia nadar direito e a piscina era bastante funda.

_Meu deus... Ele está se afogando... O que eu faço?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Cuddy encontrava-se em pé na beira da piscina desesperada enquanto o House se afogava. Olhava pra os lados e não via ninguém. Tentou gritar por socorro, mas foi em vão. Não tendo mais opções pulou na água gelada. Tentava segurá-lo mais ele não queria.

House: Me deixa.

Cuddy: Quer morrer?

House: Ninguém vai sentir falta mesmo.

Cuddy: Deixa de ser teimoso.

Ela consegue segurar o ombro dele e o puxa com dificuldade até a escada. Sobe primeiro e depois o puxa. Um House totalmente molhado e irritado tenta se levantar, mas a dor na perna era infernal.

Cuddy: A perna está incomodando?

House: Não... É o meu pênis...

Cuddy: Para com isso... Tou querendo te ajudar.

House: Isso tudo é culpa na consciência?

Cuddy: Pode ser.

Ela apóia o corpo dele no seu e o leva até o andar dos quartos. Abre a porta do quarto dele e o ajuda a entrar. Coloca-o sentando na beira da cama, e começa a coletar os comprimidos de Vicodin que estavam espalhados no lençol.

Cuddy: Por que esses comprimidos estão assim?

House: Porque eu quis.

Cuddy: Sempre grosso e insensível.

House: Não pedir a sua ajuda.

Cuddy: Quer saber... Se vira sozinho.

Ela põe o frasco de Vicodin em cima do criado-mudo e se dirige até a porta. Porém escuta um gemido abafado dele.

_Droga... Ele está sentindo dor... Não vou conseguir largá-lo aqui assim..._

Quando se vira para a cama, o ver tentando encostar seu corpo em uns travesseiros.

Cuddy: Deixa eu te ajudar.

House: Não ia embora.

Cuddy: House...Please!

House: Ta bem...

Ela o ajuda e o coloca encostado na cama.

Cuddy: Preciso ver sua perna.

House: Ai não está vendo?

Cuddy: Engraçadinho... Tou falando da região que tiraram o músculo... Com essa calça não dar pra ver.

House: Hum... Não perder a oportunidade, já que me ver nu de novo.

Ela aperta a região da perna, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor.

House: Que me matar?

Cuddy: Vai deixar eu ver ou não?

Ela fica com a mão sobre a região ameaçando aperta de novo a área.

House: Ok... Você venceu...

Cuddy: Agora sim.

Ele desbotar a calça e ela desce a mesma até o joelho.

House: É assim que você convence seus pacientes a fazer o que quer? Tortura eles?

Cuddy: Aprendi com você.

Ela senta-se na cama e começa a observar a área sem músculo da perna dele. A mesma se encontrava bastante irritada. Inflamada.

Cuddy: Está inflamada.

House: Hum... Diz-me algo que já não sei.

Cuddy: Desde quando está assim?

House: Desde hoje de manhã.

Cuddy: Você forçou ontem à noite...Dançou e depois o sexo...

House: Está dizendo benzinho que o House aqui não agüenta uma noite quente de sexo? Está enganada.

Cuddy: Não falei isso... Não ponha palavras na minha boca... Só quis dizer que forçou a perna... Além disso, adormeci com meu corpo sobre ela... Isso tudo forçou a região.

House: Perai... Um instante... Você falou primeiro que dançou comigo, depois falou que dormiu sobre mim... Estava me enganando doutora Cuddy... Amnésia alcoólica que nada... Foi só desculpa pra fingir que não lembrava de ter dormido comigo.

Cuddy: Não menti... Não quis te enganar... Realmente não lembrava... Mas hoje como um flash tudo veio a minha mente... Fizemos sexo consensual e pedi pra dormi comigo no meu quarto... Sou mesmo culpada...

House: Somos... Também quis...

Cuddy: Acho melhor esquecemos que isso aconteceu.

House: Concordo... Seu namoradinho pode não gostar.

Cuddy: Namoradinho? Ta falando do Mike? Ele é apenas um amigo.

House: Você e a Cameron tem um entendimento parecido para a palavra amigo...

Cuddy: Não quero discutir minha vida pessoal com você... Vamos cuidar dessa perna... O que está tomando?

House: Bem... Vejamos...

Cuddy: House!

House: Sabe muito bem que tomo Vicodin... Coletou uns nesse instante aqui na cama.

Cuddy: Além disso, está tomando algum antiinflamatório?

House: Não...

Cuddy: Isso está muito inflamado, só o Vicodin não vai adiantar... Tem que tomar algum antiinflamatório.

House: È mesmo doutora?

Cuddy: Para de gracinha... Onde está a morfina que me aplicou mais cedo.

House: Morfina... Não conseguiu mesmo ficar longe das drogas.

Cuddy: House! Não estou de brincadeira.

House: Está bem doutora... Numa sacola preta dentro da minha mala.

Cuddy levanta-se e vai até a mala dele, pega a sacola e volta a senta-se na cama. Abre a sacola pega uma seringa nova. Pega a ampola de morfina dar uma sacudida. Injeta a seringa na ampola e enche 30 ml da seringa. Passa um maço de algodão com álcool na perna dele.

House: Hey... Sabe mesmo aplicar isso?

Cuddy: Não... Fugi dessa aula na faculdade.

House: Bem provável... Devia esta com o doutor Mike namorando... Queimando as calorias.

Ela nem o deixa terminar de resmungar. E injeta a agulha com morfina na perna dele.

House: Poxa... Doeu...

Cuddy: Deixa de agir como criança... Logo o remédio faz efeito... Deita ai e relaxa.

Ele contra a vontade encosta-se na cama e ela coloca um travesseiro debaixo da perna dele. Apaga as luzes, e deixa um abajur ligado, aproxima-se do ouvido dele.

Cuddy: Estarei no meu quarto... Se precisar é só chamar.

Ele nada responde. Havia caído no sono. Ela sae do quarto dele, e entra no seu. Tira a roupa que estava usando entra debaixo da ducha, toma um banho quente, veste uma camisola, se enrola num lençol fino, e adormece.

As 2 da manhã ela acorda teve um pesadelo. Havia sonhado que ele estava se afogando em um rio e gritava seu nome. Ela nadava, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Levanta um pouco atordoada. Veste a capa da camisola e resolve ir ver como ele está.

Havia trazido consigo a chave do quarto dele. Abre a porta e adentra no quarto. Ele se encontrava na mesma posição que havia deixado. Aproxima seu corpo do dele e toca suavemente a testa dela. Estava quente. Volta ao seu quarto e pega na sua mala seu kit de primeiros socorros que sempre trazia consigo. Abre e pega um termômetro.

Volta ao quarto dele, e põe o termômetro debaixo do braço direito dele. Estava com 39,5ºC. Ficou preocupada. Ele resmungava algo dormido. Tentou decifrar, mas não conseguiu entender. Foi ao banheiro pegou uma toalha e abriu o frigobar. Pegou uns cubos de gelo e enrolou na toalha. Pós na testa dele. Depois molhava a toalha na água gelada e passava na testa dele.

_As células de defesa do corpo dele estão combatendo a inflamação... Tenho que controlar a febre... Não posso deixar ela aumentar_

Ela passou a madrugada inteira colocando a toalha gelada na testa dele. E medindo a temperatura. Já quase de manhã, ela diminuiu para 38ºC. Cuddy encosta-se à poltrona que havia no quarto e cai no sono.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado no Condado de Hudson, estava fazendo uns 38ºC, um dia bastante quente.

Cameron e Chase permaneciam deitados enrolados num fino lençol. Ele estava com o corpo nu encostado no corpo nu dela, na posição de conchinha.

O sol penetrava pela persiana da enorme janela que havia no quarto e começa a iluminar o rosto dele. Ele vai abrindo os olhos devagar. E sente o perfume dos cabelos dela invadir suas narinas. Sentiu uma sensação deliciosa invadir seu corpo, seu coração. Esses últimos dias estavam sendo os melhores da sua vida. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser feliz assim. Finalmente havia encontrado a mulher da sua vida. E ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Isso era muito especial e maravilhoso. Se pudesse não acordava, passaria o resto do dia assim. Com ela naquela posição. Sentindo seu cheiro, e tocando sua pele. Porém, a fome falava mais alto, seu estômago começa a reclamar. Haviam comido bobagem durante a viagem e gastado muitas calorias durante a noite. Ela também deveria está morrendo de fome. Resolve então acordá-la.

Começa a beijar suavemente o pescoço dela e vai descendo para o braço esquerdo. Com a as mãos vai alisando suavemente a barriga dela.

Chase: Honey... Hora de acordar.

Cam: Ainda está de madrugada.

Chase: São 8:30...

Cam: Viu? Madrugada...

Chase: Hehehe... Não está com fome?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Então?

Cam: Se você continuar fazendo isso... Quem sabe acordo.

Chase: Hum...

Chase volta a beijar o pescoço e o braço dela e alisa seu corpo suavemente.

Chase: E agora?

Cam: Agora posso levantar.

Chase: O café do hotel já deve está posto.

Cam: Vamos vestir algo e vamos.

Ele levanta e puxa a Cam junto. A mesma ficou um tempo se remexendo na cama, sem querer levantar. Vestem uma roupa fresca. Escovam os dentes e arrumam os cabelos. E seguem de mão dadas até o salão de refeição que ficava na sede do hotel.

Durante o caminho ouvem sons de passarinhos. Uma infinidade de árvores frutíferas. E belíssimas flores.

Cam: Que lugar lindo.

Chase: É mesmo.

Cam: Um dia vou querer morar num lugar assim. Uma casa enorme numa área repleta de plantas e animais, com um lago.

Chase: É mesmo Honey... Bom saber disso... Quem sabe daqui uns anos eu consiga realizar esse seu sonho... Num lugar desse poderíamos criar nossos filhos.

Cam: Viveríamos num paraíso.

Chase: Até lá... Posso te trazer aqui... Às vezes.

Cam: Oba... Oba... Promessa é divida.

Chase: Por você eu faço tudo...

Os dois dão um beijo delicado nos lábios e entram na sede. O salão de refeitório era repleto de mesas e cadeiras rústicas. E em um canto havia uma enorme mesa cheia de pães, frutas, leite, café, sucos, geléias e frios. Havia no salão 6 casais onde um deles estava acompanhado dos filhos. Chase e Cameron dão bom dia e vão à direção dos pratos e talheres, vão à mesa e enchem o prato com o café da manhã. E sentam-se em uma das mesas rústicas.

Cam: Vou engordar... Isso aqui está uma delicia.

Chase: Coma bastante precisa repor as energias.

Cam: Você acabou com elas ontem.

Chase: Eu?

Cam: Tenho que repor para gastar mais tarde.

Chase: Gostei disso.

Um dos filhos do casal que estavam sentados ao lado deles brincava com uma bola. E acaba derrubando a bola na mesa dos dois. A mãe do menino se levanta e vai pedir desculpa acompanhada do garoto.

Mãe: Desculpa-me... Esse menino não para quieto.

Chase: Não precisa se desculpar... Crianças são assim mesmo.

Mãe: Vamos Tom... Pedi desculpa a eles.

Tom: Disculpa... Moça... Disculpa moço.

Cam: Hey... Tom né?

Tom: Sim...

Cam: Quantos anos você tem?

Tom: 4.. Quase 5... Já sou um homi...

Cam: Hum... Hum... Já é um homenzinho... Toma sua bola... Cuidado por onde joga ela...

Tom: Ta cieto...

Cam: Hey... Não vai me dar um beijo e um abraço?

O Tom, filho do casal, se aproxima da Cameron e dar um beijo na bochecha dela e um abraço. Ela faz o mesmo.

Cam: Agora sim...

Mãe: Vai me desculpando...

Cam: Que nada... O Tom é muito legal...

Mãe: É... Amo ele demais... Ele é levado, mas cuida da irmãzinha com tanto amor.

Cam: Que legal... Dois Filhos?

Mãe: Sim... Ele e uma garotinha de 2... Não tem filhos?

Cam: Não...

Chase: Ainda não.

Cam: Quem sabe daqui uns anos.

Mãe: Boa sorte... E felicidade ao casal.

Chase: Pra você e sua família também.

Tom e a mãe voltam à mesa e continuam tomando café com a família. Chase e Cameron continuam também.

Chase: Garoto esperto... E ainda levou um beijo e um abraço.

Cam: Com ciúmes? De um garoto de 4 anos?

Chase: Ciúmes? Não sinto ciúmes...

Ela bate no ombro dele.

Cam: Para de imitar as minhas falas.

Chase: Tou sou brincando com você sua boba... Lindo garoto né?

Cam: É...

Chase: O que você falou é serio?

Cam: O que?

Chase: Que daqui uns anos quem sabe filhos.

Cam: Sim... Quero construir uma família... Ao seu lado é claro... Daqui uns 3, 4 anos quem sabe.

Chase: 3 há 4 anos? É muito tempo benzinho.

Cam: Até lá vamos treinando...

Chase: Assim... Concordo.

Ele faz cócegas na barriga dela. A conversa descontraída é interrompida pela chegada da dona do hotel. A qual estava acompanhada de um jovem rapaz. O rapaz tinha 26 anos, alto, moreno, belo par de olhos verdes e corpo atlético.

Catherine: Bom dia a todos... Esse aqui é David... Meu filho e guia aqui do hotel... Daqui a 30 minutos... Ele estará promovendo uma ida a cachoeira da baia de Hudson... Vocês podem tomar banho nela... A água é cristalina... Em 30 minutos os interessados dirigem-se ao ponto de encontro é na frente da sede... Iram de jipes até o local... Obrigada pela atenção...

A Catherine sae do salão juntamente com o filho. Alguns hóspedes já se dirigem aos quartos para trocarem de roupa e outros continuam a tomar o café.

Chase: O que achou do passeio? Afim?

Cam: Seria ótimo...

Chase: Então adianta seu café...

Cameron termina seu café e juntamente com o Chase retorna ao chalé. Trocam de roupa onde ela veste um biquíni preto com um short preto e uma camiseta branca e uma sandália havaiana branca. Ele veste uma bermuda do tipo surfista florida azul com uma camiseta azul clara e uma sandália havaiana também branca. Depois de devidamente arrumados os dois pombinhos seguem ao ponto de encontro.

Ao chegarem lá encontraram o resto dos hóspedes. Apenas dois casais não quiseram ir ao passeio. Eram três jipes. Chase e Cameron acabaram indo no jipe com o guia, o David, o qual foi conversando com a dupla. Descobriram que o David era formado em educação física e apaixonado por esportes radicais.

Logo chegaram na cachoeira. Era belíssima. Não muito funda. E com uma queda d'água belíssima. Todos caíram na água. Chase e Cameron riam e nadavam juntos. Como duas crianças. Depois ficaram cansados e foram descansar debaixo de uma árvore. Ele encostou-se no tronco e ela no seu corpo, encontravam-se molhados. A camisa de ambos estava no chão ao lado.

David subiu em uma das pedras e saltou caindo na água. Arrancando aplausos de todos. Fez isso mais quatro vezes. E depois saiu da água. Indo na direção do casal.

David: Já exaustos?

Chase: Estamos curtindo a vista.

David: Linda né?

Cam: É... Vem cá não tem medo de pular daquele jeito?

David: Não é super fácil.

Chase: É arriscado.

David: Né não... Que tentar?

Chase: Eu? Não... Obrigado.

Cam: Eu quero.

Chase: Enlouqueceu?

Cam: Deixa de ser certinho...Não tem nada demais.

Chase: Estará arriscando sua vida.

Cam: Não honey... O David disse que não tem perigo.

David: Não esquenta cara... Não tem perigo.

Chase: Você que sabe.

Ela dar um selinho nele e se levanta, tira o short, e entra na água com o David... Nadam até as pedras e sobem até próximo da metade da cachoeira. Todo o tempo ele ajuda ela. Dando a mão e escorando seu corpo. Chase que se encontrava encostado no tronco observa tudo atentamente estava odiando o jeito com ele tocava nela.

_Droga... Ela tinha que ir? ..._

David e Cameron chegam em um ponto.

David: Aqui está bom... É só se concentrar e pular... Não dobre as pernas...

Cam: Então lá vou eu...

Ela se inclina e pular caindo na água onde dar um mergulho até a borda. David faz o mesmo. Ela caminha molhada até o Chase, e David a segue.

Cam: Honey... Viu meu pulo?

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Chase levanta.

Chase: Acho que já está na hora.

David: É mesmo...

David sae e reuni o resto dos hóspedes.

Cam: Algum problema?

Chase: Nenhum.

Ele sae na frente dela e entra no jipe. Ela pega a camisa que estava no chão e veste.

_O Que deu nele? Vai entender... Homens!_

Ela entra no jipe e seguem de volta ao chalé. Durante todo o caminho Chase nada fala. Cameron encosta sua cabeça do ombro dele. E ele nada diz.

Retornam a chalé. Ele entra na frente e ela o segue.

Cam: Hey... O que aconteceu?

Chase: Nada...

Cam: Nada? Porque esta me tratando assim? O que eu fiz?

Chase: Que mesmo saber?

Cam: Claro...Fala!

Chase: Tava de flerte com aquele guia...

Cam: Flerte? Tá pirando?

Chase: Eu vi o modo como riam enquanto subiam a cachoeira... E foi logo topando pular com ele... Mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Cam: Deixa esse ciúme bobo.

Chase: Ciúme? Não sou otário.

Cam: O que está insinuando? Que estou com você e mesmo assim saiu paquerando outros... Assim me ofende.

Chase: Desculpa... Não quis te ofender.

Ela tenta tocar a face dele, mas ele se afasta. Pega o violão e caminha na direção da porta.

Cam: Aonde vai?

Chase: Preciso pensar...

Cam: Mas... Honey...

Ele fecha a porta antes de deixá-la terminar. Senta-se na rede na varanda do chalé. E começa a tocar seu violão. Ela continua em pé lá dentro.

_Que idiotice... Se ele pensa que vou lá implorar sua atenção está enganado... Se que bancar o imbecil que seja._

Ela pega dois sacos de batata frita e encosta-se à cama. Liga a televisão e começa a assistir um filme.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

O dia já havia amanhecido há algum tempo em Miami. House e Cuddy continuavam a dormir. Ele encontrava-se na mesma posição que ela o havia deixado, encostado na cama, com a perna estirada sobre um travesseiro. Já a Cuddy estava encolhida em uma poltrona.

House começa a despertar do sono. Encontrava-se com câimbra na perna. Olha ao redor e a vê deitada na poltrona.

_Ela ficou aqui comigo... E ainda deitada de mau jeito... Vai acordar com dor nas costas... Por que ela ficou? Será que ela se preocupa comigo?_

Ele levanta ainda com um pouco de dificuldade. A câimbra estava incomodando. Veste a calça totalmente. Aproxima-se dela de modo que não a acordasse. Fica observando-a dormir.

_Ela é muito bonita... Assim dormindo até parece um anjinho... Por que será que estou sentindo uma sensação diferente por ela... Uma vontade de permanecer o resto do dia assim... Só observando-a... Devo está enlouquecendo..._

Ele se afasta dela e vai até o criado-mudo pega o telefone e disca para a recepção e pede para trazerem uma bandeja de café da manhã para dois no quarto. Encontrava-se totalmente suado efeito colateral da febre alta que tivera a noite. Resolve ir tomar um banho.

Adentra no banheiro, retira toda a roupa que trajava e cai debaixo da ducha fria. Fica assim durante alguns minutos. Em sua mente começa a vim à lembrança da noite de amor que tivera com ela. Fora um momento especial. Ficara feliz de saber que ela lembrava-se também desses momentos. Desliga o chuveiro enrola-se numa toalha branca e fica a se olhar no espelho. Ultimamente sentia-se velho, ultrapassado. Costumava sair com garotinhas, para senti-se mais jovem. Mais não funcionava. Sempre que chegava em casa ficava mau. Mais agora se sentia estranho. O Gregory House que estava no reflexo, fazia tempo que o tinha visto. A ultima vez fora quando era casado com a Stacy. Ter estado àquela noite com a Lisa tinha lhe feito bem. Há muito tempo que se sentia solitário. Conviver com ela nesses últimos dias estava sendo fantástico.

É interrompido pela batida na porta.

_Deve ser o café... Droga...Isso vai acordá-la..._

Ele sae enrolada na toalha e abre a porta. O rapaz trazia um carrinho com uma bandeja lotada de guloseimas. Ele põe na entrada do quarto. House agradece e o rapaz vai embora.

Cuddy estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Sonhava que ele e ela estavam num lugar belíssimo. Encontravam-se deitados na grama em um jardim rodeado por uma encantadora lagoa. Ele alisava seus cabelos e ela um dos seus joelhos. É despertada desse maravilhoso sonho pela batida na porta. Demorou de perceber o que era. Abriu os olhos e tentou lembra-se o porque de está com uma baita dor nas costas. Logo a resposta veio na mente. Havia passado a noite acompanhando à temperatura do House. Fechou os olhos novamente, e o ouviu falar algo com alguém. Resolveu levanta-se de vez. Quando levantou da poltrona deparou-se com ele usando apenas uma toalha e uma bandeja repleta de coisas deliciosas.

House: Bom dia!

Cuddy: Bom dia! Como está?

House: Bem... Graças a você... Obrigado por tudo.

Cuddy: Hey... Acho que a febre atingiu seus neurônios... Danificando seu cérebro... Não posso acreditar... Gregory House... Agradecendo-me algo... Isso é milagre.

House: Mulheres... Vai entender... Reclamam quando somos grossos... Reclamam quando somos gentis... Oh bicho complicado...

Cuddy: Mas você está melhor?

House: Estou...

Cuddy: Bem vou indo... Vou para meu quarto.

House: Epa... Acabei de perdi um super café da manhã para nós dois.

Cuddy: Que gentil...

House: Viu Baby... Também sei ser cavalheiro...

Cuddy: Vou então só tomar uma ducha rápida...E volto... É o tempo que você veste algo...

House: Bem...Já me viu com menos roupa que isso... Mas espero você... Só não demora... Senão vou te buscar a força...

Cuddy: Tinha que ser grosso de alguma maneira... Esse sim é o Gregory que conheço...

Os dois riem. Ela sae do quarto dele e entra no seu. Vai logo entrando no banheiro onde retira toda a roupa que trajava e cai debaixo do chuveiro. Toma uma ducha fria rápida. Retorna ao quarto, veste uma roupa fresca. Escova os dentes e pentea o cabelo. E volta ao quarto do House.

O mesmo já se encontrava vestido. E assim como ela trajava uma roupa leve. Já havia arrumado a mesa que tinha no quarto e posto o café da manhã.

Cuddy: Uau... Você que arrumou a mesa?

House: Claro... Agora a senhorita pode fazer o favor de senta-se aqui?

Ele faz sinal batendo na cadeira ao lado da que ele estava.

Cuddy: Já estou sentando...

Ela senta-se ao lado dele. Começam a se deliciarem com tipos diversos de pães, frios, geléias, suco de laranja, biscoitos. Durante o café pouco falam. Após o café, os dois se despedem.

Cuddy: Bem... Temos uma palestra à tarde... Até lá vou descansar um pouco...

House: Hum... Passo no seu quarto e almoçamos juntos... Depois vamos para a palestra...

Cuddy: Tudo bem...

Ela sae e retorna ao seu quarto. Deita-se na sua cama e tenta retorna ao sonho que tivera anteriormente, e cai num sono profundo. Ele deita na sua cama e liga a televisão fica a mudar os canais sem parar num especifico.

Cameron encontrava-se deitada na cama do chalé. Estava chateada com a ceninha de ciúmes do Chase. Ela não entendia o porque dele ser tão inseguro em relação aos dois. Ela havia deixado claro que o amava. Enquanto isso, ele se encontrava na varanda do chalé tocando seu violão. O ciúme havia tomando conta dele. A amava tanto. E não suportava vê-la com outro. Aquilo doía profundamente.

Ela ligou a televisão. E começou a assistir um filme, A Walk to Remember (Um amor pra Recordar), e por um instante a raiva que estava sentindo foi esquecida. Estava concentrada na historia do filme. Um jovem rebelde e irresponsável, Landon Carter, conhece uma menina doce e meiga, Jamie Sullivan, junto vivenciam o primeiro e verdadeiro amor. As cenas do Landon com a Jamie estavam emocionando-a. Lembrou-se dos primeiro momentos com o Chase. Da primeira noite juntos, da saída na ultima terça, da declaração de amor dela, e da entrega total dos dois, da viagem, do modo como ele a tocava enquanto faziam amor, da voz doce quando ele sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

_Como eu o amo... Nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim... Não conseguiria mais viver sem ele ao meu lado... Mas por que ele é tão teimoso?_

De repente no filme, Landon descobre que a Jamie tem uma doença e que está condenada à morte. O modo como ele reage, a dor que estava sentindo, lhe emocionou. Lagrimas começam a escorrer na sua face.

_Caramba... Que dor... Por que ela tem que morrer? Não se pode acabar com um amor assim... _

Landon passa a tentar transformar os dias que restam pra a Jamie nos mais felizes da vida dela. Começa a realizar todos os seus sonhos. Casa-se com ela. Um sorriso aparece nos lábios da Cam. Mas o pior acontece, Jamie não dura mais que alguns meses. E acaba morrendo. Uma sensação de tristeza toma conta da Cameron, uma lágrima solitária escorre pela sua face.

_Por que? As pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntos... A vida pode ser curta... Por que brigar? Devemos curtir a vida... Os momentos ao lado das pessoas que amamos... Ai Chase... Por que não consigo sentir raiva de você? Ai... Amo-te tanto... _

Ela enxuga a lágrima. Calça a sandália, e vai em direção a varanda.

Desde a discussão com ela que ele se encontrava triste. A ama tanto. Não gostou de ter discutido. A sensação era péssima. Sentia-se arrependido. Resolveu se isolar um pouco. Seu violão sempre foi seu companheiro fiel, nas horas triste sempre fora seu ombro amigo. Queria espairecer antes de retorna ao chalé e vê-la novamente. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse está lá dentro nos braços dela. Não queria agir instintivamente e acabar estragando a felicidade que estavam sentindo. O ciúme que sentia dela era evidente.

Havia tocando várias musicas, de repente começa a tocar uma da Banda Creed, With Arms Wide Open.

_Well I just heard the news today_

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, began to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Ela se aproxima da varanda, ele encontrava-se de costa pra a porta, e de frente para a paisagem. A música que ele tocava era linda. Chase não percebeu que Cam o observava cantar. Ela estava maravilhada. Encostou-se numa coluna ficando bem atrás dele. O mesmo continuava a cantar.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything

Oh yeah

With arms wide open

Wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open

With Arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything oh yeah__

With arms wide open

wide open

Tradução

**Bem, apenas ouvi as noticias hoje,  
E parece que minha vida vai mudar  
Eu fecho meus olhos, começo uma oração  
Então as lágrimas de alegria descem sobre minha face  
De braços bem abertos  
Abaixo da luz do sol  
Bem vinda á este lugar  
Irei lhe mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Bem, eu não sei se estou preparado  
Para ser o homem que eu tenho que ser  
Eu pegarei o folego, eu terei você ao meu lado  
Nós permanecemos em respeito, nós criamos vida  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Abaixo da luz do sol  
Bem vinda á este lugar  
Eu irei lhe mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Agora tudo mudou  
Eu irei lhe mostrar o amor,  
Eu irei lhe mostrar tudo  
Com os braços bem abertos  
Se eu tivesse simplesmente um desejo  
Um único pedido  
Eu esperaria que ele não fosse como eu  
Eu esperaria que ele entendesse  
Que ele pode aceitar esta vida  
E segurar isso com as mãos  
E ele pode cumprimentar o mundo  
Com os braço bem abertos...**

Uma lágrima volta a escorrer na face dela. Ele sente uma sensação estranha, um frio percorrer seu pescoço. E vira-se, deparando-se com ela. Nota a gota na face dela.

Chase: Hey... Sente-se aqui.

Ele encosta-se na rede dando espaço para ela senta-se ao lado dele. Ela senta-se, e os dois ficam cara a cara. Ele põe o violão no chão, e com uma das mãos enxuga a gota.

Chase: Desculpa meu amor...

Cam: Tenho medo... De lhe perder...

Chase: Também tenho... Agir como um idiota... Sou idiota... Fiz-lhe chorar... Nunca vou me perdoa por isso...

Cam: Hey... Não faça isso... Não fique-se culpando... Somos humanos... Passivos a erros... Eu também não agi certo...

Chase: Tinha o direito de pular... Tinha que confiar em você... No nosso amor... Sou um idiota...

Cam: Não é idiota... Ciumento? Sim... O ciumento mais lindo que conheço... Porém... Amo-te... E nada e ninguém nesse mundo pode nos separar... Apenas nos mesmos honey... Por isso temos que controlar esses ciúmes... Senão podemos estragar nosso relacionamento... E nosso amor possa ser que não resista... E não quero isso... Não conseguiria viver sem você... Não me imagino mais sem você ao meu lado...

Ela começa a ficar emocionada... Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela, e encosta suavemente seus lábios no dela, dão um beijo doce e suave.

Chase: Nunca vou te deixar... Prometo-te Honey... Possa ser que tenhamos discussões como essa... Outras vezes... Mais isso faz parte da vida a dois... Isso não significa que nosso amor vai acabar... É normal... Tenho que me controlar mais... Esse ciúme... O importante é que sempre que isso ocorra sejamos humildes e assumimos nossos erros... E voltamos de braços abertos para o outro... Assim estaremos regando nosso amor... Fazendo-o crescer cada dia mais e mais...

Cam: Tem razão...

Chase: Vem cá...

Ele dar um abraço bem forte nela... Depois ficam de olhando e ele delicadamente passa sua mão suavemente pela face dela.

Chase: Como posso ficar brigado com você? Como pude brigar como você?

Os rostos dos dois ficam colados, e trocam beijos ardentes. Ele dar uns beijinhos no pescoço dela. E dar uma mordida de leve.

Cam: Ai...

Chase: Que tal entra? O calor aqui está infernal... Lá dentro tem o ar-condicionado.

Ele pega o violão... E entram juntinhos no chalé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Chase e Cam deitam na cama. Encontravam-se abraçados e conversando um pouco.

Chase: Hum... Comeu toda a batata-frita... Isso tudo era raiva de mim?

Cam: Não consigo sentir raiva de você... Tava assistindo um filme romântico... E ele me deixou ansiosa e acabei devorando as batatas.

Chase: Quem filme era esse?

Cam: A Walk To Remember... Conhece?

Chase: Hum... Sei qual é... A garota morre no fim... É muito triste... Quando o vi chorei.

Cam: Você chora vendo filmes românticos?

Chase: Sim...

Cam: Honey... Você não existe... Onde eu estava com a cabeça que demorei de roubá-lo pra mim?

Chase: Hum... Não sei... Mas ainda bem que acordou a tempo.

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Os dois começam a trocar beijinhos suaves e carinhos. Cameron deita sua cabeça no peito do Chase enquanto ele fazia cafuné. Ele alisava sua nuca suavemente e depois subia levemente para seus longos cabelos. Logo ela acaba caindo no sono.

Ele pega o controle no criado-mudo e liga a televisão, começa a assistir um programa sobre esportes, onde o assunto principal era o futebol. Fica um tempo vendo o programa, mais também é vencido pelo sono, e adormece com os braços ao redor do corpo dela.

House passara a manhã inteira a trocar os canais da televisão. Encontrava-se impaciente. As horas demoravam de passar. Não via a hora de chegar meio dia para poder ir almoçar ao lado dela. Esses dias que estava passando ao lado dela estavam sendo maravilhosos. Seu passatempo preferido sempre fora irritá-la, gostava de vê-la morrendo de raiva. Mas vê-la sorrindo, feliz e preocupada com ele estava sendo muito melhor.

Quando seu relógio de pulso marcou 11:30 am pulou da cama. Foi direto para o chuveiro, tomou uma ducha caprichada, se perfumou todo, vestiu uma roupa social, porém não era muito chique, mas o deixou muito bonito. Tentou dar uns passos sem a bengala, não conseguiu. A dor ainda era visível. Pegou o frasco de Vicodin. Lembrou-se dela pegando os comprimidos e colocando no frasco. Abriu um sorriso. E pegou dois comprimidos e tomou.

Ela foi despertada do sono as 11:30 am. Estava tendo um sonho bom, quando de repente abriu os olhos, pegou o celular e olhou as horas. Foi sorte. Já que havia se esquecido de por o mesmo para despertar. Não sabia como, mas parecia que tudo estava conspirando para que ela e o House almoçassem nesse sábado. Encontrava-se confusa. Os sentimentos que sentia por ele estavam confusos. Ás vezes a vontade que tinha era de matá-lo. Conseguia tirá-la do serio facilmente. Contudo, nesses últimos dias sentia uma enorme vontade de tê-lo por perto. O modo como se amaram fora especial, lembra-se de cada detalhe perfeitamente agora. Vê-lo arder de febre na noite anterior a fez ter certeza de que sentia algo forte por ele, e que tinha muito medo de perdê-lo.

Cuddy levanta-se da cama, toma uma ducha rápida, apenas para refrescar, o calor em Miami estava infernal. Veste uma saia vermelha abaixo do joelho, que possuía uns bordados muito bonitos, com uma camisa social branca. Calça uma sandália vermelha com um salto médio. Põe um pouco de perfume e deixa o cabelo solto. Dar uma última olhada no celular, 11:50 am, coloca-o na bolsa, e sae.

Ele ficava olhando impaciente para o relógio, 12:00 pm, não chegava. De repente ouve uma batida na porta.

_Quem será? Espero que não seja ninguém a fim de me prender por muito tempo... Daqui a 8 minutos... Tenho um compromisso inadiável._

Sai impaciente e irritado e abre a porta com tudo. A visão que tem ao abri-la o deixou maravilhado. O longo sorriso que se encontrava nos seus lábios e sua beleza fez seu coração disparar.

House: Uau... Está linda...

Cuddy: Você também não está nada mal...

House: Sei que sou irresistível honey...

Cuddy: Esse seu alto ego vai um dia ainda te matar...

House: Prefiro ser morto por uma linda mulher...

Cuddy: Sempre com suas ironias... Acho que cheguei cedo, né? Ainda está se arrumando?

House: Não... Já estava pronto... Vou apenas pegar a minha carteira...

Cuddy: Tudo bem então...

House a deixa na porta, entrar rapidamente pega a carteira no criado-mudo. Desliga a televisão e a luz. E sae juntamente com ela em direção ao elevador. Ele faz um gesto para ela adentrar no elevador, e entra em seguida. Aperta o andar do restaurante do hotel. Em poucos segundo a porta se abre. Ele oferece seu braço pra ela, a qual aceita. E os dois entram juntinhos no restaurante.

Vão em direção a uma mesa que ficava de frente a uma enorme janela, onde se via o mar azul e as nuvens no céu. House primeiramente afasta um das cadeiras para ela senta-se, e depois se senta também. Um garçom aproxima-se dos dois e entrega o cardápio.

House: Que tal um vinho?

Cuddy: Nem pensar... Estamos a trabalho esqueceu? Temos que participar de uma palestra e de uma mesa redonda ainda hoje.

House: Tinha que me lembrar?

Cuddy: Bebida alcoólica nem pensar...

House: Malvada... Então que tal um suco de abacaxi com hortelã?

Cuddy: Agora sim... Aceito...

House: Garçom... Por favor!... Uma jarra de suco de abacaxi com hortelã enquanto isso escolhemos o prato.

Garçom: Claro... É pra já senhor...

O Garçom sae e os dois ficam a olhar o cardápio.

House: Hum... Já sei... Não podemos vim a Miami e não provar seu prato mais famoso...

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Tenho que te explicar tudo... Vejamos... Na Flórida há um peixe que é uma iguaria o _Micropterus salmoides_...

Cuddy: Como sabe disso?

House: Ao contrario de você Honey... Eu leio muito... Sei que a laranja é a fruta simbolo do estado da Flórida assim como o peixe-boi é o mamífero simbolo e o _Micropterus salmoides _o peixe simbolo... Que é muito usado na culinária...

Cuddy: Hum... Pelo visto achou algo interessante para ler enquanto enrola na clinica... né?

House: Viu como me entende?

Cuddy: Não achei graça...

House: Bem... Voltando ao prato... Eles servem aqui... o _Micropterus salmoides_ ao molho de maracujá, limão e laranja...

Cuddy: Deve ser um delicia... Vamos perdir isso mesmo...

Assim que eles decidiram o garçom chegou trazendo a jarra de suco de abacaxi com hortelã, House fez o pedido. Eles bebiam o suco e conversavam alegremente, obviamente, House tirava em alguns momentos, a paciência da Cuddy. Contudo a maior parte do tempo os dois riam e falavam sobre assuntos variados. O prato não demorou muito. Deliciaram com o _Micropterus salmoides _ao molho de maracujá, limão e laranja.

Cuddy: Realmente isso é muito bom.

House: Viva o _Micropterus salmoides_...

Cuddy: Só você mesmo...

Os dois continuam a comer e a conversar. Após a refeição seguem para o salão de conferência onde assistem uma palestra sobre etnica profissional. House assim que ouve o tema da palestra solta uma piadinha. Não gostou nada do tema. Porém foi obrigado por ela a assitir toda a palestra. Toda vez que ele tentava puxar assunto, a Cuddy dava um beliscão. Assim permanceu em silêncio durante toda a palestra. Depois foram assistir uma discussão em uma mesa redonda sobre Eutanásia. Por incrivel que parece o tema interessou o House , o qual permanceu em silêncio supreendendo ela. Passaram a tarde inteira e o começo da noite na conferência.

Enquanto isso, a noite chegou também no condado de Hudson. Cameron e Chase continuavam deitados na cama no chalé, abraçados e sonhando. Dormiam tranquilamente. Desde que se acertaram que os pombinhos tinham um sono calmo. O ar de felicidade era percebido pela aurea que circundava o corpo deles.

Cam foi a primeira a desperta-se. Abriu os olhos e a visão era do peitoral dele. Adorava aquele corpo. Deu dois beijinhos e levantou-se um pouco. Ele continuava dormindo e com os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Inclinou seu corpo um pouco mais aproximando seu rosto do dele. Seus lábios delicadamente tocava a face dele, onde dava beijinhos. Mas ele nada de acordar. Começou então a beijar o pescoço e dar mosdiscada nas orelhas.

Chase dormia tranquilo. Que nem lembrava se havia sonhado. Percebeu que ela acordara desde o primeiro beijo na face, mas queria ver até onde isso ia dar. E deixou-se ser beijado por ela.

Ela continuava a beijá-lo. Começou a sentir seu estômago reclamar. Não havia almoçado. A fome era evidente. Resolveu chamá-lo carinhosamente no pé do ouvido.

Cam: Amorzinho... Acorda... Vai deixar sua amada aqui morrer de fome?

Ele começou a abrir os olhos. E deparou-se com os lindos olhos azuis dela.

Cam: Já era hora... Você dorme demais...

Chase: Olha quem fala...Já estava acordado a tempos...

Cam: Serio?Tava me fazendo de boba?

Chase: Oh... Honey... Não é isso... Tava querendo receber carinhos da minha namoradinha...

Cam: É? Me deixando aqui morrendo de fome...

Chase: Não faz esse biquinho... Que horas são?

Cam estica o braço e pega o celular.

Cam: 19:30 pm.

Chase: Já? Dormimos demais.

Cam: Estavamos cansados...

Chase: Você fica tirando minhas forças...

Cam: Ah... Quer dizer que sou eu? Quem é que não aguenta tomar um banho?

Chase: Ta bem... Sou culpado!

Cam: Melhor levantamos para comemos...

Chase: Vamos jantar no restaurante do hotel ou pedimos aqui?

Cam: Hum... Deixa-me pensar...

Nesse instante começa a cair uma chuva fina no condado de Hudson. Chase e Cam escutam o som das gotas d'água batendo nas folhas e no telhado.

Cam: Chuva? Estava um dia tão lindo hoje...

Chase: Essa chuvinha é normal por aqui...

Cam: Como sabe disso?

Chase: Pesquisa na net sobre tudo daqui... Tinha que vim preparado...

Cam: Por isso que te amo... É tão eficiente...

Chase: Hum... Sou mesmo Honey... Em várias coisas...

Cam: Safadinho...

Chase: Olha quem fala...

Cam: Honey... Não tou afim de sair por ai com essa chuva...

Chase: O que não faço por você? Vou pedir nosso jantar aqui no quarto...

Cam: Não falei que é eficiente...

Chase encosta na cama com ela ainda abraçada nele. Estica um das mãos e pega o telefone e disca para a recepção do hotel. A recepcionista transfere sua ligação para o restaurante do hotel. Um rapaz atende a ligação.

Atendente: Boa noite... O que o senhor deseja?

Chase: Boa noite... Gostaria de saber se estão servindo nos chalés?

Atendente: Concerteza... Basta dizer o que o senhor deseja... Que entregamos ai...

Chase: O que vocês tem hoje?

Atedente: Temos frango, carne e peixe... Ai no chalé deve haver um cardápio numa cômoda que fica próxima a porta... Tudo que está ali... Podemos servi-lo essa noite...

Chase: Então vou dar uma olhada e já ligo de volta...

Atedente: Ok senhor... Basta discar o numero 9 do telefone que cai direto aqui no restaurante...

Chase põe o telefone no gancho.

Chase: Tem um cardápio naquele cômodo ali...

Ele aponta para a cômoda logo na entrada do chalé.

Cam: Perai... Vou pega-lo...

Cam levanta-se rapidamente, pega o cardápio e volta a escosta-se com ele na cama. Juntos começam a olhar o cardápio.

Chase: Vai querer frango, carne ou peixe?

Cam: Hum... Que tal um peixe?

Chase: Ótimo.. Vejamos os pratos que temos com peixe...

Cam: Que tal esse salmão grelhado imperial?

Chase: Muito bom... Excelente escolha...

Cam: Também sou eficiente... Tá pensando o que?

Ele faz cocégas nela. E os dois riem.

Chase: Fiz uma ótima escolha então...

Cam: Honey... Não encontraria uma namorada melhor que eu...

Chase: Não mesmo... E também não queria... Não quero.. Outra... Sempre quis a doutora Allison Cameron.

Cam: Hum... É mesmo doutor Robert Chase...

Ele dar um beijo ardente nos lábios dela.

Chase: Bem... Já temos o prato principal falta a bebida...

Cam: E a sobremesa...

Chase: Claro... Não posso esquecer... A sobremesa... Que tal um vinho?

Cam: Excelente...

Chase: Vamos pedir um Gattinara... um vinho tradicional italiano... A sobremesa você escolhe...

Cam: Deixa-me ver... Esse aqui.. bavaroise de chocolate...

Chase pega novamente o telefone e disca para o restaurante.

Atendente: Boa noite...

Chase: Boa noite... Vamos querer salmão grelhado imperial, uma garrafa de Gattinara e bavaroise de chocolate... Para duas pessoas...

Atendente: Excelente escolha... Qual chalé?

Chase: O número 5...

Atendente: Certo senhor... Daqui a 30 minutos estará chegando ai...

Chase: Obrigado...

Chase põe o telefone novamente no gancho.

Cam: Demora muito?

Chase: Não... Daqui a 30 minutos estará chegando...

Cam: Vou aproveitar para tomar uma ducha pra tirar esse biquini...

Chase: Ótima ideia... Posso te acompanhar? Também quero tirar essa roupa e tal... Prometo me comportar direitinho

Cam: Ai que não deixo... Tem que prometer se comportar mal... Ai eu deixo...

Chase: Hahaha... Combinado então...

Ela levantar e dar a mão a ele. Que aceita e levanta-se também. Seguem juntos para o chuveiro, onde tomam uma ducha quente, acompanhada de muito beijos e carinhos. Ficam assim durante 30 minutos, nem sentem o tempo passar. São interrompidos pela batida na porta.

Chase: Deve ser o nosso jantar...

Cam: Mais já?

Chase: Não era você que estava morrendo de fome?

Cam: Mas o banho estava tão bom...

Chase dar um risadinha, e um beijo nela. Pega a toalha se enxuga, põe um short e uma camiseta que estavam jogados no chão, e segue para a porta.

Chase: Desculpe a demora.

Entregador: Tudo bem senhor.

O rapaz entrega duas bandejas ao Chase e uma garrafa de vinho. Ele põe com a ajuda do entregador tudo em cima da mesa. Assina um recibo. E o entregador se vai.

Chase arruma a mesa, pondo os talheres, as taças para o vinho, ao lado dos pratos com salmão grelhado imperial. Logo ela surge vindo do banheiro, encontrava-se usando um short curto rosa com uma camisa baby-look branca, sem sutiã e com os cabelos molhados.

Cam: Hum... Esse cheiro está maravilhoso...

Chase: Melhor senta-se antes que esfrie.

Ele puxa a cadeira para ela senta-se, e em seguida senta-se também. Ele abre a garrafa de vinho e serve os dois. Começam a deliciar o prato.

Chase: Maravilhoso o salmão...

Cam: Está mesmo... O vinho também é muito bom...

Chase: O Gattinara é um vinho suave excelente para ser apreciado durante as refeições.

Cam: Não sabia que entendia de vinhos.

Chase: Um pouco... Meu pai era fascinado por vinhos... Na minha casa havia uma adega e ele sempre apreciava vinhos durante as refeições, as vezes deixava eu e minha irmã beber um copinho.

Cam: Você e seu pai tem muito em comum.

Chase: Ás vezes nos tornamos aquilo que mais desprezamos.

Cam: Desculpe-me por tocar nesse assunto...

Chase: Tudo bem Honey... Meu pai não é um assunto do meu agrado... Nunca perdoei o que ele fez a minha mãe e consequentemente a mim e minha irmã... Espero que entenda isso...

Cam: Claro... Tem todo o direito... Mas saiba que quando precisar desabafa pode conta comigo...

Chase: Eu sei disso... E não sabe o quanto que isso é importante pra mim.

Os dois continuam deliciando o vinho e o salmão. Depois saboream a sobremesa.

Cam: Que delicia... Adoro chocolate...

Chase: Também gosto muito... Que tal terminamos a garrafa do vinho lá na varanda?

Cam: Ótima ideia.

Eles pegam a garrafa e as taças e seguem para a varanda. Sentam-se em uma das cadeiras que haviam na varanda. Ele primeiro e ela senta-se juntamente com ele, dessa maneira permancem bebendo o vinho e abraçados enquanto apreciavam as gotas da chuva fina que caia sobre as árvores ao redor do chalé.

Cam: Que tal uma brincadeira?

Chase: Brincadeira!?

Cam: É... Sabe jogar Verdade ou Desafio?

Chase: Claro... Quem nunca jogou isso? Mas saiba que essa brincadeira pode ter consequências...

Cam: Hum... Esse é o risco que correremos... Está com medo?

Chase: Eu? Não... Não tenho nada a esconder...

Cam: Nem eu... Então topa?

Chase: Topo...

Cameron sae da cadeira que dividia com ele e senta-se na cadeira ao lado.

Chase: Começa... Primeiro as damas...

Cam: Não... Vamos tirar no par ou ímpar...

Chase: Você que manda... Vai querer par ou ímpar?

Cam: Par...

Chase: Um... Dois.. Três e já...

Cam: 4 mais 4 são 8... 8 é par... Ganhei...

Chase: Começa então...

Cam: Verdade ou desafio?

Chase: Verdade...

Cam: Vejamos... Vou começar com uma pergunta leve... Antes de nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez você já sentia desejos por mim?

Chase: Isso é leve?

Cam: Responda a minha pergunta... sem mentiras...

Chase: Não preciso mentir... Sentia sim... Desde o momento que te vi entrar pela sala de diagnóstico pela primeira vez... Assim que bati os olhos em você... Não conseguia te tirar da minha mente... Então você era figurinha carimbada nos meus sonhos... Ainda é...

Cam: Hum... Bom saber... Agora é sua fez...

Chase: Verdade ou desafio?

Cam: Verdade...

Chase: Bem... E você? Sentia algum desejo por mim antes daquela noite?

Cam: Não vale repertir a pergunta do outro...

Chase: Ah você não me informou isso antes... Quando eu brincava podia sim...

Cam: Está bem... Dessa vez passa...

Chase: Então?

Cam: No inicio não... Te via realmente como um colega de trabalho. Mas com o tempo comecei a reparar em você... No seu corpo... No seu jeito... Ai comecei a ter sonhos com você...

Chase: Sonhos?

Cam: Exato... Sonhos eróticos... E que sonhos...

Chase: Hum... Vou querer saber como era esses sonhos...

Cam: È... Mas ai Honey... Já é outra pergunta...

Chase: Tem razão... Sua vez agora...

Cam: Verdade ou desafio?

Chase: Verdade...

Cam: Medroso... Vejamos... Outra pergunta leve... O que mais te aborrece em mim? Ou seja... O que eu faço que te deixa mais aborrecido?

Chase: O modo como você idolatra o House...

Cam: Eu não idolatro ele...

Chase: Não sei o que é... Mas o modo como você quer sempre agradar-lo me aborrece... Sinto ciumes de você com ele...

Cam: Hey... Já disse que não precisa... Eu amo você não ele... Admiro ele como médico... Só isso...

Chase: Ele é rabugento... Egocêntrico... Mas é mesmo um médico excelente...

Cam: Viu? Até você o admira... Não há razões para ciumes...

Chase: Sua vez...

Eles continuam com o jogo por um bom tempo. Assim vão descobrindo mais um sobre o outro. Eles riam e bebiam o vinho. As horas vão passando e o efeito do álcool já é visivel. Eles começam a aumentar a intensidade das perguntas. A chuva que caia começa a aumentar também.

Cam: Verdade ou Desafio?

Chase: Verdade...

Cam: Tá com medo do desafio...

Chase: Nunca se sabe o que se passa nessa sua cabeçinha... Não quero arriscar.

Cam: È bom mesmo... Mas não sei se fez uma boa escolha... Vai ter que me contar agora uma das fantasias que você tinha comigo...

Chase: Hum... As coisas começaram a esquentar...

Ele bebe todo o conteudo da sua taça.

Chase: Essa que vou contar era a que mais aparecia nos meus sonhos... E depois da nossa primeira noite... Esse começou a se tornar muito mais constante...

Cam: Conta logo...

Ela também bebe todo o conteudo da sua taça.

Chase: Eu e você estamos andando pelo corredor do hospital indo diagnosticar um paciente... Quando de repente as luzes começam a ficar fraca... Num impulso você me puxar pra uma das salas vazias... E começa a me beijar... E a intensidade vai aumentando... Fazemos um sexo selvagem ali mesmo... Depois voltamos para o corredor, e vamos atender o paciente.

Cam: Caramba... Sua mente é muito pervetida... Mais gostei desse sonho... Sua vez...

Chase: Verdade ou Desafio?

Cam: Desafio...

Chase: Opa... Tem certeza?

Cam: Absoluta...

Chase: Uau... Garota corajosa... Mais vou pegar leve com você... Te desafio a ir debaixo dessa chuva até aquela árvore ali...

Cam: Só isso... Hum... Moleza...

Cam levanta-se põe a taça no chão, e segue andando embaixo de uma chuva, não muito forte, até um árvore imensa que ficava de frente para o chalé.

_Droga... Não devia ter feito isso... Ela vai acabar ficando doente... _

Ela continua andando e chega na árvore. E para em frente.

Chase: Pronto pode voltar... Você conseguiu... Agora volta...

Cameron abre os braços e fica sentindo as gotas d'água tocar sua pele.

Chase: Honey... Não estou de brincadeira... Vai ficar doente...

Cam: Não vou voltar... Se quiser... Vai ter que vim me buscar...

_Que mulher teimosa..._

Chase: Cameron!!!

Ela continua com os braços abertos. Sem ligar para o chamado dele.

Chase: Está bem... Vou ai te buscar.

Ele sae debaixo de chuva na sua direção.Vai andando até chegar na árvore onde ela se encontrava.

Chase: Pronto... Estou aqui... Agora vamos...

Cam: Quem disse que eu vou?

Chase: Honey... Você vai pegar uma baita gripe...

Cam: Sorte então que namoro com um médico...

Chase: Não vou sair daqui sem você...

Cam: Ainda bem... Por que não deixaria...

Chase: O que tem em mente?

Ela se aproxima dele. Seus corpos estavam totalmente molhados. Ficam muito próximos. Suas faces estão quase coladas.

Chase: Ta muito frio...

Cam: Sei de uma coisa que ajuda a esquentar...

Ela cola seu corpo molhado no dele. E lhe dar um abraço forte enquanto colava seus lábios no dele. Começam a trocar beijos ardentes. Ela sugava-lhe a lingua com muita ferocidade. Logo o frio foi substituido por uma onda de calor. Cameron começa a passar sua mão por dentro da camisa molhada dele, e arranha com vontade suas costas. Enquanto isso, Chase beijava seu pescoço. E aproximar-se do seu ouvido onde sussurra.

Chase: Acho melhor entramos...

Cam: Não... Quero fazer isso aqui...

Chase: Debaixo dessa chuva? E se aparece alguem?

Cam: A chuva é bom... E devido a ela duvido que alguem apareça... Além disso, o próximo chalé é longe daqui... Só resta.. nos dois... E essa linda natureza... Bem que você falou... Essa brincadeira realmente trouxe consequências...

Chase: Adorei... Acho que vamos reperti-la outras vezes.

Ele levanta os braços permitindo a ela retirar sua camisa. Ele a encosta no tronco da árvore, e começa a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos. Como estava com uma camisa fina e branca com a água da chuva logo ficou transparente, seus mamilos ficaram amostra. Estavam eriçados. Chase levemente os acaricia sobre a camisa. Cameron levanta os braços e ele agora retira sua camisa. E começa a sugar seu seios com os lábios. Fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

A chuva começa a aumentar a intensidade. Porém, os dois nem notavam, estavam concentrados em proporcionar prazer um ao outro. Continuam assim durante um tempo, acariciando-se. O calor estava aumentando juntamente com os batimentos cardiácos e a respiração. Ele desce sua mão, e a põe dentro do short dela, afasta sua calcinha e começa a acariciá-la. Ela não fica atrás e faz a mesma coisa com ele. O tesão dos dois estava nas alturas.

Cameron põe uma das pernas sobre a cintura dele. Ele abaixa seu short juntamente com a calcinha e faz o mesmo com o dele, então encaixa seu corpo no dela. Começam a se movimentar onde ele fazia o corpo dela subir e desce encostado no tronco. Ficam assim durante alguns minutos. Logo o calor fica altissimo, fazendo o sangue de ambos circular pelas veias numa velocidade enorme, a respiração fica ofegante e os dois chegam ao climáx.

Trocam mais alguns beijos ardentes. Ele desencaixa seu corpo do dela. Ficam se olhando enquanto a chuva caia sobre seus corpos semi-nus.

Chase: Você é mesmo louca...

Cam: Sou mesmo...

Chase: E agora... Podemos entrar?

Cam: Agora sim...

Eles vestem as camisas voltando a ficarem totalmente vestidos. Ele a pega no colo e a leva pra dentro do chalé. Volta rapidamente pra a varanda onde pega as taças e a garrafa vazia do vinho e põe sobre a mesa. Ela estava em pé no quarto enxugando seus cabelos com uma toalha. Joga então outra toalha pra ele.

Cam: Melhor se enxugar senão pode pegar um resfriado. Tira também essa roupa molhada.

Ele tirar toda a roupa, ficando totalmente nu. E começa a enxugar o cabelo. Ela que também estava nua, pula na cama e se enrola totalmente, além disso, também aumenta o volume da televisão. Ele então também pula na cama e entrar debaixo da coberta. Começa a beija o pescoço da Cam. Mas ela não tira os olhos da televisão.

Chase: Hey... O que foi?

Cam: Está passando meu seriado preferido...

Na televisão estava sendo exibido pelo canal CBS a serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Chase se vira de modo que conseguia agora olhar o que estava passando na televisão.

Chase: Quem serie é essa?

Cam: Não me diga que não conhece CSI?

Chase: CSI? Não.. É um seriado médico?

Cam: Que nada... É uma série sobre peritos criminais de Las Vegas onde eles investigam os mais crueis crimes da cidade.

Chase: Dever ser interessante.

Cam: É fantastica. Sempre assisto.

Chase: Uau... Que loira é essa?

Cam: Essa é a Catherine Willows uma das agentes csi.

Chase: Já estou gostando.

Cam: Meu preferido é aquele ali. Gilbert Grissom, é o chefe dos csi. Ele é muito inteligente e sexy.

Chase: Você sempre prefere os mais velhos.

Cam: Hahaha... Por que diz isso?

Chase: House e agora esse Grissom.

Cam: Que nada... Não troco você por nenhum deles.

Chase: Bom saber... Agora me falar mais sobre essa serie.

Os dois permanecem abraçados na cama enrolados na cama assistindo CSI, depois acabam se amando mais uma vez e depois adormecem agarradinhos.

House e Cuddy participam após a mesa-redonda de uma confratenização de despedida da conferência. Onde os médicos se despedem e comem alguns pesticos. Os dois encontravam-se conversando com uma médica de Miami quando o Michael se aproxima dos dois.

Michael: Hey...

Cuddy: Mike...

Michael: Vim me despedir meu vôo parti daqui a pouco...

Cuddy: Mais já?

Michael: Tenho umas coisas para fazer no Camboja.

Cuddy: Boa sorte amigo... Espero logo ter noticias suas... Se cuide...

Michael: Você também... E seja feliz... Doutor House foi um prazer...

House: O prazer foi meu...

Michael se aproxima do ouvido do House e sussurra.

Michael: Cuide bem dela...

House: Pode deixar...

Michael se retira. House e Cuddy ainda ficam um tempo na confratenização e depois segue para os quartos. Param em frente a porta dos seus quartos. Ele respira fundo e vira-se para a porta dela. Cuddy encontrava-se de costa tentando abrir a porta. Ele toca levemente o ombro dela.

House: Lisa!

Cuddy: Que susto... O que foi?

House: Não sou muito bom com as palavras... Não consigo dizer nada sem magoar as pessoas... Mas quero que saiba... Adorei passar esses dias aqui com você... Sei que amanhã voltamos para Pricenton... Só queria que soubesse o quanto foi especial está aqui com você...

Cuddy: Não sei nem o quer dizer...

Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela e lhe dar um beijo suave nos lábios. A intensidade do beijo estava aumentando, mas ela interrompe.

Cuddy: Espera... Tou confusa...

House: Sei... Também estou... Mas quero realmente que isso der certo...

Cuddy: Isso? Do que está falando?

House: De nós... Eu e você... Realmente quero ficar com você...

Cuddy: Espera um pouco... Isso por acaso é uma das suas brincadeiras?

House: Jamais faria uma brincadeira dessas... Estou sendo sincero... Abrindo meu coração... Pode não parecer... Mas também sou humano... Sei que sou egocêntrico, rabugento, insensivel... A pior raça de homem... Mas tenho sentimentos... Depois da Stacy... Nenhuma mulher havia tocado meu coração como você fez... Eu quero realmente que me ensine a te amar e a te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Cuddy: Entendo... Também adorei esses dias com você... Mas estou confusa... Com medo... Entenda o meu lado... Você também tocou o meu coração... Ontem a noite eu dispensei o Michael por sua causa... Não podia dormir com ele pensando em você... Querendo que ele fosse você... Porém preciso pensar...

House: Compreendo... Te darei todo o tempo que quiser... Boa noite...

Ele dar um beijo na testa dela.

Cuddy: Boa noite.

Ele entra no quarto. Ela fica acompanhado-o com um olhar. E só depois que ele fecha a porta que ela entra no seu quarto.

Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Gregory House havia se declarado pra ela. Era inacreditável. Estava confusa, mas feliz. Deitou-se no travesseiro e não parava de pensar no assunto.

House após fecha a porta fica encostado nela.

_É... Agora só depende dela... Estou disposto a mudar... Por ela..._

Ele senta-se na poltrona. Põe os pés sobre a cama e liga a televisão. Tentava diminuir a ansiedade que estava sentindo.

**Nota do autor**

_1º O prato que a Cuddy e o House comeram em Miami...a espécie de peixe Micropterus salmoides realmente é tipico na Flórida e muito usando na culinária._

_2º A laranja é uma fruta tipica da Florida assim como o peixe-boi o mamifero tipico._

_3º Suco de abacaxi com hortelã é um dos meus preferidos...por isso coloquei na fic...è muito bom..._

_4ºO molho de maracujá com laranja e limão eu comi com peixe arraia... fica uma delicia..._

_5º Já a refeição do casal Chameron eu pesquisei em um site... O salmão grelhado imperial e o bavaroise de chocolate são de Portugal...Nesse site __ tem as receitas e muitas outras... Já o vinho Gattinara é um vinho italiano muito famoso vindo da região de Piemonte, é um vinho de alta qualidade._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Cuddy encontrava-se pensativa estava a assistir um filme na televisão. O filme se tratava de um musical que se passava na França. Onde um jovem escritor se apaixona com uma cortesã. Tratava-se do musical Moulin Rouge, uma versão americana, onde os personagens principais eram interpretados pela Nicole Kidman e o Ewan McGregor.

Por um instante havia se esquecido do dilema que estava a vivenciar. Finalmente sua ficha havia caído, realmente estava apaixonada pelo House. Porém tinha medo de que ele a magoa-se e saísse machucada dessa relação. Não sabia se ele estava sendo sincero. O medo era evidente.

Uma cena no filme havia feito retornar ao seu dilema. A Satine, a cortesã interpretada pela Nicole, e o Christian, o escritor interpretado pela Ewan, estavam a canta juntos uma linda canção, Come What May, alguns versos na música não saiam da sua mente.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

De repente seu celular toca.

No quarto em frente, o doutor Gregory House, tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. Sua mente não conseguia pensar em nada, que não fosse ela. Tinha medo dela não aceitá-lo. Pela primeira vez havia tomado a coragem de seguir em frente. E tentar ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa. Há alguns anos que se sentia solitário. Queria tê-la ao seu lado. Lutaria por ela até o fim.

Bateu uma vontade de ouvir a voz dela, resolveu ligar só pra ouvi-la. Pegou o celular e discou.

_Cuddy: Hey... Quem é?_

Ele permaneceu calado. Ela então verifica no celular o número, e o nome dele estava no visor.

_Cuddy: House!!_

_House: Como descobriu?_

_Cuddy: Já ouviu falar em identificador de chamada?_

_House: Sou mesmo um tonto..._

_Cuddy: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que liga a essa hora?_

_House: Não... Desculpa-me não quis te acordar ou incomodá-la. Só queria saber se estava bem..._

_Cuddy: Não estava dormindo... Não incomoda... Obrigada pela preocupação... Estou bem..._

_House: Que bom... Mas menti... Queria mesmo era ouvir a sua voz..._

_Cuddy: Por que? _

_House: Gosto dela... Gosto de você Lisa... Sei que disse que lhe darei o tempo que necessita pra pensar... Porém não consigo ficar tão pertinho... E longe ao mesmo tempo... Depois de ouvir a sua voz posso agora tentar dormir... Pelo menos nos meus sonhos... Você é minha... Não vou mais te aborrecer... Boa noite... _

Ela permanecia calada. Só ouvia as palavras que ele lhe dizia. Aquilo a tocava profundamente.

_Cuddy: House!!_

_House: Hey... O que foi?_

_Cuddy: Não desliga... Ainda não... _

_House: Tudo bem..._

_Cuddy: Só quero que saiba... Também gosto muito de você...Boa noite..._

_House: Fico feliz em ouvir isso... Boa noite..._

Ele desliga o celular. Coloca-o no criado-mudo. Fica deitado a pensar nela. Principalmente nas suas últimas palavras. _Também gosto muito de você. _Essas palavras haviam acalmado seu coração apaixonado. Finalmente consegue dormir.

Ela também põe o celular no criado-mudo. Estava feliz. A cada instante a certeza se confirmava, ele realmente estava sendo sincero. Estava gostando dela, assim como ela gostava dele. Desliga a televisão. Já havia visto esse filme e sabia do fim trágico. Estava muito feliz não queria que nada estragasse isso. Deita-se e logo começa a sonhar com ele.

O domingo amanhece ensolarado no condado de Hudson. Nem parecia que na noite anterior havia chovido. Apenas as gotas d'água sobre as folhas confirmavam que havia chovido na região. As flores encontravam-se abertas, e os polinizadores já faziam seus trabalhos. Insetos e pássaros voavam sobre as flores levando os polens para outras flores. A natureza fazia seu papel.

Enquanto isso, Chase e Cameron encontravam-se deitados de conchinha. Onde ela estava deitada de costa pra ele. Os dois encontravam-se nus. E as mãos do Robbie estavam sobre a cintura da Ally. Haviam adormecido nessa posição logo após fazerem amor. A química entre eles era fantástica. Seus corpos se uniam perfeitamente. Foram feitos um pra o outro. Sabiam como proporcionar prazer mútuo.

Ele fora o primeiro a despertar. E logo sentiu o cheiro doce invadir suas narinas. Adorava o cheiro doce do Xampu dela. Que tornava o cheiro dos seus fios de cabelo adocicado. Adorava acordar assim. E nos últimos dias isso havia se tornado constante. Estava curtindo cada segundo. A amava plenamente.

Alisou com cuidado os fios de cabelos que estavam caídos sobre o seu rosto. De modo que isso não a acordasse. Dormia como um anjo. Levantou-se. Ficou durante um tempo em pé. Admirando-a.

_Como eu a amo... Como estou feliz... Nunca fui tão feliz na vida... Ela é a minha felicidade..._

Pegou um short na mala e vestiu. Foi na geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água mineral. Abriu a porta do chalé e a deixou encostada. Ficou em pé na varanda admirando a natureza, observando os pássaros e bebendo a água mineral. Um beija-flor sobrevoava umas margaridas localizadas próximas a onde ele estava. O pássaro cantava e ele imitava-o.

Chase: Beija-flor... Beija-flor...

Cameron despertou-se. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo dele. Virou-se e percebeu que o Chase não se encontrava ao seu lado. Por um instante sentiu um medo. Porém, viu uma claridade vindo na direção da porta. Virou-se novamente e percebeu que a mesma encontrava-se entreaberta.

_Hum... Ele deve está lá fora... O que está fazendo?_

Levantou-se enrolada em um fino lençol. O qual cobria seu corpo nu. E foi até a varanda. O avistou em pé olhando fixo para o horizonte. Aproximou-se devagar. E o abraçou por trás dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Chase estava distraído quando sentiu o calor do corpo dela novamente em encontro do seu. O abraço forte dela. Fez seu coração disparar. E o beijo quente dela na sua pele suspirar.

Cam: Honey... Por que fugiu assim de mim?

Chase: Não corri de você... Vim admirar essa natureza...

Cam: Isso aqui é muito lindo... Está aqui ao seu lado... Foi mais que especial...

Chase: Pra mim também...

Cam: Pena que hoje voltamos para a realidade.

Chase: Com você ao meu lado agora... Vai ser muito mais fácil...

Cam: Pra mim também...

Ele se vira ficando agora de frente pra ela. Dão um beijo demorado e cheio de paixão.

Chase: Melhor entramos... Vestimos algo e irmos tomar o café...

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Sae juntinhos e retornam ao chalé. Arrumam-se e seguem para o salão de refeição. Vão de mãos dadas admirando a natureza ao redor.

Quando chegam no salão, avistam apenas um casal. O mesmo encontrava-se vazio. Vão até a mesa com o café da manhã, servem-se e sentam em uma das mesas.

Chase: Hum... Acho que o povo já foi embora...

Cam: Hum... Pode ser... Ou ainda estão a dormir...

Chase: È... Pode ser...

Continuam a tomar o café da manhã alegremente. A Catherine, dona do hotel fazenda, se aproxima da mesa deles. E senta-se.

Catherine: Bom dia! Espero não está incomodando...

Cam: Bom dia... Claro que não...

Catherine: Estão curtindo a hospedagem?

Chase: Tudo aqui é maravilhoso...

Cam: Estava precisando de um fim de semana como esse...

Chase: Recarregamos nossas energias...

Catherine: A cidade estressa demais... O trabalho também... As pessoas vêem aqui para esquecer do dia-a –dia e curtir a natureza...

Cam: É muito bom mesmo...

Catherine: Vocês trabalham com o que?

Chase: Somos médicos...

Catherine: Que legal... Espero que retornem mais vezes...

Cam: Pode deixar...

Chase: Com certeza... Vem cá... Cadê o resto dos hospedes?

Catherine: Foram fazer uma trilha com o David... Daqui a pouco estão de volta.

Catherine sae deixando o casal terminando o café. Quando terminam os dois saem do salão juntinhos. Quando vêem um tumulto. Chase e Cameron se aproximam e encontram o Tom, o garoto da manhã anterior, chorando nos braços do pai. O pé do mesmo encontrava-se totalmente inchado.

Chase: O que aconteceu?

David: Ele pisou em algo durante a caminhada pela mata...

Chase: Deixa-me vê...

Os pais do garoto se assustam com a aproximação do Chase.

Pai: Quem você pensa que é?

Cam: Somos médicos... Podemos ajudar...

Cameron também se aproxima do garoto.

Cam: Tom... Está se lembrando de mim? Ontem sua bola caiu na minha mesa... Lembra-se?

O garoto estava choroso, contudo mesmo assim responde.

Tom: Lemba... Tá duendo...

Chase: Calma Tom... Você é um homenzinho... Deixa-me vê o que foi...

Chase e Cameron começam a olhar o pé do garoto.

Cam: Isso é picada de Hymenoptera...

Chase: Vou ao carro buscar meu kit de primeiros socorros... Pra fazer um curativo.

Chase sae com presa indo em direção ao seu carro onde abre o porta-luva e pega um kit de primeiro socorros. Voltando logo depois à frente da sede do hotel fazenda onde todos estavam em torno do garoto Tom.

Enquanto isso, Cameron e os pais aguardavam o retorno do Chase.

Mãe: Doutora... É grave?

Cam: Não... Ele foi picado por um inseto... Devido à febre, acredito que tenha sido uma vespa... Vamos retirar o ferrão e fazer um curativo... O próprio corpo dele vai se encarregar de baixar a febre... Pode confiar em mim...

Mãe: Ainda bem...

Cam: O Tom é um garoto forte... Vai ficar bem...

Logo o Chase retorna.

Chase: Pronto... Vou retirar o ferrão...

Chase pega uma agulhar. O Tom começa a aumentar o choro. A Cam o coloca no seu colo. E começa a puxar assunto com ele de modo a distraí-lo.

Cam: Tom... Vou te contar uma coisa... As vespas fêmeas possuem um órgão, o ferrão. Ele atua como deposito de ovos. A mamãe vespa com o auxilio desse ferrão põe os ovos em algumas estruturas como madeira, tronco de árvores. Porém, ela também utiliza esse ferrão como proteção. Quando ela injeta esse ferrão em uma pessoa. O corpo da pessoa reage de modo à expulsa esse objeto intruso. Por isso a dor e a febre.

Enquanto a Cameron tentava chama a atenção do Tom pra ela. Chase com cuidado retirava o ferrão do calcanhar do garoto. Tom estava fascinado pela Cam e nem percebeu quando o Chase retirou totalmente o ferrão. Só gritou quando foi colocado álcool iodato na região.

Cam: Calma... Já vai passar...

Chase: Viu como é um garotinho forte... Pronto o curativo já está pronto...

Pai: E agora doutor?

Chase: Ele ainda vai ter febre... Por que o ferrão libera uma substância que acaba estimulando as células de defesa do corpo. Elas irão combater rapidamente essa infecção...

Cam: Nem precisam aplicar um antifebril... Mas se por acaso ela não baixar... Pode dar um antifebril...

Chase: Ele teve sorte... Se fosse aranhas ou cobras peçonhentas... Seria grave...

David: Deus... Nem quero pensar nisso...

Mãe: Obrigada... Por tudo...

Cam: Não precisa agradecer... Esse é o nosso trabalho...

Mãe: Tom... Dar um beijo e um abraço na doutora e no doutor...

Tom que agora estava nos braços da mãe. Larga ela por um instante e dar um beijo e abraço no Chase e na Cam.

Chase: Esse aqui é o cartão do hospital que trabalhamos... Princeton-Plasboro em Princeton... Qualquer coisa pode nos procurar... Doutor Chase ou doutora Cameron...

Pai: Obrigado... Pode deixar...

O tumulto se desfaz. Tom com seus pais e sua irmã entram no carro e voltam para casa. Alguns hóspedes retornam para seus chalés. E outros seguem juntamente com o David para a cachoeira. Cameron e Chase revolvem andar a cavalo.

Pegam um cavalo da raça manga-larga branco com pintas marrons pelo corpo. E começam a cavalgar junto. Onde a Cam estava à frente dele na garoupa e ele controlava as rendias do cavalo. Cavalgavam pela propriedade admirando os vegetais e os animais que encontravam pelo caminho.

Enquanto isso na cidade de Miami. O sol também estava quente. As pessoas na cidade curtiam o domingo a beira da praia. Os ricos navegam em seus Iates. Enquanto os menos favorecidos curtiam um surf ou admiravam o mar sentados na areia juntamente com a família.

Em um hotel na cidade. O doutor Gregory House se desperta do seu maravilhoso sonho sentindo uma baita dor na perna. A noite havia sido tranqüila. Logo após escutar a voz da doutora Lisa Cuddy pelo celular, seu coração apaixonado havia se acalmado e pode deita-se. Tivera um sonho maravilhoso com ela. Porém sua dor crônica como sempre atacava pela manhã. E teve que se levanta rapidamente e tomar uns comprimidos de Vicodin.

Nem mesmo essa dor insuportável tiraria seu bom humor. Logo após tomar o remédio. A dor alivia um pouco. Resolve tomar uma ducha. Durante o banho ficou a pensar numa maneira de agradá-la e mostrá-la que ele podia ser um bom parceiro amoroso. De repente surgi em sua mente uma idéia.

No quarto em frente. A doutora Lisa Cuddy já havia levantado. E também tomava uma deliciosa ducha. A noite havia sido maravilhosa. Após o telefonema dele. Conseguiu ter um sonho fantástico com ele. A cada instante seu desejo e paixão cresciam. Mas um medo de repente tomou conta da sua mente. Lembrou-se que nessa noite retornaria a Princeton. Como ele reagiria agora? E ela como iria lidar com tudo isso agora?

Escuta uma batida na porta.

_Será ele?_

Ela enxuga-se rapidamente. E veste um roupão. E segue em direção a porta. Quando abre toma um susto.

Cuddy: Hey... Aonde você vai assim?

House trajava uma bermuda na altura do joelho, uma camiseta, um boné e um óculos escuro.

House: Bom dia pra você também Honey...

Cuddy: Desculpa... Bom dia...

House: Agora sim...

Cuddy: Pode responder a minha pergunta anterior...

House: Vocês mulheres sempre apressadas... Posso responder... Vim te convidar pra ir comigo conhecer essa cidade maravilhosa... Não é possível vim a Miami e não sair de dentro de um hotel... Esse sol maravilhoso está nos chamado...

Cuddy: Não sei se devemos... Viemos aqui a trabalho...

House: Honey... Nosso trabalho já acabou... A conferência já terminou... E mesmo se ela ainda estivesse ocorrendo... O que custa agir como loucos às vezes?

Cuddy: Ás vezes? Você sempre age como um louco...

House: Então...Estou apenas agindo como o House... Vamos! Nosso vôo é apenas às 21hs... Temos o dia inteiro... Ou você prefere ficar aqui na cama... Podemos achar algo pra fazemos...

Cuddy: Acho que estarei mais segura fora daqui... Tudo bem... Eu topo... Vou me arruma e te encontro lá embaixo...

House: Tudo bem... Só não demora Honey...

Ele sae sorridente. Ela fecha a porta e começa a se vestir. Escolhe uma bermuda também na altura do joelho e uma camiseta e por baixo põe um biquíni verde com branco cheio de flores. Calça uma sandália baixa. E desce para a recepção do hotel.

Ele encontrava-se em pé em frente a uma loja de revista. Ela se aproxima por trás.

Cuddy: Algo de interessante?

Ele vira-se.

House: Uau... Está linda...

Cuddy: Não precisa me zoar...

House: Não estou te zoando... Estou sendo sincero... Custa acreditar?

Cuddy: É que esse "novo" House... Não me acostumei com ele ainda...

House: Tudo bem... Vamos?

Os dois saem juntos. Ela põe os óculos escuros. E os dois entram em um táxi. House pede ao taxista pra levá-los até a praia mais próxima. Em poucos minutos eles chegaram em uma belíssima praia. Na rua em frente havia uma delicatese. Eles entraram e tomaram um café da manhã reforçado e repleto de frutas tropicais. Após o café, ele a levou até o píer e alugou uma lancha. E foi pilotando a lancha lavando-a para passear pela baía.

Cameron e Chase após passearam de cavalo. Encontravam-se deitados juntinhos na rede, na varanda do chalé, admirando a natureza ao redor e conversando sobre o futuro.

Chase: Você hoje se saiu muito bem com o garoto.

Cam: Você acha? Eu expliquei a um garoto de 5 anos como uma vespa se reproduz... Tantas coisas que podia falar pra ele ficar quieto... Acho que não seria uma boa mãe...

Chase: Que isso... Agiu muito bem... Conseguiu prende a atenção dele... Nem viu quando eu retirei o ferrão... Você será uma mãe fantástica...

Cam: Agora... Que pais irresponsáveis... Como é que levam um garoto pra andar numa mata com uma sandália? Podia ser picado por uma cobra ou aranha...

Chase: Tem gente que não nasce pra ser pais... Mas eles não parecem ser deve tipo de pais... Acho que foi uma fatalidade...

Cam: É pode ser... Robbie tem uma coisa que estou querendo conversar com você...

Chase: O que foi honey? Algum problema?

Cam: Não... É que... Percebi o quanto que tem vontade de ser pai... Contudo... Agora eu não quero ter filhos... Obvio que quero ter filhos com você... Amo-te... Mas por enquanto... Quero curtir nossa vida... Eu e você... Crescer profissionalmente... Espero que entenda... E não fiquei triste...

Chase: Claro que entendo Honey... Quero muito ser pai... Mas também quero curtir nossa vida a dois... Então espero o tempo que precisar... Não se preocupe...

Cam: Como você pode ser assim tão perfeito?

Chase: Sabe... Meus pais estavam inspirados no dia... Faço parte de uma safra rara...

Cam: Então devo me considerar uma sortuda...

Ele a abraça bem forte. E a beija no pescoço.

Cam: Canta pra mim.

Ele pega o violão que estava próximo deles. E começa a cantar umas canções pra ela enquanto admiravam um ao outro. E curtiam-se ao redor de uma magnífica natureza.

Já em Miami, House e Cuddy, navegavam em torno da baía de Miami, onde viam belíssimas casas e uma natureza belíssima. Pássaros capturavam os peixes enquanto outros apenas voavam ao redor de algumas árvores.

Cuddy: Não sabia que dirigia lancha... Como aprendeu?

House: Um amigo tinha uma casa na praia. Quando éramos adolescentes fui passar umas férias na casa dele. O pai dele me ensinou a pilotar...

Cuddy: Sorte sua...

House: Vem cá...

Ela se aproxima dele. O qual estava no volante da lancha.

Cuddy: Pronto...

House: Segura aqui...

Cuddy: Ta louco?

House: Não tenha medo... O máximo que pode acontecer é você afundar a lancha... E temos que nadar até a praia mais próxima...

Cuddy: Por isso mesmo... Nem quero pegar nesse volante...

House: É brincadeira... Não tem perigo... É só segurar aqui...

Ela meio relutante segura no volante.

House: Agora segura aqui nessa alavanca... Ela controla a velocidade... O volante a direção...

Ele solta o volante...Ela começa a pilotar sozinha... Com ele bem próximo... Ele fica por trás dela... Só apontando a direção... E ensinando outros detalhes da navegação... Ela estava adorando sentir o calor do ar que saia pelas narinas dele no seu pescoço... Já ele estava adorando passar as mãos sobre o ombro dela...

House guia Cuddy até um chiquíssimo restaurante. Ele a ajuda a estacionar a lancha.

Cuddy: Que lugar é esse?

House: Um restaurante...

Cuddy: House... Esse lugar é magnífico... Mas deve ser muito caro...

House: Não se preocupe... Eu que estou convidando... Eu pago...

Cuddy: Mas...

House: Nada de mais... Minha chefa me paga super bem...

Cuddy: Tudo bem então... Vou aceita... Mas me lembre de agradecer a sua chefa...

House: Acho que não ia gostar dela... Sabe ela é um pouco chata...

Ela dar um tapa no ombro dele.

House: E violenta...

Ela dar outro tapa...

House: E brava...

Ela ia dar outro tapa, mas ele segura a mão. Aproxima suas mãos dos seus lábios e dar um beijo suave.

House: Bem agora vamos...

Ela abre um sorriso e ele também. E entram junto no restaurante.

O restaurante era bastante calmo. Com mesas e cadeiras de madeira e com bastantes flores nas mesas e por todo o ambiente. O único modo de chegar até ele era de barco. Os garçons trajavam roupas brancas e toda a decoração era branca. De fundo ouvia-se uma música suave da Enya.

Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa bem ao lado da baía. Era só olhar pra o lado que se via uma água cristalina. Bebiam um delicioso vinho tinto italiano, Barolo DOCG, e comiam lagosta com arroz de polvo.

Após a refeição voltaram à lancha. House a levou até uma ilha particular. Cujo dono não estava. Devia ser de algum astro de Hollywood. Ele retirou a camisa e pulou na água nadando devagar até a areia. Ela no inicio não queria pular. Mas depois mudou de idéia. Tirou a bermuda e a camiseta e nadou até areia também. Andaram um pouco pela ilha, mas viram quase nada. Havia algumas câmeras de segurança e tiveram um pouco de medo. Voltaram para o mar onde nadaram um pouco. Depois subiram novamente pra a lancha. Voltaram para o píer onde ele tinha alugado a lancha. Devolveram. Sentaram-se na areia da praia onde viram o sol se pôr. Após esse fenômeno pegaram um táxi de volta ao hotel. Cada um segiu para seu quarto onde tomaram uma ducha e depois arrumaram suas coisas.

Chase e a Cam ficaram um tempo cantando juntos. Tinham descoberto um hobby em comum. Os dois adoravam cantar. Começaram a senti um pouco de fome. E foram almoçar. Foram ao restaurante do hotel. Ele ficava próximo á entrada e dentro de uma lagoa. Comeram um risoto de camarão e beberam coca-cola. De sobremesa sundae de chocolate.

Após o almoço andaram mais um pouco ao redor do chalé. E sentaram-se em frente à árvore onde haviam feito amor na noite anterior. Ele encostou-se à árvore e ela nele. Ficaram sem nada falar. Chase fazia cafuné na Cam e ela alisava suas pernas. Curtiram o resto da tarde assim. E assistiram o pôr do sol.

Assim que escureceu. Adentraram no chalé. Tomaram um último banho junto no chalé. Não muito demorado. Vestiram uma roupa mais quente. Arrumaram as malas e as colocaram no porta-malas do carro juntamente com o violão. Foram até a sede do hotel onde o Chase pagou a conta. Depois pegaram a estrada de volta a Princeton.

Iam ouvindo o rádio. Ela colocou uma das mãos na perna dele e ele sempre que podia colocava a dele sobre a dela. Durante todo o trajeto se olhavam apaixonadamente.

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens. _

_E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria._

_É só o amor, é só o amor. _

_Que conhece o que é verdade. _

_O amor é bom, não quer o mal. _

_Não sente inveja ou se envaidece._

_O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver. _

_É ferida que dói e não se sente. _

_É um contentamento descontente. _

_É dor que desatina sem doer._

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens. _

_E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria._

_É um não querer mais que bem querer._

_É solitário andar por entre a gente. _

_É um não contentar-se de contente. _

_É cuidar que se ganha em se perder._

_É um estar-se preso por vontade. _

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor; _

_É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade. _

_Tão contrario a si é o mesmo amor._

_Estou acordado e todos dormem todos dormem todos_

_dormem. _

_Agora vejo em parte. Mas então veremos face a face._

_É só o amor, é só o amor. _

_Que conhece o que é verdade._

_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens. _

_E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria._

Eram 8:20 em Miami quando House bateu na porta do quarto no qual ela estava. Segurava sua mala na mão. E ofereceu-se pra carregar a dela também. No fim do corredor havia um carrinho onde ele colocou as malas. E desceu com ela até a recepção. Só assinaram um papel. A hospedagem já estava paga pelo hospital. Entraram num táxi e seguiram para o aeroporto.

O aeroporto era próximo do hotel. Em 15 minutos chegaram. Foram até o portão de embarque. Embarcaram. Dentro do avião ficaram em poltronas uma do lado da outra. Ele na janela e ela no corredor. Ele a ajudou a colocar o cinto e segurou forte a mão dela.

House: Não precisa ter medo...

Ela adorou a iniciativa dele. E aproveitou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. House pegou uma revista médica ficou folheando enquanto fazia cafuné nela. Ficaram assim durante todo o vôo.

Chase e Cam chegam a Princeton. Ele estaciona o carro na frente do prédio dela. Abre o porta-malas e pega a mala dela e a ajuda levar pra cima. Cameron abre a porta do apartamento e ele coloca a mala ao lado do sofá.

Chase: Bem... Vou indo...

Cam: Adorei o fim de semana...

Chase: Eu também...

Cam: Te vejo amanhã?

Chase: Bem... Deixa-me vê... Eu acho que vai ver sim... Algo me diz... Que trabalhamos juntos...

Cam: Hum... É?

Ela aproxima-se dele e começa a alisar suas costas.

Chase: Assim vou acabar não indo...

Cam: Hum...

Ela encosta seu corpo no dele. E suga seus lábios com ferocidade. Depois dar mais dois beijos suaves nos seus lábios.

Cam: Boa noite... Sonha comigo... Amo-te ta?

Chase: Também te amo... Boa noite honey... Pode deixar que no meu sonho não há outra protagonista...

Dão mais um abraço forte. Ela o leva até a porta. Trocam mais um beijo suave. Ele sae. E ela fecha a porta. Chase retorna ao seu carro e segue pra sua casa.

O Vôo Miami - Nova Jérsei chega sem atraso. House e Cuddy dividem um táxi até Princeton. É apenas 30 minutos. Logo chegam no condado de Princeton. O taxista primeiro a leva... House desce do carro e a acompanha até a porta.

House: Bem... Está entregue...

Cuddy: Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso de hoje... Na verdade por toda a viagem...

House: Sabe... Posso proporcionar mais dias assim... Basta você querer...

Cuddy: Vou pensar em nós com carinho...

House: Pensa mesmo... Bem... Boa noite...

Ele aproxima-se dela... E seus lábios estão bem próximos... Ela se afasta...

House: Nem um beijo?

Cuddy: Não sei se devo...

House: É... Já vi que terei que embebedá-la de novo...

Cuddy: Haha... Engraçadinho...

House: Se você não quer... Tudo bem...

Ele já estava indo à direção do táxi. Quando ela corre na sua direção.

Cuddy: House!

Ele se vira rapidamente e seu corpo encontra o dela. Trocam um beijo apaixonado.

House: Uau...

Cuddy: Agora pode ir...

Trocam um sorriso. E seguem em direções opostas. Ela entra em casa e ele segue no táxi até seu apartamento.

**Nota do Autor**

_Tradução de Come What May_

**Come What May - Haja o que houver**

**Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim **

**Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes**

**Quero morrer com um beijo seu**

**Todo dia te amo mais e mais**

**Ouça meu coração, você pode ouvir ele canta**

**Diga-me para te dar tudo**

**As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera**

**Mas eu te amo até o último momento**

**Aconteça o que acontecer**

**Haja o que houver**

**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**

**Satine**

**De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito**

**De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita**

**De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um**

**desperdício**

**Tudo gira em torno de você**

**Satine and Christian**

**E não há montanha tão alta**

**Não há rio tão profundo**

**Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado**

**Tempestades podem se formar**

**E estrelas podem colidir**

**Mas eu te amo até meu último momento**

_#A segunda música na Fic é a Monte Castelo da Legião Urbana..eu amo..e achei a cara do casal..._

_# Hymenoptera é uma família de insetos onde está incluída a vespa e a abelha... Tudo que falei sobre o ferrão é verdadeiro..._

_#Quero agradecer a Ligya...Chris... Poli... Mona...Mai... Lais... e a Lalá pelo apoio...valeu Girls..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

O dia amanhece em Princeton, os primeiros saios solares começam a iluminar a cidade. Uma brisa suave chacoalha as folhas das árvores e pássaros cantavam alegremente.

Allison acordara ainda com sono. A noite havia sido longa. Demorou a cair no sono. Sentia falta do corpo dele no seu. Ficara a relembrar os últimos acontecimentos. Estava muito feliz. Há anos que não tinham uma semana como a última. A última segunda-feira acordara sem ter certeza se viveria muito tempo, o medo de ter contraído HIV era forte. Mas esse acontecimento serviu para perceber que a felicidade que buscava estava ao seu lado. Como demorou a perceber o homem sensacional que o Chase é. Ele sabe realmente como fazer uma mulher feliz. Ela estava curtindo cada segundo.

Levantou-se rapidamente quando se lembrou que ao chegar no hospital o encontraria. Agora o sono fora rapidamente esquecido. Foi pra debaixo do chuveiro e tomou uma ducha gelada e demorada. Queria ficar linda pra ele.

Robert acordara cedo. Passara a noite inteira virando-se de um lado pra o outro da cama. A falta que ela fazia era imensa. Sentiu saudade do cheiro adocicado dos fios do seu cabelo. Tudo que vivenciara na última semana parecia um sonho. Tê-la nos seus braços era a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida. Tinha certeza que ela era a mulher da sua vida.

Resolve ir malhar. Trajava apenas uma cueca boxer azul claro. Foi até a sala. E começou suas sessões de abdominais e flexões. Ficou durante mais de 1 hora nesse ritmo. Adorava se exercitar. Levantou-se totalmente suado. E foi direto pra o banheiro onde tomou uma ducha gelada. Logo já estava vestido.

Voltou pra a sala e foi até a cozinha. Pegou uma das caixas de cereais pôs numa tigela com bastante leite e mel. Lembrou-se dela tomando café com ele e das reclamações em torno do cereal.

_Ela tem razão... Preciso fazer umas compras... Passar a ter coisas saudáveis na geladeira... Bem... Agora que terei sempre a visitar de uma dama... Preciso providenciar umas coisinhas.._

Ela também já estava vestida. Encontrava-se perfumada. Estava com a geladeira aberta a procura de algo pra comer. Pegou um pouco de açaí e colocou numa tigela e começou a comer. Lembrou-se do dia que comeu cereais com ele.

_O que será quer ele está fazendo agora?_

Resolveu dar uma conferida. Saber se ele já estava de saída. E como havia passado a noite. No hospital teria que agir normalmente, e não teria a chance de perguntar. Pegou o telefone sem fio em cima da cômoda da sala e discou.

Ele estava escovando os dentes quando escutou o telefone tocar. Correu até a sala e atendeu.

_Cam: Hey Honey..._

_Chase: Hey Honey... __Que supresa... Tou morrendo de saudades..._

_Cam: Eu também... _

_Chase: Como passou a noite?_

_Cam: Não muito bem... Acostumou-me mal... Sentia a sua falta..._

_Chase: Hehe... Comigo foi à mesma coisa..._

_Cam: O que está fazendo?_

_Chase: Tou quase saindo... E você?_

_Cam: Também... Nos vemos... Logo..._

_Chase: Com certeza..._

_Cam: Então...Até logo..._

_Chase: Até..._

_Cam: Hey... Amo-te..._

_Chase: Também te amo honey..._

Ambos desligam o telefone e seguem para o hospital.

No hospital, doutor House, já havia chegado. Pela primeira vez em anos, chegou antes do horário. Estava ansioso para reencontrar sua paixão. O desejo e o amor que sentia pela Cuddy estava matando-o. Parecia um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez. Durante a noite ficou a imaginar como seria tê-la em seus braços eternamente.

Sentou-se na sua mesa e pegou os portuários médicos dos dias que esteve ausente e começou a ler.

_Hum... A Cameron deixou tudo bem organizado..._

Cameron chegou no estacionamento do hospital. Parou o carro e quando estava chegando no portão de entrada teve um supresa.

Cam: Não acredito... Chegou agora?

Chase: Hum... Hum... Acabei de estacionar...

Cam: Que coincidência...

Chase: E o destino...

Os dois com um sorriso nos lábios seguem para o hospital. Quando estavam entrando no elevador, Foreman que chegara correndo, entra também.

Foreman: Bom dia!

Chase: Bom dia...

Cam: Bom dia...

Foreman: Com foi o fim de semana de vocês?

Chase: Legal...

Cam: É... Legal...

Foreman: O meu foi terrível fiquei em casa... Minha namorada está com um resfriado... Fiquei de babá... E vocês o que fizeram?

Os dois se olham com cara de cúmplices.

Cam: Fiquei em casa... Lendo uns livros...

Chase: Bem... Eu também fiquei em casa...

Foreman: Pra quem ficou em casa... Vocês estão um pouco queimados pelo sol.

O casal não contava com isso. Esqueceram que haviam ficado muito expostos ao sol no fim de semana. Contudo, Cameron consegue consertar as coisas.

Cam: Não tá vendo o sol que está fazendo aqui em Princeton? Não tem como não ficar queimada...

Foreman: É tem razão...

A porta do elevador abre-se e os três seguem para a sala. Quando chegam se assustam com o que encontram.

Cam: House!!!!

Chase: É ele mesmo?

Foreman: Acho que adoeceu em Miami...

House: Olá... Pra vocês também...

Cam: Você às 8 da manhã aqui?

House: Sim... Não é o horário que começa o turno? Por falar nisso... Vocês estão atrasados 3 minutos...

Chase: É mole... Agora vai controlar nosso horário também...

Foreman: O sol de Miami não fez bem a você...

House: Bem... Tava lendo os portuários...

Cam: Você lendo portuários?

Chase: É... Só pode ser alguma doença...

House: Engraçadinhos... Voltando... Vejo que você fez um bom trabalho doutora Cameron...

Cam: Dei o meu melhor...

House: Uau... Bem... Agora que voltei... Volto a controlar vocês...

Foreman: Lá vem...

House: Senti falta dos meus brinquedinhos...

Chase: É... Esse hospital ficou mais calmo sem você...

House: Não minta... Vocês estavam morrendo de saudade de mim...

Cam: Bem... Tá vendo algum defunto aqui?

House: Adoro... Seu senso de humor honey... Bem... Cameron e Chase vão vê as duas pacientes...E podem liberá-las... Foreman pode ir me substituir na clinica...

Foreman: Clínica? De novo? A Cameron me botou durante a sua viagem lá...

House: Foi mesmo? Boa garota... Aprendeu tudo direitinho...

Foreman sae chateado para a clinica enquanto Chase e Cameron vão visitar as duas pacientes. A paciente com a Síndrome de Stevens Johnson estava muito bem, os sintomas haviam sumido, mas como é uma doença sem cura, teria que tomar uns remédios sempre e manter uma alimentação saudável. Após visitá-la vão ver a garota. Ela fica super feliz ao ver o Chase.

Paciente: Doutor Chase!!

Chase: Hey... Tudo bem?

Paciente: Tudo... Hey... Doutora Cameron... Tudo bem?

Cam: Tudo... Viemos aqui lhe dar alta... Mas terá que tomar esse antibiótico durante 14 dias, sem parar, senão não faz efeito...

Mãe: Tudo bem doutora...

Paciente: Doutor Chase... Adorei te conhecer...Quem sabe daqui uns anos nos encontramos quando eu me formar em medicina... E se tiver solteiro até lá...Quem sabe?

Chase: Boa sorte com a medicina...

Cam não estava gostando do modo com a paciente sorria e olhava pra o Chase. Quem ela era pra olhar para seu homem daquele jeito? Os dois despedem-se da paciente e seguem pelo corredor.

Cam: Que garota abusada...

Chase: O que foi? Ciúmes?

Cam: Não gostei de vê-la se jogando pra você...

Chase: É uma garota...

Andavam pelo corredor. Quando Chase avistou uma porta de uma sala aberta, e puxou a Cam pra dentro, trancando a porta. Foi logo encostando ela na porta e beijando-a com muita ferocidade.

Cam: Uau... Ta querendo realizar aquela sua fantasia?

Chase: Bem... Querer eu queria... Mas não te trouxe aqui pra isso... Não hoje... Tava morrendo de saudades dos seus lábios...

Cam: E eu... Dos seus...

Chase: Quando te vi chegar à vontade era de voar e encher essa sua boca linda de beijos...

Cam: Eu ia te beijar quando entrássemos no elevador, mas ai o Foreman surgiu...

Trocaram mais uns beijos ardentes. Depois Chase abriu a porta devagar, olhou pra vê se vinha alguém e saiu, ela logo depois. E retornam para a sala de diagnóstico.

Enquanto os ducklings faziam os seus trabalhos, House, segue até a sala da Cuddy. Fica um tempo admirando-a através do vidro. A mesma encontrava-se conversando com sua secretária.

Lisa havia acordado alegre. Fazia um bom tempo que não se sentia assim. Amando e sendo amada por alguém. O desejo que sentia por ele crescia cada segundo. Arrumou-se e partiu rapidamente para o hospital. Chegando lá, caiu na realidade, sua mesa estava cheia de papeis pra ler. Seu trabalho estava acumulado.

A secretária saiu e ele entrou na sala. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e não viu quando o mesmo entrou.

House: Ocupada?

Cuddy: Hey... Um pouco... Infelizmente ninguém faz meu trabalho por mim...

House: Ainda bem que tenho meus brinquedinhos...

Cuddy: Ta falando do Chase, da Cameron e do Foreman?

House: Exato...

Cuddy: Sorte sua então... Tou cheia de papeis pra ler... E ainda tenho uma reunião daqui uns 20 minutos...

House: Não quero te atrapalhar... Vim só ver como estava...

Cuddy: Fico feliz... Em te ver... E saber que se preocupa comigo...

House: Bem... Boa sorte... Vou indo...

Cuddy: Nós vemos mais tarde...

House: Com certeza...

Ela abre um enorme sorriso, ele retribui sorrindo também. Ela continua fazendo seu trabalho e ele volta pra sua sala.

Lisa passa a manhã inteira numa reunião, posteriormente fica na sala lendo um monte de papeis, os quais precisam da sua assinatura, muitos eram pedidos de equipamentos. House passa o dia inteiro na sua sala, abusando o Chase e a Cam, os quais depois vão ajudar o Foreman na clinica.

Anoiteceu em Princeton. Foreman fora o primeiro a ir embora. Depois Chase e Cam seguem juntos para o elevador.

Cam: Minha casa ou a sua?

Chase: Que tal lá em casa?

Cam: Tudo bem...

Chase: Vamos fazer o seguinte... Sigo seu carro até sua casa... Você estaciona pega uma muda de roupa pra amanhã... Depois vai fazer uns comprar comigo... Que tal?

Cam: Ótimo...

Seguem juntos. Entram nos respectivos carros. E vão até o apartamento dela. Ela estaciona o carro na garagem, soube rapidamente, pega uma muda de roupa e entra para o carro dele... Vão em direção ao supermercado.

Após a saída dos ducklings, House vai até a sala do Wilson, o qual se preparava para ir embora.

House: Está de saída?

Wilson: Você ainda por aqui? Bem... Estou de saída...

House: Eu também... Vou resolver um problema e vou pra casa... Mas antes queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Wilson: Desembucha...

House: O que se faz para convencer uma mulher que você é o homem da vida dela?

Wilson: Não vai me dizer que vai tentar novamente com a Stacy...

House: Não tem nada a ver com ela...

Wilson: Conheceu alguém?

House: Pode se dizer que sim...

Wilson: Eu a conheço?

House: Não...

Wilson: Não vai me dizer que é uma garota de programa...

House: As prostitutas também são gente... Mas não é não...

Wilson: Bem... Não te vejo afim de uma mulher desde a Stacy... Perai... Não é a Cameron?

House: Ta louco? A Cameron não...

Wilson: Ufa... Bem... Em primeiro lugar tente agir como um cavalheiro... Seja gentil... Só não aja como o House... Seja sincero... Convincente... Mulher sabe das coisas... Percebem isso a quilômetros... Se agir assim... Ela não vai resistir...

House: Sabe... Você entende muito de mulher... Até parece uma...

Wilson: É isso que recebo por ser bom amigo... Tento ajudar... E você fica me zoando...

House: Foi mal... Não vou te prender mais... Boa noite...

Wilson: Boa sorte com a garota... Depois me conta como foi...

House: Pode deixar...

Wilson segue para o estacionamento e retorna para seu apartamento. House resolve ir falar com ela. Quando se aproxima do escritório dela, vê as luzes acessa, mais a secretária já havia ido embora. Cuddy encontrava-se sentada numa poltrona com as pernas estiradas numa mesinha, e lendo uma pilha de papeis. Enquanto mordicava o lápis. Ele se aproxima devagar, sem fazer barulho. E põe as mãos sobre o ombro dela, e começa a fazer uma massagem. Ela que estava distraída se assusta um pouco.

Cuddy: Hey... Que susto...

House: Ainda trabalhando...

Cuddy: A reunião demorou... E atrasou meu trabalho...

House: Que ajuda?

Cuddy: Hum... Você não faz seu trabalho, mas quer fazer o meu?

House: Bem... Por você faço um sacrifício...

Cuddy: Fico lisonjeada... Mas não precisa... Já acabei por hoje...

House: Vai fazer o que hoje à noite?

Cuddy: Bem... Vou pra casa tomar uma boa ducha e comer algo...

House: Hum...

Cuddy: Que ir jantar comigo lá em casa? Posso preparar algo rápido...

_Não acredito que tive coragem de convidá-lo_

_Essa é a minha chance..._

House: Aceito...Vou passar em casa e tomar uma ducha... Encontro-te daqui a pouco...

Cuddy: Combinado...

Ela que estava sentada levanta-se. Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela. E dar um beijo suave e rápido. Ela corresponde e o beija também.

Ele a espera guarda os papeis, arruma sua mesa rapidamente, pegar a bolsa e seguem juntos até o estacionamento. Os dois saem em direções opostas.

Chase e Cameron faziam compra em um hipermercado. Riam enquanto escolhiam frutas, verduras e alguns mantimentos. Depois seguem até o apartamento.

Os dois põe uma pizza no microondas,e juntos tomam uma ducha bem demorada. Onde trocam caricias. Depois comem a pizza com coca-cola vendo televisão. Riam e se divertiam como duas crianças. A Cam sempre roubava um dos pedaços de pizza do Chase, o qual cobrava com beijos apaixonados. Após o jantar, ficam na cama assistindo um filme, agarradinhos, e posteriormente fazem amor com muita intensidade, caindo exaustos e adormecendo abraçados em seguida.

Enquanto isso, House chega em sua casa, toma uma ducha rápida, se perfuma todo, veste uma roupa bonita, mas não muito chique. Sobe na sua moto e segue para a casa da Lisa.

Cuddy, chega em casa, toma uma ducha rápida, veste um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho, ficando descalça. E segue para a cozinha, onde começa a preparar sua especialidade, um macarrão ao molho de tomate seco.

Ele logo chega. Ela deixa a panela no fogo e atende rapidamente a porta.

Cuddy: Pode entrar fica a vontade... Tenho que vê a panela que deixei no fogo.

House: Tudo bem... Trouxe esse vinho...

Cuddy: Pode pô na geladeira... O jantar logo fica pronto...

House: Hum... O cheiro está ótimo...

Ele põe o vinho na geladeira. Ela encontrava-se de costas pra ele estava a preparar o macarrão. House aproxima-se devagar, e encosta seus lábios no pescoço dela, dando uns beijos. Isso fez a pele dela arrepia-se, e um calor subiu por todo o corpo da Cuddy.

Cuddy: Hey... Desse jeito vou acabar queimando a comida...

House: Ok... Vou esperar lá na sala...

Cuddy: Fica a vontade... Pode ligar a televisão ou o som...

Ela vira-se novamente para o fogão. Ele vai para a sala. Primeiro segue até o quarto dela. Para na porta e acende a luz. Observa a cama dela. A mesma estava com um lençol verde escuro. O quarto era muito arrumado. E havia uns quadros na parede. Apagou a luz e continuo a andar chegando em um cômodo, onde havia uma estante com muitos livros, um laptop sobre uma mesa, e alguns papéis.

_Hum... Aqui deve ser o escritório dela. Onde ela estudar... E faz seus trabalhos..._

Voltou para a sala. Onde havia um sofá, em frente a ele uma televisão, mais distante um som em uma estante, onde havia algumas fotografias. Aproximou-se para vê-las. Algumas eram da época da faculdade, imaginou ele, uma Lisa nova em uma sala de autopsia com algumas garotas, outra ela de jaleco ao lado de um esqueleto. Ele riu quando viu essa. E outras ela com umas pessoas, não sabia se eram amigos ou familiares.

Cuddy: Hey... Espiando minha vida?

Assustou-se quando ela aproximou-se dele por trás, pegando-o no flagra.

House: Fotografias são para isso... Para serem admiradas...

Cuddy: Bem... Tem razão...

House: Quem é o namorado?

Ele aponta para a foto onde ela está ao lado de um esqueleto.

Cuddy: Engraçadinho... Essa foto tirei no 1 ano de curso... Vai dizer que também não saia tirando foto de tudo... No inicio...

House: Eu? Não...

Cuddy: Mulheres têm disso... Essa aqui... Foi minha primeira autopsia...

House: E essa aqui?

Ele aponta para a fotografia dela com um grupo de pessoas...

Cuddy: Essa aqui é recente... Tirei ano passado no dia de ação de graça... Essas pessoas são minha família...

Os dois se distanciam da estante.

Cuddy: Pode pôr uma musica... Ou ligar a televisão... Vou vê se o macarrão ficou pronto...

House: Vou pôr uma musica então... Tem preferência?

Cuddy: Não... Coloca o que quiser... Tem vários cd's ali na estante...

House: Hum... Vamos ver se tem bom gosto...

Ela volta para a cozinha e ele vai até a estante. Dar uma olhada nos cd's, mais uma coletânea chama a sua atenção. Tratava-se de uma coletânea do grupo Duran Duran. Abre um sorriso, e põe o CD no som.

_Just a perfect day drink Sangrea in the park then later when it gets dark we go home  
Just a perfect day feed animals in the zoo then later a movie too and then home_

Oh such a perfect day I'm glad I spent it with you  
Such a perfect day you just keep me hanging on you just keep me hanging on

Just a perfect day problems all left alone weekenders on our own such fun  
Just a perfect day you made me forget myself I thought I was someone eles someone new

Oh such a perfect day I'm glad I spent it with you  
Such a perfect day you just keep me hanging on you just keep me hanging on

You're gonna reap just what you sow, you're gonna reap just what you sow  
You're gonna reap just what you sow, you're gonna reap just what you sow  
You're gonna reap just what you sow, you're gonna reap just what you sow  
You're gonna reap just what you sow 

Enquanto a música Perfect Day do Duran Duran ecoava pelo recinto. Cuddy preparava o prato. Colocou a massa do macarrão Penne nos pratos e preencheu com um molho de tomate seco, por cima colocou manjericão e um pouco de queijo ralado. A mesa da sala já havia sido preparada por ela. Coloca os pratos nela. Ele ajuda, vai até a geladeira e pega o vinho, um saca rolha e duas taças. Abre a garrafa, e enche os dois copos.

Ela retira o avental que usava. E ele pode apreciar o vestido dela. A mesma encontrava-se linda nele. Sentam-se na mesa, e ele entrega a taça a ela. Os dois fazem um brinde e começam a deliciar-se enquanto conversavam.

House: Hum... Que delicia...

Cuddy: Não precisa menti...

House: Mentiria... Mas não precisei... Está mesmo muito bom...

Cuddy: Aprendi com minha mãe... Ela sim é uma boa cozinheira...

House: Então você é uma ótima aluna...

Cuddy: Colocou minha coletânea do Duran Duran... Não sabia que gostava da banda...

House: Gosto... Ouvia muito...

Cuddy: Não esperava isso de você... Gregory House ouvia Duran Duran...

House: Honey... Não sou esse mostro que imagina...

Cuddy: Que imaginava...

House: Hum... Então estou evoluindo?

Cuddy: Hum... Hum...

Ele abre um enorme sorriso, e continuam a comer. Após comerem. Ele a ajuda a tirar a mesa, e faz questão de ajudá-la com a louça. Bebiam o vinho enquanto lavavam os pratos. Depois voltam para a sala onde ouviam o som, sentados no sofá e apreciando o vinho.

House: Adorei o nosso jantar... Podia repetir isso milhões de vezes que não ia me cansar...

Cuddy: Não faz isso...

Ele aproxima seu corpo do dela, e toca a sua face.

House: Isso?

Cuddy: Não brinque com meus sentimentos...

House: Ainda nesse neura? O que preciso fazer para provar que realmente estou apaixonado por você?

Cuddy: Apaixonado?

House: Bem... Não é isso que chamam quando pensamos numa pessoa 24 horas por dia, quando a queremos ao nosso lado pro resto da vida, quando queremos beijá-la e tê-la nos braços?

Cuddy: Está falando sério?

House: Já disse e vou repeti... Eu te quero Lisa... Mas quero algo sério... Um relacionamento...

Cuddy: Está me pedindo em namoro?

House: Hum... Acho que isso quem chamam... Quero ficar com você... Namorar você...

Ele aproxima seus lábios do dela e beijam-se apaixonadamente.

House: Então?

Cuddy: Então!

House: Vai querer namorar comigo?

Cuddy: Hahaha... Claro...

Os dois voltam a se beijar com muita ferocidade. Ele a pega nos braços. Mesmo com a deficiência na perna, consegue carregá-la sem dificuldade, e a leva até seu quarto. A deita levemente na cama enquanto a beijava.

House: Pelo menos dessa vez não estará bêbeda...

Cuddy: Hehehe... Quero-te muito...

House: Também te quero...

Começam a trocar caricias ardentes. Logo se encontravam nus. Unem seus corpos. E se curtem até ficarem exaustos. Ficam ainda trocando caricias e conversando intimamente. Depois adormecem abraçados.

_Sente o céu_

_Repara o mar_

_Há muito mais _

_Pr'eu te mostrar_

_Não chore não,_

_Não fique triste assim._

_Eu te amo tanto,_

_que teu pranto_

_Fez-se canto pra mim._

_Sorria por favor,_

_tenha esperança._

_O que é que você tem?!_

_Conta pra mim._

_Não quero ver você triste assim._

_Não fique triste._

_O mundo é bom,_

_A felicidade até existe._

_Enxuga a lágrima,_

_pare de chorar._

_Você vai ver que tudo vai passar._

_Você vai sorrir outra vez._

_Que mal alguém lhe fez?!_

_Conta pra mim._

_Não quero ver você triste assim._

_Sente o céu_

_e esse luar._

_Que eu quero ver_

_no teu olhar._

_Eu só queria ter você pra mim._

_Eu te amo tanto,_

_que teu pranto_

_fez-se canto pra mim._

_Sorria por favor,_

_tenha esperança._

_Olha,_

_vamos sair?!_

_Pra que saber onde ir?!_

_Só quero ver você sorrir._

_Enxuga a lágrima,_

_não chore mais._

_Olhe que céu azul!_

_Azul até demais._

_Esquece o mal,_

_pense só no bem._

_Que assim a felicidade um dia vem._

_Agora uma canção,_

_canta pra mim?!_

_Não quero ver você tão triste assim._

Um mês se passou desde que Chase e Cameron, House e Cuddy, se entenderam. Ambos casais estavam felizes e cada dia mais apaixonado.

Chase e Cam dormiam quase que todas as noites juntos. Trocavam de apartamento, mas não se desgrudavam mais. A mesma coisa ocorria com o House e a Cuddy.

Contudo, ao trabalho não parava. As coisas no hospital continuavam na mesma.

Os ducklings e o House estavam tratando de um caso. Um rapaz chegara no hospital com uma dor de barriga muito forte, febre e diarréia.

House manda o Chase e a Cameron fazerem uma endoscopia no paciente. Quando eles começam a preparar o rapaz para o exame ele começam a vomitar. A Cameron que estava próxima sente uma pontada no seu estômago e sae correndo.

Ela entra correndo em um banheiro e levanta a tampa do vaso e começa a vomitar.

Chase continua cuidado do paciente sem entender o que havia acontecido pra ela sair correndo daquele jeito.

Depois de colocar tudo que havia no seu estômago pra fora. Cameron lava o rosto na pia. E fica se olhando no espelho, enquanto pensava.

_Droga! Não pode ser o que estou imaginado que seja... Tonturas... Enjôos... E pra completar a menstruação não veio esse mês... Calma... Não deve ser nada... Não pode ser nada..._

Volta então para a sala. O paciente já estava limpo e adormecido. E Chase fazia uma endoscopia retal.

Chase: Hey... O que aconteceu?

Cam: Quando vi aquele refluxo, meu café da manhã veio todo... Tive que ir vomitar...

Chase: Honey... Há uns dias que anda se sentindo tonta... Tem se alimentado mal... Fora vômito e tontura têm sentido mais algum sintoma?

Cam: Não...

_Há também estou atrasada... Mais se dizer isso...Vai logo supor o que não quero que pense..._

Chase: Pode ser anemia... Algumas podem ocasionar refluxo...

Cam: É pode ser...

Chase: Por que não faz um hemograma? Se quiser eu posso tirar seu sangue e encaminhar para a analise...

Cam: Não precisa... Eu mesmo posso cuidar disso... Temos muito trabalho... Depois eu faço isso...

Chase: Honey... Sua saúde é mais importante...

Cam: Já disse que não é nada...

Chase encontra um vaso obstruído no intestino grosso do paciente. E sae para comunicar ao House.

House passa a medicação e os procedimentos para a cura do paciente, e os ducklings começam a executar. Enquanto isso o House vai até a sala do Wilson.

House: Hey...

Wilson: Hey...

House: O que queria falar comigo?

Wilson: Quero a sua opinião...

House: Sei... Sobre o que?

Wilson: Sabe... Reparou como a Cuddy nos últimos dias tem andado mais bonita...

House: É? Nem notei...

_Claro que reparei... _

Wilson: Estava pensando... Eu sou solteiro... Ela também... Estou pensando em chamá-la pra sair...

House: Enlouqueceu?

_Epa! Tira o olho...Ela é minha!_

Wilson: Por que?

House: A Cuddy não é o tipo de mulher que você chamaria pra sair... Ela é rabugenta... Chata... Dentre todas as mulheres do mundo... A Lisa Cuddy é a pior escolha que um homem pode fazer...

House não sabia... Não podia adivinhar... Mas no momento que dizia essas palavras tentando fazer com quem Wilson desistisse da idéia de chamar a mulher que ele amava pra sair... Ela passava pela porta... E parou quando ouviu os dois conversando... E chegou bem na parte que ele dizia que ela é rabugenta... Chata...etc...

Lisa saiu rapidamente dali... E foi se trancar na sua sala... Sentou-se na sua cadeira, virou-se para a parede e começou a chorar.

_Droga... Ele me enganou... Fica comigo e depois sai para falar com o amiguinho dele... Como pude ser tão burra..._

House e Wilson continuavam conversando.

Wilson: É tem razão... Vou tentar achar uma mulher mais centrada... Além do mais... A Lisa é minha amiga...

House: É o melhor que você faz...

_Ufa_

Wilson: Ah... E você e sua gata misteriosa... Como estão?

House: Ótimo... Ela faz me sentir novamente um adolescente...

Wilson: Preciso conhecê-la... Uma mulher que mexe com esse seu coração gelado... Deve ser especial...

House: Ela é...

House se despede e volta para a sala dele. Wilson vai atender uma paciente.

Chase, Cameron e Foreman cuidavam do paciente. Estavam fazendo os exames recomendados pelo House. A causa das cólicas abdominais era mesmo um cisto na parede da veia localizada na parede do intestino grosso. Estavam aplicando uns medicamentos e se não houvesse melhora, iriam ter que fazer um procedimento cirúrgico para retirada.

Cam aproveitou que os meninos estavam ocupados com o paciente e disse que retornaria para a sala de diagnostico para ler mais sobre o possível procedimento cirúrgico que poderiam fazer. Contudo, antes de ir para a sala, passou rapidamente no laboratório, foi em uma sala reservada, e pegou um kit de coletada, delicadamente retirou um tubo pequeno de sangue do seu braço esquerdo. O suficiente para um hemograma. Logo depois, foi até uma técnica do laboratório e solicitou um hemograma. E pediu para encaminhar o exame para ela ainda hoje.

Técnica: Doutora quem é o paciente?

Cam: Bem... Esse sangue é meu...

Técnica: Seu?

Cam: Hum... Apenas faça o que pedi, por favor, e seja discreta...

Técnica: Pode deixar doutora...

A Cameron então foi para a sala de diagnostico onde House já se encontrava. O mesmo achou que ela encontrava-se nervosa, tentou saber o que era, mas ela disse que era apenas dor de cabeça. Ela então começou a ler um livro de medicina.

Mais tarde o paciente piorou. E foi necessário que os ducklings fizessem o procedimento cirúrgico. O qual demorou mais do que o previsto. A técnica do laboratório foi atrás da Cam, mais não a encontrou e deixou o exame com a recepcionista do hospital e pediu para ela entregar assim que visse a doutora Cameron.

Assim que saiu da sala de cirurgias Cameron foi procurar a técnica e não achou. Então deixou pra pegar o exame no dia seguinte. Quando estava indo para a sala de diagnostico avistou o Chase.

Chase: Hey... Vou só pegar minhas coisas e podemos ir...

Cam: Hum... Hoje vamos lá pra casa?

Chase: Não foi o combinado? Você está sem carro... Lembra? Você disse hoje de manhã lá em casa... Que hoje eu te deixaria em casa e dormiríamos lá... Estávamos atrasados e não deu tempo de passamos em sua casa e pegar seu carro...

Cam: Foi mesmo... Que cabeça...

Chase: Hey... E o exame fez?

Cam: Fiz...

Chase: E ai?

Cam: Só saberei amanhã...

Chase: Não se preocupe... Deve ser uma anemia leve é só mudar sua alimentação... Comer mais alimentos ricos em ferro... E logo estará boa...

_Tomara mesmo que seja isso... A outra opção... Nem quero pensar nisso... Seria um desastre..._

Cam: É...

Chase: Hey... Vou fazer uma massagem em você hoje... Logo... Estará relaxada...

Cam: Promessa é divida...

Os dois seguem para a sala. Resolve a última coisa que tinham que fazer. E seguem juntos para fora do hospital. Quando passaram pela recepção e deram boa noite.

Recepcionista: Doutora Cameron...

Cam: Sim...

Recepcionista: A moça do laboratório pediu para lhe entregar esse exame... Ela teve que sair... E não te encontrava...

Cam: Obrigada...

_Droga... Ela tinha que em entregar na frente dele?_

Os dois seguiam para o carro.

Chase: Hey... Não vai abrir...

Cam: Agora não... Como disse... Deve ser uma anemia qualquer... Em casa eu vejo...

Ela joga o envelope dentro da bolsa. E os dois seguem até a casa da Cam. Durante o caminho Chase puxava assuntos, Cameron apenas concordava com o que ele falava. Sua cabeça está longe. Aquele envelope poderia mudar sua vida.

House fora o ultimo a sair da sala. Foi até a sala da Cuddy, mas a mesma estava fechada. A faxineira avisou que ela acabara de desce. Ele andou rápido e consegui avistá-la no estacionamento, gritou seu nome, mas ela continua andando. Entrou no carro e saiu.

_Hum... Acho que ela não me ouviu..._

_Idiota... Não caiu mais nas conversas dele..._

Ele sobe na sua moto e resolve ir até a casa dela. Estava morrendo de saudade da sua amada.

Chase e Cameron chegam na casa dela. Ela põe a bolsa na cômoda da sala.

Chase: Honey... Vou tomar uma ducha... Acompanha-me?

Cam: Honey... Você sabe muito bem que não conseguimos tomar um banho junto... Vai à frente... Tou com fome...

Chase: Tomo rápido... E já preparo algo pra nós dois...

Cam: Hum...

Ele entra no quarto, ela o segue e finge que está tirando a roupa a qual trajava. Quando escuta o barulho da água caindo. Volta para sala e pega o envelope na bolsa, rasga e começa a ler o exame.

Como era um hemograma havia varias informações nele. Realmente sua quantidade de hemácias estava um pouco abaixo da média, mas outro dado chamou mais sua atenção. Sua taxa de progesterona e estrogênio não estava normal. E logo embaixo escrito com letra vermelha estava a noticia.

_Grávida!? Não pode ser... Só pode ser um pesadelo..._

Logo que leu a noticia ficou imóvel. Mil coisas passaram na sua cabeça. Ter um filho não era uma prioridade. Naquele momento. Estava vivenciando um momento difícil. Não sabia o que fazer. Nem percebeu quando o Chase saiu do banho e foi para a sala. Ele parou em frente a ela. E viu ela lendo o exame e parada.

Chase: E ai?

Cam: Robbie! Que susto...

Chase: Desculpa... Mas o que diz ai nesse exame?

_Ele não pode saber... Não até eu saber o que irei fazer..._

Cam: Você tinha razão... Tou com uma anemia fraca...

Ela foi logo colocando o exame no envelope e jogando na bolsa, colocando-a no mesmo lugar de antes.

Chase: Hum... Vou preparar algo saudável para nos comemos... Por que não vai tomar uma ducha?

Cam: Boa idéia...

Ela segue para o quarto e ele vai até a cozinha preparar o jantar deles. Cam senta-se no chão e enquanto a água quente do chuveiro cai sobre sua pele, ela ficava a pensar. Chase procurava algo na geladeira, mas algo na saia da sua cabeça. Ficou desconfiado da maneira como ela agiu. Se o exame apontou apenas uma anemia fraca porque ficou tão abalada. Ele a conhecia muito bem.

_Hum... Será que é algo mais grave? E ela está com medo de me contar? _

Resolveu fazer algo que nunca fez na vida. Foi até a bolsa dela e abriu. Pegou o envelope e começou a ler o hemograma. Logo viu que a taxa de hemácias estava baixa.

_ufa..._

Mas... A letra em vermelho chamou sua atenção...

_Grávida!_

Seus olhos encheram de lágrima. Tudo que mais queria nessa vida era construir uma família ao lado dela. Porém, a duvida voltou a tomar conta dele.

_Por que ela não me disse?_

Sentou-se no sofá com o exame na mão. Ficou a esperá-la. Logo ela saiu do banho. Vestiu um short e uma camiseta. E foi pra a sala.

Cam: Hey... Nosso jantar está pronto?

Chase: Pode me explicar isso?

Ele levantou e mostrou o exame.

Cam: Você abriu a minha bolsa?

Chase: Abri...

Cam: Mas... Como pode fazer isso?

Chase: Ah tá... Isso é de menos... Você escondeu de mim que está grávida...

Cam: Isso não te dar o direito de sair por ai mexendo nas minhas coisas...

Chase: Ah é? De que outra maneira eu ia saber que está esperando um filho meu?

Cam: Eu ia te contar...

Chase: Quando?

Cam: Quando soubesse o que farei...

Chase: Como assim?

Cam: Você sabe muito bem... Não quero filhos... Agora...

Chase: Ally... Não é querer... Já está feito...

Cam: Droga... Tínhamos que transar sem preservativo...

Chase: Foi um ato inconseqüente...

Cam: Não devia ter permitido isso...

Chase: Agora não há o que fazer...

Cam: Tudo culpa sua...

Chase: Culpa minha?

Cam: Você é homem... Como não tem preservativos em casa?

Chase: Ah... Se me lembro bem... Você não deixou eu parar... E depois fizemos outra fez no banho e você não reclamou... Ah... E ainda teve aquela fez na árvore... Se tiver algum culpado... Somos nós dois...

Cam: Droga...

Chase: Honey... Eu te amo... Você me ama... Essa criança é fruto do nosso amor... Em vez de estamos brigando... E discutindo era pra estamos comemorando...

Cam: Comemorar? Você ainda não pensou na gravidade do assunto...

Chase: Ah... E você já... O que tem em mente?

Cam: Ainda não sei... Só sei que não quero...

Chase: Ah... Já sei onde quer chegar... Não me diga que está pensando em tirar...

Cam: É uma possibilidade...

Chase: Não acredito que faria isso... Você é uma médica... Além disso,... É do nosso filho que está falando...

Os dois estavam nervosos. Encontravam-se frente a frente em pé na sala.

Chase: Se fosse um filho seu com o House... Ficaria feliz... Como é meu... Quer se livrar dele...

Cam: Eu não disse que vou me livrar... Merda... Tou confusa...

Chase que estava usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, sae da sala e entra no quarto dela. Ela o segue. Ele começa a vestir a roupa que estava trajando anteriormente.

Cam: Onde pensa que vai?

Chase: Pra minha casa...

Cam: Deixa de ser criança... Temos um problema pra resolver...

Chase: Não temos nada pra resolver... Em primeiro lugar não vejo isso como um problema... Em segundo lugar... O corpo é seu faça o que quiser... Só não me inclua nisso...

Cam: Honey...

Ela se aproxima tentando tocar a face dele. Ele se afasta.

Chase: Sabe... Amo-te... Mais do que amo a mim mesmo... Porém... Cansei...

Cam: Do que está falando...

Ele sae indo pra a sala ela o segue.

Chase: Há quem queremos enganar? Nós dois... Nunca ia dar certo... Você se ama demais... Não tem coragem de amar ninguém...

Cam: Não fala assim comigo... Está me machucando...

Chase: É... E eu? Como você acha que estou me sentindo? A mulher que eu amo... Não quer ter um filho meu... Está esperando um filho meu... Mas prefere tirá-lo a tê-lo ao meu lado...

Ela fica calada. Ele sae como um foguete batendo a porta com força. Ela sae derrubando tudo o que via na frente. Depois cai chorando no chão encostada na parede.

Chase entra no seu carro com tudo... Bate a porta com força. Dar vários socos no volante e depois desaba a chorar. A tristeza tomou conta do seu coração. Parecia que havia acordado de um sonho bom. E caído em um pesadelo.

_Quanta bobagem  
Tudo o que se falou  
Me olho no espelho  
E já nem sei mais quem sou_

Quanto talento  
Pra discutir em vão  
Será tão frágil  
Nossa ligação

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra quê que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Falsas promessas  
Erros tão banais  
Mas ninguém cede  
E pensa em voltar atrás

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra quê que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Esquece esse jogo  
Não há vencedor  
Mesmo roteiro  
De sempre cansou

Vou te amando  
E me frustrando  
E sobrevivendo  
Por um fio

Mas tô aqui  
Sem desistir  
Volta pra mim

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra quê que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Se é bem melhor  
A gente se entregar

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

**As musicas em port são:**

**1ª Marisa Monte & Erasmo Carlos**

**2ª Sandy & Junior**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Cuddy chega em casa atordoada, triste e arrasada. Tira a roupa que trajava e veste uma camisola, vai até a geladeira e pega uma garrafa de vinho fechada que havia. Abre e começa a tomar sentada em sua poltrona... Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.

_Não consigo deixar de amá-lo... É difícil... Mais vou conseguir... Quero conseguir_

Ele que havia saído atrás dela. Estaciona sua moto e vai até a porta e bate.

_Quem será?_

Ela levanta-se e olha pra ver quem é sem abrir a porta.

_Droga! O que ele está fazendo aqui? _

Ele continua batendo na porta. Sem entender. Ela continua em pé. Sem fazer menção em abrir.

House: Lisa... Honey! Sei que está ai?

Cuddy: Vai embora...

House: Hey... O que te fiz?

Cuddy: Não se faça de inocente...

House: Nunca faria algo pra te ferir...

Cuddy: É? Tem certeza? Ouvir sua conversa com o Wilson...

House: Ah tá... Foi isso? Honey foi tudo mentira...

Cuddy: Ouvi muito bem...

House: Ta... Falei... Mais tava mentindo...

Cuddy: Como mentiu quando disse que me amava?

House: Nunca menti em relação a nós dois... Amo-te...

Cuddy: Vai embora!

House: Honey... Abre a porta... Deixa eu te explicar...

Cuddy: Não quero ouvi... Vá embora!

House: Não vai abrir mesmo?

Ela permanece calada. Ele senta-se na calçada. E fica a pensar. Cuddy encontrava-se chorando sentada na poltrona. O amor que senti por ele era enorme, e seu coração estava despedaçado. A confiança que tinha nele havia esgotado, não acreditava mais no House.

Chase chega em casa. Encontrava triste. Seu peito doía. Estava decepcionado. A última vez que se sentiu assim foi quando sua mãe faleceu. O amor que sentia pela Cameron era enorme. Por ela faria qualquer coisa. Mas um aborto, nunca. Ele queria aquela criança demais. E o fato dela está pensando em tirá-lo fez seu mundo desabar. Seu mundo havia acabado. Durante o tempo que ficou dirigindo sem rumo por Princeton havia tomado uma decisão. Assim que entrou em seu apartamento, pegou o telefone e discou. Após conversar com alguém durante um tempo. Desliga e vai até seu guarda-roupa pega duas malas que estavam em cima e começa a jogar todas as suas roupas dentro dela. Como não tinha muitas coisas deu pra tudo.

Depois foi até o quarto que fazia de escritório e pegou um bloco, uma caneta e começou a escrever encostado em sua cama. Enquanto escrevia lágrimas escorriam em sua face e era necessário enxugá-las senão molhariam todo o papel.

_E todas as músicas de amor que eu já fiz, já fiz  
Pra você  
E todos os filmes de amor que eu já vi passar, passaram  
Pra você._

E você está em todos os momentos que eu vivo  
E que eu desejo  
É você quem impregnou na minha carne, nos meus sonhos  
E agora não tem volta...

Cameron ficou durante um tempo sentada no chão da sala... Encostada na parede chorando. Sua vida havia tomado um rumo que não tinha planejado. O amava demais. Mas a idéia de ter um filho era terrível. Não se achava preparada pra ser mãe e queria curtir a vida com ele.

Sentiu seu estômago revira-se novamente e levantou correndo. Indo vomitar no banheiro.

Cam: Esses enjôos não passam...

Ela escova os dentes e fica se olhando no espelho. Levanta a blusa e fica olhando para a barriga. Começa a passar a mão de leve.

Cam: Nem veio ao mundo e já presenciou uma briga entres seus pais... Sabe... Queria odiar você... Mas não consigo... Não tem culpa... Acho que seu pai não vai me perdoar...

De repente é tomada com uma sensação de leveza. Sentiu-se ligada a aquele ser que ainda se encontrava em desenvolvimento. O medo e a incerteza foram substituídos por uma onda de dúvida. Não sabia como podia ter pensado em tirar aquilo que carregava no ventre. E o pior, como havia discutido com o homem que amava.

_Tomara que não seja tarde demais... Amanhã eu converso com ele... Afinal agora seremos uma família... Tenho que pedir desculpa e perdão... E seguimos em frente... Sermos felizes..._

Cam: Né baby?

Ela abriu um sorriso. Qual mulher não fica feliz ao está esperando um filho do homem que ama? Passado o susto. Ela estava disposta a sentar e conversar com ele. Juntos encontrariam uma solução pra criarem bem a criança que esperavam. Seriam uma família de agora em diante.

Saiu do banheiro e foi até a cozinha. Precisava se alimentar. E agora que comia por dois. Tinha que repor as energias. Foi até a geladeira e pegou um monte de frutas. As cortou em pedaços pondo numa tigela, encheu de leite condensado e foi comer na cama vendo televisão.

House estava há algum tempo pilotando a sua moto rodando na cidade. Quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Uma floricultura aberta à noite. Estacionou a moto e foi até a loja. Era uma loja simples. Empurrou a porta e entrou. Um senhor veio atendê-lo.

Senhor: Pois não?

House: Boa noite... O senhor poderia me informar qual a flor que as mulheres mais gostam? Aquela que os homens mais compram aqui?

Senhor: Rosas...

House: Hum... Rosas!... Quantas o senhor têm?

Senhor: Como assim?

House: Quantas têm ai no estoque?

Senhor: Meu filho acabou de trazer nossa remessa para dois dias... 200 rosas...

House: Ótimo... Vou querer...

Senhor: As 200?

House: Hum... Hum...

Senhor: Nossa! Ninguém nunca comprou essa quantidade... Sua mulher deve ser mesmo especial...

House: Ela é... Tem como entregar ainda hoje?

Senhor: Hum... Não sei...

House: Pago a entrega por fora...

O senhor foi conversar com o filho. O qual fazia as entregas. Pelo valor oferecido pelo House. Ele topou na hora.

House deu o endereço da Cuddy. Escreveu umas frases em um cartão branco. E o rapaz saiu em imediato pra entregar as 200 rosas que havia acabado de trazer da plantação que seu pai mantinha.

House pagou ao dono da floricultura. E subiu na sua moto indo até a casa dela. Estacionou na calçada em frente à dela. E logo depois o rapaz da entrega chegou. E carregando um buquê. Foi até a porta do apartamento dela. E interfonou.

Cuddy estava lavando o rosto na pia. Tentando se recompor após algum tempo chorando. Quando ouviu o interfone.

_Droga! Não pode ser ele... Se for... Jogo água na cabeça..._

Espiou pela janela e viu um rapaz que não conhecia.

Cuddy: Quem é?

Rapaz: Entrega para a senhorita Lisa Cuddy...

Cuddy: Entrega?

Rapaz: Sim senhora...

Como morava no térreo. Abriu a porta do seu apartamento e depois a porta da frente do prédio. E deparou-se com um buquê de rosas.

Cuddy: Rosas?

Rapaz: Sim senhora... E essas são apenas as primeiras...

Cuddy: Como assim?

O rapaz entregou o buquê a ela. E foi buscar as outras. Deu mais algumas idas e voltas. Até trazer todas as 200 rosas. Colocando-as em cima da mesa da sala dela. Ela pegou o cartão em branco e começou a ler enquanto ele terminava de colocar as rosas.

_**Honey...**_

_**Sei que não sou digno do seu amor... Sei que errei muito durante esses anos... Mas quero que saiba que jamais... Jamais desdenharia do nosso amor... O Wilson queria lhe chamar pra sair... Eu fiquei com ciúmes... Apenas quis fazê-lo mudar de idéia... Aceite essas rosas como símbolo do meu amor e as minhas singelas desculpas... Amo-te... Se ainda me quiser... Olha pra a calçada em frente...**_

Ela que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. Levanta-a e o vê do outro lado da calçada. Encostado na moto. O rapaz das rosas já havia ido embora.

Lisa começa a andar na direção dele. Ainda segurando um buquê e o cartão nas mãos. E para em frente a ele.

Cuddy: O Wilson queria sair comigo?

House: Ele notou o quanto que é bonita... E como é solteiro... Queria lhe chamar pra sair... Não podia falar de nós... Mas não ia deixá-lo sair com você... Então... Falei tudo aquilo que ouviu... Pra convencê-lo a não te chamar... E conseguir... Porem não esperava que ouvisse aquilo... É tudo mentira...

Cuddy: Droga House... Por que faz isso comigo?

House: Isso o que honey?

Cuddy: Mexe assim comigo... Não consigo sentir raiva, ódio de você... E todas essas rosas... Ninguém nunca me mandou rosas... 200 rosas!... Enlouqueceu?

House: Se amar alguém é enlouquecer... É enlouqueci...

Ela põe o buquê sobre o banco da moto. E o abraça forte. Uma lágrima escorre na sua face.

House: Não precisar chorar...

Cuddy: Choro de felicidade...

Suas faces se encontram e trocam um beijo apaixonado. House pega o buquê e a abraça e juntos entram no apartamento. Curtem-se durante toda à noite. O amor entre eles era muito forte.

_Você pode me ver  
Do jeito que quiser  
Eu não vou fazer esforço  
Prá te contrariar  
De tantas mil maneiras  
Que eu posso ser  
Estou certa que uma delas  
Vai te agradar..._

Porque eu sou feita pro amor  
Da cabeça aos pés  
E não faço outra coisa  
Do que me doar  
Se causei alguma dor  
Não foi por querer  
Nunca tive a intenção  
De te machucar...

Porque eu gosto é de rosas  
E rosas, de rosas  
Acompanhadas de um bilhete  
Me deixam nervosa...

Toda mulher gosta de rosas  
E rosas, de rosas  
Muitas vezes são vermelhas  
Mas sempre são rosas...

O dia amanheceu em Princeton. E como não se via há algum tempo. Uma forte chuva caia na cidade. O sol que brilhou durante todos os últimos meses de verão estava dando fez as chuvas de outono.

Robert já estava de pé. Não pregou o olho a noite toda. Via-se na sua sala duas malas em pé perto da porta. E um envelope branco em cima da mesa de centro junto com sua carteira, celular e chaves do carro. Falava com alguém no telefone.

_Chase: Ok... Vejo-te então mais tarde... Devo está chegando à noite... Até mais..._

Cameron acordou um pouco tonta. Mas após uma boa ducha estava em forma. Tomou um café reforçado. A fome era muita. A gravidez estava mostrando os primeiros sintomas. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Ficou imaginando que logo teria que comprar roupas mais largas. A barriga logo cresceria. Lembrava-se dele todo instante. Não via a hora de vê-lo e consertar o mau entendido. E curtirem juntos o primeiro filho.

Cuddy e House quase chegavam juntos no hospital. Ele saiu mais cedo da casa dela. Passou na sua e trocou de roupa. Logo após ela estacionar. Ele chega e vai até a sala de diagnostico.

Quando Lisa entra na sua sala se assusta. O Chase a aguardava.

Chase: Desculpa... Mas sua secretária disse que podia esperá-la aqui...

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Algum problema?

Chase: Bem... Vim pedi demissão...

Cuddy: Como? Por que? Sabe de uma coisa... Vou chamar o House...

Ela disca pra o House.

House estava na sala. Apenas Cameron e o Foreman o aguardavam.

Cam: House... Viu o Chase por ai?

House: Se você não sabe dele imagina eu... Vocês dois têm muito trabalho... Vão... Assim que o Chase chegar... Eu puxo a orelha dele...

Assim que os ducklings saem... O telefone do House toca. Alegrou-se de ouvir a voz dela. Mas assim que ela mandou ele ir urgentemente na sua sala. Ele se assustou. Entrou atordoado na sala que nem notou o Chase.

House: Hey!...O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Ele!

House: Ele? Chase!? O que faz aqui? Fugindo do trabalho?

Cuddy: Ele veio pedir demissão...

House: Demissão?! O que eu fiz agora?

Chase: Por incrível que parece nem tudo está ligado a você nesse mundo...

Cuddy: Então o que é?

Chase: Princeton já não me faz bem... Vou voltar pra Londres...

House: Londres!

Cuddy: Te conheço há algum tempo... Algo aconteceu...

House: Concordo... Se não me disser o que foi... Não tem conversa mais...

Chase: Ta bem... É a Cameron...

House: Ah... Sabia que tinha mulher no meio... Chase... Não acredito que vai embora...Só por que ta apaixonado e ela não liga pra você...

Chase: Pelo contrário... Estamos juntos a mais de 1 mês...

Cuddy: Então... Qual o problema?

Chase: Ela está grávida...

House: Perai... Ta fugindo da responsabilidade? Engravida a Cameron e que fugir?...

Cuddy: Não esperava isso de você...

Chase: Não é nada disso... Ela que não quer o baby...

House: Como?

Chase: Descobrir a gravidez porque revirei a bolsa dela e encontrei o exame... Quando fui falar com ela... Disse-me que não quer o bebê...

Cuddy: Ela vai abortar?!

Chase: Ela disse que ainda não sabe, mas essa é uma das possibilidades...

House: Duvido que a Cameron faça isso... Ela é a pessoa mais certinha que conheço...

Chase fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...

Chase: Também não acreditaria se não a visse falar isso olhando nos meus olhos... Por isso não posso continuar... A amo muito... Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada por mim... Se ela não quer um filho meu... A opção é dela... Vou embora... Ficar aqui só me machuca... Preciso me afastar...

Cuddy: Sinto muito...

House: Vou falar com ela...

Chase: Não!! Já disse... Ela fez sua opção... Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada... Obrigado mesmo assim...

House: Não vou perder você... Garoto... Você vem evoluindo... Sei como isso aqui é importante pra você...

Chase: Ela é mais...

Cuddy: Não aceito... Mas compreendo... Quando pretende ir embora?

Chase: Hoje mesmo... Preciso arranjar um emprego lá... Assim que me instalar lá... Volto pra acertar a venda do meu apartamento... Carro... E pegar minhas coisas...

House: Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

Chase: Não! É mais doloroso... Só quero que me façam um último favor...

Cuddy: Claro...

House: É claro...

Chase: Entregue essa carta amanhã a Cameron... Não digam nada a ela ainda... Só amanhã... Aqui eu explico tudo a ela... Só peço que ainda não contem a ninguém que estou de partida...

House: Mesmo contra a minha vontade... Farei isso...

Cuddy: É uma pena... Lembre-se que o Princeton-Plasboro sempre estará de portas abertas pra você... Espero que pense melhor e volte... Vou senti saudades...

Chase dar um abraço forte na Cuddy. A qual encontrava-se com lágrimas nos olhos. House também dar um abraço forte nele. Estava se sentindo mal. Gostava daquele garoto... Aprendeu a admirá-lo...

Chase sae deixado o casal na sala. Cuddy abraça o House e começa a chorar...

House: Calma... Honey...

Cuddy: Não posso aceitar isso...

House: Tudo vai dar certo...

Cuddy: Mas ele está indo embora...

House: Agora não posso fazer nada... Mas vamos unir aqueles dois...

Cuddy: Como?

House: Ainda não sei... Mas vamos conseguir...

Cuddy: Tomara...

O dia passou rapidamente em Princeton. Cameron havia voltado à sala de diagnóstico a procura do Chase. Mas o House disse que o mesmo ligou estava se sentindo mal, e não iria trabalhar hoje. Tentou ligar pra ele, mas o telefone da casa chamava e ninguém atendia, e o celular desligado. Houve uma piora no quadro do paciente do cisto no intestino grosso, e ela, Foreman e House passaram o resto do dia tentando resolver.

Chase passou no aeroporto e conseguiu compra uma passagem. O vôo seria às 17 horas. Tinha desligado o celular, não queria falar com ninguém. Já tinha combinado sua ida a Londres com sua irmã. Ficaria com ela até conseguir um emprego e ter como manter uma casa. Estava em casa bebendo um pouco de uísque. Encontrava-se sentado no sofá, com uma foto nas mãos.

A foto o mostrava com a Cam abraçados. Tiraram essa foto no dia que foram patinar na pista de gelo que havia no shopping de Princeton. A imagem era ele beijando a face dela. Ela sorria alegremente. Perdeu as contas de quanta vezes havia passado a mão suavemente na fotografia.

O telefone tocava, mas ele não atendia. Apenas bebia e não tirava os olhos da fotografia. Quando deram 16 horas, pos a fotografia dentro do bolso da calça. Desligou todas as luzes, fechou as portas e janelas. Pegou as duas malas, seu violão e desceu até a garagem. Logo estava embarcando. Sentou-se na poltrona. Em poucos minutos o avião sobrevoava o céu de Nova Jérsei. Ele olhava fixamente para as luzes acessas na cidade, as quais aos poucos foram ficando longe, até não serem mais visíveis. Pegou a fotografia e passou a mão suavemente sobre a imagem dela.

Chase: Até um dia...

Já passava das 19 horas quando Foreman, Cameron e House conseguiram estabilizar o paciente. Ela foi novamente tentar ligar pra ele, mas não conseguiu. Pegou as suas coisas, e foi até a casa dele. Interfonou algumas vezes, mas ele não atendia.

Cam: Droga! Ele não quer falar comigo... Uma hora ou outra vamos nos encontrar no hospital... E ele vai ter que me ouvir...

Voltou ao carro e seguiu para sua casa.

_Te tenho com a certeza  
De que você pode ir  
Te amo com a certeza  
De que irá voltar  
Pra gente ser feliz  
Você surgiu e juntos  
Conseguimos ir mais longe_

Você dividiu comigo a sua história  
E me ajudou a construir a minha  
Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois  
A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende

Viva todo o seu mundo  
Sinta toda liberdade  
E quando a hora chegar, volta...  
O nosso amor está acima das coisas...deste mundo

Vai dizer que o tempo  
Não parou naquele momento  
Eu espero, por você  
O tempo que for  
Pra ficarmos juntos  
Mais uma vez

**Notas:**

**As músicas na fic são:**

**1ª Tudo pra você: Sandy & Junior**

**2ª Rosas: Ana Carolina**

**3ª Mais uma Vez: Jota Quest**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_**Pensando bem em tudo o que a gente vê e vivencia  
e ouve e pensa, não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente.  
Existe uma pessoa que se você for parar pra pensar é, na verdade, a pessoa errada.  
Porque a pessoa certa faz tudo certinho!  
Chega na hora certa, fala as coisas certas,  
faz as coisas certas, mas nem sempre a gente tá precisando das coisas certas.  
Aí é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada.  
A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça, perder a hora, morrer de amor...  
A pessoa errada vai ficar um dia sem te procurar  
que é pra na hora que vocês se encontrarem  
a entrega ser muito mais verdadeira.  
A pessoa errada, é na verdade, aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa.  
Essa pessoa vai te fazer chorar, mas uma hora depois vai estar enxugando suas lágrimas.  
Essa pessoa vai tirar seu sono.  
Essa pessoa talvez te magoe e depois te enche de mimos pedindo seu perdão.  
Essa pessoa pode não estar 100 do tempo ao seu lado, mas vai estar 100 da vida dela esperando você.  
Vai estar o tempo todo pensando em você.  
A pessoa errada tem que aparecer pra todo mundo,  
porque a vida não é certa.  
Nada aqui é certo!  
O que é certo mesmo, é que temos que viver cada momento, cada segundo, amando, sorrindo, chorando, emocionando, pensando, agindo,  
querendo,conseguindo...  
E só assim, é possível chegar àquele momento do dia em que a gente diz: "Graças à Deus deu tudo certo"  
Quando na verdade, tudo o que Ele quer é que a gente encontre a pessoa errada pra que as coisas comecem a realmente funcionar direito pra  
gente...**_

_**Luis Fernando Veríssimo**_

Robert Chase fica olhando a Londres iluminada. Fazia um tempo que não vinha à cidade onde havia passado a maior parte da sua vida. Em outra ocasião ficaria feliz, contudo estava triste, seu coração despedaçado. Havia deixado pra trás o que mais amava no mundo.

Saiu do aeroporto em um táxi e foi em direção a sua antiga casa, onde sua irmã e seu cunhado moravam juntamente com seu sobrinho. Logo chegou a região West London, no bairro residencial Notting Hill. Parou em frente a uma casa branca aparentemente de três andares, com uma imensa porta de madeira e uma árvore na frente.

Pagou ao taxista, pegou suas malas e o violão, e subiu por uma pequena escada que levava a uma varanda, onde havia uns bancos e uma mesa, e bateu na porta de madeira.

Uma moça com aparentemente 30 anos usando um avental atendeu a porta. Ao vê-lo abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou forte.

Jen: Robbie!

Chase: Hey Jen!

Jennifer Chase era fisicamente parecida com o irmão. Tinha um longo cabelo liso e loiro, olhos azuis, a pele era branca e macia, tinha a mesma altura do Chase.

Jen: Não sabe a saudade que estava sentindo de você...

Chase: Também senti sua falta...

Jen: Entra...

Chase colocou as malas em pé ao lado da cômoda que havia na entrada da sala. Um menino loirinho que trajava uma camisa do time inglês Chelsea descia correndo as escadas e veio ao seu encontro dando um enorme abraço.

Mark: Tio Robbie!!!

Chase: Hey... Pelo visto você ainda torce pra esse timeco...

Um rapaz com os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, o qual estava na cozinha, vêm na direção deles.

Michael: Meu filho tem bom gosto... Já o tio dele...

Chase: Hey... O coitado sofreu lavagem cerebral... Mike... Você praticamente obrigou meu sobrinho a torcer pra esse timeco... Até o nome dele tem a ver com o Chelsea...

Jen: Nem me lembre... Quase nos separamos por causa disso... Ou colocava o nome Mark... Ou o mundo se acabava...

Chase: Meu sobrinho... Com o nome desse jogador de quinta...

Mike: Mas lembre-se que o Mark Hughes jogou no Manchester United também...

Chase: No começo de carreira... Depois que saiu não fez, mas nada de bom...

Jen: Ai... Vocês dois quando começam a falar de futebol... Mais tarde vocês brigam... Mano vem comigo... Preparei seu antigo quarto...

Chase: Mais tarde... Explico-te Mike... O que é um time de verdade...

A casa onde a Jen morava era a antiga casa da família Chase. Quando o doutor Chase veio da Austrália para a Inglaterra com sua esposa e seus dois filhos, Robert e Jen, a comprou. Uma casa espaçosa, bonita localizada em um ótimo bairro londrino, além disso, ficava próxima a parques. Bom lugar pra criar os filhos. Quando o doutor Chase abandonou a família, a casa fora o único bem que deixou para a esposa e filhos. Mesmo depois da morte da mãe, Jen e Robert, continuaram morando na casa. Após seu casamento, Jen continuou morando na casa, juntamente com seu marido Michael Bristow e seu filho Mark Chase Bristow. Enquanto estudava medicina, Chase, morava no campos da faculdade, mas sempre que podia vinha pra casa, contudo, após formar-se foi exercer a sua profissão nos EUA e depois disso não havia voltado a antiga casa.

Jen levava o violão enquanto que o Chase as duas malas. Subiram as escadas, e foram para o 3 andar. O qual anteriormente era um sótão. Mas durante a adolescência, Robert, havia transformado em seu quarto. Onde poderia tocar seu violão sem incomodar a mãe e irmã.

Ela abre a porta e sobem mais uns degraus, e chegam em um imenso cômodo. Havia nele um sofá, alguns pôsteres de bandas de rock, uma enorme bandeira do time inglês Manchester United, duas estantes repletas de livros, uns de medicina e outros de literatura, uma mesinha com uma cadeira, uma cama de casal forrada com um lençol azul, em frente uma televisão com um aparelho de dvd e um enorme guarda-roupa.

Jen: Pus umas coisinhas novas, essa televisão e esse dvd, o resto está do jeito que deixou.

Chase: Obrigado Jen!

Jen pôs o violão sobre a mesinha. E sentou-se na cama, fez sinal pra ele senta-se também.

Jen: Então vai me explicar o que aconteceu pra voltar assim?

Chase: É complicado...

Jen: O Mike está preparando o jantar e cuidado do Mark então temos tempo...

Chase: Lembra-se da garota da qual lhe falei?

Jen: Lembro... A medica que trabalha com você... Sempre me falava dela quanto conversamos pelo computador e pelo telefone...

Chase: Exato... Ela mesma...

Jen: Vocês não estavam juntos?

Chase: Sim... Faz um mês que estamos namorando... Estávamos vivendo um conto de fadas...

Jen: Hum... O que ocorreu?

Chase: Não nos prevenimos e ela engravidou... Contudo, ela havia deixado bem claro desde o inicio que não queria um filho agora... Brigamos... Ela não quer o baby...Está pensando em tirá-lo... Não pude suportar isso... A mulher que amo querendo abrir mão do nosso filho... Então resolvi voltar... Começa do zero... Tentar esquecê-la...

Jen: Robbie... Pelo que entendi... Ela está pensando... Isso não quer dizer que vai tirar... Por que não tentou convencê-la... Mostrar que juntos podem criar essa criança...

Chase: Não conhece a Cam... É teimosa... Não me ouviria...

Jen: Mas não sabe realmente se ela não te ouviria... Não tentou... Fugiu pra cá... Feito uma criança amedrontada... Sabe parece que está seguindo os passos do papai... Médico... E agora abandona mulher e filho...

Chase: Hey... Não abandonei ninguém... Ela fez a escolha dela... Não sou igual a ele... Não sabe o quanto que estou ferido... Eu a amo Jen... Por ela faria qualquer coisa... Então não me diga que a culpa é minha...

Jen: Desculpa... É que não consigo acreditar que uma mulher abriria mão de um filho... Um filho do homem que ama... Sabe... A melhor coisa que me aconteceu foi o Mark...

Chase: Vai vê ela não me ama como pensei...

Jen: Agora... Como dois médicos transam sem prevenção? Você também foi inconseqüente...

Chase: É... Mas não me arrependo... Esse tempo que passamos juntos... Foram os melhores dias da minha vida... Jamais esquecerei cada minuto que passei ao lado dela... Não importa o que aconteça... Meu coração é dela... Eternamente...

Jen: Sinto muito mano... Por está vivenciando isso... Você é um bom garoto... Cuidava da mãe enquanto eu estudava... Sabe desde cedo teve mais responsabilidade do que sua idade permitiria... Foi obrigado a amadurecer mais cedo... Tenho muito orgulho de você... Espero que supere isso... E que consiga ser feliz...

Chase: Não sei se conseguirei ser feliz novamente... Mas você, o Mike e o Mark são minha família... Ao lado de vocês terei a força que necessito pra recomeçar...

Jen: Já sabe o que vai fazer?

Chase: Vou procurar uns antigos amigos do papai... Vê se eles me arrumam um emprego em algum hospital aqui de Londres... Acho que ter trabalhando com o House deve ter me dado um pouco de prestigio... Mas se não der certo... Tenho meu violão... Posso seguir meu sonho de criança... Virar um astro do rock...

Jen: hehehe... Espero que continue na medicina...

Os dois se abraçam forte... Jen se sentia triste pelo que estava acontecendo com seu irmão caçula. Depois desçam e comem em família. Mike e Robert sempre conversando sobre futebol. Os dois nutrem uma enorme paixão pelo esporte. Quando o Chase morava na Inglaterra iam sempre juntos aos jogos. Logo após o jantar, jogou um pouco de videogame com o sobrinho, e depois foi deita-se no seu quarto.

Ao deita-se na sua antiga cama no seu antigo quarto, Robert poderia lembra-se de vários acontecimentos da sua infância e adolescência, tempos em que viverá naquela casa, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Em flashs os momentos que passara ao lado dela viam em sua mente, seu coração apaixonado doía. Lágrimas escorriam na sua face. E assim acaba caindo em um sono profundo.

Em Princeton, EUA, Allison Cameron estava em sua cama vendo televisão, contudo não prestava atenção no que passava na televisão, só ficava a pensar nele. Tentava falar com ele ainda, mas não conseguia.

_Amanhã ele não me escapa... Se não for ao hospital... Invado aquele prédio... Ele vai ter que me ouvir..._

Em outro canto da cidade, Lisa Cuddy preparava um sanduíche para o Gregory House, o mesmo se encontrava encostado no sofá da sala, e com os pés em cima da mesa de centro. Estava calado e pensativo. Ela termina de prepara e vai levar pra ele juntamente com um copo de suco de laranja.

Cuddy: Não tem quase nada nessa sua geladeira...

House: Hey Honey... Obrigado...

Cuddy: Acho que vou fazer umas comprinhas e trazer pra cá...

House: Não precisa...

Cuddy: Epa... Não estou lhe pedindo permissão...

House: Ok... Não precisa ficar irritadinha...

Cuddy: O que tanto pensa? E em relação ao Chase e a Cameron?

House: É... Não posso deixar aquele garoto ir assim... Ele tem que voltar...

Cuddy: Ele abriu mão da carreira promissora dele por amor...

House: Sabe... Se isso acontecesse antes... Há um tempo atrás... Eu não iria entender o por que disso... Mas desde que estou com você... Conseguir entender o significado da palavra amar... Compreendo o que ele fez... O que não entendo... É a atitude da Cameron...

Cuddy: Ai Gregory... Não fala assim... Sabe... Também tou aprendendo a amar... Com você... Voltando ao assunto... Também não entendo o porque da Cameron falar o que falou pra ele...

House: Ela jamais faria um aborto... Conheço aquela garota... Ela não conseguiria viver com a culpa...

Cuddy: Ela deve está confusa... Vou conversar com ela... Sou mais velha... Vou fazê-la me ouvir...E perceber o quanto que foi idiota... Tem que ser rápida... Senão perderá o Chase pra sempre...

Os dois continuam conversando na sala. Depois juntos deitam na cama do House, ficam trocando caricias suaves e acabam dormindo abraçados.

_**Posso ter defeitos, viver ansioso e ficar irritado algumas vezes, mas não esqueço de que minha vida é a maior empresa do mundo. E que posso evitar que ela vá à falência.  
Ser feliz é reconhecer que vale a pena viver, apesar de todos os desafios, incompreensões e períodos de crise.  
Ser feliz é deixar de ser vítima dos problemas e se tornar um autor da própria história.  
É atravessar desertos fora de si, mas ser capaz de encontrar um oásis no recôndito da sua alma.  
É agradecer a Deus a cada manhã pelo milagre da vida.  
Ser feliz é não ter medo dos próprios sentimentos.  
É saber falar de si mesmo.  
É ter coragem para ouvir um não. É ter segurança para receber uma crítica, mesmo que injusta.  
Pedras no caminho?  
Guardo todas, um dia vou construir um castelo...**_

_**Fernando Pessoa**_

**Notas**

**A historia sobre a vida do Chase em Londres... E tudo imaginação minha...hahaha...Como não sabia nada sobre ela...Eu inventei... Inclusive os nomes**

**Mark Hughes foi um grande jogador inglês...que defendeu a seleção inglesa...e os times Chelsea e Manchester...**

**West London: Reagrupa zonas residênciais como ****Notting Hill****, Knightsbridge e Chelsea (estes dois últimos os lugares mais caros de Londres). **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**"Odeio o modo como fala comigo  
E como corta o cabelo  
Odeio como dirigi o meu carro  
E odeio seu desmazelo  
Odeio suas enormes botas de combate  
E como consegue ler minha mente  
Eu odeio tanto isso em você  
Que até me sinto doente  
Odeio como está sempre certo  
E odeio quando você mente  
Odeio quando me faz rir muito  
Mais quando me faz chorar...  
Odeio quando não está por perto  
E o fato de não me ligar  
Mas eu odeio principalmente  
Não conseguir te odiar  
Nem um pouco  
Nem mesmo por um segundo  
Nem mesmo só por te odiar"**

O dia amanheceu frio em Princeton, as folhas caiam das árvores enchendo a cidade de folhas secas. Um típico dia de outono no hemisfério norte.

Cameron acordara se sentindo estranha. Não era os enjôos matinais, comuns no estado em que se encontrava, mas uma sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer. Levantou-se tomou uma ducha quente, o frio era evidente. Vestiu uma roupa folgada, não queria prejudicar o desenvolvimento do seu bebê. Agora a idéia de está esperando essa criança alegrava-a profundamente. Tomou um café reforçado, um pão com bastante queijo e peito de peru com um chocolate quente. Além disso, comeu um pouco de mamão com melão. Pegou suas coisas e partiu para o hospital.

Cuddy despertou-se do seu sono profundo. Procurou-o na cama, mas não estava ao seu lado. Vestiu a capa da camisola, e foi até a sala. O encontrou falando ao telefone.

Cuddy: Hey... Bom dia!

House: Bom dia Honey!!

Ele vai até ela e lhe dar um beijo suave na testa.

Cuddy: Com quem falava ao telefone?

House: Com ninguém em especial... Estava tratando de umas coisinhas...

Cuddy: Coisinhas?

House: Na hora certa saberás do que se trata... Até lá honey... Terá que ficar na curiosidade...

Cuddy: Maldade... Mas vou esperar...

House: Acho melhor nos apressamos... Não quero chegar atrasado...

Cuddy: Perai!! Ouvi direito? Gregory House querendo chegar pontualmente ao trabalho!? Isso é uma ilusão???

House: Pode zoar...

Cuddy: Vou tomar banho então...

House: Posso te acompanhar?

Cuddy: Hum... Não sei...

House: Deixa vá... Please!!!

Cuddy: Sabe que não resisto a um pedido seu... Então vamos...

House: Oba... Oba...

Os dois saem juntinhos. House vai beijando o pescoço dela, e juntos entram no chuveiro. Tomam uma ducha quente juntos, onde trocam caricias. E depois se arrumam, tomam um ótimo café da manhã e seguem para o hospital.

Em Londres, Chase desperta-se do seu sono profundo e desce até o andar inferior da casa. Ao chegar na cozinha, Jen, Mike e Mark tomavam café.

Jen: Hey... Levantou-se cedo...

Chase: É o costume... Acordava cedo pra ir ao hospital...

Mike: Vai fazer o que hoje?

Chase: Agora de manhã vou dar uma olhada naqueles papeis do papai que estão no porão... Os que trouxeram pra cá após a morte dele... Lá deve ter endereços dos colegas dele... Preciso encontrar pra ir atrás de um emprego...

Jen: Não mexi em nada desde que trouxeram aquelas caixas pra cá... Nem sei lhe informar se há endereços... Essas coisas...

Mike: O pai de vocês só lhe deixaram um monte de velharia... Essa casa e um monte de papeis velhos...

Jen: Honey... Não fale assim... Moramos nessa velharia... E se não fosse essa casa... Estaríamos morando em um bairro de classe baixa... O que ganhamos no jornal não bancaria um aluguel num bairro como esse...

Mike: É tem razão... Falei besteira...

Chase: Tenho que arrumar um emprego logo... Pra achar um lugar pra morar...

Jen: Já falei que pode ficar aqui... Tem espaço de sobra nessa casa Robbie...

Mike: É cara... O Mark adora você... Né filho?

Mark: É papa... O tio Robbi é muito legal...

Jen: Não quero ouvir você falando nisso novamente...

Chase: Se vocês insistem... Fico aqui então...

Mark: Oba...

Mike: Vou levar o Mark na escola... E de lá tenho umas matérias pra cobrir no jornal... Mas à tarde dou uma passada aqui pra batemos uma bolinha...

Chase: Combinado... Faz tempo que não jogo...

Jen: Vamos meus amores...

Jen e Mike levam o Mark na escola e depois seguem para o jornal onde trabalhavam. Chase desce pra o porão e fica a revirar algumas caixas que contem documentos do seu falecido pai.

No Princeton-Plasboro, Doutora Allison Cameron chega à sala de diagnóstico, e encontra a Cuddy e o House na sala, juntamente com o Foreman e o Wilson.

Cam: Hey... Aconteceu algo? Cadê o Chase?

House: É sobre isso que quero lhe falar...

Cuddy: Melhor se sentar...

Cam: Estou bem assim... O que aconteceu com ele? O Wilson e o Foreman já sabem?

House: Sim... Eles sabem... Bem...

Cam: Fala!!!

Cameron começou a ficar agitada, seu coração disparava rapidamente. O medo tomou conta dela.

House: Ele pediu demissão...

Cam: Demissão! Ele enlouqueceu? Vou atrás dele...

Ela virou-se querendo sair da sala.

House: Espera... Ele mandou lhe entregar isso...

Cam: Uma carta?

Cuddy: É... Acho melhor você se sentar...

Cam: Já falei... Estou bem assim...

Ela puxa a carta da mão do House. E lê a frente do envelope...

Cam:_** Allison Cameron**_

Rasga o envelope, e puxa de dentro uma folha branca. Desdobra o papel e começa a ler.

_**Minha doce Allison**_

_**Te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu...**_

_**Te amo como nunca amei,e amarei ninguém...**_

_**Tu és a luz que ilumina a minha vida...e que me dar forças pra seguir em frente..**_

_**Esse mês que passamos juntinhos...foram os melhores dias da minha vida...**_

_**Ao seu lado fui criança, garoto, um homem...**_

_**Mas...**_

_**Tudo que falamos um pra o outro hoje... **_

_**Tudo o que foi dito...**_

_**Não tenho a obrigação de lhe forçar a ter esse baby...**_

_**A escolha é sua... E você já fez...**_

_**Ter criado essa criança ao seu lado teria sido o melhor ato da minha vida...**_

_**Não consigo Viver... sabendo disso...tendo aberto mão disso..**_

_**Sou fraco... Covarde...**_

_**Assim...**_

_**Enquanto ler essa carta... Estou no outro lado do oceano...**_

_**Voltei pra casa...**_

_**A única coisa que me prendia aqui nessa cidade era você...**_

_**Saiba que mesmo que viva 100 mil anos... Te amarei durante cada segundo dessa vida...**_

_**Adeus...**_

_**Robert Chase**_

_**PS: Desculpa... Não pude cumpri a promessa que te fiz.. Sinto muito...**_

Após ler a última frase começou a senti uns calafrios, sua visão fica embaçada.

Cuddy: Cameron... Você está bem...

Ela nada dizia. Começou a ficar pálida. O Wilson se aproxima dela.

Wilson: Allison... Fala alguma coisa...

De repente tudo fica escuro. Ela cai desmaiada nos braços do Wilson.

House: Merda... Wilson vamos levá-la a uma das salas...

Cuddy: Temos que vê se o baby está bem...

Foreman: Baby? Como? Ela ta grávida?!...

House: Depois te explico os detalhes... Agora ela precisa ser examinada...

O Wilson a leva carregada até uma das salas. E a Cuddy começa a examiná-la.

Cuddy: A pulsação está acelerada...

House: Verifica a pressão sangüínea.

Cuddy: Está baixa... 10 por 6...

House: Por isso desmaiou... Wilson... Traga um vidro de éter...

Wilson sae rapidamente da sala e retorna com o vidro. House abre o frasco, e passa próxima a narina dela. Logo ela acorda.

Cam: O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Sua pressão caiu... Foi a emoção provocada pela carta...

Cam: A carta!

Lágrimas começam a escorrer da face dela.

Cuddy: Melhor me deixarem a sós com ela.

House, Wilson e Foreman saem da sala e fecham a porta. House conta pra eles tudo o que sabe sobre o acontecimento. Sobre o romance da Cameron com o Chase, da gravidez e a volta do Chase pra Londres.

Enquanto isso, Lisa e Allison têm uma conversa seria e decisiva.

Cam: Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso...

Cuddy: E você tinha o direito de dizer na cara dele que iria abortar o baby?...

Cam: Não vou mentir... Isso passou pela minha cabeça... Mas jamais faria algo assim...

Cuddy: Ele estava magoado... Ferido...

Cam: Ele nos abandonou...

Cuddy: Ele jamais faria isso se soubesse que iria ter o baby...

Cam: Ele não quis me ouvir... Foi embora... E nem se despediu... Deixou uma misera carta...

Cuddy: Sei que está magoada... Mas entenda o lado dele...

Cam: Ele entendeu o meu lado?

Cuddy: Sabe Allison... Deixa de ser criança... O homem que ama partiu... E você em vez de correr atrás dele... Fica aqui chorando... Se lamentando... Vocês dois erraram... Mas se nenhum dos dois derem o braço a torcer... O amor de vocês morrerá... É isso que você quer?

Cam: Não... Nunca amei alguém como o amo...

Cuddy: Então... Vai ficar aqui parada? Vai desistir assim facilmente?

Cam: O que posso fazer? Ele já se foi...

Cuddy: Bem... Primeiramente vamos examiná-la e vê se o baby está bem... Depois pensamos em algo...

Cam: Ok...

Cuddy: Vou chamar um médico pra fazer um ultra-som...

Cam: Não... Prefiro que você faça...

Cuddy sae rapidamente da sala e encontra o House.

House: Como ela ta?

Cuddy: Com ela tudo bem... Vou fazer agora um ultra-som pra vê se o baby está bem...

House: Você?

Cuddy: Ele me pediu...

House: Posso ajudar?

Cuddy: Pode...

Logo os dois retornam a sala. Cameron não se importa do House acompanhar o exame. Com o House e com a Cuddy sentia-se protegida.

Cuddy começa a passar o gel na barriga dela. E liga o monitor. Logo eles avistam o feto em desenvolvimento.

Cuddy: Bem... Está com 4 semanas...

Cam: Condizer com o período que transamos sem preservativo...

House: Seus irresponsáveis...

Cameron deu uma risada. Mesmo com toda tristeza que sentia pela partida dele. Vê seu filhote na tela, mesmo que ainda em desenvolvimento. Fez seu coração disparar. Sentia-se realizada. Aquilo ali logo se transformaria no seu baby. O fruto do seu amor e do Chase. Não desgrudava os olhos da tela.

Cuddy: Deve ser emocionante vê seu filho...

Cam: É... Não me perdoou por ter pensando em me livrar dele...

House: Seres humanos comentem erro... Mas você corrigiu a tempo... Só falta agora ir logo atrás do Chase...

Cam: Como assim?

Cuddy: É como?

House: Como? Ah garotas... Vocês tem muito que aprender com o House aqui...

Cam: Fala logo...

House: Ok... Bem... Hoje de manhã ligue pra o aeroporto e comprei uma passagem pra você ir a Londres... O seu vôo sae daqui a... deixa me ver... 2 horas e meia... Então melhor correr...

Cam: House... Não sei como agradecer... Mais Londres é uma metrópole... Como irei encontrá-lo naquela enorme cidade...

House: Ai é com você honey... Sae batendo perna pela cidade... Perguntando... Não deve haver muitos Robert Chase pela cidade...

Cam: Dessa maneira posso passar dias à procura...

House: Não tenha pressa em volta... De tou os dias quer precisar de folga...

Cuddy: Acho que posso encurtar a sua busca...

Cam: Como?

House: É... Como?

Cuddy: Todos os funcionários do hospital quando são contratados deixam um endereço de referencia... Pra caso aconteça algo... A direção ter como entrar em contato com os parentes... Lembro-me que quando o Chase foi contratado ele deu o endereço da irmã dele... Em Londres... Pode começar por lá...

Cam: Cuddy... Nem sei como agradecer...

Cuddy: É só trazê-lo de volta...

Cam: Não volto sem ele...

Cuddy: Quer que eu grave a ultra-som?

Cam: Claro...

House: Ta tudo muito lindo... Mas tem que se apressar...

Cameron pegou o DVD na mão da Cuddy e juntas desceram até a sala dela. Ele mexeu em uns arquivos e encontrou o endereço da irmã do Chase, copiou em uma folha de um bloco e entregou a Cam.

Cam: Vou passar rapidamente em casa, pega umas mudas de roupa, uns produtos de higiene pessoal, meu passaporte e vou logo ao aeroporto.

Cuddy: Não pode dirigi do jeito que está... Levo-te...

Cam: Tudo bem Lisa... Não sei como agradecer...

Cuddy: É só trazê-lo de volta...

Cam: Não volto de lá sem ele...

Cuddy: É assim que se fala garota...

As duas saem rapidamente do hospital. Cameron pega umas roupas, uns produtos de limpeza, seus documentos e um pouco de dinheiro, e depois saem com a Cuddy em direção ao aeroporto.

Chega em cima da hora no aeroporto, o funcionário já havia fechado a porta do embarque.

Cuddy: Ela precisa embarcar...

Funcionário: Sinto muito...

Cam: Moço... Tenho que pegar esse avião... Tou grávida... O pai do meu filho precisar saber que eu o amo... Tenho que ir antes que seja tarde...

Funcionário: É normas da empresa senhorita...

Cuddy: Cara... Você vai ser responsável se essa criança crescer sem o pai ao lado... Quer ter essa responsabilidade?

Funcionário: Está bem... Pode seguir...

Cuddy: Obrigado... Boa sorte Allison... E assim que chegar lá me liga...

Cam: Obrigado por tudo Lisa... Você é uma ótima amiga... Pode deixa que te dou noticiais... Assim que chegar lá...

Cameron segue em frente e consegue finalmente embarcar. Fica admirando pela janela do avião a cidade de Nova Jérsei.

Cam: Logo estaremos juntos novamente meu amor... Agora seremos nós três...

Lisa retorna ao hospital.

Enquanto isso em Londres. Chase encontrava-se sozinho em casa e a revirar uma pilha de papeis. Depois subiu até a cozinha e comeu a comida que a Jennifer havia deixado pra ele. E voltou a revirar os papeis. Mas sentia-se triste, seu coração doía muito.

O telefone da casa toca, ele sobe rapidamente pra atendê-lo. Era sua irmã avisando que já estava de saída com o Mike, que iriam passar na escola do Mark e que já já estaria em casa.

Cameron chega no aeroporto internacional de Londres. O sol da tarde ainda brilhava no céu da cidade. O vento frio sobrava derrubando as folhagens das árvores. Pega um táxi.

Taxista: Pra onde senhorita?

Cam: Notting Hill, por favor.

Cameron ia admirando a cidade através da janela do táxi. Passaram pela frente do famoso Palácio de Buckingham, residência atual da realeza britânica, pelo famoso Big Ben, pela Abadia de Westminster, dentre outros monumentos. Logo estava passando pelo famoso parque londrino Hyder Park, estava em Notting Hill.

Mike, Jen e Mark chegam em casa. Chase se arruma rapidamente, veste sua antiga camisa do Manchester, com o numero 7 e o nome do David Beckham, e sae juntamente com o cunhado e o sobrinho. Põe o Mark sentado em seus ombros e vão jogar bola com uns amigos do Mike.

O taxista estacionou, Cameron pagou a corrida. E ficou um tempo a olhar a casa. Se tivesse chegado 20 minutos antes, iria se encontrar com ele. Sobe as escadas.

Jennifer estava lavando alguns pratos quando escuta uma batida na porta.

Jen: Quem será?

Ela segue e abre a porta. Cameron fica empressionada com a semelhança dela com o Chase. Jennifer não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Cam: Hey... Você deve ser a irmã do Chase...

Jen: Hey.. Sou ... Você deve ser a médica americana...

Cam: Sabe quem eu sou?

Jen: Bem... Faz dois anos que meu irmão não fala em outra pessoa... Pode entrar...

Cam carregava uma pequena mala e uma bolsa.

Jen: Pode por a mala ai...

Cam põe a mala sobre uma cômoda.

Jen: Sente-se...

Cameron senta-se em um dos sofás, e Jennifer senta-se frente a ela.

Jen: O que faz aqui em Londres?

Cam: Bem... Vim procurar seu irmão...

Jen: Depois do que fez a ele?

Cam: Não sei o que ele te contou... Só sei que agi errado... Mas estou arrependida do que fiz...

Jen: Todos mereçemos uma segunda chance...

Cam: Quero que saiba... Eu o amo muito...

Jen: Deve amar mesmo... Atravessou um oceano pra lhe dizer isso... Bem... Não deveria lhe dizer isso... Mas o Chase sofreu muito... Perdeu minha mãe cedo, o papai nos abandonou, sem falar naquela namorada da faculdade que o traia com o melhor amigo... Só quero que lhe faça feliz... Nunca o vi tão apaixonado por alguem... Meu irmãozinho cresceu... Tá amando... Ele te ama muito...

Cam: Também o amo muito... Juntos iremos criar nosso filho...

Jen: Fico feliz... É vou ser titia...

Cam: Você sabe onde ele está? Onde posso encontrá-lo?

Jen: Ele tá mais perto do você imagina... Tá morando aqui... Deu uma saída com meu marido e meu filho... Já ja ele volta...

Cam: Posso esperá-lo...

Jen: Claro... Sinta-se em casa...

Cameron ficou sentada no sofá. Havia simpatizado pela Jennifer. Ficou imaginando mil palavras pra dizer a ele. Logo ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo. Ouviu a voz do Chase discutindo com alguem.

O Mike estava a sacanear o Chase, o qual havia levado vários gols.

Chase: Também... Nunca fui goleiro na vida...

Mike: Meus amigos queriam te sacanear...

Assim que ouviu a voz do marido e do irmão, Jennifer vai na direção deles.

Jen: Meus amores chegaram... Robbie tem uma visita pra você...

Chase: Visita?

Mike: Hum... Quem será?

Chase: Não faço a minima ideia.

Todos vão até a sala. Ao vê-la Chase congela.

Chase: Cameron!

Cam: Hey...

Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Mark: Quem é tio Robbi?

Jen: É uma amiga do tio, Filho...

Chase: O que faz aqui?

Cam: Precisamos conversar.

Chase: Tem certeza?

Cam: Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida.

Jen: Acho melhor levá-la ao seu quarto Robbie... Lá podem conversar em paz...

Chase: Tem razão... Vem comigo...

Cameron pega a bolsa que estava em cima da mesinha. E o segue. Sem nada falar. Ele também permanece calado.

Mike: Honey... É ela a garota dele?

Jen: É...

Mike: Espero que se entendam...

Jen: Também espero... Vá tomar uma ducha e dar um banho no Mark enquanto preparo o jantar.

_I've been searching for you_

I heard a cry within my soul

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Now that you are walking right through my door.

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven

For better, worse, wherever

And I would never let somebody break you down.

Or take your crown... never

All my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

At every time, I' ve always known

That you were there, upon your throne

A lonely queen, without her king

I longed for you, my love forever

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I' ll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I' ll ever see you again

All of my life...

_repeat two times_

All of my life where have you been

I wonder if I' ll ever see you again 

**Notas**

_O poema inicial tirei do filme Dez Coisas Que Eu Odeio em Você... A personagem da Julia Stiles recita esses versos no filme._

_A música no fim é do Lenny Kravitz... o nome dela é Again..._


	22. Chapter 22

**[b Capitulo 22[/b**

_Não, não dê mais tantas voltas, não  
Se chicoteia assim por qualquer perdão  
Todo esse teatro não impressiona  
Por maior que seja sua recompensa  
Não se importe tanto assim  
Com sua imagem decadente, enfim  
Nada adianta depois se lamentar  
Por maior que seja sua displicência  
Volta, ou vá embora, meu amor  
Sem ameaças, ensaiadas na frente do espelho  
O caminho mais fácil, nem sempre é melhor que o da dor_

Dê uma chance pra vida, te mostrar  
Um jeito menos doloroso de se despedir  
Não seja assim tão dura com as palavras  
Lave bem as suas mãos antes de se decidir  
Tira essa lama das botas,  
Antes de me dar as costas

Allison Cameron e Robert Chase subiam os degraus que levavam até o quarto dele no sotão. Ele gentilmente abre a porta branca, e faz sinal para ela entrar. Ela entra. Ele fecha a porta. Fazia muito calor no quarto. Chase então abre a janela, e fica uns instante admirando a vista. Suspira fundo e vira-se indo na direção dela. Cameron estralava os dedos, encontrava-se nervosa. Ele para de frente a ela.

Chase: Bem... Aqui estamos...

Cameron olha fixamente nos olhos dele. E isso faz como que um frio percorra todo o corpo do Chase. Como amava aquela mulher. Ela percebe que a face dele estava arranhada, e havia umas gotas de sangue.

Cam: Hey... Está ferido!

Ela se aproxima e toca sua face. O toque suave da pele dela na sua, faz seu coração disparar.

Chase: Não é nada...

Ele se afasta.

Cam: Como não? Está sagrando...

Chase: Me feri jogando bola... Nada demais... Quer logo dizer o que está fazendo aqui?

Cam: Atravessei um oceano pra vim aqui... Não precisa ser grosso...

Chase: Deixei bem claro na carta... Vim pra cá pra te esquecer Allison... Não quero mais... Não consigo mais...

Cam: Não me deixou explicar... Fugiu sem me dar a chance de pedir pra ficar...

Chase: Explicar? Pra me dizer novamente que não quer ter um filho meu?

Cam: Tá vendo... Está fazendo de novo... Não me deixa falar... Explicar... Fica ai gritando...

Chase: Desculpa...

Chase encontrava-se de costas pra ela. Olhando pela janela. Não conseguia encará-la de frente. Seus lindos olhos azuis mexiam com ele. Seus doces lábios ficam chamando-o, pedindo pra ser beijados. Não conseguiria se defaz dela olhando cara a cara.

Cameron toca com a palma da mão o ombro dele. Sente um calor subir pelo corpo.

Cam: Olha pra mim... Pelo menos...

A voz melancolica dela. Fez seu coração fica triste. Não podia tratá-la daquela maneira. A amava mais a cada segundo. Esse tempo que ficaram afastados só vez o sentimento crescer. Ele então se vira. Ficam muito próximos. Os olhos azuis se encaravam.

Chase: Desculpa... Vou te dar a chance de falar... Se você quer tanto se explicar... Pode se explicar... A palavra é toda sua...

Cameron põe a mão na bolsa e puxa uma embalagem verde.

Cam: Não preciso falar nada... Quero que apenas veja isso...

Chase: O que é isso? Um DVD?

Cam: É...

Chase: Você quer que eu assista esse DVD?

Cam: Sim...

Chase: Atravessou um oceano pra vim me trazer um DVD?

Cam: Sim... Se depois de assisti-lo não quiser mais me ouvir... Vou embora... Não te procuro mais... Mesmo com o coração partido... Vou seguir em frente e te esquecer...

Chase: Mulheres... Tudo bem... Vamos ver o que tem nesse DVD...

Chase pega o envelope da mão dela. Tira a mídia de dentro. Liga a televisão e o aparelho de DVD, e põe a mídia. Os dois permancem em pé, olhando fixamente para a tela.

Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ficou perplexo olhando a imagem que visualizava.

Chase: O que é isso?

Cam: Bem... Você é médico... Vai dizer que não está reconhecendo...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Chase: Sei o que isso significa... Mas não estou acreditando no que estou vendo...

Cam: É nosso filho...

Os olhos da Cam também estavam cheios de lágrimas. Chase toca suavemente a tela.

Chase: Pensei que ia se livrar dele...

Cam: Jamais faria isso...

Chase: Mas... Você disse...

Cam: Fui uma tonta... Estava nervosa... Com medo... Falei muitas bobagens naquela noite... Mas quando me olhei no espelho e alisei meu ventre... Soube o que realmente queria... Construir essa família... Ao seu lado... Ter esse baby... Mas quando te procurei... Não te encontrava... Não atendia meus telefonemas... Ai fugiu... Por isso vim atrás de você... Pra te dizer... Que te amo... E que quero criar essa criança ao seu lado... Nós três... Seremos uma família...

Ele que estava na frente do televisor. Afasta-se e se aproxima dela.

Cam: Vou entender se não nos quiser agora...

Ele põe a mão suavemente na face dela.

Chase: Vocês são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida...

As lágrimas agora escorriam com mais intensidade dos olhos dela.

Chase: Te amo... Não conseguiria viver sem você... E sem nosso baby... Perdoa-me?

Cam toca suavemente a face dele.

Cam: Claro... Também não viveríamos sem você...

Seus corpos ficam muito próximos. Abraçam-se fortemente... Seus lábios ficam próximos. A respiração ofegante. Finalmente seus lábios se tocam suavemente. Um beijo doce e suave é dado. Ficam saboreando o beijo até que o ar é necessário.

Chase: Como me encontrou?

Cam: Reviraria Londres inteira se preciso... Mas a Cuddy me deu uma ajuda...

Chase: A Cuddy?

Cam: Bem... Ela e o House foram os responsáveis por está aqui agora... Deram a maior força...

Chase: É... Vou ter que agradecê-los quando voltar...

Cam: Então vai voltar comigo?

Chase: Claro... Nossa vida é lá em Princeton... É lá que criaremos nosso baby...

O beijo agora é ardente e cheio de desejo. Após um longo beijo. Os dois se aproximam da tela.

Chase: Nosso baby é muito lindo...

Cam: Honey... Ele parece com qualquer feto com 4 semanas...

Chase: Será um garotão ou uma menininha?

Cam: Só saberemos daqui uns meses... Tem preferência?

Chase: Não... Com tanto que pareça com a mãe... Tenha seus lindos olhos azuis...

Cam: Hey... Você também tem olhos azuis...

Chase: Então devido à genética já sabemos a cor dos olhos dele...

Cam: Ou dela...

Chase: Uma menininha linda que nem a mãe... Teimosa... Vou ter um trabalhão...

Cam: Olha quem fala...

Ela dar uma tapinha nele. Ele a puxa pra si. E voltam a trocar um longo beijo ardente. O desejo começa a tomar conta dos dois. Necessitavam um do outro. Ela começa a alisa as costas dele por baixo da camisa. E a beijar com ferocidade o pescoço.

Chase: Hey... Tou todo suado...

Cam: Não me importo... Tou morrendo de saudade de você...

Chase: Também estou honey... Mas tava jogando bola... Esse suor todo...

Cam: Não ligo... Você sabia que o suor pode provocar mais eliminação de feromônio? Aumentando o desejo sexual da fêmea...

Chase: Isso ainda não foi comprovado cientificamente... Por isso... Prefiro tomar uma ducha rápida... Ai... Continuamos de onde paramos...

Cam: Hum... Banho? Tou precisando de um também...

Chase: Bem... O banheiro daqui de cima só tem água gelada... Super gelada... Água quente só lá embaixo... E infelizmente... Não estamos sozinho aqui...

Cam: Não me importo com a água super gelada...

Chase: Bem... Se é assim...

Ele a carrega no colo. Ela não esperava o gesto. E acaba se assustando. Depois cai na gargalhada. Chase a leva até o pequeno banheiro que havia no sótão. O Box era pequeno, havia um chuveiro, duas pessoas ali dentro ficariam muito apertados.

Chase a põe no chão. Ficam se olhando. E caem na risada. Ele tira a blusa do Manchester. Ao vê-lo com o peito nu, seu desejo aumenta. Cam se aproxima dele e começa a beijá-lo.

Cam: Que saudade da sua pele...

Ele começa a desabotoar os botões da camisa branca que ela usava. Tira-a por completo deixando-a com apenas um sutiã da mesma cor. Ela vira-se de costa. Chase levanta um pouco os longos cabelos dela. E começa a beijar o pescoço dela por inteiro. Enquanto que com as mãos desabotoava o sutiã, retirando-o. Cam se vira novamente. E ele pode apreciar seus lindos seios. Toca com as mãos ele suavemente, arrancando dos seus lábios uns suspiros.

Começam a se beijar com mais intensidade. Ela com as mãos desce a bermuda dele, deixando-o com apenas uma cueca boxer preta. Toca-o por cima da cueca e pode senti a excitação dele. Chase começa a desabotoar rapidamente a calça jeans que ela trajava, tirando-a por completo, desce a calcinha branca dela, e finalmente pode admirá-la por completo. Ele mesmo tira a cueca que trajava e vai em direção ao chuveiro.

Abre o chuveiro, e põe a mão. A água estava super gelada.

Chase: Ta super gelada... Tem certeza que vai querer entrar?

Cam o empurra. O qual fica com o corpo embaixo da ducha gelada.

Cam: Ainda ta super gelada?

Ele a puxa pra si. E a põe debaixo da ducha. Como o Box era pequeno. Enquanto ela ficava embaixo do chuveiro, Chase ficava encostado na parede, os corpos ficam muito próximos, era difícil se mexerem ali dentro.

Chase: E ai ta super gelada?

Cam: Bota gelada... Por que não vem me aquecer?

Chase: Não precisa pedi duas vezes...

Ele encosta o corpo no dela. E ficam dividindo a ducha gelada. Beijam-se apaixonadamente enquanto trocam caricias ardentes. O desejo vai aumentando rapidamente, os beijos vão ficando ferozes, nem param pra respirarem.

Cameron o empurra até a parede em frente. E começa a beijar o pescoço, peito, e as pernas dele. Chase a vira, ficando agora controlando a situação, começa a beijá-la por inteira. E quando sente que a excitação dela está às alturas, une seus corpos. Ficam se amando loucamente, com muita ferocidade, sem se importarem com o mundo lá fora. O mundo deles fora reduzido a aquele pequeno espaço.

Ela encontrava-se com as pernas entrelaçadas nas costas dele. Ele a conduz até debaixo da ducha. E continuam com o ato ali. Até ambos alcançarem a satisfação plena. Depois seus corpos se separam, tomam o banho junto. E seguem até o quarto enrolados numa mesma toalha. Caem na imensa cama. Estava com frio devido ao banho gelado. E se cobrem com o lençol e ficam abraçadinhos trocam caricias suaves.

Chase: Tava morrendo de saudades do seu corpo...

Cam: E eu do seu...

Chase: Nunca mais vou te deixar...

Cam: Quebrou a promessa da outra vez...

Chase: É... Sinto muito por isso... Fui um imbecil...

Cam: Não se culpe honey... Nós dois agimos mal...

Chase: Ainda bem que você veio ao meu encontro...

Cam: Não te deixaria por nada nesse mundo...

Chase: Que bom que veio...

Cam: Assim conheci sua irmã, seu sobrinho, seu cunhado, seu banheiro, esse quarto, essa cama...

Chase: Hum... Amanhã vou te mostrar um pouco de Londres antes de partimos...

Cam: Podemos ir embora depois de amanhã... O House disse que me daria o tempo que precisasse... Assim pode me mostrar Londres com mais calma...

Chase: Oba... Combinado...

Chase se afasta um pouco dela, e começa a dar uns beijos suaves no ventre dela.

Cam: O que está fazendo?

Chase: Dando uns beijos no nosso baby... Não vejo a hora de ver essa barriguinha crescendo...

Cameron põe a mão no ventre. Ele passa a mão juntamente com ela na região.

Cam: Será que ele sente a nossa felicidade?

Chase: Mãe e filho possuem um elo muito forte honey... Acho que todos as emoções que sente acaba refletindo nele...

Voltam a ficarem abraçadinhos.

Cam: Gostei desse seu quarto... Imagino o que o jovem Robert aprontava aqui em cima...

Chase: Cresce ao lado de duas mulheres não é fácil... Precisava de privacidade... Aqui era meu refúgio...

Cam: Então quer dizer que não sou a primeira a deitar aqui nessa cama?

Chase: Infelizmente não... Pena que demorei pra te conhecer... Mas... Foi a primeira a experimentar a minha ducha super gelada...

Cam: Então foi nessa cama... Que meu amorzinho perdeu a virgindade?

Chase: É... Foi...

Chase fica vermelho.

Cam: Ta com vergonha? Ficou vermelho...

Ela começa a rir...

Chase: É... Nunca falei dessas coisas com uma mulher...

Cam: E naquela fez que conversamos sobre isso no telefone?

Chase: Uma coisa é falar com a pessoa no outro lado da linha... Outra é falar cara a cara...

Cam: Hey... Não tenha vergonha de mim... Se vamos ficar juntos não podemos esconder nada um do outro... Sermos sinceros... Vamos fazer o seguinte... Se me contar... Eu conto sobre a minha primeira vez...

Chase: Dessa forma eu conto...

Cam: Sabia... Vocês homens não perdem a oportunidade de saber essas coisas...

Chase: Foi você que começou...

Cam: É ta certo... Então vai contar ou não?

Chase: Bem... Foi aqui mesmo... Minha mãe estava no trabalho e minha irmã havia saído... Essa garota era popular entre os garotos daqui da rua... Ela era um pouco mais velha que eu... Ela disse que queria me vê tocar... Eu disse que tudo bem...

Cam: Que garota safada... Mas você gostou...

Chase: Era adolescente... Hormônios a flor da pele... Ai... Chamei pra virmos aqui pra cima... Assim que chegamos... ela já foi me jogando na cama... E o resto você deve imaginar...

Cam: Então foi quase um assedio sexual... hahaha

Chase: Depois dessa garota fiquei com medo de transar com outra... Pensei que todas fossem que nem ela...

Cam: Hahaha... Tadinho...

Ela dar um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

Chase: Ai... Vem você... E naquele dia na sua casa... Sei lá... Foi muito especial... Foi como se tivesse revivendo a minha iniciação com você... Com a mulher certa... A minha outra metade...

Cam: Coisas do destino... Não sei o que me deu naquele dia... Quando te vi... Senti um desejo incontrolável... Queria ser sua de qualquer jeito...

Chase: Uau... Foi muito bom... Bem... Agora é sua vez...

Cam: Bem... A minha iniciação... Foi tarde em relação as minhas amigas... Foi com meu primeiro namorado... Namoradinho da escola... Estávamos juntos a quase 1 ano e meio... O desejo de adolescente era evidente... Tentei fugi o máximo que conseguir... Mais também sentia muita vontade... Então marcamos um dia que os pais deles não estavam... E rolou no quarto dele... Foi carinhoso... Mais no inicio senti uma sensação estranha... Dor misturado com medo... Mas tínhamos um carinho especial um pelo outro... E acabou sendo especial o momento...

Chase: Pra mulher sempre é...

Cam: É legal compartilhar com você meus momentos especiais...

Chase: Bem... Não é bom ouvi que outro cara te teve nos braços... Mas esse tipo de conversa mostra o quanto que estamos entregue um ao outro... Ao compartilhar coisas assim...

Cam: Agora iremos compartilhar todos os momentos... Principalmente o desenvolvimento do nosso baby...

Chase: Ele é o fruto do nosso amor...

Beijam-se apaixonadamente. Ele fica fazendo cafuné nela. Como estava bastante cansada da viagem. Cameron acaba adormecendo nos braços dele. E Chase fica velando o sono dela.

**Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer.**

É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É um andar solitário entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É um cuidar que se ganha em se perder.

É querer estar preso por vontade  
É servir a quem vence o vencedor,  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.

Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade;  
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?

**Luís de Camões**

**Nota:****A musica do inicio é da banda Luxuria...e o nome dela é lama**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

"_Já conheci muita gente  
Gostei de alguns garotos  
Mas depois de você  
Os outros são os outros_

Ninguém pode acreditar  
Na gente separado  
Eu tenho mil amigos mas você foi  
O meu melhor namorado

Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só

São tantas noites em restaurantes  
Amores sem ciúmes  
Eu sei bem mais do que antes  
Sobre mãos, bocas e perfumes  
Eu não consigo achar normal  
Meninas do seu lado  
Eu sei que não merecem mais que um cinema  
Com meu melhor namorado

Cuddy entra na sala do House, o mesmo estava de cabeça baixa tirando um conchilo, sem o Chase e sem a Cameron, estava tendo quer trabalhar duro para dar conta do consultório e do caso, contava apenas com a ajuda do Foreman.

Cuddy: House!

Ele se assusta. Mas ao vê-la abre um sorriso.

House: Que susto Honey...

Cuddy: Dormindo em serviço?

House: Não estava dormindo... Estava meditando...

Cuddy: Sei... Vou fingir que acredito...

House: Está bem... Tava tirando um conchilo... Tou cansado... Fiz uma coisa hoje que nunca havia feito...

Cuddy: O que?

House: Trabalho duro...

Cuddy: Hahahaha

Cuddy começa a gargalhar alto.

House: É pode rir... Quis ajudar... E me dei mau... Fui liberar a Cameron...

Cuddy: Sabe... Amei o que fez... Te admiro mais agora... E gosto desse House... Um House humano... Até trabalhando duro você tá...

House: Falando assim... Me sinto como um monstro... Eu era muito ruim?...

Cuddy: Não era ruim... Mas demonstrava ser alguem que não era na verdade... Afastava todos do seu lado sendo grosso, sacástico... Mas mesmo assim, acabou conquistando meu coração...

House: Sou irresistivel baby...

Cuddy dar um tapa na mão dele. Ele segura a mão dela... Ficam com as mãos unidas. Os olhos azuis se encaravam. House se aproxima lentamente do rosto dela e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e suave nos seus doces lábios.

Cuddy: Enlouqueceu?

House: Hum... Hum...

Cuddy: Sabe vim aqui te falar uma coisa... Quase ia esquecendo...

House: O que foi honey?

Cuddy: Estou preocupada com a Cameron... Ela ficou de me ligar e até agora nada...

House: Deve ter feito as pazes com o Chase... Sabe... Devem está muito ocupados...

Cuddy: Só pensa nisso... Vai vê ela se perdeu... Ou não se acertaram e ela está arassada... Sozinha em outro país...

House: Vocês mulheres só pensam no pior... Vamos acabar com a curiosidade... Vou ligar pra ela...

House pega o aparelho em cima da mesa e disca.

Cameron e Chase encontravam-se abraçados após terem feito um sexo intenso. Ela havia adormecido em seus braços enquanto ele lhe fazia cafuné.

Ele adorava senti o cheiro adoçicado dos seus fios de cabelos. Estava maravilhado admirando-a dormir. De repente escuta o celular dela tocar, o mesmo estava na bolsa dela, a qual encontrava-se caída aberta ao lado da cama. Pensou duas vezes, não queria mexer nas coisas dela novamente, porém não queria acordá-la. Então pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

_Chase: Alô..._

_House: Chase! E você?_

Chase conhecia aquela voz muito bem...

_Chase: Hey House... Sou eu mesmo..._

_House: Pelo visto você e a Cameron estão muito ocupados..._

Ele fala com o Chase no telefone enquanto olhava fixamente, com cara de não lhe falei, para a Cuddy...

_Chase: Ela está aqui... Está descansando... Chegou cansada e agora está tirando um cochilo..._

_House: Pelo visto vocês se entenderem... Fico feliz..._

Cuddy estava impaciente na sala...

Cuddy: Me deixa falar com ele...

_House: Está bem... Chase a Cuddy que falar..._

House entrega o telefone a Cuddy...

_Cuddy: Hey Chase... Ela está bem?_

_Chase: Está... Ah... Quero te agradecer pela força que nós deu... Nos unindo... Se não fosse por você e pelo House... Ia perder a chance de criar meu filho ao lado da mulher que amo... Nem sei como te agradecer..._

_Cuddy: Apenas cuide bem deles..._

_Chase: Com certeza..._

House: Pergunta quanto eles vêm... Manda-os virem amanhã no primeiro vôo...

_Cuddy: O House quer saber quando voltam..._

_Chase: A Cam disse que ele liberou-a pra voltar quando tudo se resolver... Ela quer conhecer Londres... Então amanhã vamos sair pra lhe mostrar a cidade... Voltamos depois de amanhã..._

_Cuddy: Depois de amanhã está ótimo..._

House: Como? Deixa-me falar com esse abusado...

_Cuddy: Então nos vermos depois de amanhã... Felicidades pra vocês... Diz a ela que deixei um abraço..._

_Chase: Ok... Obrigado por tudo... _

Chase desliga e põe o celular no criado-mudo e volta a abraçá-la e a fazer cafuné nos seus longos fios de cabelo.

Cuddy devolve o telefone ao House.

House: Por que desligou? Eu ainda queria falar com esse abusado... Então os dois vão ficar namorando lá... E eu aqui trabalhando duro...

Cuddy: Deixa os dois...

House: É eu deixo... E fico aqui todo enrolado...

Cuddy: Amanhã te ajudo...

House: Como?

Cuddy: Posso pega uns pacientes seus da clinica...

House: Ta falando serio?

Cuddy: Hum...

House: Já disse que tu és especial?

Cuddy: Já... Mas não me canso de ouvir...

House: Só por isso vai ganhar muitos beijinhos mais tarde...

Cuddy: Oba... Vou indo lá pra casa na frente... Espero-te lá...

House: Hum... Logo te alcanço...

Ela sai com sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o que deixa o House louco.

Enquanto isso em Londres, Chase velava o sono da sua amada quando escuta uma batida na porta. Sae de fininho pra não acordá-la entra no banheiro veste a bermuda que usava anteriormente e vai atender.

Chase: Hey Jen...

Jen: Desculpa incomodar...

Chase abre mais a porta.

Chase: Não incomoda... A Cam está dormindo... A viagem foi cansativa...

Jen: Pelo visto se entenderam... Fico feliz...

Chase: É nos entendemos... Ela vai ter o nosso baby... Precisa ver a ultra-som... É a coisa mais linda que já vi... Vamos criar nosso baby junto...

Jen: Então meu irmãozinho virou homem...

Chase: Ta me zoando...

Jen: Tou... Ah... Vim chamá-los pra jantar... Preparei uma comida gostosa pra nós...

Chase: Vou acordá-la... Deve está com fome...

Jen: Espero vocês lá embaixo...

Chase: Ok... Não vamos demorar...

Jen desce. E Chase fecha a porta e fica sentado ao lado da Cameron. Começa a acordá-la com carinho e lentamente.

Chase: Honey...

Toca a face dela com carinho e começa a beijá-la suavemente. Cameron vai despertando e fica maravilhada quando abre seus olhos e depara-se com os lindos olhos azuis dele.

Cam: Hum... Acordar assim é muito bom...

Chase: Bom saber...

Cam: Dormi muito?

Chase: Umas duas horas...

Cam: Já deve está tarde...

Chase: Não... São exatamente 20 horas...

Cam: Não me acostumei com o fuso horário ainda...

Chase: Demora mesmo... Mas nem terá tempo... Depois de amanhã voltamos pra casa...

Cam: É mesmo...

Chase: A Jen veio nos chamar pra jantar... Ela preparou um jantar pra nós...

Cam: Sua irmã é muito legal...

Chase: Puxou ao irmão aqui...

Cam: Mas fácil você ter puxado a ela...

Chase: É tem razão...

Cam se levanta e fica sentada ao lado dele na cama. Encontrava-se nua.

Cam: Deixei minha mala lá embaixo...

Chase: Vou buscá-la... Já volto...

Ele sae deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

No andar de baixo, Jen e seu marido conversavam.

Mike: Hum... Então os dois se entenderam?

Jen: Hum... Hum...

Mike: Fico feliz... Sabe... O melhor de brigar com quem ama... É fazer as pazes depois...

Jen: Oh... Sei por que gosta de "fazer as pazes"...

Chase se aproxima...

Chase: Falando de mim?

Mike: Não morre mais...

Chase: Jen... Onde está a mala da Cam?

Jen: Na cômoda na entrada...

Chase vai até o móvel e pega a mala.

Chase: Pode ir arrumando a mesa... Já vamos descer...

Jen: Ok...

Chase sobe rapidamente as escadas e quando chega encontra a Cam com o celular na mão.

Cam: Honey... Você pegou o meu celular?

Chase: Desculpa! Estava tocando e não quis te acordar e atendi...

Cam: Tudo bem honey...

Chase: Ufa... Pensei que ia brigar comigo...

Cam: Não ia brigar com você por causa de uma besteira dessa...

Chase: Não se preocupe que não sou de mexer nas coisas dos outros...

Cam: Quem era?

Chase: O House e a Cuddy...

Cam: Droga... Esqueci de ligar pra ela...

Chase: Só queriam saber se estava bem...

Cam: Avisou que só voltamos depois de amanhã?

Chase: Avisei...

Cameron conversava enquanto vestia um vestido florido.

Cam: Tem algum hotel aqui por perto?

Chase: Hotel? Pra que hotel?

Cam: Pra me hospedar...

Chase: Oxe... Você vai ficar aqui comigo... Nem pense em sair mocinha...

Cam: Mas sua irmã pode não gostar...

Chase: A Jen não liga...

Cam: Se ela não liga... Então fico aqui com você...

Chase: Oba...

Cam: Estou pronta... Você vai ficar com esse short sujo?

Chase: Não...

Chase abre o guarda-roupa e pega um short e uma camiseta.

Cam: Agora sim...

Chase: O que não faço pra deixar minha gatinha feliz...

Dar um monte de beijos no pescoço dela e de mãos dadas descem até a sala.

Jen encontrava-se na cozinha e o Mike arrumava a mesa da sala, enquanto que o Mark jogava videogame.

Cam: Boa noite!

Mike: Boa noite...

Mike se aproxima dos dois.

Mike: Deve ser a famosa Cameron... Meu cunhado é mal educado... Nem apresenta...

Chase: É foi mal... Cameron esse aqui é meu cunhado Michael...

Mike: Pode me chamar de Mike...

Chase: Mike essa aqui é minha namorada Allison Cameron...

Cameron: Prazer...

Chase: A Jen você já conhece... Falta esse molequinho...

Ele pega o Mark nos braços e vai até onde a Cameron e o Mike estão, fazendo cócegas na barriga do sobrinho.

Chase: Esse aqui é meu sobrinho lindo... Mark...

Cam: É lindo mesmo...

Chase: Mark sabe quem é essa?

Mark: Amiga sua tio Robbie...

Chase: Não é amiga do tio... É a namorada do tio...

Mark: Namolada? Como a mamãe é namolada do papai?

Chase: É...

Chase põe o Mark no chão o qual dar um abraço forte na Cameron.

Jen: O jantar está na mesa...

Todos se aproximam da mesa e sentam.

Chase: Não acredito que preparou meu prato preferido...

Jen: O Robert desde criança que adora peixe à milanesa com batata frita e arroz...

Chase: É um prato típico australiano... Minha mãe fazia muito quando éramos pequenos...

Cam: Hum... Nunca comi peixe à milanesa... Mas adoro bata frita e arroz...

Mike: Vai gostar...

Jen corta um pedaço do peixe, tira as espinhas e põe em um prato com arroz e bata frita para o Mark. Os demais se deliciam com o prato enquanto conversam.

Mike: Allison qual sua especialização?

Cam: Sou imunologista...

Jen: Se seguisse à medicina seria pediatra...

Chase: O papai sempre quis que a Jen fosse medica... Acho que ficaria mais feliz do que quando descobriu que eu entrei na faculdade...

Jen: Ele quase pirou quando descobriu que estava na faculdade de jornalismo...

Mike: Ele não tinha direito de opinar em nada na vida de vocês...

Chase: Acho melhor não começamos a falar nele... Senão estragamos nosso jantar...

Jen: Concordo...

Cam: Vocês dois se conheceram na faculdade?

Jen: Sim... Na biblioteca... Foi engraçado... Estávamos brigando por causa de um livro...

Mike: Deixa que explico melhor... Eu tinha uma prova importante... E precisava do livro... Era o ultimo...

Jen: Mas... Eu estava fazendo um trabalho... E peguei o livro primeiro...

Mike: Por que sou cavalheiro e deixei você passa na minha frente... Mas não sabia que pegaria aquele livro...

Cam: Como resolveram o impasse?

Jen: Emprestei o livro a ele... Com a condição dele me entregar no outro dia...

Mike: No dia seguinte quando entreguei o livro... Convidei-a para almoçar comigo... Pra agradecer a gentileza...

Jen: Esse foi o primeiro dos muitos almoços naquele mês...

Mike: Logo sabíamos que formos feitos um pra o outro...

Jen: E começamos a namorar...

Chase: Ai... Ela trouxe essa coisa pra nossa família... Brincadeira... O Mike sempre foi um amigão...

Mike: E vocês dois... Quando começou?

Chase: Me apaixonei por ela desde o dia que ela entrou na sala de diagnóstico... No seu primeiro dia de trabalho...

Cam: Pena que pra mim demorou um pouco mais... Foi preciso pensa que estava condenada à morte pra começar a reparar mais nele...

Jen: Condenada a morte?

Chase: Um paciente com HIV vomitou sangue no rosto dela... Ela pensou que havia se contaminado...

Cam: Graças a Deus... Nada aconteceu... Que dizer... Durante o tempo que estava nessa duvida... O Robbie me apoio... E comecei a reparar no quanto ele mexia comigo...

Chase: Agora estamos juntos... E muito apaixonados... E logo seremos pais...

Mike: É... A Jen me contou... Parabéns... Parece que foi outro dia... Que vim nessa casa e conheci o Robert... Um adolescente... Que sonhava em ser astro de rock e torcia feito um maluco pelo Manchester... Agora... Vai ser pai... Como cresceu... Tornou-se um homem responsável... Fico feliz por você... Garoto...

Chase toca no ombro do Mike. O qual estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Os dois tinham uma amizade forte. O Michael foi como um pai pra o Robert. Com o Mike havia feito coisas que nunca havia feito com seu pai. Jogar bola, falar sobre mulheres, ir a um jogo de futebol, coisas que um garoto faz com o pai.

Jen: E você Allison, é de Nova Jérsei mesmo?

Cam: Geórgia... Especificamente de Greenville no condado de Meriwether...

Mike: Cidade pequena?

Cam: É... Cidade rural... Meu pai é fazendeiro... Tem um pedaço de terra em Greenville...

Chase: Greenville? Pensei que fosse de Atlanta...

Cam: Fui morar lá com meu irmão mais velho... As escolas lá eram melhores... E desde pequena sempre quis ser medica... Nunca ia conseguir isso estudando em uma escola do interior... Meu irmão Josh engravidou a namorada quando era adolescente... Então teve que fazer uma escolha ou virava fazendeiro como o meu pai ou ia trabalhar pra o sogro na fabrica dele de papel em Atlanta...

Chase: Você tem um sobrinho?

Cam: Na verdade uma sobrinha... Kelly deve está com uns 13 anos...

Chase: Nunca me falou que tinha uma sobrinha...

Cam: Nunca me perguntou... E sabe muito bem que não gosto de falar da minha família... Sai de casa brigada com meus pais... Eles não aceitaram o fato de ir pra uma faculdade estudar medicina... Desde então falo muito pouco com meus pais... Minha mãe me liga às vezes... E meu irmão também... Pra meu pai... Mulher tem que ser dona de casa...

Jen: Que pensamento machista...

Cam: É... Por isso passei boa parte da minha vida discutindo com ele... E com minha mãe... Que acha isso normal... Por isso... Hoje sou independente e não necessito da ajuda deles... Sou feliz assim...

Continuam comendo, depois Cameron ajuda a Jen a tira a louça e ajuda-a a lavar, mesmo contra a vontade dela. O Mike e o Chase ficam jogando videogame com o Mark. Depois ficam batendo papo na sala. Chase sobe até o quarto, pega a mídia com o ultra-som e mostra a todos.

Chase e Cameron sobem para o quarto. Ela resolve ligar pra agradecer a Cuddy.

Cam: Honey... Vou fazer uma ligação...

Chase: Ligar pra a Cuddy?

Cam: É... Vou agradecer a ajuda dela...

Chase: É faça isso...

Cuddy estava na sua casa preparando o jantar. Encontrava-se em frente ao fogão enquanto que o House beijava seu pescoço, fazendo-a perder a concentração. São interrompidos pelo toque do celular.

Cuddy: Honey... Pega meu celular...

House: Deixa tocar...

Cuddy: Não foi um pedido...

House: Sim... General...

Ele pega o celular e entrega a ela.

House: É a Cameron...

Cuddy: Como sabe?

House: Olhei no identificador... hehehe

Cuddy pega o celular da mão dele. O qual fica rindo da cara dela.

_Cuddy: Hey... Cameron!_

_Cam: Hey... Desculpa por não ligar... Foi tudo tão rápido... Acabei adormecendo e esqueci... Mil desculpas..._

_Cuddy: Tudo bem... Fico feliz que estejam bem..._

_Cam: Obrigada por tudo... _

_Cuddy: Não precisa agradecer... Divirtam-se ai... Quando retornar... Terão que agüentar o chefe chato de vocês..._

_Cam: Hehehe... Manda um abraço pra ele..._

_Cuddy: Pode deixar que dou..._

_Cam: Então... Até mais..._

_Cuddy: Até..._

House: Chefe chato? É isso que recebo por ajudar?

Cuddy: Se é chato...

House: O que foi que ela mandou você me dar?

Cuddy: Uns tapas...

House: Foi? Magoei...

Cuddy: Oh... Foi um abraço...

House: Então quero meu abraço...

Ela vai até onde ele está. Em pé na entrada da cozinha. E dar um abraço bem forte. Ele aproveita e começa a alisar o cabelo dela, e a beijar o pescoço. Ficam com os rostos colado e dão um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo.

Cuddy: Assim nosso jantar vai queimar...

House: Hum... Só quero ver essa ajuda amanhã na clinica...

Os dois dão uma risada e ela volta a cozinhar e ele a pentelhar, abusando-a bastante.

Em Londres, Cameron desliga o celular. Chase estava revendo o dvd, depois desliga, pega a mídia e guarda.

Cam: Não cansa de ver?

Chase: Até o próximo ultra-som, vou ver muito essa ainda...

Cam: Seu bobo...

Chase: Sabe... Fiquei supreso...

Cam: Com o que?

Chase: Com você hoje ter falo da sua família... Nunca havia tocado no assunto... Tinha medo de perguntar algo e você se fechar... Como sempre fez...

Cam: Minha relação com eles é complicada... Mas... Agora que nós dois vamos formar uma família... Acho que tenho que esquecer o passado e tentar me aproximar deles... Pelo nosso baby... Ele merece...

Chase: Tem que contar a eles que está grávida...

Cam: Assim que voltamos a Princeton... Ligo pra minha mãe e conto a novidade...

Chase: Ótimo... Estarei ao seu lado... Vamos enfrentar isso junto...

Cam: Tão bom... Saber que não estou mais sozinha... Que tenho você e o nosso filho...

Chase: Ou filha...

Cam: É... Ou filha...

Chase: Que dizer... Você era uma garotinha do interior... Hum...

Cam: Amava o campo... Andar a cavalo... Nadar no rio... Comer as frutas ainda no pé... Mas... Aquilo lá era muito pequeno pra mim... Minha vida era longe dali...

Chase: Ainda bem que saiu de lá... Assim te conheci...

Cam: É... Eu tinha que sair de lá... Pra te encontrar...

Os dois começam a se beijar com carinho. Suavemente. Chase vai deitando-a na cama, logo estavam nus e se amando. Amam-se durante um bom tempo, até adormecerem agarradinhos.

O dia amanheceu em Londres, uma manhã ensolarada. Mesmo com o sol brilhante, fazia um pouco de frio na cidade. O vento frio sobrava derrubando as folhagens das árvores.

Cameron e Chase encontravam enrolados em uma colcha vermelha um pouco grossa. Estavam agarradinhos, dormiam na posição de cochicha. Haviam esquecidos de fechar a janela durante a noite, a qual estava entreaberta, logo os raios solares começaram a iluminar o quarto, principalmente a face da Cam.

Ela começa a acordar aos poucos. Quando desperta, fica um tempo curtindo o momento. Adorava dormir grudada nele. Sentia as mãos dele na sua cintura, e a respiração no seu pescoço, essas coisas deixava-a maravilhada. Pega as mãos dele e coloca sobre o seu ventre juntamente com as delas. Fica assim durante um tempo.

Ele desperta com o calor do corpo dela no seu. Fica contente quando percebe que os dois estavam com as mãos sob o ventre dela. Nunca fora tão feliz como agora. Em breve seria pai e tinha em seus braços a mulher que tanto ama.

Cam: Está acordado há muito tempo?

Chase: Despertei agora...

Cam: Te acordei?

Chase: Não... Mas fiquei feliz ao acordar e senti suas mãos nas minhas tocando no nosso baby...

Cam: Temos tanto o que preparar para o nascimento dele... Ou dela...

Chase: É mesmo... Vamos ter que decidir onde morar... Nomes... Móveis para baby... Mas vamos deixar pra decidir isso quando voltamos... Hoje vamos só curti a cidade... Vou te levar a todos os pontos turísticos de Londres...

Cam: Oba...Sabe... Esse episódio... Você fugindo pra cá... Foi até bom por um lado... Só assim vou conhecer Londres...

Chase: Vamos levantar... Toma um excelente café da manhã preparado pela Jen... Depois tomamos um banho e saímos...

Cam: Ótimo...

Os dois levantam-se, arrumam-se, escovam os dentes e descem.

Jen estava a preparar o café, Mike ajudava-a a arrumar a mesa e o Mark terminava de arrumar a mochila da escola. Quando Cam e o Chase chegam o café já estava servido.

Havia na mesa, cereal, leite, pão Toast (pão de forma na tostadeira) com manteiga e geléia, suco de laranja, café e algumas frutas.

Deliciam-se com o café da manhã. Depois a Jen põe um sanduíche com uma maça na lancheira do Mark. E segue para o trabalho com o Mike, e no caminho deixa o filho na escola. Chase e a Cameron arrumam a mesa e lavam a louça do café.

Logo depois, sobem para o quarto. Ele vai tomar uma ducha no banheiro do sótão, e ela no banheiro lá de baixo. Em pouco tempo estavam prontos e saem.

Enquanto isso, em Princeton. House se desperta do seu maravilhoso sono. Dar um beijo na sua amada e vai para o chuveiro onde toma uma ducha demorada. Sae enrolado numa toalha, e começa a acordá-la, dando beijos suaves na face. Cuddy levanta ainda morrendo de sono e vai tomar uma ducha.

House veste uma roupa reserva, que agora sempre deixava na casa dela, e depois vai preparar um café da manhã pra os dois. Ela sae do banho se arruma, fica toda cheirosa, e vai até a cozinha. Fica maravilhada quando percebe que ele havia preparado o café. Trocam uns beijinhos apaixonados. E começam a deliciar com o café da manhã.

Saem separados da casa dela. Ele vai à frente. E com uma diferença de 15 minutos chegam no hospital. House vai rapidamente na sua sala e depois segue para a clinica. Cuddy passa na sua sala, encaminha algumas ordens para sua secretária e segue para a clinica.

Cameron e Chase saem de casa. E vão até a estação de metrô de Londres. Onde pegam um metrô até a estação de London Bridge.

Cam: Que linda esta estação!

Chase: O sistema ferroviário londrino é chamado de London Underground... Foi a primeira rede de metrô construida na Europa e uma das maiores do mundo... Funciona desde de 1863... Na epoca era chamado de Metropolitan Railway, donde se originou o moderno termo metropolitano ou simplesmente "metro"... Existe em Londres 274 estações divididas em 12 linhas...

Cam: Uau...

Saem da estação e chegam no centro de Londres. Caminham pela rua movimentada... Ingleses e estrageiros andavam apressados indo ao trabalho...

Chase e Cam estavam felizes... Ele ia mostrando vários prédios comerciais... Logo chegam em frente ao palácio de Buckingham, atravessam uma rua, e chegam no jardim do palácio, ficando ao lado do memorial de Vitória.

Cam: Esse então é o famoso palácio da familia real...

Chase: É... O palácio foi construído pelo Duque de Buckingham em 1703... Se tornou a moradia oficial da realeza na epoca da Rainha Vitória... no Século XIX...

Eles chegaram a tempo de presenciar a troca da guarda real. Cam fica maravilhada com a cena.

Cam: Esses caras são mesmo sérios...

Chase: É... Nem piscam...

Cam: Se o House não fosse médico podia ser um soldado da guarda britânica...

Chase: hahaha... Ele leva jeito mesmo...

Saem do palácio e continuam a andar por Londres. Logo chegam em frente ao parlamento inglês, ao Palácio de Westminster.

Cam: Então esse é o famoso relógio Big Ben...

Chase: Na verdade o nome do relogio não é Big Ben...

Cam: Como não?

Chase: Big Ben é o nome do sino que foi instalado no Palácio de Wesminster... O sino pesa 13 toneladas... Foi instalado durante a gestão de sir Benjamin Hall, ministro de Obras Públicas da Inglaterra, em 1859. Por ser um sujeito alto e corpulento, Benjamim tinha o apelido de Big Ben... O nome do relogio é Tower Clock, ou Clock Tower, e dentro dele está o Big Ben...

Cam: Todos os relogios no mundo se baseiam nele...

Chase: Hum... Hum... A hora mundial é medida a partir do meridiano de Greenwich... O qual corta a cidade de Londres... Todas as cidades localizadas na longitude oeste diminiu em relação a nossa hora, a leste aumenta...

Cam: Isso eu sei... Não filava as aulas de geografia... A cada 15º graus na logintude, dependendo da localização pode aumentar ou diminuir 1 hora...

Chase: Uau... Boa aluna você...

Cam: Hahaha

Continuam caminhando e entram na Abadia de Westmister.

Cam: Que linda a arquitetura...

Chase: Essa abadia foi consagrada a São Pedro. Muitos membros da familia real britânica foram sepultados aqui. Além disso, muitas cerimônias de posse real e casamentos reais foram celebrados aqui...

Cam: O famoso fisico inglês Isaac Newton também foi sepultado aqui...

Chase: É... Como sabe?

Cam: Honey... Eu assisti o Código DaVinci...

Chase: Hahaha...

Como já passava de meio-dia... Resolveram ir almoçar num restaurante antes de continuarem a visitarem os pontos turisticos da cidade. Pegam o Routemaster (aquele famoso onibus vermelho de dois andares) e vão para a West End passando pela Trafalgar Square e chegam ao Soho, uma area repleta de restaurantes e casas noturnas.

Chase: Tem preferencia por tipo de comida?

Cam: Hum... Me deu uma vontade de comer uma comida japonesa...

Chase: Hum... Seu primeiro desejo de gravidez...

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Eles seguem para um restaurante japonês que havia na Soho. Um local bastante agradavel. Um atendente oriental veio atendê-los, levando-os a uma mesa. Tiram os sapatos e sentam-se.

Chase: O que vai querer honey?

Cam: Hum... Sashimi...

Chase: De peixe ou carne?

Cam: Peixe...

Chase: Pode ser Tataki?

Cam: Tataki?

Chase: Atum honey...

Cam: Ah tá... Pode...

Chase faz o pedido.

Chase: Curtindo o passeio?

Cam: E como... Sua cidade é linda meu amor...

Chase: Precisa conhecer a Australia...

Cam: Ainda se lembra de lá?

Chase: Sim... Quem sabe um dia levamos nosso baby lá?

Cam: Claro honey... Vamos levar...

Trocam um beijo apaixonado. Logo o garçom retorna com o pedido. Deliciam-se com o Sashimi... Chase sempre servindo sua amada... Colocava com carinho os pedaços de atum na boca dela...

Após o almoço pegam novamente o Routemaster, passam pela ponte Tower Bridge, e vão para o Museu Britânico... Param na Great Court, a maior praça coberta da Europa.

Cam: Que majestoso...

Chase: Concerteza...

Após a visita ao museu retornam a estação de London Bridge. Pegam um metrô até a estação Hyder Park Corner chegando à parte sudoeste do Hyder Park, próximo a Notting Hill.

Os dois começam a caminhar pelo parque enquanto conversavam.

Chase: Então... O Hyder Park é um dos Parques Reais Britânicos...

Cam: Não é aqui que ocorrem alguns shows de rock?

Chase: Exato... Além disso, a juventude londrina usa o parque como palco de manifestações...

Continuam andando e chegam a outro parque londrino, o Green Park, que fica nas redondezas de Notting Hill.

Chase: Esse aqui é o Green Park... Aqui é mais calmo que o Hyder... Não é permitido show, manifestações... È mais sossegado...

Cam: Bom lugar pra sentamos e descasamos... Andamos muito...

Os dois sentam embaixo de uma árvore em frente a um bonito lago, onde cisnes brancos nadavam.

Cam: Que paraíso...

Chase: É bom depois de um dia cheio no trabalho chega num lugar desse e relaxar...

Cam: Os londrinos são privilegiados... Não é em todo lugar que se encontra um lugar assim preservado...

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Ficam um bom tempo em silêncio so trocando caricias suaves. Até que o Chase quebra o silêncio...

Chase: Honey... Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa...

Cam: Pode perguntar...

Chase: Allison...

Cam: Me chamou pelo meu nome então a coisa é séria...

Chase: E é... Acho que nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida...

Cameron que estava deitada no colo dele levanta-se e fica sentada de frente pra ele.

Cam: Fala honey... Está me deixando curiosa...

Chase: As coisas entrem a gente aconteceram muito rápido... Não foram planejadas... Mas dessa maneira foi especial... Nosso amor está crescendo cada dia mais... Daqui uns meses teremos um filho ou filha... Então...

Cameron permanecia com um olhar fixo nos lindos olhos azuis dele. Ele pega a mão direita dela.

Chase: Então... Quero lhe pedir... Tendo apenas essa natureza como testemunha... Quero saber...

Chase estava nervoso, mesmo com o frio suava.

Chase: Quero saber se aceita se casar comigo... É claro que farei esse pedido novamente... Como se deve ser feito... Com uma aliança e ao seu pai... Mas...

Cameron não deixou ele terminar, apertou fortemente a mão dele. E deu-lhe um beijo delicado mais forte.

Cam: Claro que aceito...

Chase: Aceita?

Cam: Só se estivesse louca pra não aceitar...

Chase: Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo...

"**Acredito que o objetivo da nossa vida seja a busca da felicidade. Isso está claro. Quer se acredite em religião ou não, quer se acredite nesta religião ou naquela, todos nós buscamos algo melhor na vida. Portanto, acho que a motivação da nossa vida é a felicidade."**

**(Dalai lama)**

**Notas: **

_A musica de inicio é Os Outros do Kid Abelha..._

Gente...como não sei nada sobre a familia da Cam e o passado dela...eu inventei q ela é de Greenville...e o pai é fazendeiro...isso será melhor explicado mais na frente...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

" **Sou um guardador de rebanhos,  
O rebanho é os meus pensamentos  
E os meus pensamentos são todos sensações.  
Penso com os olhos e com os ouvidos  
E com as mãos e os pés  
E com o nariz e a boca.**

Pensar uma flor é vê-la e cheirá-la  
E comer um fruto é saber-lhe o sentido.

Por isso quando num dia de calor  
Me sinto triste de gozá-lo tanto,  
E me deito ao comprido na erva,  
E fecho os olhos quentes,  
Sinto todo o meu corpo deitado na realidade,  
Sei a verdade e sou feliz."

**Fernando Pessoa**

Cam: Queria te lhe conhecido antes.

Chase: Honey... Não me importo por ter sido casada com outro...

Cam: Mais não poderemos casar na igreja...

Chase: Não me importo, só quero tê-la como minha mulher...

Cam: Já sou sua mulher independente de ter uma aliança na minha mão esquerda...

Chase: Mais faço questão de fazer tudo como manda o figurino... Comprar uma aliança, e fazer o pedido pra seu pai...

Cam: Se quer tanto tudo bem...

Continuam ali no Green Park... Ela estava deitada no colo dele, enquanto ele fazia-lhe cafuné, e contava uns historias da época que viverá em Londres.

Enquanto isso em Princeton, House atendia uma paciente no consultório.

Paciente: Então doutor... Tenho sentido um calor, umas dores nas costas, uma dor no peito, falta de ar...

House: Quantos anos a senhora tem?

Paciente: 90 anos...

House: Já encomendou o caixão?

Paciente: Como doutor?

House: Devia rezar e agradecer por está viva esse tempo todo... Seu corpo apenas está reclamando... Vá pra casa encomendar o caixão... E curti o tempo que resta...

House sai da sala deixando a paciente chamando por ele. E vai em direção a sala ao lado onde a Cuddy atendia uma garota, entra sem bater. A garota encontrava-se com os peitos descobertos enquanto a Cuddy examinava e se assustou com a entrada dele.

House: Não se incomode... Sou médico tou acostumado a ver mulheres com os peitos de fora...

Cuddy: O que faz aqui House?

House: Vim te ajudar a examinar a paciente...

Cuddy: Não tem outro paciente não?

House: Já atendi todos...

Cuddy: Já?

House: Claro...

Cuddy: Não acredito que atendeu todos aqueles pacientes em pouco tempo...

House: Mulheres... Sempre devagar...

Cuddy: Imagino como atendeu esses pacientes...

House: Duvidando da minha capacidade honey?

Cuddy: Não quis dizer isso... Deixa pra lá...

House: O que essa garota tem?

Cuddy: Enjôos, presença de leite nas glândulas mamárias, aumento dos seios, atraso menstrual...

House: Está grávida... Simples...

Cuddy: Também pensei nisso... Mas a garota é virgem...

House: Acredita no que essas garotas dizem?

Cuddy: Fiz o exame de toque, ela tem o hímem intacto...

House: Hum... Ela pode ter um hímem complacente...

Cuddy: Imaginei isso também... Por isso fiz um ultra-som...

House: E?

Cuddy: Útero limpo, sem sinal de feto ou qualquer tumor...

House: Pode haver nódulos nos seios que cause esses sintomas...

Cuddy: Também pensei nisso... Antes de você entrar estava examinado os seios dela, sem sinal de nódulos...

House: Interessante...

House senta-se à mesa e começa a ler a ficha médica da garota... Cuddy a manda se vesti, nesse momento entra na sala a mãe da garota e a irmã mais velha.

House: Cuddy nós...

Cuddy: O que House?

House: Você é o que dela?

House aponta pra irmã da garota.

Irmã: Sou irmã dela...

House: A gravidez é de quantos meses?

Irmã: 1 mês...

House: Hum... Cuddy vem cá...

Ele chama Cuddy pra um canto.

Cuddy: O que foi agora House? Alguma brincadeira nova?

House: 1 mês é o tempo que a garota está com esses sintomas. Ela não tem nada grave... É psicológico... A irmã engravidou e ela acabou "imitando" os sintomas da irmã...

Cuddy: Gravidez psicológica... Temos que encaminhá-la a um psicólogo...

House: Faça isso...

House sae da sala, Cuddy conversa com a mãe e a irmã da garota, e a encaminha pra um acompanhamento psicológico.

O sol do fim de tarde ilumina o Green Park, o jovem casal, curtia a brisa suave que sobrava derrubando as folhagens das árvores. Um casal de cisnes brancos percorria ao redor deles acompanhados dos seus filhotes, Chase e Cameron observavam as aves e riam da situação.

Cam: Que lindo!

Chase: Estão levando os filhotes pra passear...

Cam: Sabe... Nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz...

Chase: Te prometo fazer todos os seus dias a partir de hoje felizes...

Cam: Ao seu lado honey... Já sou feliz...

Cameron encontrava-se encostada no corpo dele, ele alisava sua pele. Chase começou a cantar suavemente. Ela adorava ouvir ele cantando...

Chase: _I read the news today oh boy  
About a lucky man who made the grade  
And though the news was rather sad  
Well I just had to laugh  
I saw the photograph_

He blew his mind out in a car  
He didn't notice that the lights had changed  
A crowd of people stood and stared  
They'd seen his face before  
Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords.

Cam: Que lindo... Adoro te ouvir cantando... Continua...

Chase:_ I saw a film today oh boy  
The English Army had just won the war  
A crowd of people turned away  
But I just had a look  
Having read the book, I'd love to turn you on..._

Woke up, fell out of bed,  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,  
And looking up I noticed I was late.

Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,  
and somebody spoke and I went into a dream

I read the news today oh boy  
Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire  
And though the holes were rather small  
They had to count them all  
Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall.  
_I'd love to turn you on._

Ele sussurrava a canção nos ouvidos dela. O som suave que percorria sua cavidade auditiva fazia um calor percorrer todo seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ele notou que os pêlos do corpo dela se arrepiaram.

Chase: Isso tudo foi por causa da minha voz?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Santos Beatles... Já sei por que o Paul e o John pegavam todas as garotas inglesas no inicio de carreira...hahaha

Ele enche o pescoço dela de beijos. A qual retribui rindo bastante.

Cuddy entra na sala dele. O mesmo encontrava-se com os pés sobre a mesa, brincava com sua bola.

Cuddy: Hey...

House: E a garota?

Cuddy: Encaminhei para um psicólogo...

House: Bom trabalho...

Cuddy: Você fez todo o trabalho... Quem diagnosticou o distúrbio foi você... Por falar nisso... Estranhei-te lá... Não foi logo gritando o que ela tinha... Chamou-me no canto e me disse... Sem criar tumulto...

House: O caso era seu... Não queria te constranger lá...

Cuddy: Não agiu como o House por causa de mim?

House: Hum... Hum... Não queria te causar problemas...

Cuddy: Caramba... Fico lisonjeada com isso... Obrigada honey...

House: Você merece...

Cuddy: Bem... Tenho uma reunião agora, depois vou direto pra sua casa, tá?

House: Claro honey... Estou só esperando o resultado do exame que pedi ao Foreman e depois vou logo pra casa, te espero lá...

Ela sae da sala e segue para a sala de reunião. House continua jogando sua bola esperando o Foreman.

O sol em Londres começava a dar lugar a lua brilhante. Chase e Cameron continuavam se curtindo sentando na grama verde. De repente ela começa a senti-se um pouco enjoada.

Chase: O que foi honey?

Cam: Acho que nosso filho está reclamando de alguma coisa... Tou sentindo um enjôo...

Chase: O Sashimi não deve ter lhe feito bem... Vamos pra casa...

Eles levantam-se e seguem para o ponto de táxi que havia no Green Park... Em poucos minutos estavam em frente a casa... Chase paga a corrida e sobem as escadas... Batendo na porta... A qual é logo aberta pela a Jen...

Jen: Hey... Chegaram cedo...

Chase: A Cam não está se sentindo bem...

Jen: O que ela tem?

Chase: Enjôos...

Cam: Bota enjôos...

Jen: É normal no inicio da gravidez... Vou preparar um chá...

Chase a leva com cuidado até seu quarto deita-a na cama e liga o ar-condicionado um pouco. Fica ao lado dela alisando sua mão esquerda.

Chase: Vai ficar bem logo passa...

De repente ela sente um refluxo e sae correndo pra o banheiro, onde põe tudo que havia no seu estômago pra fora. Cameron escova os dentes, lava um pouco o rosto e retorna pra a cama onde ele a aguardava.

Chase: E agora melhorou?

Cam: Coloquei todo meu café da manhã e almoço pra fora...

Chase: Mais pelo menos os enjôos melhorou?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Logo a Jen chega trazendo um chá. Cameron mesmo contra a vontade toma um pouco do chá.

Jen: No inicio de gravidez é muito bom tomar bastante liquido...

Chase: Ouviu sua teimosa?

Cam: Não sou surda... Tou sentindo umas dores nas pernas...

Jen: É que andou muito hoje... E durante os primeiros meses de gravidez é normal senti cansaço e dores musculares...

Cam: Sou médica, mas não consigo reconhecer sintomas claros em mim mesma...

Chase: É normal honey...

Jen: Vou terminar o jantar... Vou preparar algo mais leve e nutritivo pra você...

Cam: Não precisa se preocupar...

Jen: Faço questão...

Cam: Obrigada...

Jen desce e volta pra a cozinha... Cameron deita um pouco sobre o peito do Chase o qual fazia um cafuné nela...

Chase: Honey porque não veste algo mais confortável...

Cam: Trouxe pouca roupa...

Chase: Vou arrumar algo fresco pra ti...

Ele vai até o guarda-roupa e volta trazendo umas coisas...

Chase: Bem... Tem essa calça de moletom e essa camisa largar... São da época da faculdade... Acho que cabem em você...

Cam: Está ótimo...

Cameron começa a retirar a calça jeans que usava, ficando apenas com uma calcinha vermelha, veste a calça de moletom... Tira a camisa que usava e o sutiã... Chase não tira os olhos dos seios dela...

Chase: Honey... Seus seios estão parecendo maiores...

Ela vai até o espelho e começa a tocá-los...

Cam: É mesmo... Minha aréola está maior e mais escura, e essas veias próximas estão azuis...

Chase: É seu corpo se preparando para o nascimento do baby...

Cam: Hum... E é só o começo... Daqui uns meses o tamanho deles vai dobrar e encher de leite...

Ele se aproxima dela. Fica por trás dela. E toca suavemente um dos seios...

Cam: Ai... Ta dolorido...

Chase: Sensibilidade mamária...Mais um sintoma...

Ela veste a camisa largar azul onde havia uma frase escrita em branco: Universidade de Cambridge...

Cam: Cambridge!

Chase: Cambridge... Vivi momentos fantásticos lá...

Cam: Sei... A namorada da época da faculdade...

Chase: Ciúmes? Nem pensei nela... Falo dos estudos mesmo... Matava-me de estudar... Queria provar ao meu pai... Que assim como ele era digno de me tornar médico em Cambridge...

Cam: Seu pai estudou em Cambridge também?

Chase: Ele veio da Austrália pra cá... Depois voltou onde casou e teve os filhos... Mais nunca esqueceu a Inglaterra... Logo viemos todos pra cá...

Cam: Honey... Tu és um médico fantástico... O House jamais te escolheria se não fosse o melhor no que faz...

Chase: Pena que meu pai nunca achou isso...

Cam: O importante é você achar isso...

Chase: Serei um bom pai... Serei pra meu filho ou filha tudo aquilo que meu pai não foi pra mim...

Cam: Sei que será...

Os dois se abraçam fortemente.

Cam: Tem fotos ai da sua época da faculdade?

Chase: Se não me engano naquele armário na segunda gaveta tem um álbum de fotografias com algumas fotos minhas... Tem fotos da infância até a faculdade...

Cam: Oba...

Ela desfaz o abraço e vai em direção ao armário abre rapidamente a gaveta e pega o álbum, se joga na cama e começa a folhear juntamente com ele.

Cam: Que lindo...

Chase: Essa foi tirada no ano que entrei na faculdade... Fazia natação na universidade...

Chase: Essa tirei no segundo ano do colegial...

Cam: Como era fofo...

Chase: Era?

Cam: É...

Chase: Ah bom...

Cam: hahaha...

Chase: Essas aqui foram tiradas também durante o colegial...

Cam: Esse sorriso... Adoro!!!...

Chase: Hehehe

Cam: E Essa?O que significa essa foto doutor?

Chase: Promete não brigar?

Cam: Fala logo!

Chase: Minha namorada da época da faculdade que tirou... Viajamos para uma região aqui em Londres que tem umas praias lindas... Ela tirou essa foto quando estava de costas...

Cam: Ela estava admirando seu bumbum!

Chase: Agora ele é seu...

Cam: Ah bom! Vou roubar essa foto pra mim...

Chase: Pode levar...

Ela tirar a foto do álbum e joga na sua bolsa. Continuam a ver o álbum...

Chase: Essa foi do primeiro e único show que fiz na vida...

Cam: Hum... Que lindo... As garotas devem ter gritando muito nesse show...

Chase: Na verdade só tinha a Jen, o Mike e alguns amigos no barzinho... Bem... Ganhei alguns telefones naquela noite...

Cam: Ainda bem que não se tornou cantor... Senão ia ter muito trabalho pra afastar as fãs... Já basta aquela paciente assanhada...

Chase: Minha gatinha é ciumenta...

Cam: Sou...

Chase: Hahaha... Essa aqui é no meu primeiro ano de internamento...

Cam: Que doutor! Meu deus esse baby é você?

Chase: Hum...Hum...

Cam: Olhando essa foto já dar pra ter uma idéia de como nosso baby será... Lindo que nem o pai...

Chase: Com uma mãe gata que nem você... Duvido que não seja lindo...

Dão um beijo apaixonado e continuam vendo fotos da infância do Chase. Riem muito das situações engraçadas.

**Notas do autor**

**A música cantada pelo Chase é a A Day In The Life dos The Beatles...**

**Cambridge é ao lado da Oxford uma das melhores universidade da Inglaterra e da Europa...**

**As fotos mencionadas no cap foram adicionadas no fórum Tuesday...Um fórum chameron...vcs encontram o endereço na com no orkut...ahuahuahu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

" _**São teus olhos**_

_**A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos**_

_**Você que acendeu a minha vida**_

_**Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar**_

_**Meu amor **_

_**Se eu pudesse traduzir, meu coração**_

_**Todas as poesias feitas da paixão**_

_**Não seriam o bastante pra dizer**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**No silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei**_

_**Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei**_

_**O lugar perfeito pro amor viver**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Que transforma o mundo inteiro em um jardim**_

_**Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim**_

_**Que a lua se derrama pelo mar**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Eu sabia antes de te conhecer**_

_**Que os meus sonhos me guardavam pra você**_

_**Esperando a hora de te encontrar**_

_**São teus olhos**_

_**A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos**_

_**Teus olhos **_

Allison Cameron e seu noivo Robert Chase encontravam-se encostados na cama dele, vendo o álbum de fotografias. Já haviam rido bastante. Estavam se divertido como não faziam há muito tempo. O amor era evidente entre os dois. Dois jovens que haviam finalmente encontrado o que chamam de verdadeiro amor.

Cam: Robbie... Acho que vou levar esse álbum lá pra Princeton... Pra mostramos a nosso filho quando crescer...

Chase: Boa idéia... Estava pensando nisso também...

Cam: Bem... Mudando de assunto... Que horas vamos embora amanhã?

Chase: Depois vou ligar para a empresa aérea que faz o vôo Londres - Nova Jérsei... E reservo duas passagens pra amanhã...

Cam: Sabe... Voltar... Trabalho... Estresse... Que tal abandonar tudo e vivemos perambulando por ai?

Chase: Haha... Se não tivéssemos um filho pra sustentar... Era até uma boa idéia... Mas não acredito que a Allison Cameron certinha que conheço viveria assim... Perambulando por ai...

Cam: Hum... Você não me conhece honey...

Chase: Hum... Tem certeza disso?

Cam: É tem razão... Não conseguiria viver assim...

Chase: Viu? Conheço-te muito bem garota...

Cam: È... Dar até medo isso...

A conversa dos dois é interrompida com a chegada da Jen, que trás consigo uma bandeja.

Jen: Hey... Desculpa interromper o casal...

Cam: Que isso Jen... Você não interrompeu nada...

Jen: Trouxe pra ti uma sopa de legumes...

Chase: Hum... Bem nutritivo...

Cam: Obrigada...

Jen: Robbie! Fiz um macarrão a molho bolonhesa pra nós...

Chase: Hum... Vou ajudar a Ally e já desço...

Jen sae do quarto deixando os dois pombinhos a sós...

Cam: Você vai comer macarrão e eu tenho que engoli essa sopa... Odeio sopa de legume...

Chase: Honey... Tem que pensa que é pra seu bem... E principalmente pra o bem do nosso baby...

Cam: Sei... Faço esse sacrifício...

Chase: Deixa que te ajudo...

Chase pega uma colher com sopa e leva até a boca dela. E fica assim dando-lhe de comer na boca.

Em Princeton, House já se encontrava em casa estava à espera da Cuddy a qual ainda não havia chegado do hospital. Enquanto esperava-a assistia um documentário médico na televisão.

Lisa acabou ficando presa no hospital. A reunião demorou mais do que ela previa. Foi logo em direção a sua sala precisava deixar uns papéis e depois iria correndo pra casa dele. Ao chegar na sua sala acaba tendo uma supresa.

Cuddy: Wilson! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Wilson: Sua secretária disse que podia lhe esperar aqui...

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Mas a que devo a sua visita?

Wilson: Bem... Estive ensaiando como te dizer isso... Mas acho que não vai sair da maneira que pretendia...

Cuddy: Está me deixando nervosa...

Wilson: Aceita ir jantar comigo?

Cuddy: Ir jantar?

Wilson: Sim... Mas não como amigos...

Cuddy: Um encontro?

Wilson: Exato...

Cuddy: Bem... James... Também não sei como lhe dizer isso... Não quero parece grosseira... Nem te magoar... Mas tenho alguém...

Wilson: Está saindo com alguém?

Cuddy: Mais do que isso... Tou namorando alguém...

Wilson: Você o ama?

Cuddy: Sim...

Wilson: Fico feliz por você... Mas eu o conheço?

Cuddy: Não...

Wilson: Torço mesmo pela sua felicidade... És uma mulher maravilhosa... Merece tudo do bom e do melhor...

Cuddy: Você também... Espero que encontre uma mulher que lhe faça feliz...

Wilson: Bem... Não quero lhe incomodar mais... Boa noite...

Wilson se retira da sala, deixando-a ainda digerindo a situação. Ele vai até a sua sala onde se senta em uma cadeira e fica a pensar. Cuddy continua imóvel, em pé em sua sala.

_O que foi isso? Wilson interessado em mim? O que o House vai dizer quando eu contar isso a ele? Deus!!! Devo contar? _

Ela pega a sua bolsa e dirige para a casa dele.

Cameron finalmente toma toda a sopa.

Chase: Viu! Não doeu nada...

Cam: Claro não foi você que tomou... Não sabe que sacrifício fiz agora...

Chase: Oh!...Honey... Vou lá embaixo rapidinho... Vou comer... Aproveito e ligo logo pra a empresa aérea...

Cam: Não precisa ter pressa... Vou aproveitar e tirar um cochilo... Tou cansada...

Ele pega o prato e põe na bandeja, ajeita o travesseiro pra ela, dar um beijo suave na testa e nos seus lábios. Cameron deita-se. Chase cobre seu corpo com um lençol fino, já que a temperatura a noite cai bruscamente em Londres. Apaga a luz, mais a pedido dela deixa o televisor ligado em um documentário sobre a vida dos elefantes africanos.

Ele desce e vai até a cozinha onde a Jen terminava de preparar o macarrão ao molho bolonhesa. O Mike estava ajudando-a e o Mark encontrava-se na mesa da sala fazendo a lição de casa.

Jen: Ela comeu tudo?...

Chase: Tive que dar na boca... Ela odeia sopa de legumes...

Jen: Por que ela não me disse...

Chase: Não quis fazer desfeita...

Jen: Besteira...

Chase: Mais foi bom... Ela está mesmo precisando se alimentar bem...

Mike: Não viu nada ainda... Essas mulheres grávidas... Daqui a pouco começa os desejos estranhos... Começa a enjoar tudo... Até o cheiro do creme de barbear...

Jen: É... Mas você parecia um bobo... Ta reclamando agora... Mais bem que gostava...

Mike: É... Tem razão...

Chase: A Cameron já tem uma personalidade difícil... Imagina agora... Mas nem ligo pra nada... Tou tão feliz que vou superar todos os obstáculos com um sorriso nos lábios...

Jen: Nem precisa dizer que está feliz... Percebe-se isso a quilômetros...

Chase: Bem... Vou ligar e já volto...

Chase sae da cozinha, Jen o segue...

Jen: Hey mano... Preciso falar com você um instante...

Chase: Aconteceu algo?

Jen: Não queria falar na frente do Mike... Não quero que ele saiba ainda...

Chase: O que foi?

Jen: Hoje quando cheguei do trabalho fui arrumar a bagunça que você deixou lá no porão...

Chase: Poxa... Deixava lá que eu ia arrumar antes de ir embora...

Jen: Besteira...Bem... Mexendo nas coisas do pai... Achei isso...

Jen mostra um papel pra o Chase.

Chase: Isso é o que estou pensando?

Jen: Acho que é uma apólice de seguro...

Chase: Como o advogado não nos mostrou isso?

Jen: Veja a data... Foi feito dois dias antes da morte dele... Acho que o advogado não sabia dessa apólice...

Chase: Onde encontrou isso?

Jen: Dentro de um dos livros dele... Estava jogado no chão, quando peguei pra pô dentro da caixa, ele despencou da minha mão, e o papel caiu...

Chase: Será que tem validade ainda?

Jen: Não sei... Tem um advogado lá no jornal vou perguntar a ele... Por isso não quis falar nada ainda ao Mike... Primeiro quero ter certeza se esse papel tem validade... Se tiver maninho... Vamos ganhar um bom dinheiro...

Chase: Seria muito bom... Estou mesmo precisando... Poderia comprar uma casa nova pra pode viver com a Cam e o nosso filho... Além do enxoval do baby...

Jen: Dar pra comprar tudo isso... E ainda sobra... Mas por enquanto é o nosso segredinho...

Chase: Pode deixar...

Ele pega o telefone reserva as duas passagens pra amanhã. Retorna a sala, onde ajuda o Mike a pôr a mesa, e todos juntos comem o macarrão ao molho bolonhesa.

Cuddy chega ao apartamento do House trazendo uma sacola na mão.

House: Hey... Demorou...

Cuddy: A reunião foi mais longe do que imaginei...

Ela dar um selinho nele.

House: O que é isso na sacola?

Cuddy: Nosso jantar...

House: Hum...

Cuddy: Passei num restaurante chinês e trouxe bolinho de arroz recheado e rolinhos primaveras...

House: Oba... Tou com uma fome... Vou abri um vinho pra acompanhar o prato...

House vai lá dentro e pega o vinho enquanto isso ela tirar os sapatos ficando descalça e o blazer ficando apenas com uma blusa fina branca, põe a bolsa em cima da cômoda de entrada. E senta-se no sofá onde começa a abrir as caixas da comida chinesa. Logo ele chega com o vinho e duas taças. E juntos começam a deliciar o prato.

Wilson estava na sua sala. Encontrava-se desapontado e envergonhado por ter ido falar com a Cuddy. Devia ter seguido o conselho do House e ficando na dele, ter procurado outra mulher, mas a Lisa era muito atraente e há algum tempo que a via com outros olhos. Pegou suas coisas e resolveu sair pra espairecer.

Chase havia terminado de jantar e resolve ir vê-la, entra no quarto. Cameron dormia como um anjo. Toma uma ducha gelada, e veste uma calça de moletom, igual a que ela usava, com uma camiseta preta, e deita ao lado dela. Ela instintivamente junta seu corpo ao dele. Os seus corpos agora estavam juntinhos. Ele a abraça e fica assistindo um programa de esporte na televisão enquanto fazia-lhe cafuné. Depois cai no sono com ela em seus braços.

Cuddy encontrava-se deitada no peito nu dele. Após devorarem o jantar os dois estavam tomando vinho enquanto assistiam aos noticiários locais e se curtiam trocando caricias suaves. De repente alguém bate na porta da casa do House.

Cuddy: Ta esperando alguém?

House: Não... Deve ser algum palhaço...

A batida agora é mais forte...

Cuddy: Tem alguém mesmo...

House: Aff... Quem vem incomodar uma hora dessa?

Logo sua pergunta é respondida...

Wilson: House... Sei que está ai... Abre a porta... Preciso falar como você...

House: Wilson!... O que esse panaca quer?

_Wilson... Será que ele veio falar de mim pra o House?_

House: Não tem pão não...

Wilson: Abre a porta House...

Cuddy: Acho melhor me esconder lá dentro...

House: Já o dispenso... Honey... Não demoro...

Cuddy corre e entra no quarto do House onde fica torcendo pra que a visita não tenha nada a ver com ela.

House vai até a porta e abre, Wilson entra no apartamento como um foguete...

Wilson: Por que demorou tanto?

House: Por que estava ocupado...

Wilson: Ocupado?!

Wilson olha pra a mesa de centro da sala e ver dois copos de vinho e as caixas vazias de comida chinesa.

Wilson: Hum... Sua "garota" está aqui?

House: Hum... Hum... E acaba de atrapalhar a minha transa...

Wilson: Foi mau cara... Bem... Falo com você amanha no hospital...

Wilson se vira, e então vê a bolsa da Cuddy em cima da cômoda...

Wilson: Essa bolsa... É da Cuddy!?

House: Da Cuddy? Enlouqueceu? Bolsa de mulher tudo se parece...

Wilson: Então por que há um chaveiro do Princeton-Plasboro?

House: Dei o meu chaveiro a ela...

Wilson: Mentira... Você nunca usou o chaveiro do hospital... Lembra que disse que era coisa de gay...

Cuddy que estava no quarto ouviu toda a conversa desde o inicio e resolve ir à sala e esclarece logo tudo.

Cuddy: House... Melhor falamos logo a verdade...

Wilson: Canalha... Mentiu pra mim... Há quanto tempo que isso aqui está acontecendo?

House: Não podia lhe contar... A Cuddy queria segredo absoluto...

Wilson: Não percebeu Lisa que ele está lhe usando?

House: Epa... Não pode afirma aquilo que não sabe...

Wilson: Foi você mesmo que disse que ela não servia como mulher...

House: Falei isso porque já estava com ela e não queria que você desse em cima dela...

Wilson: Podia me poupar da cena de hoje...

House: Cena de hoje?

Wilson: Ela não te contou?

House olha pra a Cuddy...

Cuddy: Chamo-me pra sair e lhe disse que não podia porque tinha namorado... Achei que não precisava saber afinal são amigos não quero que briguem por minha causa...

House: É cara... Chegou tarde demais... Ela já tem dono...

Wilson: Até você magoá-la como faz com todas as mulheres... Ela não merece... Merece coisa melhor...

Ele sae assim como entrou... Como um foguete. Batendo a porta com força. Cuddy fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, House vai em direção a ela e a abraça.

House: Não fique assim... Ele é um cara inteligente vai entender... Não temos culpa... Nos apaixonamos... Ele tem que entender...

Cuddy: Não queria machucá-lo... Ele não merece...

House: Sei que não honey... Mas não tem culpa... Amanhã é outro dia... Vou conversar com ele... Afinal somos amigos... Não quero te ver triste...

Ele dar um beijo na testa dela.

House: Vamos deitar...

Os dois seguem para o quarto. Ela vai até o banheiro. Ele fica no quarto onde se veste. Trajava um short de malha azul e uma camiseta branca e deita-se, ela sae do banheiro após tomar uma ducha usando uma camisola que sempre deixava agora na casa dele. E acomoda-se ao lado dele. Deita no peito dele. House começa a alisa suas costas e logo ela cai no sono, seguida por ele.

_**Mas é claro que o sol  
Vai voltar amanhã  
Mais uma vez eu sei  
Escuridão já vi pior  
De endoidecer gente sã  
Espera que o sol já vem  
Tem gente que está  
do mesmo lado que você  
mas deveria estar do  
lado de lá  
Tem gente que machuca  
os outros  
Tem gente que não sabe amar  
Tem gente enganando a  
gente  
Veja nossa vida como está  
Mas eu sei que um dia a  
gente aprende  
Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar  
Confie em si mesmo  
Quem acredita sempre alcança**_

O dia amanhece na cidade de Londres. O sol começa a dar seus primeiros sinais de que o dia seria ensolarado e quente, diferente dos últimos dias, os quais foram um pouco frios.

Uns raios solares começam a percorre as frestas da janela do sótão e iluminam o quarto onde os jovens médicos dormiam. Cameron foi aos poucos se despertando e ao abrir seu par de olhos azuis depara-se com o peito nu dele. Onde havia repousado durante toda à noite. O ar que sai pelas narinas dele levantava alguns fios dos seus cabelos. Suas mãos encontravam-se nas costas dela de modo que abraçava o seu corpo. Podia sentir os músculos intercostais contrair e relaxar o diafragma dele durante a respiração.

Tê-lo ao seu lado enchia seu coração de alegria fazendo sua circulação sanguínea ir as alturas. Sentia-se cada instante mais apaixonada por aquele homem que em pouco tempo se tornaria seu marido e pai do seu filho.

Contudo mesmo vivenciando esse momento especial não ficou livre dos enjôos matinais, comum nos primeiros meses de gravidez. Começou a sentir um pouco de desconforto e logo percebeu do que se tratava. Levantou-se de modo que não o acorda-se e foi direto ao banheiro onde acabou pondo um pouco de refluxo pra fora.

Foi até a pia onde lavou bem o rosto e escovou os dentes. Prendeu os longos cabelos fazendo um rabo de cavalo. E ficou durante um tempo olhando sua barriga no espelho. A mesma ainda não mostrava diferença, demoraria um pouco pra que notasse o aumento do ventre. Mesmo assim alisou a região. Não via a hora de ter essa criança nos braços.

Saiu do banheiro e foi até a janela que havia no sótão. Abriu-a tendo cuidado de não iluminar muito o ambiente. E ficou um tempo admirando algumas aves que sobrevoavam as imensas árvores que havia na rua.

Chase havia dormido muito bem. Desde que tinha feito as pazes com ela que tinha sonhos maravilhosos. O dessa noite não foi diferente. Sonhava que estava com uma bela menininha nos braços e andava com ela por uma rua repleta de girassóis onde algumas borboletas sobrevoavam ao redor deles. Ao seu lado estava a Cameron, que sorria pra os dois. E os três juntos caminhavam alegremente.

Aos poucos foi acordando. Sentiu a falta do corpo dela no seu. Levantou um pouco seu tronco e pode vê-la distraída olhando através da janela. Resolveu ir ao encontro dela. Andou devagar de modo que ela não percebesse a sua aproximação.

Chegou por trás e levemente tocou seu ventre enquanto beijava suavemente sua bochecha. Ela que estava distraída acaba se assustando.

Cam: Que susto Honey...

Chase: É menina...

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Teremos uma filha...

Cam: Hum... Viu isso só de tocar o meu ventre?

Chase: Claro que não... Sonhei com ela...

Cam: Sonhou?!

Chase: No meu sonho nós três... Eu, você e uma linda menininha andávamos por um jardim repleto de girassóis...

Cam: Acho que nossa caminhada pelos jardins reais te fez sonhar com isso...

Chase: Não acredita que seja menina?

Cam: Bem... Enquanto não fizer um ultra-som daqui uns 3 meses não tem como saber... Há 50 de probabilidade de ser menina assim como há 50 de ser menino...

Chase: Confia em mim... Vai ser menina...

Cam: Agora você pirou mesmo...

Chase: Quer apostar?

Cam: Apostar?

Chase: Se eu tiver certo... Se for menina você me deve uma coisa... Se você ganhar... E for menino... Eu te devo uma coisa...

Cam: Que tipo de coisa?

Chase: O que você quiser... Jóia... Uma viagem... Um beijo...

Cam: Hum... Tudo bem fechado... Por que sei que vou ganhar...

Chase: Hum... Vou logo pensando no que quero... Afinal já ganhei...

Ela faz cócegas nele. E se afastam da janela.

Chase: Ah honey... Já reservei nossa passagem... Nosso vôo sae às 14 horas... Mas temos que chegar com 1 hora de antecedência...

Cam: Ótimo...

Chase: Vai querer fazer algo em especial agora de manhã?

Cam: Não... Tou enjoada... Prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo...

Chase: Hum... Então ficamos por aqui... Tenho mesmo que arrumar minhas coisas... Vou levar algumas roupas minhas que estavam aqui... E uns livros...

Cam: Então vamos logo descer pra tomar o café da manhã... Depois subimos te ajudo na arrumação e saímos mais cedo... Podemos almoçar no aeroporto...

Chase: Combinado...

Os dois descem até a cozinha onde a Jen preparava o café... O Mike havia saído mais cedo com o Mark para levá-lo a um passeio da escola... Na volta a pegaria pra irem trabalhar... Os três juntos começam a delicia-se com o café da manhã... Logo o Mike retorna e se junta a eles...

Antes de sair os quatros se despendem. A Jen com lágrimas nos olhos abraça o irmão e a futura cunhada. Ela combina de ir com sua família a Princeton para o casamento dos dois... Chase ficara triste, pois não havia de despedido do seu querido sobrinho...

Jen e Mike sae pra irem trabalhar... E Chase e Cameron sobem onde começam a organizar as coisas que levaram pra Princeton.

House havia acordado a um bom tempo mais continuou deitado com ela em seu peito. Estava pensativo. A discussão com o Wilson durante a noite tinha deixado chateado. O James era como um irmão. Nunca admitiria, mas gostava demais do oncologista, não apenas como amigo, mas como um irmão.

Cuddy ao desperta notou que ele já estava acordado. Assim como o House estava pensativa, não queria ser o motivo que destruísse a amizade dos dois. Além disso, gostava do Wilson, ele era um excelente amigo. Contudo, amava o House, e estava disposta a lutar contra tudo por ele.

Cuddy: Acordado?

House: Hum... Hum... Dormiu bem Honey?

Cuddy: Um pouco...

House: Eu também...

Cuddy: Preocupado com o ocorrido de ontem?

House: Um pouco...

Cuddy: Eu também...

House dar um beijo suave na testa dela.

House: Vamos tomar uma ducha, depois um bom café e saímos...

Cuddy: Ótima idéia...

Os dois seguem para o banheiro tomam uma ducha demorada onde trocam caricias suaves, depois deliciam-se com um café da manhã. Arrumam-se.

Cuddy: Te vejo no hospital...

House: Ok...

Ela segue para o hospital, contudo ele pega outra rota.

**Nota do autor:**

**A primeira música é a # O Lugar perfeito pra amar...de autoria de Mauro Motta e Dudu Falção...e cantada pela dupla Sandy & Junior**

A segunda música é a # Mais uma vez...de autoria do Renato Russo e do Flavio Venturinni...e cantada pela Legião Urbana


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

"**Desconfie do destino e acredite em você. Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando...Porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive , já morreu..."**

**Luiz Fernando Veríssimo**

Wilson tomava seu café da manhã sentado em sua poltrona enquanto tentava prestar atenção nas noticias que passavam na televisão. Contudo, sua mente estava longe.

Não parava de relembrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Não sabia o que estava sentido, se era raiva, orgulho ferido, inveja. Só sabia que seja o que fosse não lhe fazia bem.

Conhecia os dois há algum tempo. Principalmente o House. A reação normal não seria ficar feliz pelos dois?

Esses pensamentos não paravam de percorrer sua mente a qual latejava devido à ressaca oriunda das bebidas alcoólicas consumidas por ele durante a longa noite.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela batida na porta.

_Quem será? Seja quem for não vou atender_

House se encontrava do outro lado da porta. Não conseguiria passar o dia sem esclarecer o mal entendido com ele. Não arrendaria o pé dali facilmente. Então continuou batendo na porta, sendo que agora fazia com auxilio da sua bengala. Ocasionando um som estremecedor.

House: Sei que está ai! Não vou embora... Abre logo essa porta...

_Droga... Se não abrir ele vai derrubar essa porta... Aff... O jeito é abrir..._

Wilson levanta-se e abre a porta permanecendo na entrada de modo não permitir o acesso ao interior da residência.

Wilson: O que é?

House: Hey... Não me convida pra entrar?

O House tenta entrar, mas o Wilson não permite.

Wilson: Não!

House: Está bem... Quer-se lidar com isso como um adolescente... Tudo bem...

Ele empurra-o com toda a força e finalmente consegue entrar. Wilson se dar por vencido e fecha a porta. Ficam agora frente a frente.

House: Não me oferece um café, uma água?

Wilson: Fala logo o que veio falar...

House: Ok...

House senta-se na poltrona, e põe os pés em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e encosta a bengala ao lado.

House: Senta-se...

Wilson respira fundo e senta-se no sofá, ficando quase que de frente pra ele.

Wilson: Dar pra falar logo?

House: Pra quer a pressa?

Wilson: Tem gente que leva o trabalho a serio... Sabia?

House: Bem... Vou ser rápido então... Pra não tomar mais seu precioso tempo...

Wilson: Seja mesmo...

House: Eu e a Lisa estamos juntos... E a coisa é séria...

Wilson: Séria? Duvido... Você não consegue ficar com a mesma mulher muito tempo...

House: Tem razão... Era assim mesmo... Mas com ela é diferente...

Wilson: Diferente? Como assim?

House: Sabe... Fico doido pra vê-la... Conto as horas pra isso... Quando ela está dormindo fico acordado admirando-a... Sabe... Wilson... Ela me pegou de jeito...

Wilson: Nossa... A coisa é séria mesmo... Não imaginava que o Doutor insensível, rabugento, sarcástico era capaz de amar alguém... Era capaz de amar uma mulher...

House: É... Também não sabia... É novo pra mim... Mas quero vivenciar isso... Quero tê-la ao meu lado... Mas... Não quero que isso prejudique a nossa amizade e principalmente a sua amizade com ela...

Wilson: Entendo... Agi errado ontem... Mas fiquei com raiva...Senti-me traído... Mas agi errado... Muito mesmo... Não devia ter ido fazer aquela proposta a ela...

House: A ama?

Wilson: Não... Acho ela uma mulher atraente, bonita, inteligente, mas não é amor... Apenas pensei que podíamos nos divertir junto... Sendo solteiros... Coisa que ela não é...

House: Amigos então?

Wilson: Claro...

House levanta-se e ele também, e os dois trocam um abraço.

House: Melhor me soltar... Isso pega mal... Meio gay...

O Wilson começa a rir.

Wilson: Só você pra me fazer rir com essa ressaca que estou...

House: Melhor tomar logo algo... Não vai querer se atrasar doutor... Coisa feia chegar atrasado...

Wilson: Ah tá... Você me atrasa...

House: Vou indo... Alguns médicos são pontuais...

House sae rindo. Wilson fica parado olhando-o sair. Depois fecha a porta, toma uma xícara de café, pega suas coisas e sae.

Allison comia um prato recheado de massas, legumes e frango. Robert terminava sua pequena refeição, bebia seu corpo de coca-cola com gelo e limão, enquanto admirava sua amada almoçar.

Chase: Nossa... Cabe isso tudo ai?

Cam: Amanheci com um apetite imenso...

Chase: Acho que nossa menininha é a responsável por esse seu apetite...

Cam: Nosso "filho" ou "filha" é mesmo o responsável... O apetite durante a gravidez aumenta mesmo...Outro sintoma...

Chase: Não me leva a sério mesmo... Né?... Ainda não acredita que é menina?

Cam: Doutor Robert Chase... Se você repetir isso novamente faço greve de sexo... Deixa as coisas acontecerem... Deixe jeito vai me estressar e estressar o baby...

Chase: Nada de greve!!! Não está mais aqui quem falou... Sem conversa em torno do sexo do baby... Até temos certeza...

Cam: É assim que se fala... Nada se especulações até temos certeza...

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Cameron termina a refeição e pedi de sobremesa Sundae com calda dupla de chocolate. Chase apenas observa. Depois de pagar a conta, eles embarcam no vôo Londres-New Jersey.

Ela adorava observar a paisagem e ele gentilmente a deixou ficar na poltrona da janela. Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, e ficar a olhar Londres que aos poucos ia ficando longe do seu campo de visão.

Cam: Linda cidade... Adorei conhecê-la...

Chase: É linda mesmo... Em breve podemos vim passar umas férias... Vim com mais calma, não conheceu nem a metade das belezas da cidade...

Cam: É... Dessa vez não vim a passeio... Vim atrás do meu grande amor...

Chase: Ainda bem que veio...

Ele dar um beijo na testa dela. Ela deita mais a cabeça no ombro dele. Enquanto ele lia uma revista, ela lentamente vai caindo no sono e adormece.

Cuddy estava na sua sala lendo uns documentos importantes. De repente escuta uma confusão do lado de fora, tira os óculos e levanta a cabeça. House entra como um foguete seguido da sua secretária.

Secretária: Doutora... Tentei impedir...

House: Essa coisinha... Não queria me deixar entrar... Disse que deu ordens de não ser incomodada...

Cuddy: E dei... Tudo bem... Deixa que com o House me entendo...

A secretária sae de cabeça baixa fechando a porta. House se aproxima da mesa...

House: Deu ordens pra não me deixar entrar?

Cuddy: Dei ordens pra não se incomodada... Não leve pra o lado pessoal...

House: Está com raiva de mim?

Cuddy: Não tem nada a ver com você... Honey... Apenas estou trabalhando... Algumas pessoas no mundo fazem isso sabia?

House: Nossa... É a segunda pessoa hoje que me diz isso...

Cuddy: Segunda?

House: É o Wilson jogou na minha cara mais cedo...

Cuddy: Wilson? Como falou com ele? Minha secretária disse que o mesmo não chegou ainda...

House: Fui na casa dele...

Cuddy: Foi na casa dele? Não me diga que brigaram... Ai...

House: Bem... Não brigamos... Tivemos uma conversa civilizada...

Cuddy: Imagino essa conversa...

House: O importante é que tudo está bem... Por isso vim aqui... Avisa-te... Não vou mais te interromper... Vou pra minha sala me coçar... Afinal... Não trabalho, né?

Cuddy: Honey... Não quis dizer isso... House... Volta aqui...

Ele sae da sala dela sem dar atenção ao chamado dela.

_Homens... Mais tarde passo na sala dele pra pedir desculpa... Agora tenho muito que fazer... _

Ela volta a ler os documentos.

House adentra na sua sala, Foreman o aguardava.

Foreman: Bom dia...

House: O que temos hoje?

Foreman: Liberei nossa ultima paciente... Nenhum caso novo ainda... Tava lhe esperando... Vou cumprir suas horas no consultório...

House: Não... Eu vou...

Foreman: Você vai? Por acaso adoeceu?

House: Não é meu trabalho?

Foreman: É...

House: Então... Tenho que cumprir... E... Tire o dia de folga... O Chase e a Cameron estão se divertindo em Londres... Também merece uma folga...

Foreman: Adoeceu mesmo... Tá falando serio?

House: Vá antes que me arrependa...

Foreman pega suas coisas e sai rapidamente. House segue pra o consultório.

A manhã passou rapidamente em Princeton. Finalmente Lisa termina de encaminhar uns documentos importantes para a diretoria central do hospital.

Cuddy: Então, Mary, encaminhe esses documentos pra a central e passe esse fax pra mim...

Mary: Sim doutora...

Cuddy: Ah... O Doutor Wilson já se encontra no hospital?

Mary: Sim... Chegou há algum tempo doutora...

Cuddy: Então vou aqui e já volto, anote os recados, não demoro...

Cuddy sae da sua sala acompanhada da sua secretária e segue até o elevador.

_Antes de ir falar com o Wilson, vou passar pra vê-lo... Deve ainda está com raiva pelo que falei..._

Vai em direção a sala do House a mesma estava vazia.

_Onde ele está? E o Foreman também?_

Resolve ir se informar com uma enfermeira. A qual informa que o House está na clinica e o Foreman havia ido pra casa.

_O Foreman adoeceu? Vou logo falar com o Wilson depois o House me explica tudo_

Cuddy chega na porta da sala do Wilson o qual terminava de consultar uma paciente, logo que a vê, abre um sorriso, a paciente sae. Ela entra.

Wilson: Hey... Desculpa-me por ontem...

Cuddy: Que lhe deve desculpa sou eu... Devia ter lhe contado...

Wilson: A vida pessoal de vocês não me diz respeito... E tinham o direito de manter tudo em sigilo.

Cuddy: Ele me disse que conversaram mais cedo...

Wilson: Ele foi lá em casa... Está tudo resolvido, não se preocupe... Ainda vou aturar aquele rabugento durante muito tempo...

Cuddy: Não sabe o alivio que sinto... O que menos queria era ser o motivo de briga entre vocês...

Wilson: Sabe... O romance de vocês faz muito bem a ele... Até trabalhando ele tá... Hoje dispensou o Foreman e está fazendo as consultas...

Cuddy: Serio?

Wilson: Também não acreditei... Conferir com meus próprios olhos...

Cuddy: Tenho que ir vê isso...

Wilson: Lisa... Tou torcendo por vocês... Sejam felizes...

Cuddy: Seremos... Obrigada...

Ela sae. Ele volta a atender seus pacientes.

Cuddy segue pra a ala dos consultórios. Quando chega encontra um grupo de enfermeiras conversando as quais se espantam quando ela se aproxima.

Enfermeira: Doutora Cuddy...

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? Por que estão aqui fofocando em vez de estarem fazendo o trabalho de vocês?

Enfermeira: É que o Doutor House...

Cuddy: O que é que tem ele? O que aprontou dessa vez?

Enfermeira: Nada... Daí o espanto... Faz três horas que ele está atendendo os pacientes calmamente... E ainda está aqui... Isso não é estranho?

Cuddy: Estranho? Por que não vão trabalhar e deixam de fofocar...

As enfermeiras saem voltando aos seus postos. Cuddy vai até a porta do consultório onde ele estava, a mesma estava entreaberta então ficou parada só admirando-o.

_Elas têm razão... É estranho mesmo... O Wilson estava certo... Ele está mudando... Será que eu sou o motivo? _

Dentro do consultório House atendia um garoto de 8 anos que sentia-se muito mal.

House: Então garotão... O que está sentindo?

O garoto aponta pra a barriga.

House: A barriga dói... Algo mais?

Mãe: Ele chegou assim da escola hoje...

House: A temperatura dele está alta... Está com diarréia?

Mãe: Está...

House: Algo que comeu não fez bem... Vou passar um remédio... Mas evite deixá-lo comer porcarias na escola... Melhor levar um lanche de casa...

House dar a receita à mãe, a qual sae com o garoto, assim que eles saem, a Cuddy adentra na sala.

Cuddy: Quem diria... Doutor House dando conselhos médicos ao paciente...

House: Hey... Há quanto tempo está ai?

Cuddy: Vim conferir o que todos no hospital estavam comentando...

House: É... Tou sabendo...

Cuddy: Bem... Como sua chefe estou satisfeita, afinal te pago pra isso... Como sua mulher... Estou orgulhosa...

Ela se aproxima dele e suas mãos se tocam.

Cuddy: Desculpa pelo que disse mais cedo...

House: Não falou nenhuma mentira...

Cuddy: Bem tenho que ir... À noite conversamos melhor...

House: Concerteza... Acho que mereço algum prêmio por isso?

Cuddy: Veremos...

Ela dar uma piscada de olho fazendo-o abrir um sorriso. Ele volta a atender seus pacientes e ela aos seus fazeres administrativos.

Cameron e Chase desembarcam em New Jersey. E em poucos minutos chegam ao apartamento dela. Ele carregava as malas e as põe na sala, ela segue correndo pra o banheiro.

Chase: Lhe disse que toda aquela comida ia fazer mal...

Após por quase todo seu almoço pra fora, ela lava bem o rosto e a boca e volta pra a sala.

Cam: Foi aquele cheiro...

Chase: Que cheiro Honey?

Cam: Aquele perfume do taxista... Fez meu estômago embrulhar...

Chase: Não senti cheiro nenhum...

Cam: Agora me bateu uma fome...

Chase: Nossa...

Cam: O que você quer? Coloquei tudo pra fora...

Chase: Não precisa ficar irritada honey... Providencio o que quiser... Ah melhor... Tenho que passar no meu apê... Vou lá e na volta trago algo... O que acha?

Cam: Oba... Adorei... Aproveito e tomo um banho...

Chase: O que prefere?

Cam: Hum... Pode ser aquela comida chinesa que tem próximo ao seu apartamento, mas passe numa loja de conveniência e traga um pote de sorvete de chocolate.

Chase: Sim senhora...

Ele dar um beijo suave nos seus lábios, pega um casaco e sae.

Assim que o Chase sae, ela vai pra o banheiro e toma uma boa ducha. Sae enrolada numa toalha e senta-se na sua cama, pega o telefone suspira fundo e disca.

_Cam: Hey Mãe..._

_Annette: Allison? __E você filha?_

_Cam: Sim..._

_Annette: Não sabe a alegria de ouvi sua voz..._

_Cam: É... Era pra ter te ligado no inicio da semana, mas tive uns problemas... Como estão todos?_

_Annette: Tudo bem graças a deus... Mas que problemas são esses?_

_Cam: Já foi resolvido... Por isso te ligue... Dona Annette Cameron a senhora será avó novamente..._

_Annette: Avó?! Você está grávida? Mas de quem? Não sabia que tinha um namorado..._

_Cam: Não se preocupe com isso... Ele é um colega de trabalho... Nos apaixonamos... E acabei engravidando..._

_Annette: Filha... Tou feliz por você... Depois de 13 anos serei avó novamente..._

_Cam: É mesmo... Mãe... O Robert, meu noivo, que conhecer vocês... Então o que acha de vim passar um fim de semana aqui em Princeton?_

_Annette: Não sei se seu pai vai querer... Sabe como é teimoso..._

_Cam: Ele ainda não me perdoou por ter ido embora..._

_Annette: Sabe como é teimoso... Mas acho que essa criança vai amolecer o coração dele..._

_Cam: Espero que sim... Quero que meu baby tenha uma família harmonizada..._

_Annette: Pode deixar... Vou convencê-lo... Se ele não quiser vou sozinha... _

_Cam: Então até..._

_Annette: Te ligo confirmado... Amo-te filha... Dar um beijo no seu noivo..._

_Cam: Também te amo mãe..._

Cameron desliga o telefone. Era bom ouvir a voz da sua mãe. Mesmo tendo indo morar longe desde cedo tentou não perder o contato com a mãe. Falavam-se às vezes pelo telefone. O problema sempre fora seu pai, um fazendeiro rabugento e teimoso. Acho que por isso ela sempre se sentiu atraída pelo House, lembra seu pai. Isso é explicado por Freud em uma das suas teorias, o Complexo de Édipo.

Seria muito bom ter sua mãe por perto. Havia aberto mão da companhia dela há algum tempo, mas não sabia cuidar de uma criança seria necessário a ajuda de uma mulher experiente no assunto. Se pra tê-la por perto teria que lidar com seu pai, iria enfrentar o problema de cabeça erguida, agora que tinha o Chase ao seu lado, todos os obstáculos pareciam pequenos.

**Quero agradecer a todas que me apoiam escrever...valeu girls...**

Escrever é um hobby...ahuahuahu...e fazer fics de house...mas ainda...ahuahuahu

Agradecendo em especial a Mona, Lala, Lai e a Chris...ahuahuahuahu...valeu amigas

PS: Desculpem algum erro q apareça


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitul****o 27**

_Trocaica te amei, com ternura dáctila  
e gesto espondeu.  
Teus iambos aos meus com força entrelacei.  
Em dia alcmânico, o instinto ropálico  
rompeu, leonino,  
a porta pentâmetra.  
Gemido trilongo entre breves murmúrios.   
E que mais, e que mais, no crepúsculo ecóico,   
senão a quebrada lembrança  
de latina, de grega, inumerável delícia?_

_(A Paixão Medida-Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

Chase havia ido ao seu apartamento onde deixou algumas peças de roupas e caminhava pela rua indo em direção do restaurante chinês. Próximo ao restaurante tinha uma joalheria parou por um instante e ficou admirando a vitrine. Belíssimas jóias enfeitavam a vitrine da loja, peças de ouro e diamante, as quais fariam qualquer mulher feliz.

Uma jovem morena e com um belo par de olhos verdes se aproxima dele. Encontrava-se tão distraído que nem a notou, quando levantou a cabeça, a mesma estava na sua frente, abre um sorriso, ela retribui.

Jovem: Boa noite Senhor... Posso lhe ajudar?

Chase: Boa noite... Estou precisando mesmo de ajuda...

Jovem: Alguma ocasião especial?

Chase: Bem... Estou procurando um anel pra minha noiva, quero algo bonito, especial...

Jovem: Pode entrar... Lá dentro lhe mostro... Temos belíssimos anéis de noivados...

A jovem entra na loja, ela a segue. Senta-se em um banco em frente a um bonito balcão. Logo ela retorna trazendo alguns anéis.

Jovem: Preferência de pedra?

Chase: Como assim?

Jovem: Temos anéis com Rubi, Diamantes, Esmeraldas...

Chase: Hum... Esmeralda...

Jovem: Temos esse... Ouro 18K com uma belíssima esmeralda

Chase: Lindo... A Cam vai adorar... Vou ficar com esse... Mas pra mim tem algo parecido?

Jovem: Sim... Anel 18k, mas sem a pedra...

Chase: Ótimo... Vou levar...

A Jovem põe os anéis juntos em uma bonita embalagem, enquanto o Chase vai ao caixa pagar. Os dois anéis eram muito caros, mas ele não ligava pra o preço, era uma ocasião especial, tinha umas economias, então passou no cartão de crédito. Trabalharia o dobro se preciso pra dar uma boa vida à mulher que ama e ao seu futuro filho.

Põe a embalagem no bolso da camisa e segue para o restaurante chinês. Como sempre comia nesse restaurante e fazia muitos pedidos, todos lhe conheciam. Assim que entrou um simpático jovem chinês veio ao se encontro.

Jovem: Boa noite doutor...

Chase: Boa Noite Chon...

Jovem: O que deseja pra hoje?

Chase: Chun Juan e Yang Zhou Chao Fan...

Jovem: Aprendeu doutor... Parabéns... Então quer rolinhos primaveras e arroz frito com legumes, camarão, bacon e ovo...

Chase: Exatamente... Pra dois... E pra viagem...

Jovem: É pra já doutor... Não vai demorar...

Chase afastou-se do balção e sentou-se numa mesa pra aguardar. A mesa ficava de frente pra rua, e visualizou uma loja de bebê, não resistiu e resolveu ir dar uma olhada, fez sinal pra o Chon que ia ao outro lado da rua, e saiu.

Era uma enorme loja de artigos de bebê. Havia uma variedade de roupas, calçados, moveis e utensilios, ficou observando com lágrimas nos olhos. A sensação de ser pai era maravilhosa em alguns meses teria em seu braços o fruto do seu amor pela Cameron. Estava radiante.

Ficou um tempo olhando e mentalizando o que compraria quando viesse depois a essa loja com a Cam. Quando estava de saída um objeto chamou a sua atenção. Um par de sapatos brancos de rendinha com laçinho fez seus olhos brilharem. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera no qual carregava sua filha no colo. O baby dos seus sonhos usava um sapatinho parecido. Não pensou duas vezes, pegou os sapatos e levou até o caixa.

Retornou ao restaurante carregando um embrulho, pegou as caixas com a comida, pagou. Em pouco tempo estava no seu carro a caminho do apartamento da Cam. Parou em uma loja de conveniência em um posto de gasolina e comprou um pote de sorvete de chocolate, e seguiu para o apê dela.

Bateu levemente na porta. Cameron estava assistindo a um programa quando ouviu as batidas. Usava uma camisa longa da época da faculdade e uma calcinha de renda fazia muito calor nessa noite na cidade. Com os pés descalços vai até a porta e atende. Um Chase cheio de sacolas encontrava-se ofegante.

Chase: Acho que vou precisar de uma chave.

Cam: Hum... Hum... Por que está assim ofegante?

Chase: O elevador pifou vim de escada...

Cam: Essa porcaria só anda pifando...

Ela pega a sacola com a comida das mãos dele e o ajuda levando-o até o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala, e que servia como mesa.

Cam: Por que demorou tanto?

Chase: A comida demorou um pouco... Há trouxe isso também...

Ele entrega uma embalagem a ela. Quando abre vê o par de sapatinhos...

Cam: Que lindo Honey...

Chase: O primeiro presente que comprei pra nosso baby...

Cam: Adoro quando diz: Nosso Baby...

Chase: Então vai se cansar de ouvir...

Ele beija suavemente seus doces lábios. Como adorava esses lábios, se pudesse ficaria os restos dos seus dias apenas beijando-a.

Cam: Vejo que trouxe meu sorvete!

Chase: Não podia esquecer... Vou por na geladeira...

Ele leva o pote de sorvete de chocolate até a pia, retira o plástico e abre sem que ela notasse. A mesma estava verificando o conteúdo das caixas de comida chinesa e pondo nos pratos. Põe dentro do pote, a caixinha com os anéis, fecha e põe dentro da geladeira. Volta a senta-se ao lado dela.

Enquanto comiam conversavam.

Cam: Ah... Falei com minha mãe...

Chase: E ai?

Cam: Ficou feliz em saber que vai ser vó novamente... Ficou de falar com meu pai pra virem nesse fim de semana pra cá...

Chase: Honey... Hoje é quinta... Temos que providenciar o jantar de noivado...

Cam: Pode ser em qualquer restaurante da cidade...

Chase: Como qualquer? Tem que ser em um bom restaurante... Não quero que seu pai tenha uma impressão errada sobre mim...

Cam: Não quero que fique todo endividado pra agradar meu pai...

Chase: Não me importo em gastar pra te vê feliz...

Cam: Honey... Teremos um filho em pouco tempo temos que controlar os gastos... Não vou deixar que gaste pra impressionar meu pai... Aquele ali não ficar feliz por nada... Será dinheiro jogado fora...

Chase: Relaxe... Sei o que estou fazendo...

Cam: Espero que saiba mesmo...

Chase come pouco enquanto que a Cameron devora toda a comida. Ele estava adorando vê-la com os sintomas da gravidez... Até a pele dela ficará mais bonita... Logo a Cam termina...

Ele a ajuda arrumar e limpar a louça. Os dois vão pra o sofá da sala onde começam a assistir um filme. Começa a passar "Diário de uma Paixão", ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, e acompanham assim as primeiras cenas.

Cam: Hum... Que tal a sobremesa agora?

Chase: Ótima idéia... Pega o pote e trás duas colheres... É muito melhor comer direto do pote...

Cam: É mesmo...

Cam vai até a cozinha pega o pote da geladeira, mas sem abrir, e volta pra o sofá trazendo-o juntamente com as duas colheres.

Quando ela senta ao seu lado segurando o pote, o coração dele dispara, sua pulsação fica rápida, começa a suar. Na tela o personagem do Ryan Gosling e da Rachel McAdams se amava pela primeira vez. Ela ao vê a cena faz uma carinha pra ele e sorrir. Chase estava nervoso, ansioso.

Ela sem tirar os olhos da cena do filme vai abrindo o pote e põe a colher, a qual bate em algo duro. Estranha e olha pra dentro do pote. Visualizando uma caixinha de jóia azul escuro. Assim que viu o objeto seu coração disparou. Sabia o que significava. Sua boca ficou seca, as palavras não queriam sair. Olhou fixamente nos lindos olhos azuis dele. Os músculos faciais dele se contraíram e um lindo sorriso foi estampado em seus lábios. Cam retribuiu o sorriso. Nada diz. Deixa a colher de lado e pega a caixinha. Abre lentamente e se encanta pelo brilho da esmeralda.

Chase: Casa-se comigo?

Cam: Mas... Já me fez o pedido...

Chase: Agora estou fazendo do jeito que deve ser feito... Dando-lhe uma aliança... Pra simbolizar nosso amor...

Cam: Esse anel... É lindo! Deve ter custado muito...

Chase: Não tão lindo como você... Não importa o preço... Aceite como prova do meu amor...

Cam: Não preciso de um anel pra saber que me ama... Mas... Obrigada... Ninguém nunca me deu algo assim... Tão lindo...

Chase: Quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Então... Allison Cameron aceita-se casar comigo?

Cam: Claro que te aceito Robert Chase...

Os dois se beijam suavemente. Ele pega a aliança dela dentro da caixinha e põe da mão direita dela, ela faz o mesmo com a dele. Continuam tomando sorvete e vendo o filme.

Enquanto isso, em outra residência em Princeton. Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se trajando uma camisola preta sexy bastante bonita, havia comprado a mesma hoje durante o seu horário de almoço queria fazer uma supresa pra seu amor. Para esconder a supresa vestia por cima uma capa preta. Preparava na cozinha um prato que aprendeu com sua mãe no ano passado durante o dia de ação de graça.

O Cordeiro assado regado a vinho tinto estava quase pronto. Olhou pra o relógio. Ele estava atrasado. Quando pensou em ligar. Ouviu a batida na porta.

Quando abriu a porta um House aparentemente cansado abre um longo sorriso e beija suavemente sua testa.

House: Boa noite Honey...

Cuddy: Demorou...

House: É que fiquei batendo papo com o Wilson e perdi a hora...

Cuddy: Preparei um jantar pra nós...

House: Não precisa honey...

Cuddy: Faço questão...

House: Desse jeito vai pôr fogo na sua cozinha...

Cuddy: Eta...

House: Tou falando sério... Olha pra aquela fumaça que vem lá da cozinha...

Cuddy vira-se. Realmente uma pequena fumaça vinha da direção da sua cozinha.

Cuddy: As batatas...

Ela sae correndo.

House: Preciso ligar pra o corpo de bombeiro?

Cuddy: Seu sem graça...

House: Vou tomar uma ducha... Vê se não põe fogo enquanto estiver ausente... Pode ser fatal...

Cuddy: Vá antes que jogue em você essa água quente...

House: Oh mulher violenta!

House sae rindo.

Cameron e Chase terminam de assistir o filme.

Cam: Aff... Isso não é justo...

Chase: O que honey?

Cam: Eles lutaram tanto pra ficar junto ai vem essa doença pra destruir tudo...

Chase: O Mal de Alzheimer é cruel mesmo... Mas veja pelo lado positivo... Após ele conta toda a historia dos dois... Ela por poucos segundo lembra... Pra quem ama... Esses poucos segundos valem todo o sacrifício...

Cam: Por que amar é tão complicado?

Chase: Acho que nós humanos fomos abençoados... Na natureza os bichos apenas copulam com um único propósito... Passar os genes adiante... Não há amor... Há não ser o amor parietal dos mamíferos pra com seus filhotes... Fora isso... É uma troca de favores... Nós... Podemos amar... Dedicar toda nossa vida a fazer outra feliz... É magnífico...

Cam: Acho que tem visto muito Discovery Channel...

Chase: Um pouco... Hahaha... Mas... Voltando ao assunto... Se não fosse complicado não teria graça... Nos amadurecemos durante o processo... Se fosse fácil... Não seria tão importante e não teria o significado que tem... Entende?

Cam: Entendo... Eu mesmo... Amadureci... Agora me sinto preparada pra te amar e criar esse nosso Baby...

Os dois seguem para o quarto da Cam. Ela deita-se na cama e ele segue pra o banheiro pra tomar uma ducha.

A gravidez estava deixando-a bastante cansada. A viagem pra Londres também havia contribuído pra isso. Enquanto ele tomava uma ducha. Cam tentava descansar. Mas não parava de olhar pra seu anel de noivado. Era lindo. A cada minuto ao lado dele se surpreendia. Não sabia que o Chase era esse homem tão dedicado e carinhoso. Jamais esqueceria esse dia, nem que vivesse mil anos.

Ele sae do banheiro trajando um short curto que parecia uma cueca samba canção. Fica admirando-a enquanto a mesma alisava carinhosamente a aliança. Senta-se na cama. Ela percebe e abre um sorriso.

Chase: O mundo pelos seus pensamentos...

Cam: Estou aqui admirando essa aliança... Sabe tudo parece um sonho... Tenho medo de acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um lindo sonho...

Chase: Hey... Lembre-se quer sempre que acordar estarei aqui do seu lado... Pra lhe dizer que isso não é um sonho...

Cam: Sabe tem uma coisa que queria lhe perguntar e acabei esquecendo...

Chase: O que?

Cam: Como vamos fazer em relação ao meu apartamento e o seu... Onde vamos morar?

Chase: Honey... Andei pensando nisso... O meu apê tem dois quartos dar pra transformar onde faço de biblioteca em um quarto pra o baby... Além disso, o apê de lá já é meu... Não gastaríamos com aluguel...

Cam: Estou quase quitado esse apê... Daqui a dois meses ele se tornar meu... Mas só tem um quarto... O seu seria melhor por causa do baby...

Chase: Bem... Tem outra possibilidade...

Cam: Qual?

Chase: Podemos vender meu apê e o seu e comprar uma casa... Podemos procurar uma casa de tamanho médio... Acho que nossos apartamentos devem valer um bom dinheiro...

Cam: Boa idéia... Seria muito melhor criar ele em uma casa...

Chase: Hum...Hum... Assim terá mais espaço pra brincar e fazer bagunça...

Cam: Então está acertado... Vamos fazer isso mesmo...

Chase: Pode deixar que faço pesquisa de preço e de casas... Ai vamos visitar algumas...

Cam: Ótimo...

Chase: Ótimo...

Chase começa a beijar suavemente os doces lábios da Cam. E vai deitando seu corpo no dela. Os beijos vão ficando ardentes. Ele vai alisando lentamente as pernas dela por debaixo da longa camisa que usava, vai subindo as mãos chegando até os seios...

Cam: Perai...

Chase: O que foi Honey?

Cam: Não estou muito bem... Estou cansada... Acho que é a mistura da gravidez com a viagem, a qual foi cansativa... Não tou afim de...

Chase: De fazer amor comigo?

Cam: Desculpe... Mas não tou afim... Quero descansar...

Chase: Tudo bem... Se quiser posso ir dormir lá em casa...

Cam: Não... Não precisa...

Chase: Ou lá na sala... Não tem problema...

Cam: Quero dormir ao seu lado honey... Adoro senti o cheiro da sua pele... É muito bom dormir com você... Só não quero fazer sexo agora... Entende?

Chase: Claro... Pensei que preferiria dormir sozinha... Mas... Vamos parar de conversar... Deita aqui... Vou fazer um cafuné pra você dormir...

Ela deita a cabeça no peito nu dele, enquanto lhe fazia um cafuné vai adormecendo aos poucos.

House volta pra a sala. Cuddy terminava de arrumar a mesa. Havia posto umas velas e um belíssimo arranjo de flores.

House: Que lindo... Mas o que estamos comemorando? Hum... Já sei... Você ter quase ter colocado fogo na casa?

Cuddy: Sem graça... Precisa de algum evento especial pra fazer um jantar pra o namorado?

House: Já sei... Está querendo ganhar o troféu de namorada do ano...

Cuddy: Deixa de idiotice e senta ai...

House: Essa é a minha garota... Mandona...

Cuddy joga o pano de prato na cara do House. O qual senta-se na mesa. E gentilmente acende as velas. Ela volta da cozinha trazendo um belíssimo prato.

House: Hum... Está com uma cara ótima... O que é?

Cuddy: Cordeiro regado a vinho tinto... E pra acompanhar salada e batatas cozidas...

House: Que me embebedar?

Cuddy: O vinho é pouco... Nem dar...

House: Vamos ver se o gosto é bom...

Ele corta o cordeiro e põe no prato dela e dele, e começam a deliciar-se.

Cuddy: Amanhã sua equipe volta a ficar completa...

House: É os pombinhos vão voltar...

Cuddy: Quem diria Chase e Cameron vão ter um bebê...

House: Eles são novos... E se amam... Mas será uma grande prova pra o amor deles...

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Filhos... Eles estragam o romance do casal...

Cuddy: Não acho... Está enganado...

House: Chega a um ponto que os pais só se preocupam com os filhos e nem tem tempo um pra o outro...

Cuddy: Está exagerando... Pode acontecer com alguns... Mas é por que eles não se amam de verdade... Pra quem ama não tem problema...

House: Por isso que não serei pai...

Cuddy: Está exagerando Gregory...

House: Pode até ser, mas é o que acho... Filhos são estraga prazeres...

Aquelas palavras machucaram-na profundamente. Ser mãe era um sonho. Ouvi da boca do House que não queria ter filhos. Acabou destruindo um lindo sonho que tinha.

Cuddy: Com licença...

Levanta-se da mesa.

House: Aonde vai?

Cuddy: Pedi a fome...

House: Hey honey... Senta ai...

Cuddy: Não quero... Vou deitar... Pode deixar tudo ai quando acabar... Amanhã arrumo...

House: Lisa...

Ela sae e se tranca do seu quarto. Tira a capa que trajava e cai na cama. Começa a chorar.

House não se contenta e vai atrás dela. Tenta abrir a porta do quarto dela, mas a mesma estava trancada.

House: Lisa... Foi algo que disse?... Lisa... Precisamos conversar... Deixa-me entrar...

Ela não responde.

_Se conversamos agora possa ser que destrua nosso romance...Melhor ele ir embora_

House resolve dar um tempo pra ela. Volta pra a sala e começa a tirar a mesa e a limpar a louça.

Cameron dormia como um anjo. Ele tira lentamente a cabeça dela do seu peito colocando-a em cima de um macio travesseiro. E vai pra a sala. Estava sem sono.

Sua vida havia mudado muito em duas semanas. Teria muita coisa pra resolver. Procurar uma casa, organizar um jantar de noivado, o casamento, comprar os moveis pra o baby. Nossa... Nunca imaginou que em pouco tempo teria essa grande responsabilidade, ser pai e marido. Como em tudo que fazia, iria se esforça pra cumprir divinamente a tarefa.

Tomava um leite gelado quando avistou seu violão. Havia esquecido de levá-lo pra seu apê juntamente com as malas. Sempre que estava feliz sua mente fervia. E escrevia algumas canções. Resolveu sentar e tentar por no papel tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Foi até a escrivaninha da Cam onde pegou uma caneta e uma folha de papel. Sentou-se no sofá, pegou seu violão e começou a tocar.

House estava sentado no sofá da sala dela. Tentava prestar atenção no programa, mas não conseguia. Não parava de pensar nela.

_Droga... O que será que aconteceu? Foi algo que disse? Estávamos falando sobre filhos... Filhos... É isso... Como pude me esquecer... Que ela sonha em ser mãe... Tinha que ser tão insensível? Mas... Não estou preparado pra ser pai... Merda... Precisamos conversar..._

Ele retorna a porta do quarto dela. Bate novamente. Mas tudo continua em silêncio. Ela havia adormecido enquanto chorava. Resolve deixar pra conversarem amanhã. Põe os travesseiros no sofá maior, e deita. Iria dormir essa noite desconfortável.

Cameron desperta do seu sonho. E não o vê.

_Será que ele ficou chateado por que não quis... E foi embora?_

Sua pergunta é logo respondida. Escuta sua voz suave vindo da sala. Ele estava cantando. Levanta-se e resolve conferir.

Chase cantava uma nova canção.

Chase_Minha cor  
Minha flor  
Meu anjo_

Quarta estrela  
Letras, três  
Uma estrada

Não sei se o mundo é bão  
Mas ele ficou melhor  
quando soube que você existia  
E perguntei-me:  
Mereço tanto?

Espatódea  
Gineceu  
Cor de pólen

Sol do dia  
Nuvem branca  
Céu Azul

Não sei quanto o mundo é bão  
Mas ele está melhor  
desde que você surgiu  
E trouxe pra mim

_A felicidade_

Não sei se esse mundo está são  
Mas pro mundo que eu vim já não era  
Meu mundo não teria razão  
Se não fosse pela Cam e minha anjinha...

Ele estava tão concentrado lento as palavras tinha escritas na folha de papel enquanto tocava umas notas no violão que nem notou a presença dela na sala.

Cameron ficou imóvel em pé próximo a ele. Cada palavra cantada pelo Chase fez seu coração disparar. Estava escrevendo uma canção pra ela e pra o bebê deles. Esse homem é mesmo perfeito.

Cam: Vejo que ainda não tirou essa idéia da cabeça...

Chase: Hey... Está muito tempo ai? Que idéia?

Cam: A idéia de quer nosso baby é uma menina... Estou tempo suficiente pra ouvi-lo recitar essas lindas palavras...

Chase: Estava tentando por no papel tudo que estava sentido... Acho que não ficou bom...

Cam: Adorei...Pensei que tinha ido embora... Acordei e não estava ao meu lado...

Chase: Estava sem sono... Ai resolvi tocar um pouco... Desculpa se lhe acordei...

Cam: Não foi a musica que me acordou... Foi a sua falta na cama que me fez despertar... Vem deitar comigo?

Cameron estica a mão pra ele. O qual põe o violão em cima do sofá e segura a mão dela. E juntinhos voltam pra a cama.

Ele deita com ela em seu peito. A qual começa a beijar suavemente o pescoço dele.

Chase: Honey... Não estou chateado por que não queria transar naquela hora... Por isso não precisar...

Cam: É que agora que descansei um pouco... Acordei com uma vontade... Um desejo...

Chase: Desejo?

Cam: Hum... Hum... Despertei desejando ser amada por você...

Chase: Honey... Não precisar fazer isso pra me agradar...

Cam: Não é por causa disso... Estou falando serio... Estou morrendo de vontade de...

Em poucos minutos os pombinhos estavam se amando carinhosamente.

Cuddy despertou-se com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Levanta e sae de fininho indo até a cozinha onde guardava as aspirinas. Tomou duas. Quando voltava pra o quarto o viu. O mesmo estava deitado de mau jeito no sofá.

_O amo tanto..._

Ela deita lentamente junto com ele. Espremendo seu corpo no pouco espaço de restava. Encostando seu corpo no dele. Isso o faz despertar.

House: Honey...Nós...

Cuddy: Amanhã conversamos... Agora só quero ficar aqui quietinha...

Ele abraça o corpo dela. E ficam sem nada dizerem. Apenas sentindo um ao outro. Antes de adormecer ele sussurra uma única frase no ouvido dela.

House: Te amo...

XXXXXXX

Notas:

A musica que o Chase fez na verdade é a musica que o Nando Reis fez pra a filha... Apenas fiz algumas modificações... O nome da musica é Espatódea.

Chun Juan e Yang Zhou Chao Fan... Realmente significa rolinho primavera e arroz com camarão, bacon, legumes... São os pratos de comida chinesa mais consumida aqui no Brasil... Eu adoro...

O Filme Diario de Uma Paixão é um clássico romantico... Amo esse filme... Tinha que colocar ele...

Pra mim esmeralda é uma das pedras mais linda que a natureza escupiu... tinha que está no anel de noivado da Cam...

Cordeiro é filhote de ovelha... É gostoso... e a carne é mais saudavel que a de boi...

Por fim, quero agradecer a todas as girls que me incentivam a escrever... em especial a Mona que me cobra sempre cap fresquinhos...hihihi... Lais e Lala nossas conversas no msn me dão cada ideia...hihihi... E as meninas do forum Chameron... Ligya... Poly.. Nayla... me desculpem se esqueci alguem ...Sorry... e é claro pra minha bigfriend... Chris...amiga valeu pelos ep q está disponibilizando pra mim...te amo...tá?


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**"**__**Cada um que passa em nossa vida, passa sozinho, pois cada pessoa é única e nenhuma substitui a outra. Cada um que passa em nossa vida, passa sozinho, mas quando parte, nunca vai só nem nos deixa a sós. Leva um pouco de nós, deixa um pouco de si mesmo. Há os que levam muito, mas há os que não levam nada"**__**. (Kalil Gibram).**_

O dia amanheceu um pouco frio em Princeton. O outono esse ano estava proporcionando um clima fresco em New Jersey. Algumas pessoas já se encontravam em seus carros a caminho dos respectivos trabalhos.

O doutor Gregory House abriu seus olhos azuis e deparou-se com os fios do cabelo dela. Encontravam-se espremidos no sofá. E o músculo da sua perna já estava começando a latejar. Em sua mente, os pensamentos em torno da briga da noite anterior estavam atormentando-o. A amava muito e a última coisa que queria era magoá-la.

Lisa ainda estava adormecida. Naquela posição, encolhida e espremida contra o corpo dele, parecia uma criança indefesa. Isso fez o coração dele disparar.

Aos poucos foi despertando-a. Precisava sair daquela posição, a dor estava insuportável.

House: Honey... Hora de levantar... Ou quer chegar atrasada?

Aos poucos ela foi despertando-se, começou a senti uma dor muscular forte na perna, devido à posição que se encontrava. Ao olhar profundamente nos olhos dele, lembrou-se o porque de estarem naquele sofá.

Cuddy: Melhor ir tomar uma ducha...

House: Acho que antes precisamos conversar...

Cuddy: Depois de uma ducha conversamos... Tudo bem?

House: Você que manda...

Os dois sentam-se no sofá. Ela ia levantar, quando o mesmo a puxa pra seu colo, e sela seus lábios com um doce beijo. Ela corresponde ao beijo. Levanta-se e segue para o quarto, antes dela sumir de vista, ele desabafa.

House: Lembre-se que te amo...

Cuddy vira-se, e antes de voltar pra seu caminho, responde:

Cuddy: Também te amo...

Ele levanta-se e tira do seu casaco o frasco de Vicodin. Toma uns comprimidos, e retorna ao sofá, estira as pernas na mesa de centro e fica a pensar.

No outro lado da cidade, o jovem médico Robert Chase acorda. Vira-se, mas ela não estava ao seu lado. Encontrava-se nu e deitado na cama dela. Colocou as mãos por detrás da cabeça e ficou por um momento lembrando todos os acontecimentos do último mês. Tinha ao seu lado a mulher que ama, seria pai em alguns meses e por último precisava organizar um jantar pra os pais dela. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz doce e suave dela. A mesma estava debaixo do chuveiro e cantava uma canção.

Assim como seu noivo, a jovem médica Allison Cameron, estava radiante, cantava alegremente enquanto tomava uma boa ducha. Alisava constantemente seu ventre. Não via a hora de ter seu filho nos braços. Sua cantoria é interrompida quando ele adentra no banheiro.

Chase: Hey... Por que parou de cantar?

Cam: Ah... É até um crime cantar na sua frente... Tu cantas tão bem... E eu sou tão desafinada...

Chase: Que isso amor... Tem uma voz muito linda...

Cam: Diz isso por que me ama...

Chase: É te amo... Mas... Sua voz é mesmo muito linda...

Cam: Vou fingir que acredito...

Chase: Posso tomar uma ducha?

Cam: Vem, já terminei...

Chase: Está saindo por que cheguei?

Cam: Bem... Se ficar aqui vamos nos atrasar... Vou me arrumar e preparar algo pra comemos... Seu filho está aqui reclamando...

Chase: Só por causa dele, vou deixá-la ir...

Cam: Te espero na cozinha...

Chase: Não vou demorar...

Cameron sae enrolada numa toalha, enquanto que Chase entra debaixo do chuveiro. Em poucos minutos, ela já estava na cozinha preparando um super café da manhã, e ele vestindo uma roupa.

Na casa da Cuddy. Ela sai do banheiro e encontra o House deitado na sua cama.

Cuddy: Hey... O banheiro está desocupado, pode tomar seu banho...

House: Honey... Antes queria conversar contigo, esclarecer a briga de ontem...

Cuddy: Pode ir tomar sua ducha, quando sair conversamos...

House: Não! Estou com isso engasgado... Preciso conversar contigo...

Cuddy: Ok...

Lisa senta-se na cama. Encontrava-se enrolada numa toalha branca. E com outra da mesma cor enxugava os cabelos molhados.

House estava em pé de frente a ela.

House: Lisa... Sei que agi errado ontem... Quando falei aquilo sobre ter filhos... Sei o quanto que quer ser mãe...

Cuddy: Esquece Greg... Já esqueci...

House: Não é assim... Sei que não esqueceu... Conheço-te há muito tempo pra saber que não...

Cuddy: Mas vou esquecer...

House: Não vou mentir e dizer que quero ter um filho contigo... Essa idéia me assusta... Contudo, prometo pensa mais no assunto... Preciso de um tempo... Pra digerir isso... E assim conversamos sobre isso... Consegue me entender?

Cuddy: Claro honey... Darei-lhe todo o tempo que necessita...

House: Ufa... Não sabe o quanto fico feliz em ouvi isso de você...

Ele se aproxima dela, e beija seus lábios.

Cuddy: Melhor toma sua ducha... Senão vamos nos atrasar...

House: Estou indo amore...

Cuddy: Vou preparar nosso café...

House entrar no banheiro. Cuddy arruma-se e vai pra a cozinha.

Chase termina de arruma-se. Estava contente. Havia pensando em largar seu trabalho por ela. O amo que sentia pela Cameron era mais forte e importante que tudo no mundo. Mas, graças a deus, não precisava abrir mão do trabalho no Princeton-Plasboro. Continuaria trabalhando lá, e ao lado da mulher que ama. Não podia senti-se mais feliz.

Sai do quarto e segue para a sala. Cameron terminava de por a mesa do café da manhã.

Cam: Chegou bem na hora...

Chase: Hum... Que cheiro! O que temos hoje?

Cam: Tinha algumas coisinhas na geladeira... Temos pão, queijo, presunto, salame, frutas, requeijão cremoso, geléias, leite e café.

Chase: Nossa... Isso é um banquete!!!

Cam: Não sei você... Eu estou morrendo de fome...

Os dois sentam-se na divisória entre a sala e a cozinha. E começam a deliciar com o café da manhã. Cameron devido à gravidez devorar tudo que havia na mesa. Chase divertia-se com a cena.

Após a refeição. Deixam as louças na pia. Terminam de arrumar-se e segue para o hospital.

House e Cuddy tomam o café alegremente. Após a briga da noite passada havia feito as pazes, e encontravam-se felizes. Cada dia o amor que sentiam ia crescendo. Lisa estava aos poucos conseguindo mudar o Gregory. Contudo, essa tarefa não era fácil, e muito ainda havia de ser feito.

Após o café, seguem separados para o hospital.

Chase e Cameron seguem juntos para o interior do hospital. Logo na recepção notam que todos olhavam para eles. Só então notaram que estavam de mãos dadas. Ele faz menção de separar as mãos, contudo ela não permite e aperta-as firmemente.

Finalmente entram no elevador.

Chase: Nossa... Parecia que todos lá embaixo falavam de nós...

Cam: Parecia? Falavam concerteza...

Chase: E agora?

Cam: Não podemos mais esconder que estamos juntos... Daqui uns meses minha barriga vai crescer... Vamos deixar esses bisbilhoteiros falarem o que quiserem...

Chase: Concordo amor...

O elevador chega ao andar da sala de diagnóstico. Saem ainda de mãos dadas, e chegam na sala do House. Lá dentro Foreman, House, Wilson e a Cuddy os aguardavam. Cameron e a primeira a entrar. Todos a olham alegremente. Depois e a vez do Chase.

House: Finalmente... O casalzinho chegou...

Wilson: Que bom que tudo deu certo...

Cuddy nota a aliança na mão direita da Cameron.

Cuddy: Parabéns Allison... Quando é que vai ser o casamento?

Foreman: Casamento?!

Cuddy: Homens!!... Não notaram que os dois estão de alianças?

Chase: Boa observadora... Em breve...

House: A Cameron já foi casada!!! Você pode casar novamente?

Cam: Na igreja não... Mas no civil claro que sim...

Wilson: Filho, Casamento... Nossa... Vocês são muito rápidos...

House: E tudo aconteceu debaixo dos nossos narizes...

Foreman: Está tudo muito bom... Mas, temos um caso novo...

House: Estraga prazeres...

Todos riem.

Wilson: Também tenho trabalho... Bem vindo de volta Chase... E felicidade aos dois...

Cuddy: Vou com você... Só passei aqui pra dar boas vindas aos pombinhos... Tenho muito trabalho pra fazer...

House: Vão lá seus enxeridos...

Cuddy e o Wilson saem e segue para suas respectivas salas.

House: O que temos estraga prazeres?

Foreman: Garoto, 6 anos, vermelhidão nos olhos e febre de 39ºC a três dias, não baixa...

House: Diagnósticos... Chase?

Chase: Algum tipo de inflamação na córnea?...

House: Acho que não... Cameron?

Cam: Tem algum tipo de erupção?

Foreman: Não...

House: Ainda não... Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Cam: Kawasaki...

Chase: O guri é descendente de asiático?

Foreman: Não... Não é Kawasaki... É Rasmussen...

Cam: Ele tem histórico de epilepsia?

Foreman: Não... Mas alguns casos de Rasmussen demoram de apresentar o quadro epilético...

Cam: Está mais pra Kawasaki, li uma vez que pode atingi outras etnias...

Chase: Se for mesmo Kawasaki teve apresentar algum distúrbio cardíaco...

House: Hum... Chase e Cameron hemograma, Ecocardiograma... Foreman punção lombar e uma ressonância...

Cam: É uma criança de 6 anos... Melhor esperar a punção pra fazer a ressonância...

Chase: Concordo... Melhor não expor o garotinho à radioatividade ainda... Vamos ver o que os outros exames irão mostrar...

House: Nem casaram ainda e o Chase já fala como a Cameron... Não sei se essa união vai ser boa pra meus ouvidos...

Foreman: Pra os nossos...

Chase e Cameron riem.

House: Melhor pararem de rir e irem fazer o que mandei...

Chase e Cameron ainda rindo sae seguidos pelo Foreman.

Após alguns minutos, os três retornam com os resultados dos exames.

House: O que temos?

Chase: O hemograma mostrou anemia normocítica e a taxa de eritrocite está elevada...

Cam: O ECO mostrou a artéria coronária sutil muda...

House: E a punção?

Foreman: Mostrou evidências de meningite assépticas...

House: A Cameron estava certa... Temos um caso de Kawasaki...

Chase: Nossa... Temos que cuidar logo dos sintomas antes que o coração dele não agüente...

Assim que ele termina de falar isso, os bipes começam a tocar.

Foreman: Algum problema com o paciente...

House: O que estão esperando?

Os três saem. Após alguns minutos Chase e Cameron retornam.

House: O que aconteceu?

Cam: O que temia... O garoto deve uma parada cardíaca...

House: Normal pra quem tem Kawasaki... A doença causa arritmia...

Chase: Temos que controlar essa arritmia...

House: Vamos tentar os remédios senão funcionar teremos que colocar um marcapasso em um garoto de 6 anos...

Cam: Nem quero pensar numa coisa dessas...

Chase: Ah os sintomas aumentaram... A pele dos pés e das mãos dele está descascando... O Foreman ficou lá cuidado do descascamento...

House: Administrem uma alta dose de gamaglobulina intravenosa pra diminuir as infecções e barrar os sintomas...

Cam: Isso também vai prevenir um aneurisma...

House: Anda estudando... Exatamente...

Chase: E o problema cardíaco?

House: Vamos torcer pra que a gamaglobulina ajude a diminuir as infecções senão teremos que por o marcapasso...

Chase e Cameron saem e retornam a sala do paciente. A mãe do menino estava muito nervosa. Chase e Foreman cuidam do menino enquanto que a Cam chama a mãe pra conversa no lado de fora.

Mãe: Doutora... Quero ficar com meu garotinho...

Cam: Te chamei aqui pra conversamos sobre a doença, meus colegas vão cuidar bem dele...

Mãe: O que ele têm?

Cam: Uma doença conhecida como Kawasaki...

Mãe: Kawasaki? Nunca ouvi falar...

Cam: Ela é rara... Geralmente ataca descendentes de asiáticos...

Mãe: Mas não somos, somos descendentes de europeus, eu e meu marido...

Cam: Infelizmente ataca também outras etnias...

Mãe: Meu filhinho vai ficar bem?

Cam: Vai, estamos cuidando dos sintomas... Mas, o problema é controlar os distúrbios cardíacos...

Mãe: Distúrbios cardíacos?

Cam: A doença ataca o coração, podendo desenvolver distúrbios como sopro, arritmia, inflamação no músculo cardíaco e nas válvulas, mas o pior é o desenvolvimento de aneurisma nas coronárias...

Mãe: Meu deus meu filhinho...

Cam: Calma!! Vamos cuidar bem dele...

Mãe: Doutora... Tu tens filhos?

Cam: Ainda não... Estou esperando meu primeiro filho...

Mãe: Está grávida?

Cam: Estou...

Mãe: Parabéns...

Cam: Pode deixar que vou cuidar muito bem do seu filho...

Mãe: Obrigada doutora...

A mãe abraça fortemente a Cameron. Nesse momento Chase e Foreman estão saindo do consultório. A mãe cumprimenta os dois e entra na sala indo ficar ao lado do filho.

Chase: E ai?

Cam: Ela entendeu... Vai ficar bem...

Foreman: Vamos torcer que o remédio faça efeito...

Os três retornam para a sala de diagnóstico. E passam o restante do dia indo acompanhar o garoto com Kawasaki, apenas o Chase vai com House para a clinica.

O dia transcorreu calmamente. No horário do almoço Cameron resolve ir convidar a Cuddy pra ir almoçar, uma vez que o Chase ainda iria demorar na clinica.

Chega na sala da Lisa, e bate, a mesma que estava distraída lendo uns papeis faz sinal pra ela adentrar.

Cuddy: Como a mais nova mãe está se sentindo?

Cam: Bem... Os enjôos ocorrem apenas pela manhã, agora a fome é terrível...

Cuddy: Normal na gravidez...

Cam: Vim lhe convidar pra irmos almoçar... Topa?

Cuddy: Claro... Não estou grávida, mas também estou morrendo de fome...

As duas seguem juntas para o refeitório. Põe no prato muitas verduras e legumes, e sentam-se em uma mesa um pouco afastada dos demais médicos.

Cam: Conhece alguma médica de confiança pra acompanhar meu pré-natal?

Cuddy: Tem a doutora Anna Taylon... Aqui do Princeton... É bastante requisitada...

Cam: Vou marcar uma consulta...

Cuddy: Marca mesmo... Mudando de assunto... Menina me fala sobre esse casamento... Fiquei boba quando vi a aliança...

Cam: Fui tudo muito rápido... Ele me pediu em casamento lá em Londres... Em um belíssimo parque...

Cuddy: Que romântico...

Cam: Ontem ele foi a casa dele pegar umas coisas, e voltou com as alianças...

Cuddy: Esmeralda... Nossa... Isso que é prova de amor...

Cam: Nesse fim de semana meus pais viram pra Princeton... Vamos jantar, e ele fará o pedido de casamento ao meu pai...

Cuddy: O Chase é mesmo um príncipe...

Cam: E como... Demorei pra perceber isso...

Cuddy: O House me disse que vocês haviam dormido juntos...

Cam: Fofoqueiro... Lembra do negocio do HIV?

Cuddy: Do sangue que espirrou nos seus olhos... Claro que lembro...

Cam: O cara tinha na bolsa umas drogas... O House me mandou livra-se dela, contudo peguei algumas, durante a noite, o Chase passou lá em casa, tínhamos combinados de sair... Tinha misturado as drogas com bebida, e acabei agarrando-o, dormimos juntos...

Cuddy: Nossa... Que loucura...

Cam: Não sei como pela manhã o House desconfiou... Ai já sabe...

Cuddy: Aquele ali parecer que tem uma bola de cristal...

Cam: É mesmo... Mas, o importante é que eu e o Robbie resolvemos nossos problemas e estamos agora firmes e fortes...

Cuddy: Fico feliz por vocês...

Cam: Obrigada pela força... Se não fosse por ti o tinha pedido...

Cuddy: Que isso... Fiz o que devia ter feito...

As duas terminam a refeição e voltam aos seus respectivos locais de trabalho. O restante do dia é tranqüilo. O paciente com Kawasaki estava reagindo bem ao tratamento, os pacientes da clinica foram todos atendidos pelo Chase e pelo House, então os médicos seguiram para suas casas.

A noite em Princeton estava fria, gelada, normal no outono. Cameron encontrava-se em sua casa, deitada no sofá cama totalmente enrolada enquanto assistia ao filme na televisão, esperava o Chase que terminava de preparar um chocolate quente.

Chase: Pronto Honey com bastante chantilly...

Cam: Oba... Por que demorou tanto?

Chase: Estava no telefone...

Cam: Falava com quem?

Chase: Minha gatinha ciumenta ataca novamente...

Ele deita-se ao lado dela, e cobre-se também com uma enorme coberta de lã vermelha, e dar um gole na sua caneca com chocolate quente.

Cam: Não é ciúme... Se não quer dizer tudo bem...

Chase: Tou te zoando honey... Claro que pode saber como quem falava... Era com o gerente de um restaurante, estava fazendo reservas para sábado...

Cam: Então já escolheu o restaurante... Vamos pra qual?

Chase: Rock & Ribs...

Cam: Honey... Esse restaurante é super caro... Senão me engano tem filiais na Europa é tudo...

Chase: A comida lá é excelente... E é o lugar perfeito pra a ocasião...

Cam: Já disse pra não gastar horrores com esse jantar...

Chase: Não ligo pra isso... Estou super feliz... E quero comemorar nosso noivado, nosso baby...

Cam: Está bem... O Rock & Ribs está excelente...

Chase: Estive pensando hoje em chamamos o House pra ser padrinho do baby...

Cam: Hahahaha...

Chase: Falo sério...

Cam: Padrinhos são como segundos pais... Não vejo o House como a pessoa mais indicada pra esse papel...

Chase: Honey... Pensa por outro lado... Foi graças a ele que nos conhecemos, que tu foste atrás de mim lá em Londres... Ele não é tão má pessoa assim...

Cam: Só aceito essa sua sugestão com uma condição...

Chase: Qual?

Cam: Que a Cuddy seja madrinha...

Chase: Por mim tudo bem...Só não sei se eles vão topar... Aqueles dois juntos só dar confusão...

Cam: Fala com o House, deixa a Cuddy comigo...

Os dois terminam o chocolate quente, e voltam a assistir o filme, e adormecem juntos no sofá cama.

A manhã transcorreu bem no Princeton-Plasboro. O jovem como Kawasaki respondia bem ao tratamento, o que deixava os ducklings contentes. Cameron havia convidado novamente a Cuddy para almoçarem juntas. Chase antes de ir se juntar as duas resolve passar na sala do House pra conversarem.

Chase: Tem um tempinho?

House: Não!!

Chase: Sei quem tem...

House: Então por que pergunta?

Chase senta-se na cadeira de frente a ele.

Chase: Não tive a chance de lhe agradecer por ter contribuído pra que eu e a Cam ficássemos juntos... Obrigado...

House: Só não queria choramingo no meu departamento...

Chase: Nós dois conversamos ontem, e queríamos muito que tu foste padrinho do nosso filho...

House: Padrinho?! Enlouqueceram...

Chase: Sei que pode parecer loucura, mas não vejo outra pessoa que pudesse ser melhor que tu pra o cargo... Sei que se um dia eu e a Cam não tivemos mais aqui, tu iria criar muito bem nosso filho...

House sentiu-se lisonjeado com o pedido. No fundo estava muito contente com o convite, mas não podia demonstrar isso, acabaria com sua reputação de durão.

Chase: Ah... A Cuddy será a madrinha...

House: Assim aceito... Não posso perder a oportunidade de poder pentelhá-la...

Ficará mais contente ainda, em poder dividir uma tarefa dessa com sua amada.

Chase: Bem, vou indo...

House: Vai almoçar com a Cameron?

Chase: Com ela e a Cuddy...

House: Aceito o convite...

Chase: Mas já não havia aceitado...

House: Não o de padrinho, o do almoço...

Chase: Não te convidei pra almoçar...

House: Acabou de convidar... Vamos...

House sae na frente seguido pelo Chase que ria da situação.

Enquanto isso no refeitório Allison e Lisa comiam alegremente.

Cam: Cuddy... Estou querendo falar algo contigo...

Cuddy: Pode falar...

Cam: Eu e o Chase queríamos lhe convidar pra ser madrinha do nosso baby...

Cuddy: Madrinha?! Eu?

Cam: Claro... É a única pessoa que confiaria pra cuidar do meu filho se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo...

Os olhos da Cuddy enchem de lágrimas.

Cuddy: Nossa... Fico feliz em saber disso... Pode deixar que vou cuidar dele como se fosse meu...

Cam: Sei que vai...

Cuddy: Mas... Quem irá dividir essa tarefa comigo... Quem será o padrinho...

Cam: House...

Cuddy que mastigava um pedaço de cenoura se engasga. Bebe um gole de água.

Cuddy: Ouvi direito... Chamaram o House pra ser padrinho?

Cam: Foi idéia do Chase... No inicio questionei, mas acabei aceitando... E vendo que é uma boa escolha...

Lisa tentava imaginar o seu House sendo responsável por uma criança... Bancando o padrinho... Por um momento achou a idéia horrível e desastrosa... Contudo começou a lembra-se do homem com que conviveu nesse último mês... O qual estava proporcionando os melhores momentos da sua vida... Pensou por último de como isso seria um treino pra seu maior sonho... Ser mãe... Ter um filho dele... Seu coração encheu de alegria, mas não poderia demonstrar isso...

Cuddy: Vocês são os pais devem saber o que estão fazendo...

Cam: Temos você pra controlar o House...

Cuddy: Ah tá vai sobrar pra mim controlar aquele egocêntrico..

Nesse instante, Chase e House chegam ao refeitório, e pegam as duas de supresa.

House: Falando de mim... Suas fofoqueira?

Cuddy: Estava falando a Cameron como tu será um padrinho terrível...

House: Pra que serve as madrinhas?

Cam: Vocês dois...

Os quatro deliciam seus respectivos pratos. Durante todo o almoço, House abusava a Cuddy. De repente o bipe do Chase e da Cameron começa a tocar.

Chase: Temos que ir... Algo com o paciente...

Cameron e Chase saem apressadamente pra a sala do paciente com Kawasaki, deixando a Cuddy e o House no refeitório.

House: Que dizer que serei um padrinho horrível... Ainda bem que terei uma madrinha gostosona pra me colocar na linha...

House começa a beijar o pescoço da Cuddy.

Cuddy: Aqui não... Tá querendo perder o emprego?

House: Quem manda vim trajando essa blusa que deixa seus seios mais volumosos... Sabe que assim não resisto...

Cuddy: Vai ter que esperar até a noite...

House: Malvada... Depois eu que sou o horrível... Sua madrinha horrível...

Cuddy levanta-se com ar de vitoriosa, e dar um sorriso safado pra o House deixando-o com mais desejo.

House: Ela me paga... Vai sofrer essa noite nas minhas mãos...

O restante do dia foi bastante agitado. Os ducklings tiveram que aumentar a dosagem do medicamento do paciente com Kawasaki. Tiveram sorte e conseguiram estabilizar o garoto.

House saiu mais cedo que seus pupilos chegando em sua casa, onde começou a por em prática seu plano fatal contra a Cuddy. Mais tarde a médica sentiu na pele a vingança do seu homem. O mesmo preparou uma romântica, sexual e tórrida noite de amor.

O restante da semana foi calma no Princeton-Plasboro. O paciente respondia bem aos medicamentos, e não havia chegado nenhum caso novo.

Durante todo o sábado Chase encontrava-se nervoso. A noite iria dar o maior passo da sua vida. Jantaria com os pais da mulher que ama. A Cameron também se encontrava nervosa fazia tempo que não via seus pais, e sabia que essa noite podia não terminar bem. Contudo estava confiante no amor que sente pelo Chase e iria ficar do lado dele custe o que custasse.

Já era noite, os pais dela estavam em um hotel na cidade, já havia falado pelo telefone com a mãe e dado o endereço do restaurante. Encontrava-se no seu quarto terminando a maquiagem.

Ele estava na sala trajava um terno preto, Cameron havia escolhido esse, pois segundo a mesma o deixava com cara de responsável, riu na ocasião, já que é um rapaz responsável. Estava em pé na varanda. Bebia a última gota do uísque que estava no seu copo.

Cameron termina de vesti-se, e dar uma última conferida no visual no espelho, e vai atrás dele. Ficou um tempo admirando-o. O mesmo encontrava-se perdido nos pensamentos e nem notou a aproximação dela. O abraçou fortemente por trás, fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

Chase: Nossa... Como está linda...

Trajava um vestido longo azul, o qual combinava com seus olhos, a maquiagem fraca, no ponto certo, a deixou maravilhosa.

Cam: Agora estou de acordo com meu par...

Chase: Nunca chegarei aos seus pés meu amor... Você é tão bela...

Cam: Coisa de homem apaixonado... Preparado?

Chase: O Johnny aqui me deu a coragem que faltava...

Cam: Como dizem... Os uísques transformam os garotos em homens...

Chase: Só não te mostro agora o garoto porque estamos atrasados... Mulher levar uma eternidade se arrumando...

Cam: Quer isso amor...

Chase: Mas valeu a pena esperar... Vamos...

Chase dar um beijo suave nos lábios da noiva, e seguem juntos para a garagem.

_"**Não existe nada tão comovente - nem mesmo atos de amor ou ódio - como a descoberta de que não se está sozinho"**__**  
**__**"Cada um tem um papel único na vida. Todo mundo, especialmente você, é indispensável." (Nathaniel Hawthorne)**_

**TBC**

**Notas:**

A **doença Kawasaki** é uma inflamação aguda dos vasos sanguíneos que mais frequentemente afecta as crianças. A doença pode ser caracterizada pela febre alta, a inflamação das membranas mucosas da boca e garganta, a rosácea na pele e a dilatação dos nódulos linfáticos.   
Adicionalmente, os doentes de Kawasaki podem desenvolver inflamação das artérias que transportam o sangue para o coração, associado ao alargamento ou inchaço (aneurisma) das paredes das artérias coronárias afectadas, inflamação do músculo do coração, e/ou outros sintomas.  
A doença Kawasaki é a principal causa para adquirir doenças mentais nas crianças, nos Estados Unidos. Embora, a causa da doença seja desconhecida, pensa-se que está relacionada com a infecção ou uma anormal resposta imune à infecção.

Rock & Ribs é uma rede de restaurante americanos existente nos EUA e na Europa.

**Agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente a Deus que tem me ajudado muito... Obrigado por tudo senhor!!

As minhas super amigas: Lalinha (te adoro fofa!!!), minha cunhadinha Mai( te adoro sardentinha), minha concunhada Mona( vamos segurar vela dia 27 ahuahuahu), a Lais Orlandi, Lai ( valeu pela força de sempre amiga) e a Chris (minha irmã da Amazônia, aquele postal do Jesse foi sensacional, valeu pelo presente, as cenas Huddy são todas pra ti nesse cap,ahuahuahu).

As pessoas que lêem a Fic e deixam comentários, obrigada...

Minhas amigas de coletas, as biólogas (naninha, Tais, Brisa, Joyce, Milla) que tanto ouvem sobre House...Hahaha...encho vcs... As mais novas fãs Cham...aeaeae...

**PS: Desculpem a demorar... Mas vocês sabem porque demorei tanto... E a profissão e o estudo falando mais alto...ahuahu... Vou tentar não demorar tanto pra postar.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

O Rock & Ribs estava cheio no sábado à noite. Havia inúmeras pessoas ocupando o interior do restaurante.

Chase para na frente do restaurante. Um rapaz gentilmente abre a porta do passageiro para a Cameron sair. Chase sai e entrega a chave ao manobrista. Seguem de mãos dadas até a entrada. Outro rapaz abre a porta.

O interior do Rock & Ribs é magnífico. As mesas eram de madeira antiga, os talheres e pratos de prata, havia uma pequena cachoeira, e flores espalhadas pelos cômodos. Todos os garçons e funcionários bem vestidos. Havia uma moça tocando piano ao fundo.

Aproximam-se da recepção do restaurante. Uma jovem muito bonita mostra a mesa deles. Olham e avistam os pais da Cam já sentados.

Chase: Eles são pontuais...

Cam: Diferente da filha...

Chase: É, chegou à hora...

Cam: Relaxe... Tudo vai dar certo...

Os dois andam um pouco até se aproximarem da mesa. John e Annette Cameron tomavam vinho enquanto aguardavam. Annette ao vê a filha abre um enorme sorriso. Os dois levantam-se pra cumprimentar os noivos.

Annette é a primeira a abraçar fortemente a filha.

Annette: Meu anjo... Como está linda...

Cam: Hey mãe... Esse aqui é meu noivo, Robert Chase...

Annette abraça o futuro genro.

Annette: Prazer...

Chase: O prazer é todo meu...

John encontrava-se em pé. Observando tudo...

Cam: Hey pai...

Cam se aproxima dele e o abraça fortemente.

John: Hey Honey...

Cam: Pai... Esse é meu noivo...

John: Robert Chase!

Chase cumprimenta o futuro sogro com um aperto de mão.

Chase: É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor...

John: Nada de senhor... Pode me chamar de John... Afinal logo fará parte da família...

Chase: Ok...

Cam e Chase sentam-se à mesa. Um garçom se aproxima.

John: Bebem algo?

Chase: Acompanho vocês no vinho...

Cam: Uma água com gás...

John solicita a água com gás e uma taça ao garçom.

Annette: E o baby como está?

Cam: Bem... Na segunda tenho uma consulta marcada... Vou começar o pré-natal... Mas, tenho gravado o primeiro ultra-som, depois lhe mostro...

Chase: Nosso filho ou filha é muito fofo... Não tem como não se encantar...

John: Todos os ultra-sons são iguais... Nem dar pra vê direito à criança...

Annette: Mas, pai e mãe sempre vêem algo a mais...

Os pedidos chegam.

John: Espero que seja um garotão, já tenho uma neta...

Cam: O que vim será bem aceito...

Annette: Robert... Você e a Ally trabalham juntos?

Chase: É... Somos da equipe de diagnóstico do Drº House...

John: Tu não és americano?

Chase: Não... Sou australiano... Mas, morei desde criança na Inglaterra onde me formei, depois vim pra cá...

John: Seus pais trabalham com o quer?

Cam: Pega leve pai... Está parecendo um interrogatório...

Annette: É Honey... Pega leve...

Chase: Tudo bem... Não me importo em responder algumas perguntas...

John: Viram... Ele não se importa...

Cameron e Annette se olham parecendo preverem o pior...

Chase: Meus pais faleceram... Mas seguir a carreira do meu pai...

John: Hum... Então seu pai também era médico... Teve uma vida então sem muitos luxos...

Chase: Meu pai tinha dinheiro... Mas, ele nos abandonou quando eu ainda era criança... E quando se foi não deixou nada nem pra mim nem pra minha irmã mais velha...

John: Então se sustenta com o pouco que ganha no hospital?

Cam: Pai... Chega... Vamos conversa sobre outras coisas...

Annette: É vamos fazer os pedidos...

John: Claro honey...

Chase bebe o conteúdo da taça. Estava nervoso. O interrogatório do Senhor Cameron o deixou nervoso. Não queria transparecer uma má impressão para o futuro sogro. Cam nota seu nervosismo, e aperta a mão dele suavemente, olha fixamente nos olhos azuis dele, e seus lábios soletram silenciosamente a frase: Eu te amo... Essa demonstração de apoio e paixão o fez relaxar um pouco. Concentra-se então no cardápio.

No outro lado da cidade. House e Cuddy comiam pizza com refrigerante enquanto assistiam o seriado médico favorito dele.

Cuddy: É hoje que o Chase vai conhecer os sogros...

House: Coitado dele...

Cuddy: Por que?

House: Honey... A Cameron nunca falou da família dela... Isso deve ter um motivo... Aposto que ela não se dar bem com eles... Então aposto meu último pedaço de pizza como esse jantar vai terminar em confusão...

Cuddy: Vira essa boca pra lá...

House: Espero que esteja errado...

Os dois voltam a vê o seriado e a comer.

John e Annette Cameron escolhem o cardápio. E tomam juntamente com o Chase mais um pouco de vinho. Enquanto que a Cameron fica com a água com gás.

John: Allison... Pretende continuar trabalhando após o nascimento da criança?

Cam: Claro que sim... Amo meu trabalho... E posso ser uma boa mãe e continuar fazendo meu trabalho no hospital...

John: Deixando seu filho ser criado por empregadas?

Cam: Não há mal nenhum nisso... Não sou a mamãe... Que largou o emprego por que tu mandaste...

Annette: John... Devemos deixar a Allison fazer o que quiser da vida dela... Já é grande e vacinada...

John: Já deixamos e o que ela fez da vida?... Casou-se primeiro com um moribundo... E agora engravida de um colega de trabalho... Mas, ela terá mesmo que trabalhar, afinal o marido não tem condições de sustentar ela e a criança...

Aquilo foi à gota d'água pra o Chase. Tá certo que ele era o pai da sua futura esposa, mas não podia ouvir tudo isso calado. Quando fez menção de responder não conseguiu, pois a Cam foi mais rápida.

Cam: Chega! Não vou deixar que humilhe o homem que amo assim... Podemos não ter a grana que você tem pai, mas temos algo maior... Nos amamos... E juntos conseguiremos ultrapassar e superar todos os obstáculos que vierem... Fui tonta e burra em achar que tivesse mudado... Que poderíamos ser novamente uma família, mas esse jantar serviu pra me mostrar que todos esses anos não amoleceram esse seu coração de gelo... Continua sendo o mesmo egocêntrico de sempre, por isso que vive assim... Só a mamãe que te agüenta... Mas não se engane não logo ela também cansa... E vai viver sozinho... Vamos Robbie... Não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui...

Chase se espanta com a atitude da noiva, mas fica feliz em vê-la te defendendo dessa maneira. Levanta-se juntamente com ela.

Annette: Ally... Filha...

Cam: Desculpa mãe... Mas, é impossível...

Annette: E o jantar...

Cam: Aprecie com seu marido...

Cameron segura forte a mão do Chase e saem em direção a saída. Todos á volta ficam olhando. Afinal a Cameron havia respondido ao pai num tom alto devido à raiva. E suas palavras foram escutas pelas pessoas das mesas próximas.

O manobrista entrega o carro. Seguem para o apartamento dela. Dentro do automóvel, Allison desaba a chorar.

Chase: Meu amor... Não fique assim... Não precisava falar com seu pai daquele jeito...

Cam: O que queria que fizesse? Deixasse ele te humilhar daquele jeito? Não tenho sangue de barata... Ele não tem o direito de fazer o que fez...

Chase: É ele agiu errado, mas é seu pai...

Cam: Sabe uma vez me esqueci que ele existia, vou voltar a fazer isso... Tenho você e nosso baby... Só vou sentir falta da minha mãe... Desculpa honey... Por fazê-lo ouvir as coisas que escutou essa noite... Devia prever que esse jantar seria um desastre...

Chase: Que tem que pedir desculpas sou eu... A idéia foi minha... Sorry... Não fique assim... Não quero te ver triste... Não faz bem nem pra ti nem pra o baby...

Cam: Logo vai passar...

Cameron encosta a cabeça no ombro do Chase, e põe um das mãos sobre a perna dele. Ele tira por um instante a mão do câmbio e aperta a dela com força demonstrado que sempre estará do lado dela.

No restaurante.

Annette: Por que John? Pedi-te tanto pra ser gentil... O que custa?

John: Só falei o que penso...

Annette: Sabe, a Allison está certa... Você só afasta as pessoas de perto de ti... O Josh se foi... A Allison também... Afastou seus dois filhos da sua convivência e conseqüentemente afastou eles de mim... Um dia posso cansar... E me afasta de ti também...

Annette pega a bolsa e levanta.

John: Aonde pensa que vai?

Annette: Pra o hotel...

John: O jantar ainda não foi servido...

Annette: Perdi a fome...

John: Eu não... Só irei embora depois que jantar...

Annette: Não pedi que me acompanhasse... Vou pegar um táxi...

Annette sae. John chama o garçom.

Garçom: Pois não senhor?

John: Traga-me uma dose do seu melhor uísque.

O Garçom sae. Logo retorna trazendo o uísque, e o jantar. John bebe e come sozinho. Enquanto que Annette chega no hotel, e cai arrasada na cama onde desaba a chorar.

Chase e Cam chegam no apartamento.

Chase: Hey... Vou pedir algo pra nos jantamos... Afinal nem comemos...

Cam: Sabe... Deu-me uma enorme vontade de comer aquele macarrão ao molho de tomate que você faz...

Chase: Hum... Faço agorinha pra ti...

Cam: Por isso que te amo... Vou tomar um banho e já volto pra te ajudar...

Chase: Vai lá... E tente relaxar...

Ele beija suavemente os lábios da amada. Tira o paletó e dobra as mangas da camisa branca e segue para a cozinha. Ela tira o vestido e vai pra debaixo do chuveiro, umas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto, mas as enxugas. Prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais iria chorar por causa do pai.

Após alguns minutos sae enrolada numa toalha e veste uma camisola fresquinha, e vai até a sala. De lá ficou um tempo observando-o cantar enquanto cozinhava. Sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tinha ao seu lado o homem que amava, e o mais perfeito de todos. Não importava se teriam que viver o resto dos dias economizando. Estando ao lado dele viveria os melhores dias da sua vida, já estava vivenciando eles.

Aproxima-se devagar de modo que não chamasse a atenção dele. E o abraça por trás.

Chase cozinhava alegremente. Adorava fazer isso ainda mais quando era pra ela. Mesmo depois de tudo que ouviu do pai dela ainda sentia-se muito feliz. Iria trabalhar o dobro se fosse possível pra que nunca faltasse nada pra ela e seu baby. Quando sentiu o calor do corpo dela em encontro ao seu, virou-se de maneira que pudesse beijá-la.

Cam: Assim vai queimar meu macarrão...

Chase: Seu macarrão senhorita está quase pronto...

Cam: Hum... Por que não vai lá vesti algo mais confortável? Fico de olho no macarrão...

Chase: Hum... Ótima idéia... Essa roupa está em fazendo suar muito... Mas, vê se não vai queimar o macarrão...

Cam: Até parece que queimo alguma coisa...

Chase: Ah é... Nunca queimou nada né?

Cam: Possa ser que algumas vezes...

Chase: hahaha... Já volto... Hey... É bom vê-la contente novamente...

Após comerem o macarrão. Chase e Cam encontravam-se encostados no sofá cama tomando sorvete de chocolate enquanto assistiam ao noticiário noturno. Cameron começa a abusá-lo e passa sorvete de chocolate no nariz dele.

Chase: Está desperdiçando? Não sabe em quantas velhas tive que bater pra pegar esse último pote de sorvete ontem lá no posto...

Cam: Ah tá... Foi?

Ela joga mais sorvete nele.

Chase: É guerra?

Chase pega um pouco do seu sorvete e joga nela. E ela joga nele ficam assim até estarem um pouco sujos de sorvete. Ela se afasta um pouco dele e fica encarando seus lindos olhos. Ele também a encara.

Cam: Olha como me deixou! Agora vai ter quer limpar...

Chase: Faço isso com o maior prazer...

Chase a puxa pra si. E começa a beijá-la com muito desejo tirando o sorvete que havia nela. Ela faz o mesmo. Em pouco tempo estavam nus e se amando intensamente. Curtiam cada etapa e prolongaram ao máximo o ato. Era maravilhoso o jeito como seus corpos se encaixavam e a facilidade com a qual conseguiam satisfazer um ao outro. Chegar ao êxtase foi inevitável. Após a satisfação plena ele carrega a amada até a cama e a abraça fortemente. Adormecem assim.

Em um hotel na cidade. John chega no quarto e acende a luz. Annette estava encostada na cama e encontrava-se com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Ele também não estava muito bem foi direto para o banheiro e trancou-se lá.

Após alguns minutos ele volta ao quarto.

John: Honey... Desculpe-me por hoje...

Annette: É sempre assim John... Faz a burrada e pede desculpa... Cansei...

John: Como assim?

Annette: Sinto falta do homem por quem me apaixonei... Não posso mais viver assim... Quero está perto da minha filha do meu neto ou neta que vai nascer... Não quero perdê-la assim como perdi o Josh...

John: Eu te amo... E amo nossos filhos...

Annette: Mas não demonstra... Só faz afastá-los... Tomei uma decisão... Vou vim morar aqui em New Jersey... Vou voltar a lecionar... E fica perto da Allison...

John: Não pode me deixar... Eu te amo...

Annette: Também te amo, mas cansei disso...

John: Me diz o que faço... Sei que sou um burro... Mas, nunca duvide que amo vocês... Só que não sei demonstrar isso...

John pela primeira vez em anos ajoelha-se perante a esposa, segura carinhosamente a mão dela.

John: Honey... Por favor!!

Pela primeira vez Annette presenciou o marido fazendo tal gesto. O amava muito, mas sabia o quanto que ele era teimoso e resmungão.

Annette: Primeiramente se desculpa com a Allison e com o noivo... Depois melhorar seu relacionamento com o Josh... Estamos ficando velhos... Quero envelhecer ao lado dos meus filhos, netos e é claro ao seu lado...

John: Não vai ser fácil, mas se me ajudar, prometo tentar...

Annette: Claro que te ajudo...

John: Vou começar amanhã... Vamos ao apartamento da Allison e peço desculpa aos dois... Agora promete que não vai mais me deixar?

Annette: Prometo honey...

Os dois se abraçam forte e trocam um beijo suave.

Annette: Agora vem deitar...

Ele senta-se na cama e deita ao lado da esposa amada. E a abraça forte, logo estavam se amando como não fazia há anos, como se fosse a primeira vez.

O dia amanhece ensolarado em Princeton. Muitas pessoas na cidade já se encontravam andando pelas avenidas da cidade. No domingo as pessoas adoravam praticar exercícios e passear com a família.

Chase despertou cedo. Mesmo nos fins de semana não conseguia dormir até tarde. Ficou um tempo observando sua amada dormir. Passava suavemente sua mão sobre o ventre dela. Não via hora do seu filho ou filha nascer. Sendo que no fundo sabia que seria uma linda menina.

Resolve deixar sua amada descansar. Depois da briga da noite anterior ela precisava relaxar. Levanta lentamente de forma que não chamasse a atenção dela. Lava o rosto no banheiro, e segue para a sala. Bebe um pouco de água, e abre as cortinas iluminado o apartamento. Fica um tempo olhando o movimento na rua. Depois resolve prepara um super café pra a amada.

Cameron desperta devido ao forte enjôo matinal que sentia. Levanta-se rapidamente e vai até o banheiro. Lava bem o rosto e a boca. Volta ao quarto. E segue pra a sala. Encosta-se no balcão que separa a sala da cozinha.

Cam: Hey... Levantou cedo?

Chase: Hey... Não quis te acordar...

Cam: Não me acordou... Nosso baby me acordou... Os enjôos matinais... Aff... Será que vão me acompanhar os 9 meses?

Chase: Tem que falar sobre isso amanhã na consulta...

Cam: É vou falar... Hum... Que cheirinho bom!

Chase: Tou preparando aquele café da manhã que tanto gosta...

Cam: Nossa... Além de um marido ganhei um excelente cozinheiro...

Chase: Tá pensando o quer? Sou um homem com mil e uma qualidades...

Cam: Hum... Vou querer conhecer essas qualidades uma por uma...

Chase se aproxima da noiva e a beija suavemente.

Cam: Vou tomar uma ducha e já volto...

Chase: Já estou terminando aqui... Daqui a pouco te faço companhia lá na ducha...

Cam: Hum... Vou ficar esperando...

Em pouco tempo, o casal se curtia apaixonadamente debaixo da ducha fria quando escutam batidas na porta.

Chase: Tá esperando alguém?

Cam: Eu? Não! Quem será?

Chase: Vou dar uma conferida...

Cam: Certo... Vou só tirar o sabão e já te encontro na sala...

Chase sae do Box, veste uma bermuda e uma camiseta e vai atender a porta, ao abri-la se espanta com o que vê.

Chase: Senhor e Senhora Cameron!!

Annette: Bom dia Robert... Minha filha está?

Chase: Está... Podem entrar...

Chase abre mais a porta dando passagem aos Camerons. John e Annette olham tudo ao redor.

John: Apartamento aconchegante.

Nesse instante Cameron vem sorridente do quarto.

Cam: Quem era amor?

Quando avista os pais sua fisionomia muda.

Cam: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Chase anda um pouco ficando ao lado da noiva.

Annette: Viemos conversar...

Cam: Como me encontraram?

John: Ligamos para o Princeton-Plasboro... Informamos que éramos seus pais, e nos deram esse endereço...

Cam: Não temos mais nada pra conversar...

Chase: Me desculpem... Mas, ela não pode se aborrecer por causa do baby...

John: Allison...Vim apenas pedir desculpas pra ti e seu noivo, agi errado ontem...

Cam: Você nos humilhou... Mas, isso era de se esperar...

John: Sei que sou rude contigo, sua mãe, com o Josh... Com as pessoas, mas fui criado assim... Não sei demonstrar que amo vocês... Só quero seu bem e me preocupo contigo... Peço desculpa a te e ao Robert se humilhei vocês ontem, não foi correto...

Cam: Você sempre faz isso...

Annette: Seu pai está disposto a mudar Ally, por nós meu anjo... Tu não me disseste pelo telefone quer deseja que seu filho vivencie uma família harmoniosa? Então... Essa é a chance...

Cam: Como posso confiar... Ter a certeza que irá mesmo tentar?

John: Terá quer confiar em mim honey...

Annette: Sei que ele vai tentar...

Allison se afasta e fica olhando pelo vidro da porta que leva a varanda.

Annette: O que deu nela?

Chase: Está pensando...

Chase se aproxima da amada e fala baixinho com ela, de modo que os pais dela não ouvissem.

Chase: Honey... Está bem?

Cam: Não sei o que faço...

Chase: Honey... Acho que deve fazer o que achar melhor... Lembre-se que você quer muito que nosso filho tenha uma família... E as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance, mas faça o que seu coração mandar... O quer decidir irei te apoiar...

Chase dar um beijo na testa da amada. E volta pra até onde os Camerons encontravam-se em pé ansiosos, mas antes de chegar perto deles, ouvi a voz da amada, então se vira pra olhar pra ela.

Cam: Tudo bem... Vou confiar... Vou te dar uma outra chance...

John se aproxima da filha, e assim como Chase fez uns minutos atrás, beija sua testa e a abraça forte.

John: Te amo filha...

Cam: Também te amo pai...

Annette que observava a cena de longe, se aproxima também, com os olhos marejados, e se junta ao abraço. Chase também observa a cena com os olhos marejados, e muito feliz. Sua amada tinha finalmente se acertado com os pais.

Annette: Não sabe como estou feliz...

Cam: Também estou... Tomam café da manhã conosco? O Robbie preparou um super café da manhã...

John: Hum... Você cozinha Robert?

Chase: É... Sei enrolar...

Cam: Ele é modesto... Sabe fazer cada coisa deliciosa... Vou acabar virando uma baleia...

Annette: Hum... Vamos aceitar o convite...

Chase: Honey... Fica ai conversando com seus pais enquanto preparo a mesa...

Cam: Farei melhor... Querem conhecer o neto ou neta de vocês?

John: Claro...

Annette: Oba... Quero mesmo ver esse ultra-som...

Cameron sae rapidamente e retorna com o ultra-som. Ela e os pais apreciam a imagem, enquanto o Chase arrumava a mesa.

John: Nossa... Essa coisinha ai é meu neto?

Annette: Ou neta... É muito fofo...

Cam: É... Vai ser o baby mais lindo de New Jersey...

Chase que terminava de por a mesa, se aproxima deles.

Chase: Vai ser o mais bonito do país...

Todos riem. Depois seguem para a mesa da sala a qual estava devidamente arrumada.

Annette: Nossa... O cheiro está divino...

Todos começam a degustar o café da manhã.

Chase: Bem... Era pra ter feito isso ontem... Mas... Como não deu... Resolvi aproveitar o café da manhã...

Todos param e ficam prestando atenção no Chase. O mesmo suava de nervosismo. Cameron sabia o que ele iria fazer, tremia as pernas, ansiosa.

Chase: Senhor Cameron... Sei que não sou nenhum milionário... Que ganho pouco no hospital e que não posso oferecer a sua filha uma vida cheia de luxo, mas amo a Allison desde o momento que pus meus olhos nela pela primeira vez... Quero quer saiba que farei tudo que tiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz e para proporcionar a ela e ao nosso baby uma vida cheia de amor e carinho... Por isso quero pedi-lo que abençoe o nosso casamento...

Após por pra fora tudo que queria dizer, Chase relaxa. Cam fica com os olhos marejados, sentia-se orgulhosa do seu homem, pra ela era importante que seu pai abençoa-se o amor deles. John olha para sua esposa, e sorri.

John: Robert... Agi muito errado ontem no jantar... Não queria que se sentisse preocupado pelo fato de não oferecer a minha filha uma vida de luxo... Ela já teve isso uma vez e não era feliz... Sei que fará minha Allison feliz... E sinto que terão uma belíssima família afinal se amam, e juntos conseguiram superar os obstáculos que possam surgir... Assim como eu e a Annette superamos... Sinto-me feliz em abençoar esse casamento...

Chase: Obrigado Senhor...

John: Nada de senhor, apenas John, certo meu futuro genro?

Chase: Certo...

Chase e John trocam um aperto de mão.

Cam: Que tal um brinde...

Os quatros brindam ao casamento com suco de laranja.

John: Agora é minha fez de fazer um pedido...

Cam: Pedido? Qual pai?

John: Gostaria que me deixasse patrocinar o casamento de vocês... Arcar com os gastos...

Chase: Não precisa John...

Cam: É pai não precisa...

John: Aceitem como presente... E Ally como um pedido de desculpas por tudo que lhe fiz sofrer durante esses anos... Sei que o dinheiro não pode curar as feridas, mas quero que meu dinheiro proporcione a vocês um excelente casamento... Um dia inesquecível...

Cameron e Chase se olham.

Chase: O que a Ally decidir... Eu apoio...

Cam: Bem... Tudo Bem... Aceito...

Annette: Fez a escolha certa Honey... Mas, Já sabem quando será?

Cam: Bem, Não pensamos nisso ainda... Foi tudo tão rápido...

John: É mesmo... Até já encomendaram o herdeiro...

Todos riem.

Cam: É formos apressado... Na verdade tudo aconteceu de uma maneira especial... Temos muito que resolver...

John: Irão morar aqui mesmo?

Chase: Não... Vamos vender aqui e meu apartamento e comprar uma casa... Nessa semana vamos vê alguns imóveis...

John: Hum... Ótimo... É sempre bom criar filhos em casas... Tem mais espaço...

Annette: Filha... Você não pode casar na igreja né?

Cam: Infelizmente só é permitido isso uma única fez... E já gastei a minha...

Annette: Por que não faz seu casamento lá na fazenda? Podemos arrumar tudo... Posso providenciar tudo... Casar com o ar do campo é muito bom... Posso falar com o Juiz de paz lá do cartório de Greenville e acertar tudo...

John: Excelente idéia... E ai Filha o que acha?

Cam: O que você acha honey?

Chase: Honey por mim... Caso contigo em qualquer lugar... Faça o que achar melhor, o que decidir assino embaixo...

Cam: Bem... Acho uma ótima idéia... Vai ser bom sair um pouquinho de New Jersey e sentir o ar do campo... Então vamos casar na fazenda...

Annette: Excelente... Falo amanhã com o Juiz pra ver que data podemos marcar, a partir daí começamos a providenciar as outras coisas, como o vestido e a decoração...

Cam: Ótimo... Preciso mesmo saber logo a data pra conseguimos a folga lá no hospital e para que nossos amigos lá também consigam.

Chase: Então estamos acertados...

John: A conversa está ótima, mas nosso vôo para a Geórgia sae daqui a pouco...

Annette: É mesmo...

Cam: Logo nós veremos novamente...

Annette: É... Temos muito que decidir para o casamento.

John: Então... Vamos Honey...

Os Camerons se levantam da mesa... Chase e Cameron os acompanham até a porta do edifício de onde eles tomam um táxi até o aeroporto. Depois voltam para o apartamento onde ela começa a lavar a louça enquanto ele enxuga.

Cam: Nossa... Que bom que tudo se resolveu...

Chase: É... Fico feliz...

Cam: Vamos casar lá na fazenda... Vai ser muito bom... Casar onde nasci e onde cresci...

Chase: Vou adorar conhecer onde minha gatinha aprontava quando era criança...

Enquanto isso na casa de outro médico. House e Cuddy encontravam-se no sofá da sala tomando café enquanto viam televisão.

House: Estive pensando...

Cuddy: Nossa! Você pensa?

House: Hahaha... Não achei graça...

Cuddy: Oh... Não faz essa carinha... Pode falar Honey...

House: Voltando... Estive pensando em saímos um pouco desse apartamento...

Cuddy: Quer ir lá pra casa?

House: Não... O que estou querendo dizer é que cansei de ficar assim deitado sem fazer nada...

Cuddy: Podemos achar coisa melhor pra fazemos...

Cuddy fala beijando o pescoço dele...

House: Adoro transar com você... Adoro mesmo... Nem tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto que amo fazer isso como você, mas quero fazer outras coisas... Outras coisas que os namorados costumam fazer... Cinema, teatro, passear no parque, etc...

Cuddy: Nossa... Fico feliz em saber disso honey... Mas, esqueceu que temos um pequeno probleminha? O nosso namoro é secreto... As pessoas não podem saber sobre ele... Trabalhamos juntos e pior sou sua chefe... Isso pode nos causar sérios problemas lá no hospital...

House: Então teremos que viver assim pra sempre? Escondidos? As pessoas terão que aceitar o fato que nos amamos... Ou você tem vergonha de está comigo? De namorar um aleijado?

Cuddy: Não é nada disso e você sabe que não é... Amo-te, e muito... Jamais teria vergonha de ti... Mas, por enquanto teremos que omitir nosso relacionamento... Com o tempo vamos achar um modo de revelar isso a todos sem afetar nossas careiras e emprego...

House: Só espero que esse dia não demore muito...

Cuddy: Não vai demorar... Prometo...

House: Bem... Então pensei em outra coisa... Que tal ir assistir uma peça lá na Broadway? Tenho um colega que me deve um favor... Ele sempre consegue bons ingressos lá... Posso liga pra ele conseguir os ingressos... Ai podemos almoçar lá em NY pega um teatrinho e voltamos... Sem que ninguém lá do hospital nós vejam...

Cuddy: Nossa... Broadway? Nunca vi uma peça da Broadway... Hum... Lá em NY eu topo...

House: Ótimo...

House dar um beijo na amada. Levanta-se do sofá e pega o telefone, disca para o tal colega e em pouco tempo volta a senta-se ao lado da Cuddy.

House: Pronto... Ele vai deixar nossos ingressos lá na bilheteria...

Cuddy: Oba... Que musical veremos?

House: Chicago... Não é muita minha praia esses musicais, mas sei que você adora...

Cuddy: Adoro mesmo...

House: Vamos toma uma ducha nos arrumamos e seguimos para NY...

Cuddy levanta rapidamente do sofá. Depois de 1 hora estavam no carro dela a caminho da estação de metrô. Pegam um metrô para NY. A viagem dura um pouco mais de 1 hora.

Andam alegremente pela Times Square. Visitam algumas lojas. Almoçam em um belíssimo restaurante japonês no Soho. E depois seguem para a Broadway.

O musical Chicago era bastante apreciado pelos americanos, por isso o mesmo estava lotado. O colega do House conseguiu os ingressos bem na primeira fila, o que fez a Cuddy vibrar quando localizou as poltronas.

Cuddy: Qual foi o tipo de favor que tu prestaste a esse colega? Deve ter sido algo muito importante pra ele conseguir esses lugares...

House: Salvei a vida do filho dele...

Cuddy: My Hero...

Cuddy deita a cabeça no ombro dele de onde aprecia todo o espetáculo. Ele não apreciava esse tipo de show, mas ficou contente pela fisionomia da face dele, a mesma estava encantada, então passou a maior parte da peça apreciando-na.

**Agradecimentos:**

A Deus primeiramente.

As minhas amigas do peito: Lalinha, Mai (cunhadinha), Mona, Lai (Lais Orlandi) e Chris pelo apoio de sempre. Vocês são super-amigas

Também quero agradecer a JoanaDu pelas Reviews... Obrigada


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

"_**O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição. Como são sábios aqueles que se entregam às loucuras do amor"**_

_**Joshua Cooke**_

Três meses passaram rapidamente para o jovem casal. As preparações para o casamento estavam a mil. A mãe da Cameron já havia acertado toda a burocracia, agora só faltava à decoração.

A gravidez estava transcorrendo muito bem. Os enjôos dos primeiros meses já tinham cessado apenas algumas cólicas ocorriam e os desejos também estavam aguçados. Chase tinha as vezes que sair de madrugada a procura de alimentos nem um pouco convencionais. Certa noite teve de percorrer toda a cidade de Princeton a procura de uma fruta típica do Brasil, o cupuaçu, levou horas a procura, ate que finalmente encontrou em uma pequena loja cuja dona era brasileira. Não sabia de onde a Cameron tirava esses desejos, mas sempre dava um jeito de consegui-los. O baby estava se desenvolvendo muito bem, e logo saberiam o sexo do mesmo.

Chase havia conseguido um bom preço pelo seu apartamento, e passou a morar com a Cameron quando fechou o negocio. O casal ainda procurava um novo lar, mas as escolhas estavam cada dia mais difícil, quando encontravam um lugar que se encantavam, a grana não dava pra eles comprarem. Mas, continuavam a procurar enquanto isso continuariam no apartamento da Allison.

O trabalho no hospital também estava tranqüilo. Desde que o House começou a namorar as escondidas com a Cuddy que seu humor estava mais ameno. O que era muito bom para seus subordinados. O Foreman havia começado um romance com uma das enfermeiras da ala da pediatria, e encontrava-se apaixonado. Os casos que chegaram durante esses meses foram todos solucionados.

XXXXXX

Noite de terça-feira fria em Princeton. Cameron e Chase encontravam-se no apartamento resolvendo detalhes da festa de casamento. Estavam sentados em volta da mesa de centro da sala. A televisão ligada transmitia os melhores momentos do jogo Manchester United e Arsenal pelas semifinais do campeonato inglês. Robert prestava atenção nos lances enquanto a Allison escrevia os detalhes que faltavam na preparação da festa em uma folha de papel.

Cam: Hey... Dar pra prestar atenção no que estou falando?

Chase: Sorry... Pode falar meu amor...

Cam: Nossa é difícil tentar fazer um homem prestar atenção no que falamos quando estão vendo um jogo na televisão...

Chase desliga o aparelho.

Chase: Pronto... Agora está melhor?

Cam: Agora sim...

Chase: O que quer saber?

Cam: Branco ou salmão?

Chase: Pra quer?

Cam: Não estava prestando atenção mesmo... São as cores pra os laços das cadeiras pra a recepção...

Chase: Ah ta... Por mim tanto faz... Sabe que não entendo dessas coisas, e o que você e sua mãe escolherem está perfeito pra mim...

Cam: Homens...

Nesse instante o telefone toca. Como estava do lado da Cameron, ela atende.

_Cam: Alô..._

_Jen: Allison... É a Jen, irmão do Robert..._

_Cam: Hey Jen... Tudo bem com você e o pessoal ai?_

_Jen: Todos bem... Estão mandando um beijo pra você..._

_Cam: Manda outro... Vocês vêm para o casamento?_

_Jen: Claro... Não é todo dia que pode se ver o irmão caçula subindo ao altar..._

_Cam: Hahaha... Vou passar pra ele... Até mais..._

_Jen: Até mais..._

Cam: Honey... A Jen...

Chase que havia ligado novamente o televisor pega o aparelho telefônico.

Chase: Obrigado honey...

_Chase: Hey... Jen... Saudades..._

_Jen: Hey... __Robbie… Também estou com saudades... Bem... Liguei-te pra falar algo..._

_Chase: Hum..._

_Jen: Está lembrado daquela apólice de seguro que achamos no livro do papai..._

_Chase: Sim..._

Chase que estava sentado levanta e começa a andar pela sala. Cameron estava com a mente fixada na lista que nem notou.

_Jen: Aquele meu amigo advogado deu uma olhada..._

_Chase: E ai?_

_Jen: Maninho... Tem validade... Ele já esta dando entrada nos papeis pra nós..._

_Chase: Estamos falando de quanto?_

_Jen: Muito... Vai dar pra comprar uma ótima casa pra vocês, moveis, enxoval do baby e ainda vai sobrar uma boa parte..._

_Chase: Meu deus... É a salvação dos meus problemas... _

_Jen: Dos meus também... No fim, o papai não fora assim tão cruel como pensávamos..._

_Chase: É... _

_Jen: Robbie... Tenho que ir por o pimpolho na cama... Vermos-nos em breve... Quando o dinheiro estiver liberado te aviso... Te amo mano..._

_Chase: Certo Jen... Também te amo... Manda beijos pra todos..._

Chase desliga o celular.

Cam: O que tanto falavam?

Chase: Nada demais...

Cam: Segredo de irmãos?

Chase: Sabe que não tenho segredos... Que não escondo nada de você... Meu amor... Apenas quero lhe fazer uma supresa...

Cam: Hum... Supresa?!

Chase: É...

Cam: Tudo bem... Agora vem me ajudar...

Chase volta a senta-se ao lado da noiva e é obrigado a escutar os detalhes que a Cameron estava organizando pra a cerimônia.

XXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, no horário do almoço, Chase sai sem a Cameron perceber. A mesma estava com o Foreman no laboratório providenciando uns exames para tentar diagnosticar a doença que estava atacando dois irmãos gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Robert vai encontrar um corretor que estava ajudando o casal a encontrar um novo lar. E fecha negocio. Já havia escolhido a nova casa do casal, e sabia que a Allison iria ficar feliz com a escolha. Teria que esperar ate o fim de semana pra contar a novidade, quando a casa poderia ser entregue ao casal.

XXXXXX

Na sexta feira de manhã. O casal encontrava-se ansiosos. A doutora havia marcado um ultra-som a qual iria revelar o sexo do baby. Os dois estavam nervosos e felizes. Tinha conseguido uma consulta bem cedo, o que não iria atrapalhar o caso que estavam tentando diagnosticar.

A enfermeira que auxiliava a doutora já tinha preparado a Allison, Chase observava tudo, suas mãos estavam suando devido ao nervosismo.

Drª. Anna Taylon: Bom dia... Como se sente Cameron?

Cam: Bem... Mas, na noite passada o baby se mexeu muito...

Drª. Anna: Hum... Normal... Depois do 4º mês de gravidez... Ele começa a se movimentar mais...

Cam: Nossa...

Drª. Anna: Doutor Chase... Está mais nervoso que a mãe... Senta ai...

Chase: Estou bem em pé...

Drª. Anna: Senta ai... Já vamos saber se é uma menininha ou um garotão... Tem preferência?

Chase: Não... Mas, sei que é uma menininha...

Drª. Anna: Sabe?

Cam: Ele sonhou com nosso baby certa vez, e disse que era uma menina...

Drª. Anna: Sonhou? Essa é nova pra mim...

As duas riem.

Chase: Podem rir... Vão ver que estou correto...

Drª. Anna: Vamos tirar a prova...

A doutora joga o gel gelado na barriga dela e começa a percorrer o aparelho pela região.

Drª. Anna: Olha o coraçãozinho...

Podia se ouvi os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Os olhos do jovem casal se enchiam de lágrimas. Ela continua percorrendo a região.

Chase: Olha a mãozinha...

Cam: Que fofo...

A doutora continua passando o aparelho.

Drª. Anna: Nossa... Esse seu sonho é poderoso... Parabéns... Terão uma linda menininha...

Cam: Tem certeza?

Drª. Anna: Veja você mesma...

Cameron levanta um pouco o tronco e se concentra na imagem. Chase faz o mesmo.

Drª. Anna: Se fosse menino teria uma "coisa" entre as perninhas...

Chase: Yes!!

Chase dar um grito... Cam olha séria pra ele...

Chase: Desculpa pelo grito...

Drª. Anna: Tudo bem...

Chase: Sabia... Não lhe disse...

Cam: É... Ganhou a aposta... Acho que vou prestar mais atenção nos seus sonhos...

Todos riem.

Drª. Anna: A filha de vocês está ótima...

A doutora dar a ordem para a assistente ajudar a Cameron a arrumar-se... A consulta terminara... O casal contente com a noticia seguem para a sala de diagnóstico, onde House e Foreman já se encontravam.

House: Até que fim... O casal 20 chegou...

Cam: Bom dia pra você também...

Chase: Nada quer dizer hoje House vai tirar a felicidade que estou sentindo...

Foreman: O que aconteceu?

Cam: Já sabemos o sexo do Baby...

Chase: Vai ser uma linda menina...

House: Vocês me dão enjôo...

Cam: Precisava ouvir o coraçãozinho da sua afilhada...

House: Pais... Sempre patéticos... Vamos voltar ao caso? Temos que salvar dois irmãos...

Durante todo o dia House e sua equipe tentar encontrar a solução para a cura da doença que os irmãos gêmeos estavam sofrendo. Ambas das crianças estavam a cada hora mais doente... Essa situação estava deixando a doutora Cameron apreensiva... Se já era emotiva antes da gravidez agora estava pior.

No fim da tarde após alguns exames os médicos descobriram a doença dos irmãos. Tratava-se de uma miopatia nemalínica, uma doença genética. Trataram rapidamente e no inicio da noite o estado de saúda havia melhorado. Na segunda feira já poderiam retornar pra casa. Teriam apenas que seguir um tratamento continuo.

XXXXXX

Quando chegou em casa. Chase foi preparar uma macarronada para eles. Após o banho Cameron veio auxiliá-lo. Jantam alegremente, e logo após enquanto o Robert lavava a louça, Allison tomava sorvete no sofá cama vendo televisão. Após a tarefa ele deita em seu colo e fica a alisar seu ventre.

Chase: Temos que escolher um nome pra ela...

Cam: Como adivinhou o sexo... A escolha é sua, mas terei que concordar com o nome...

Chase: Fechado... Estive pensando em uns nomes, mesmo antes da confirmação...

Cam: Quais as opções?

Chase: Mandy?

Cam: Não... Odeio esse nome...

Chase: Anne?

Cam: Melhorou, mas ainda não é esse...

Chase: Sandy?

Cam: Horrível...

Chase: Catherine?

Cam: Muito comum…

Chase: Claire?

Cam: Comum também...

Chase: Hum...

Ele encosta a mão no ventre...

Chase: Que tal Casey? Uma combinação de Chase com Cameron...

Nesse instante o baby se mexe no ventre.

Cam: Sentiu isso?

Chase: Senti...

Cam: Ela gostou do Casey... Eu também...

Chase: Então está escolhido... Será Casey Cameron Chase...

Cam: Ficou muito C pra meu gosto... Pra dar uma amenizada... Será... Anne Casey Cameron Chase...

Chase: Pronto... Ficou show...

Chase beija suavemente o ventre da Allison.

Cam: Ela gosta quando você faz isso... Eu também...

Ele beija novamente. E volta a deitar no colo dela.

Cam: Faz um favor pra sua futura esposa?

Chase: Claro...

Cam: Faz aquela massagem maravilhosa nos meus pés? Estão me matando...

Chase: É pra já...

Ele senta no sofá cama e começa a massagear os pés dela.

Chase: O corretor me ligou...

Cam: E ai?

Chase: Acho que finalmente encontraremos a nossa casa...

Cam: Espero que sim...

Chase: Vamos amanhar ver essa casa... Se você gostar é nossa...

Cam: Ótimo...

XXXXXXX

Manhã de Sábado de céu azul e sem nuvem em Princeton. Os termômetros marcavam 20ºC... Um vento frio sobrava pela cidade, mas um lindo sol iluminava tornando o dia bastante agradável...

Chase adentra o quarto trazendo consigo uma bandeja com um lindo e gostoso café da manhã. Frutas, geléia, pão, suco de laranja e algumas guloseimas faziam parte do cardápio. Coloca a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo e vai beijando o corpo da amada lentamente pra acordá-la.

Começa pelos pés e vai subindo ate os lábios.

Chase: Acorda meu amor...

Allison vai lentamente despertando. Desde que ela e o Robert estavam junto que dormia como um anjo. Adorava ser acordada por ele. Ele sabia como agrada-la em todos os sentidos.

Cam: Está cedo... Deixa-me dormir mais...

Chase: Temos um compromisso... Lembra-se?

Cam: O corretor?

Chase: Exato...

Cam: Tem certeza que preciso levantar?

Chase: Preparei um café da manha pra nós...

Ela encosta-se à cama. Ele pega a bandeja e coloca em frente a ela.

Cam: Que banquete...

Chase: Precisa se alimentar por dois...

Cam: A Casey me dar uma fome...

Chase: Adorei o nome dela...

Cam: Também...

Os pombinhos tomam café lentamente enquanto conversavam alguns detalhes sobre o casamento. Tomam uma ducha gelada juntos, onde se curtem apaixonadamente, foi impossível não se amarem enquanto a água cai sobre seus corpos. Após a transa, se arrumam e seguem no carro do Chase.

Chase: Se lhe pedir uma coisa você faz?

Cam: Hum... Sexo no carro?!

Chase: Só pensa nisso...

Cam: O que posso fazer? A gravidez aguçou meus desejos...

Chase: Hum... Infelizmente não é isso...

Cam: O que é então?

Chase: Quero lhe fazer uma supresa...

Cam: Supresa?!

Chase: Bem... Essa casa que iremos vê já vi... Essa semana durante o horário do almoço dei um pulo lá com o corretor... Achei sua cara, e comprei...

Cam: Comprou? Sem me consultar?

Chase: Relaxa... Não vai se arrepender...

Cam: Espero mesmo... Pensei que íamos escolher junto...

Chase: Confia em mim...

Cam: É... Vou ter que confiar...

Chase: Não fica emburrada... Agora põe essa venda...

Cam: Pra quer?

Chase: Pra a supresa... Vou te levar lá sem você ter a mínima idéia de onde estamos indo...

Cam põe a venda e amarra...

Chase: Está mesmo sem enxergar?

Cam: Estou vendo tudo preto na minha frente...

Chase: Ótimo...

Chase pega a estrada que leva pra 8 Ober Road, uma das avenidas para requisitadas de Princeton. Em pouco tempo transitavam por uma rua repleta de belíssimas casas, todas rodeadas de árvores, havia uma pequena distância entre as residências, o que permitia uma privacidade.

Para o carro em frente a uma belíssima casa. Em frente havia uma placa onde se lia: Vendido... Era uma residência de classe média, com uma excelente área... Havia algumas arvores separando ela das outras residências que fazia fronteira... Uma pequena casa fora transformada em garagem, onde havia vaga pra dois carros... Era de dois andares com sótão e porão... A pintura estava em excelente estado de conservação, o branco refletia os raios solares iluminando o rosto do Chase, o qual segurava na mão da noiva e seguia lentamente com ela até a calçada.

Cam: Quando vai tirar essa venda?

Chase: Estamos próximo...

Andam mais alguns passos e param. Ele vai lentamente tirando o pano que cobria os olhos da Allison. E antes de tirar por completo, sussurra em seu ouvido.

Chase: Seu palácio...

Quando finalmente consegue ver. Perde a fala. Era linda. Era a casa dos seus sonhos... Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas... Ele enxuga a lágrima que escorria em sua face.

Cam: É lindo meu amor... Mas, não temos condições para pagar por um lugar desses...

Chase: Temos sim...

Cam: Ganhou na loteria e não me disse?

Chase: Quase... Lembra do telefonema da Jen?

Cam: Claro...

Chase: Quando estava lá em Londres... A Jen encontrou em um dos livros do Papai uma apólice de seguros... Ele havia feito uns dois dias antes de falecer... Por isso, o advogado que cuidou do seu testamento não sabia... Ela ficou de ver com um amigo advogado a validade do documento...

Cam: Ela te ligou pra lhe falar sobre ele...

Chase: Exato... Ainda tinha validade... Recebemos uma pequena fortuna... A qual dar pra pagar por essa casa, enche-la de lindos moveis, compra todo o enxoval da Casey e ainda sobra pra vivemos bem por um bom tempo...

Cam: Estou sonhado...

Chase: Não honey... Não é um sonho... É realidade... Essa casa é sua...

Cam: É linda...

Chase: E só viu por fora... Vamos dar uma espiada lá dentro...

Caminham ate a entrada onde o corretor os aguardava. O mesmo dar parabéns ao casal, entrega a chave da casa pra eles, e segue seu caminho.

Chase coloca a chave na fechadura. A porta era cor da pele e de madeira, estava em ótimo estado de conservação. Abre a porta.

Chase: Os donos se mudaram para a Califórnia... Construíram nos anos 80 a mesma, nunca houve reforma, podemos dar uma pintura, por que a estrutura está em excelente estado...

Cam: Que sala enorme...

Era mesmo enorme, havia uma lareira antiga na sala principal e uma enorme porta de vidro que dava pra uma área verde...

Chase: Podemos montar um parquinho pra a Casey ali...

Cam: Excelente idéia...

Vão ate a cozinha... Uma enorme mesa de mármore tomava a maior parte do espaço do local, atrás dela uma enorme pia... Essa parte da casa também era grande... Em baixo ainda havia um banheiro de porte médio, e uma pequena sala...

Cam: Nessa salinha podemos montar uma biblioteca...

Chase: Vamos ver o segundo andar...

Ele ajuda-a a subir os degraus... No andar de cima havia 4 enormes quartos...

Chase: Podemos ter mais 3 filhos...

Cam: Não achei graça... Podemos transformar um deles no quarto dos brinquedos...

Chase: É... Vem vê o nosso quarto...

O mesmo era o maior dos 4 quartos... Uma magnífica suíte... Havia uma enorme janela de vidro que dava pra uma varanda, cuja vista era pra o lago que tinha na parte detrás do condomínio... O banheiro também era espaçoso e possuía uma banheira no centro...

Cam: Adorei a banheira...

Chase: Vai pensando num modo de inauguramos ela depois...

Cam vira-se ficando de frente para o amado. Põe seus braços cruzados por detrás do pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Seus olhos se encaravam.

Cam: Obrigada por isso...

Chase: Você merece muito mais...

Cam: Estou vivendo um conto de fadas...

Chase: É minha rainha...

Une seus lábios e trocam um suave e delicioso beijo.

Dão mais uma olhada na casa e depois seguem para uma loja de reformas e combinam algumas coisas que serão feitas na casa... Em poucos meses ela estaria pronta... Visitam algumas lojas de moveis e encomendam alguns... Passam também em umas lojas infantis e compra algumas coisas que faltavam no enxoval... O casal encontrava-se radiante...

XXXXXXX

O mês passou rapidamente em meio as preparações para o casamento e a reforma da casa. O dia tão esperado estava chegando.

Finalmente havia chegado. O casal juntamente com seus amigos mais próximos havia conseguido uma folga de dois dias do hospital e estavam viajando a caminho da casa dos pais da Cameron.

Chegam à Geórgia, mas especificamente na cidade de Greenville. A fazenda dos pais da Cameron era enorme... O Senhor Cameron produzia uma variedade de cereais que abasteciam toda a região da Geórgia, além do leite e da carne bovina. Era tido como um dos homens mais poderosos daquela região.

House passara a viagem toda reclamando. Só parou quando entrou na casa dos pais da Cameron.

House: Que calor...

Cuddy: Melhor acostumar... E para de reclamar...

House: Eles não podiam casar lá em Princeton?

Cuddy: Para de ser chato...

House: Mas, é esse House que você ama...

Cuddy: E para com isso também... Lembre-se que nosso romance é secreto...

House: Adoro todo esse suspense...

Os dois cochichavam e param quando Cameron se aproxima. A mesma mostra os aposentos de cada convidado. Fora a irmã do Chase e os parentes da Cameron, apenas Wilson, Cuddy, House, Foreman e a sua respectiva namorada foram convidados para a cerimônia... Havia quarto pra todos.

Jen e sua família chegaram um pouco depois. A área em torno da residência dos Camerons estava totalmente enfeitada... Uma banda tocava musicas ao fundo... A Lua apareceu pra iluminar a noite... Os convidados começaram a chegar...

Robert terminava de arrumar-se... Sua irmã lhe ajudava...

Jen: Está um gato...

Chase: Estou é muito nervoso...

Jen: Normal...

Chase: Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo... Tenho a Cameron, logo a Casey vai nascer... Temos uma linda casa, um excelente emprego... Minha vida finalmente tem algum sentido...

Jen: Meu irmãozinho virou um homem...

Os dois se abraçam fortemente. Escutam batidas na porta... Wilson, House e Mike adentram trazendo com eles uma garrafa de uísque...

Jen: Estão querendo embebedar o noivo?

House: Apenas um anestésico...

Todos riem...

Jen: Vou ver a noiva...

Ela sai deixando os rapazes... No outro quarto, Cameron bebia um copo de água... Estava nervosa...

Annette: Filha... Esse nervosismo não faz bem pra minha netinha...

Cuddy: Ate parece que nunca casou antes...

Cam: Estou ansiosa...

Jen adentra no quarto...

Jen: O noivo está pronto... E aqui?

Annette: Ela esta tremendo de nervosa...

Jen: O Robbie está suando de ansiedade...

Chase estava em pé no altar ao lado do juiz de paz... Havia uma boa quantidade de convidados todos conversavam... Ficam em silêncio quando escutam a musica anunciando a entrada da noiva...

Cameron trajava um lindo vestido, mesmo com a barriga de grávida, encontrava-se sexy... Assim que pos os olhos nela... Chase abre um sorriso... Como a amava... Ela retribui o sorriso... Anda acompanhada do pai até o altar...

O Senhor Cameron entrega a filha ao genro... Chase aperta a mão do sogro... E beija delicadamente a mão esquerda da amada. O juiz começa a cerimônia... Mas, os noivos só tinham olhos um pra o outro... Estava um de frente pra o outro...

O juiz faz a pergunta mais esperada da noite...

Juiz: Robert Chase aceita Allison Cameron como sua esposa... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte os separe?

Chase abre um lindo sorriso.

Chase: Sim...

Juiz: Allison Cameron aceita Robert Chase como seu esposo... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte os separe?

Allison retribui o sorriso.

Cam: Sim...

Juiz: O que Deus uniu o homem não pode separar... Pelo poder a mim concedido... Declaro-lhes marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva...

Chase se aproxima da agora esposa... Seus olhos brilhavam... Antes de beijá-la sussurra...

Chase: Amo-te...

Trocam um beijo apaixonado. Os convidados batem palmas para o casal.

Após a cerimônia... Os convidados festejavam juntamente com os noivos... Bebiam e comiam alegremente... Chase e Cameron recebiam os parabéns de todos... E assim a noite foi passando...

Chega à hora dos noivos irem para a noite de núpcias... E Cameron chama as mulheres solteiras para tentarem pegar o buquê... Cuddy relutante vai para a pista.

Cameron conta até 3.

Cam: 1...2...3

E joga... Um bando de mulheres se mata pra tentar pegar o buquê... Mas, ele voa em direção as mãos da Cuddy... Ele sem graça levanta o buquê... E é aplaudida... Volta ao seu lugar...

House: Hum... Bateu em todas e conseguiu...

Cuddy: Esse treco veio em minha direção...

Wilson: Sabe o que isso significa... É a próxima a casar...

House olha assustado pra ela...

Cuddy: Não sonho em subi a um altar querido...

House fala baixinho...

House: Safei-me dessa...

E pisca pra ela... Que retribui o gesto...

O casal de noivos... Seguem para o quarto que fora da Cameron quando criança... Havia uma enorme cama de casal, e o lugar estava arrumado para a grande noite... Quando chega à porta, ele faz questão de carregá-la ate o interior, mesmo com dificuldade.

Cam: Tadinho... Estou uma pouco gordinha...

Mesmo com a gravidez, Cameron ainda possuía um corpo esbelto... Havia engordado só alguns quilos... Nem aparentava esta grávida, senão fosse pela barriga, ninguém diria isso...

Chase: Não está gorda... Está grávida...

Ele a deita na cama... Vai tirando o smoking que trajava e a calça ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer preta... Ajuda-a desabotoar o vestido de noiva e o tira cuidadosamente deixando-a com um sutiã e uma calcinha branca... Ele se afasta um pouco e fica admirando-a...

Chase: É linda...

Cam: Quero se amada pelo meu marido...

Chase: Um pedido seu é uma ordem...

Cam: Põe uma musica...

Ele abre o porta Cd's... E põe um em especial no som... Deixa o volume de um modo que apenas os dois pudessem ouvi...

O som de November Rain do Guns N' Roses invade o recinto.

"**When I look into your eyes**

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain"

Chase vai lentamente deitando seu corpo sobre o dela. Alisa sua face delicadamente. Alguns fios estavam caindo sobre seus olhos... Afasta-os... Une seus lábios... Trocando um delicioso e ardente beijo...

"**We've been through this such a long long time**

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

And when you take the time to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Enquanto que com as mãos ia percorrendo o corpo dela… Indo dos braços ate as pernas… Vai descendo os beijos... Pescoço... Dar uma enorme atenção a essa área... Adorava essa região... Enquanto isso ia abrindo o feche do sutiã... Livrando-se dessa peça... Começa a passar as mãos sobre os dois seios, enquanto que continuava a beija o pescoço provocando nela gemidos de prazer...

"**Do you need some time...on your own**

Do you need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

Vai descendo aos poucos… Beija com muita vontade ambos dos seios… Chega ao ventre... Dar beijo leve... Passa a mão suavemente na região... E chega finalmente na região mais esperada por ambos... Beija delicadamente por cima da lingerie... Vai descendo a peça lentamente, enquanto vai beijando as longas pernas, ate chegar aos pés... Tira a peça...

"**And when your fears subside**

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Começa a fazer o caminho inverso… Vai subindo as pernas beijando suavemente... Os gemidos dela agora estavam mais altos... Volta à região mais sensível do corpo dela... Agora sem nenhuma barreira... Começa a beija com veracidade aquela região, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer por completo...

"**Don't ya think that you need somebody**

Don't ya think that you need someone

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

You're not the only one"

Enquanto que com as mãos, acariciava os seios… O corpo da Allison já não lhe respondia, sentia-se leve... As sensações de prazer estavam aumentando gradativamente...

Cam: Não agüento mais... Quero você...

Esse pedido era uma ordem para o Robert... Num único movimento tira a cueca... Ela pode nota o "estado de prazer" dele, o quanto a desejava... Lentamente, une seus corpos... Fazendo-a solta um grito abafado... E começam os movimentos frenéticos...

As respirações estavam ofegantes... O Cd havia terminado... Então o som que preenchia o ambiente era apenas seus gemidos... Ela atinge o clímax primeiro... Ele sente o corpo dela estremecer por completo, a beija delicadamente... Continua o movimento... Ela o ajuda, e logo também alcança a satisfação... Ainda unido nela, vira-se, trazendo-a pra frente... Desencaixam-se e ela deita em seu peito... Alisa carinhosamente a costa nua dela... E ficam ofegantes recuperando as forças... E acabam adormecendo...

XXXXXX

O dia estava quase amanhecendo. Allison desperta, e sai de modo que não o acorda-se, havia um banheiro em seu quarto... E entra no mesmo... Quando retorna a cama ele a esperava.

Cam: Acordei-te?

Chase: Meu corpo está acostumado com o seu... É só se afasta que ele sente...

Cam: Boa saber... Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa... Vem comigo?

Chase: Claro...

Eles vestem uma roupa fresca e saem da casa e andam em direção ao morro que havia na propriedade.

Chase: Quer fazer amor ao ar livre?

Cam: Não é isso... Quero que veja o dia nascer ao meu lado...

Chase: Todo o dia da minha vida se quiser... Vejo nascer ao seu lado...

Cam: Quero...

Os dois se beijam... E depois sentam abraçados embaixo de uma árvore, e assistem o dia nascer... O imenso sol surge no horizonte e iluminar seus rostos e tudo ao redor... Seguem abraçados pra o interior da casa... Quando estavam chegando ao corredor... Flagram uma cena que demoraram de entender...

House sai de fininho do quarto onde a Cuddy estava hospedada... Carregava a blusa do smoking na mão e entra de fininho no quarto que compartilhava com o Wilson...

Após flagrarem a cena, entram no quarto.

Cam: Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Chase: House e Cuddy junto?

Cam: Será só sexo?

Chase: Não acho que a Cuddy seja dessas...

Cam: Ela é solteira... Deve está curtindo umas com o House... Não consigo ver o House tendo algo serio com alguém...

Chase: Vai ver ele se apaixonou...

Cam: House apaixonado? Hahaha...

Chase: É inacreditável mesmo...

Cam: Vamos deixar eles pra lá... Estou morrendo de sono...

Os dois deitam e adormecem juntinhos...

XXXXXX

Era quase meio-dia quando todos estavam na enorme mesa da fazenda tomando um reforçado e delicioso café da manhã.

Annette: E os enjôos Ally?

Cam: Não sinto tem um bom tempo...

Chase: Agora é a fase dos desejos estranhos...

House: Aproveita e usa isso a seu favor...

Cuddy: Como assim, House?

House: Li uma vez que mulheres grávidas têm os desejos sexuais aguçados...

Cam: Cala a boca House!

House: É verdade!

House ri feito criança pequena...

Chase: Você é mais criança que meu sobrinho de 4 anos...

House: É?

Cuddy: Não teve infância é isso...

Os pais da Cameron riam da situação. Estava se divertindo com a confusão.

House: Encomendaram o herdeiro na noite de núpcias? Alias, já haviam feito isso...

Cam: É... Somos rápidos... Mas, não foi um de nos que nessa manha estava saindo de fininho do quarto da chefa...

Todos na mesa olham para a Cuddy.

Cuddy: Brincadeira sem graça Cameron...

Chase tenta ajeita a situação.

Chase: Honey... Essa piada foi boa...

Cam: É... Foi piada...

Cameron olha serio pra os dois... E depois ri... Após o café alguns foram andar pra conhecer a propriedade... E outros ficaram... Cuddy encontrava-se pensativa na varanda e nem percebeu a Cameron se aproximar...

Cam: Desculpa pelo que disse no café... Não tenho o direito de me intrometer na vida de vocês...

Cuddy: A culpa não foi sua... O House começou...

Cam: Você o ama?

Cuddy fica calada...

Cam: O ama... Nossa... Então essas implicações na verdade era paixão... Vocês dois...

Cuddy: Nem sei na verdade como começou quando me toquei já estava perdidamente apaixonada...

Cam: Fico feliz por você... Boa sorte... Vai precisar... Não é fácil lidar com ele...

Cuddy: É... Eu sei...

Cam: Pode deixar que o segredo de vocês está seguro conosco...

Cuddy: Obrigada...

Cam: Quer dar uma volta?

Cuddy: Claro...

As duas continuam conversando enquanto apreciam as belezas do local.

"_**O amor deveria perdoar todos os pecados, menos um pecado contra o amor. O amor verdadeiro deveria ter perdão para todas as vidas, menos para as vidas sem amor.**_

_**Oscar Wilde**___

**TBC**

**Notas:**

Desculpem a demora de atualizar... Mas, acredito que a espera valeu a pena... hahahaha

O nome Anne Casey Cameron Chase foi escolhido no inicio da fic, e algumas amigas me ajudaram na escolha... lala, mai e mona...obrigada...

A rua onde se encontra a casa dos pombinhos realmente existe em Princeton...

A cerimônia de casamento... Perdoe-me, mas não lembrava o juramento... Não sei se ta certo... huahuahuahuahua

A musica que embala a noite de núpcias é November Rain... Amo essa musica... É a escolha foi através de uma amiga... Amandinha... Ela q indicou essa musica...

A doença miopatia nemalínica realmente existe.

Próximo capitulo tem o nascimento da Casey... E muitas supresas para os nossos shippers... Possa ser que demore...Mas, a espera vai valer a pena...

**Agradecimentos:**

As minhas amigas que me apóiam sempre...

Lalinha, Mai e Mona por tudo... Amor vocês...

Amandinha pela dica...

Nana pelas dicas via MSN... Mesmo não curtindo House, me ajuda muito...

As meninas que deixam recadinhos no fórum Chameron: Naiky e Kay... Muito obrigada e as que deixam reviews no FF... Muito obrigada...


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

"_Nossa dor não advém das coisas vividas,  
mas das coisas que foram sonhadas e não se cumpriram"_

_**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**_

Os meses que restavam para o nascimento da pequena Casey passaram rapidamente para todos em Princeton. Chase e Cameron curtiam a vida de casado na nova e enorme casa. Foram aos poucos decorando o quarto da filha do jeito que desejavam. No hospital House e Cuddy tinham pequenos problemas para esconder o romance devido ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro estava difícil disfarçar os amassos e beijos trocados durante todo o dia.

Cameron continuava trabalhando no hospital. Chegava alegremente ao lado do marido. O bairro de classe média onde moravam ficava um pouco distante do centro da cidade onde se localizava o campus e estavam atrasados nessa manhã.

Cameron: Droga! O despertador não tocou.

Chase: Calma honey! Não é motivo para preocupação.

A porta do elevador estava quase se fechando quando a mão de alguém impede. Uma jovem médica bastante bonita e atraente adentra no mesmo. Chase olhava para a esposa que nem notou a jovem, mas assim que desviou o olhar da Cameron e avistou-a não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Chase: Carrie? É você mesmo?

Carrie: Robert?

Cameron olhava para ambos sem entender. Chase e a jovem trocam um abraço só então ele anuncia a esposa quem se tratava.

Chase: Ally! Essa é a Carrie estudamos juntos em Cambridge. Carrie. Essa é minha esposa Allison Cameron.

Carrie: Prazer.

Cameron: Prazer.

Chase: O que faz aqui em Princeton?

Carrie: Fui contrata para trabalhar aqui. Parece que um pediatra resolveu se aposentar abriu uma vaga.

Cameron: Seja bem vinda!

Carrie: Obrigada! Vem cá parabéns a vocês pelo baby é pra quando?

Chase: Está perto.

O elevador abre-se.

Carrie: Bem nós vemos por ai.

Chase: Até mais.

Carrie segue para um lado enquanto Chase e Cameron para o outro em direção da sala do House.

Cameron: Carrie! Você nunca me falou dela.

Chase: Falei sim. Você que não lembra. Namorada na cama do melhor amigo te lembra alguma coisa?

Cameron: Foi ela?

Chase: Sim. Não a vejo desde o ocorrido nem sabia que havia seguido a pediatria.

Cameron: Então quer dizer que foi loucamente apaixonado por ela?

Chase: Ah anos atrás. Não precisa se preocupar agora amo outra e muito mais!

Cameron fica com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Chase: Adoro quando fica com essa cara de ciúmes.

Cameron: Não estou com ciúmes.

Cameron dispara na frente deixando-o rindo da situação. Quando adentram na sala do House só ele se encontrava na mesma.

House: Pelo visto meus subordinados já não são mais tão pontuais.

Cameron: Sorry! O transito estava horrível.

House: Ah. A Cuddy quer falar com você.

Nesse instante Foreman adentra eufórico na sala.

House: Já era hora.

Foreman: Já viram a nova pediatra? Nossa que gata!

House: É mesmo?

Foreman: Ela veio da Inglaterra. Estudou em Cambridge. Deve ser conhecida do Chase.

Cameron se adianta em responder.

Cameron: É uma ex namorada dele. Ele a pegou na cama com o melhor amigo!

Chase: Oh! Obrigado por contar que fui corno para todo mundo honey!

House e Foreman disparam a rir.

House: Oh! Quer dizer que o Chase é corno!

Chase: Fui! E isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás.

Foreman: Também uma gata daquela é pecado ser de um homem só.

Cameron: Hey! Tem mulher na sala. Sabe. Deixa-me ver o que a Cuddy quer comigo.

Cameron sai irritada.

Foreman: Ela está com ciúmes?

Chase: Diz ela que não!

House: Mulheres!

Os três continuam conversando. Cameron bate na porta da Cuddy. Escuta a médica manda-la entrar. Cuddy estava assinando uns papéis.

Cameron: Hey! Queria me ver.

Cuddy: Hey! Sim. Como está minha afilhada?

Cameron: Cada dia se mexendo mais. Não vejo a hora dela nascer. Estou ficando uma baleia de gorda e para completar uma ex-namorada do Chase veio trabalhar aqui.

Cuddy: Ex-namorada? Hum... A nova pediatra foi namorada do Chase? Li que era de Cambridge, mas nem ligue as duas coisas.

Cameron: Namoraram um bom tempo até ele pega-la na cama do melhor amigo.

Cuddy: Que vagabunda!

Cameron: Hum... Hum...

Cuddy: Mas que carinha é essa? Ta com ciúmes?

Cameron: São os hormônios.

Cuddy: Bem. Chamei-te aqui pra você assinar sua licença maternidade. Hoje será seu último dia ficara 4 meses afastada.

Cameron: Posso agüentar mais um tempo.

Cuddy: Sua barriga está enorme e o estresse faz mal a minha afilhada nem pensar já lhe deixei trabalhar tempo demais.

Cameron: Qual é Cuddy? O que pode acontecer de pior? Entrar em trabalho de parto? Bom que trabalho em um hospital então!

Cuddy: Por acaso quer ficar mais tempo pra poder vigiar de perto um certo doutor?

Cameron: Está insinuando que estou querendo ficar mais tempo por causa de ciúmes do Chase com a tal da Carrie?

Cuddy: E não é?

Cameron: Passa esses papéis pra cá.

Cuddy entrega os papeis.

Cuddy: Não se preocupa. Chase te ama demais.

Cameron: E eu sei. E não estou preocupada.

As duas caem na risada. Depois de assinar os papeis Cameron retorna a sala do House e juntamente com Foreman e Chase começam a cuidar de um novo caso.

O dia transcorreu bem, a noite chegou e o casal retorna ao lar. Cameron passou todo o caminho calada e havia ido direto para o quarto. Chase foi em seguida. A jovem retirava a vestimenta quando o marido entra no quarto.

Chase: Hey! Entrou rapidamente. Ficou calada o caminho inteiro. Algum problema?

Cameron: Não é nada. Estou cansada.

Chase: Tem certeza?

Cameron: Tenho. Vou tomar uma boa ducha e ficarei bem.

Chase: Vou preparar algo para nós.

Cameron: Excelente idéia. Estou com uma baita fome.

Chase tira a roupa que trajava e veste uma bermuda com uma camiseta e desce para a cozinha. Enquanto que sua esposa vai para o box onde fica debaixo de uma ducha quente por um bom tempo. Não queria admitir mais o reencontro do Chase com uma ex-namorada estava deixando-a irritada. Devia ser efeito da grande quantidade de hormônio que havia em seu corpo devido à gravidez. Mas a água quente e a ducha havia resfriado os ânimos

Desce até a cozinha trajando apenas um roupão branco. Ele cozinhava alegremente que nem nota quando ela se aproxima.

Cameron: Hey!

Chase: Hey. Está melhor meu amor?

Cameron: Sim. Hum... Que cheiro bom!

Chase: Já está pronto. Senta-se te sirvo.

Cameron senta em torno da enorme mesa. Chase já havia colocado dois pratos e talheres. Põe um pouco da macarronada pra ela e depois se serve.

Cameron: Está uma delicia!

Chase: Que bom que gostou!

Após a refeição ela lava a louça enquanto ele sobe para tomar uma ducha. Quando Chase sai do banho a esposa já estava deitada na cama mudando os canais da televisão.

Cameron: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Chase: Claro. O que quer saber?

Chase que enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha enquanto estava enrolado em outra se senta na cama ficando ao lado dela.

Cameron: Você foi muito mais muito apaixonado por essa tal de Carrie?

Chase: Hum! Então esse é o motivo de está chateada?

Cameron: Foi?

Chase: Fui. No passado há muito tempo atrás. Hoje amo apenas você. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

Cameron: Não é ciúme! Estou apenas tomando conta daquilo que é meu!

Chase: Deixa de besteira meu amor.

Chase beija seus lábios e depois alisa carinhosamente sua face.

Cameron: Honey! Sei que ultimamente tenho meio que lhe deixado de lado, que às vezes grito contigo, mas é que essa barriga toda e os hormônios andam me deixado assim.

Chase: Hey! Não reclamei de nada. Eu entendo.

Cameron: Te amo!!

Chase: Também te amo!

Ele beija a barriga da esposa.

Chase: E você também.

Após vesti-se. Chase deita ao lado da esposa e conversavam enquanto alisavam a barriga.

Chase: Daqui uns dias seremos pais.

Cameron: Não lhe bate um pouco de medo?

Chase: Sim.

Cameron: Será que serei uma boa mãe?

Chase: Claro que vai.

Trocam uns beijos e depois adormecem.

Os dias foram se passando em Princeton. Cameron aproveitou que estava de férias obrigatórias em casa e passava as horas vagas terminando de arrumar o quarto de brinquedos que estava montando para a Casey. Enquanto que o Chase e o Foreman se desdobravam em atender os casos do House e na clinica.

Durante esses dias Chase sempre se batia com a Carrie e a cumprimentava educadamente sem puxa muito assunto estava evitado o contato afinal a mesma havia o machucado demais.

Noite de segunda-feira uma neve cai constantemente em Princeton, após passar o fim de semana cuidando de um paciente que quase havia morrido, Chase está terminando de se arrumar pra ir para casa quando seu celular toca a bateria estava fraca, mas consegue atender.

Chase: Hey Honey!

Cameron: Por que ta demorando tanto? É um porre ficar nessa casa enorme sozinha!

Chase: Já estou indo.

Cameron: Está bem.

Assim que desliga o celular a bateria descarrega.

Chase: Ótimo. Esqueci o carregador em casa hoje. Ainda bem que já estou de saída.

Ia em direção ao estacionamento quando avistar a Carrie em pé debaixo da neve fina.

Chase: Hey! Algum problema?

Carrie: Hey! Não passa um táxi.

Chase: Dias assim o transito fica complicado. Posso lhe dar uma carona.

Carrie: Não ia te tirar do seu caminho?

Chase: Não custa nada.

Carrie: Obrigada!

Durante o percurso até o apartamento dela poucas palavras trocaram, mas quando estavam bem próximo ao local.

Carrie: E a Cameron como está?

Chase: Bem.

Carrie: Quem diria Robert Chase vai ser papai.

Chase: Por que o espanto?

Carrie: Não tinha cara de homem família na época da faculdade.

Chase: Julgou-me mal.

Carrie: Se arrependimento matasse não teria ido para cama como o Jason.

Chase: Esquece. Já esqueci.

Chase estaciona o carro.

Chase: Pronto. Está entregue.

Carrie: Obrigada!

Chase se distrai um momento abaixa para pegar um Cd que havia caído quando levanta a cabeça Carrie tentar lhe beijar, consegue apenas tocar seus lábios, ele afasta-se.

Chase: Carrie! O que está pensando?

Carrie: Qual é Robbie?

Chase: Sou casado. Amo minha esposa. Tenho uma família e não vou estragar tudo por causa de você.

Carrie: Que coisa careta.

Chase: Saia do meu carro. E acho melhor só falamos o necessário a partir de hoje.

Chase inclina seu corpo e abre a porta do carro. Carrie sai irritada, assim que ela sai, ele arrasta o carro. Vai bufando o caminho inteiro quando chega em casa estranha as luzes todas apagadas, sobe as escadas e encontra Cameron sentada na cama com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Chase: Hey! Por que está no escuro?

Cameron: Onde você estava?

Chase: Trabalhando!

Chase acende a luz do quarto e pode notar as lágrimas.

Cameron: Por que desligou seu celular? Já disse que estava vindo e demorou quase 1 hora, liguei para o hospital e a recepcionista me disse que lhe viu saindo com a Carrie!

Chase: Ah! Por isso está com essa cara de choro! Honey! Deixa de besteira!

Cameron: Por acaso tenho cara de otária!

Chase: Dei apenas uma carona para uma colega de trabalho!

Cameron: Pela qual era apaixonado!

Chase: Isso foi há muito tempo!

Cameron estava nervosa e Chase nota o médico tinha medo que isso afetasse a gravidez.

Cameron: Por que desligou o celular?

Chase: A bateria descarregou! Esqueci o carregador aqui em casa hoje!

Cameron levanta da cama e encara os olhos do amado.

Cameron: Então você a levou em casa. Foi só isso?

Chase não sabia se falava do beijo, mas não queria mentir para ela.

Chase: Ela me beijou, mas não correspondi.

Cameron muda a fisionomia a raiva estava estampada em sua face.

Cameron: Vocês se beijaram?!

Chase: Ela me beijou!

Cameron: Sabia que isso ia acontecer!

Cameron começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

Chase: Querida não foi nada! Não significou nada. É você que amo!

Cameron: Saquei. A esposa grávida em casa, a qual há dias reclama por qualquer besteira, que há dois meses não faz sexo com você, aparece uma ex-namorada sexy. Resolve se diverti um pouco. Passou o fim de semana com ela não foi?

Chase: Não sabe as besteiras que está falando. Jamais trairia você. Não ligo se não fazemos sexo há dois meses. Está grávida é normal perde o desejo quando o nascimento vai se aproximando. E passei o fim de semana trabalhando!

Chase tenta se aproxima, mas Cameron se esquiva.

Cameron: Não toque em mim!

Chase: Honey! Não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito. Vamos fazer o seguinte vou pegar uma roupa de cama e vou dormir no quarto de visita. Vou deixá-la pensar nas besteiras que disse essa noite. Vai percebe que está sendo injusta comigo. Meu único erro foi ter sido ingênuo e dado carona aquela estúpida.

Cameron: Faz bem. Não quero dormir na mesma cama que você!

Chase: Se acalme. Sua jugular está alterada tem que se acalmar.

Ele tenta se aproxima novamente, mas ela é dura na queda. Pega seu travesseiro e um coberto indo para o quarto ao lado. Cameron volta a deitar na cama e chora até adormecer.

A madrugada foi passando. Chase não conseguia dormir odiava brigar com ela e estava tão acostumado a dormir ao seu lado que sentia falta do seu corpo. Cameron havia despertado há algum tempo sentia umas dores estranhas ia levantar para ir ao banheiro quando sente algo molhando, acende a luz do abajur e quando olha para a cama sente uma mistura de medo e ansiedade.

_Droga! Tínhamos que brigar logo hoje?_

Com dificuldade sai andando ate o quarto ao lado. Chase quando escuta a porta se abrir levanta-se encostando a cama. Ela acende a luz e ele só tinha olhos para ela. Encarava seus lindos olhos.

Cameron: Fui uma idiota. Desculpa-me.

Chase: Tem que confiar mais em mim.

Cameron: É eu sei.

Ele se levanta indo para bem próximo.

Chase: Posso te explicar tudo direitinho como ocorreu o beijo.

Cameron: Não quero saber, e mesmo se quisesse temos uma coisa mais importante para fazer agora.

Chase: O que seria?

Cameron: Minha bolsa estourou!

Chase: Sua bolsa amniótica?!

Cameron: A cama está cheia de liquido amniótico. E estou sentindo muita contração!

Chase: Ai meu deus! O que eu faço?

Chase estava desesperado. Não sabia se beijava a esposa ou se corria.

Cameron: Primeiro fique calmo. Já basta eu nervosa. Segundo veste uma roupa, me ajuda a vesti alguma coisa pega a bolsa da Casey no quarto dela. Liga para o House e para a Cuddy. Pega as chaves do carro e me leva para o hospital.

Chase: Hum. Tudo isso?

Cameron: Rápido. Por que sua filha quer nascer!

Chase veste a mesma roupa que estava na noite anterior. Conduz Cameron cuidadosamente para o quarto do casal e ajuda-a a vesti um vestido florido, corre até o quarto da filha e pega uma bolsa de neném onde estavam umas peças de roupa. E volta correndo para o quarto onde calmamente começa a conduzir a Cameron até o estacionamento. Coloca-a sentada no banco de trás. E começa a dirigir em direção ao hospital.

Cameron: Já ligou para a Cuddy e o House?

Chase: Estou tentando. Mas, o House não atende ao telefone.

Cameron: Tenta a Cuddy. Ele deve está na casa dela.

Chase: É pra já.

Cameron: Ai!

Chase: O que foi?

Cameron: As contrações estão ficando mais fortes e em curtos períodos.

Chase: Respira e inspira.

Chase encontrava-se com o celular em uma das mãos e olhava constantemente para trás desviando o olhar da estrada.

Chase: Fique calma!

Cameron: Olha pra frente ou vamos morrer! Esta me deixando mais nervosa.

Chase: Certo. Vou tentar a Cuddy novamente

Em um ponto da cidade. A lareira estava queimando umas torras de madeiras. House e Cuddy encontravam-se totalmente nus apenas uma coberta de lã vermelha cobria seus corpos. Ele se movimentava freneticamente levando-a ao delírio. No local só se escutava os gemidos de ambos. Mas, de repente outro som invade o local. O telefone celular da médica tocava sem parar.

Cuddy: Preciso atender.

House: Deixa tocar.

Cuddy: Já é a 4 vez que toca.

House: Por isso desligo o meu.

Cuddy: Deve ser algo importante.

House: Deixa esperar. Também estou quase realizando algo muito importante.

Cuddy: É só um instante.

Ela sai debaixo dele, deixando caído e irritado. Pega o celular na mesa de centro e olha no visor.

Cuddy: É o Chase!

House: Estraga prazer!

Cuddy atende.

_Chase: Até que fim._

_Cuddy: Chase. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Chase: A Cameron entrou em trabalho de parto._

_Cuddy: Como assim?_

_Chase: A bolsa estouro e está tendo contrações em curto espaço de tempo. Estamos indo para o hospital._

_Cuddy: Já encontro vocês lá._

Ambos desligam.

Cuddy: Nossa afilhada está nascendo.

House: Nem bem nasceu e já está atrapalhando nossa vida.

Cuddy começa a se vesti.

House: Onde pensa que vai?

Cuddy: Vem nossa afilhada nascer.

House: Não terminamos o que começamos.

Cuddy olha sério para ele e continua se vestindo. Joga as roupas dele.

House: Ela esperou noves meses o que custa esperar mais alguns minutos?

Cuddy: House! Não vou chamar outra vez.

House: Está bem.

Chase dirigia rapidamente a cada grito de dor que a Cameron dava o desespero aumentava, nem acreditou quando avistou o hospital. Ao chegar são recebidos pelo Wilson o qual encaminha a Cameron para a sala de parto enquanto Chase acertava a internação. Quando ele retorna, Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy e House já estavam do lado de fora da sala.

Chase: Como ela está?

House: Gritando horrores.

Cuddy: A médica já entrou. Você não vai acompanhar?

Wilson: Ela está chamando por você.

Foreman: Lá vá rapaz!

Foreman dar um empurrão nas costas dele. Quando ele entra na sala avista sua esposa deitada na cama, a médica já estava se ajeitando para começa o procedimento e a equipe arrumava os equipamentos. Chase trajava uma roupa cirúrgica, e senta-se do lado dela, ela gritava de dor, e ele segura sua mão fortemente.

Cameron: Que bom que chegou!

Chase: Desculpa o atraso.

Cameron: Agora estou pronta.

A médica mandava a jovem fazer força. Ela quando mais força fazia, mas forte berrava e apertava forte a mão do Chase. O jovem suava de nervoso já havia feito inúmeros procedimentos, visto coisas horríveis, mas nunca havia se sentido do jeito que se sentia. Enjoado e com as vistas turvas. A ansiedade aumentava a cada segundo, a cada grito. Quando escuta um som maravilhoso tomar conta do lugar, sente seu coração aumenta as batidas e uma onda de felicidade invadiu sua alma. Fica de pé e aperta a mão da Cameron com mais força. Um forte choro invade toda a sala. Lágrimas escorrem pela face de ambos. A médica corta o cordão umbilical e enrola a pequenina em um lençol azul e a leva em direção a Cameron deitando-a em seus braços.

Dra. Anna: Parabéns mãe! Sua filha é saudável.

A pequenininha tentava abrir os olhos, mas não estava conseguindo. Ficava piscando os olhos constantemente, Chase se aproxima e suavemente toca a mãozinha dela. Casey segura fortemente um dos dedos do pai. Chase olha sorridente para a amada. Chorar foi inevitável. Cameron beija a testa da filha.

Cameron: Bem vinda meu amor!

Chase: Bem vinda ao mundo Anne Casey Cameron Chase!

"_Duvida da luz dos astros,  
De que o sol tenha calor,  
Duvida até da verdade,  
Mas confia em meu amor"_

_**Shakespeare**_

**TBC**

_Desculpem a demora andava muito ocupada._

_Quero agradecer a todos que me lêem essa fic, em especial a duas pessoas que me encheram o saco (no bom sentido) para eu atualizar a Prii e a Lalá, adoro vcs amigas._


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

"_Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte,  
nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem,  
são eternos como é a natureza"._

_**Pablo Neruda**_

Após a Casey ser devidamente limpa e examinada. Uma das enfermeiras veste uma das roupinhas que havia na bolsa da garotinha e entrega-a nos braços do Chase. O jovem médico segurava a filha firmemente e seus olhos azuis estavam fixo na pequenininha. Sentiu uma sensação única sabia que a partir desse dia esse pequeno ser iria precisar dos seus carinhos e cuidados. Estava preparado para exercer essa função. Encontrava-se radiante. É tirado do transe pela Cameron.

Cameron: Posso segura-la também?

Chase: Sorry. Estava perdido em meus pensamentos.

Chase põe a filha cuidadosamente nos braços da Cameron. Instintivamente o baby começa a procurar o seio da mãe.

Chase: Ela está com fome.

Cameron: É a primeira mamada.

Chase: Nervosa?

Cameron: Ansiosa.

Cameron rapidamente livra-se de parte do sutiã e tira uma das mamas. A pequena boquinha direciona-se no mamilo e com um pouco de dificuldade começa a fazer o movimento de sucção. Mãe e Pai observavam cada toque com um enorme sorriso estampado na face. Após tentar algumas vezes, a pequenina consegue e começa a sugar com força fazendo Cameron senti um pouco de desconforto.

Chase: Ta doendo?

Cameron: A pequenininha tem uma força.

Chase: É estou vendo.

Chase olhava para as duas com cara de bobo. Nunca tinha se sentindo tão feliz na vida. Puxa o celular do bolso e tirar uma foto assustando a Cameron.

Cameron: Hey!

Chase: Queria registrar o momento saímos com tanta pressa que esqueci a máquina.

Cameron: Tudo bem.

Chase: Vocês duas assim são a expressão do que existe de mais precioso e belo!

Cameron: Nossa! Não sabia que tinha casado com um poeta.

Chase: Perdoei-me se às vezes sou estúpido.

Cameron: Sei que não é perfeito. Nem eu sou. Teremos brigas pela frente, mas o importante é não esquecemos o quanto nós amamos.

Chase: Exato.

Chase inclina-se e beija delicadamente os lábios da esposa. Casey finalmente largar o peito. Cameron a suspende delicadamente fazendo-a arrotar.

Chase: Posso mandar o pessoal entrar? Estão ai fora querendo conhecer nossa princesa.

Cameron: Claro.

Chase sai rapidamente e avisa o pessoal que podem entrar. Cuddy é a mais rápida. Não via à hora de conhecer a afilhada, é seguida pelo Wilson, Foreman e por último se "arrastando" entrar o House. Os olhos de Cuddy enchem de lágrimas quando se aproxima da Cameron, Casey repousava em seus braços, os olhos que se encontravam fechados abrem quando a madrinha se aproxima, e os olhos azuis da médica se deparam com os da pequenina.

Cuddy: Mais ela é linda! Cameron! Chase! Estão de Parabéns!

Foreman: Nossa. Ela tem tanto cabelo!

Wilson: E é tão clarinho!

Cuddy: Os lábios são idênticos ao do Chase!

Chase: Alguma coisa tinha que ter puxado de mim!

Todos, menos o House, riem.

Cameron: Quer segura sua afilhada?

Cuddy: Claro.

Cuidadosamente a médica pega à pequena do colo da mãe. Casey ensaiou um choro, mas foi só a Cuddy começar a niná-la para ela se calar. A médica se aproxima do namorado rabugento.

Cuddy: Mais não é linda a nossa afilhada?

House: Tem cara de joelho como qualquer recém nascido!

Cuddy: Eta! Assim a criança se assusta!

House olha para Cuddy e ensaia uma brincadeira com a afilhada, Casey se assusta e começa a chorar. Cuddy entrega a menina a Cameron, mas ela continua berrando.

Chase: Posso tentar?

Cameron: Ela não para.

Chase cuidadosamente pega a menina no colo e começa a niná-la pronunciava refrões de uma canção. Casey vai ficando quieta, até adormecer.

Foreman: Ele tem jeito pra coisa.

Cuddy: Melhor irmos antes que o House assuste a garota novamente.

Wilson: Concordo plenamente.

House: Já era hora.

Os quatros se despedem dos novos pais e saem. Chase fica ainda um tempinho com a filha nos braços. Cameron admirava a cena. Sentia-se realizada. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz tendo uma família. É, tinha uma família agora. Chase e Casey eram seu mundo, seu porto seguro. Chase põe a filha no berço bem ao lado da cama onde a esposa estava, e senta-se na poltrona ao lado.

Chase: Está bem?

Cameron: Melhor impossível.

Chase: Obrigada por esse presente!

Cameron: Também tenho que te agradecer.

Chase: Ela é muito lindinha! Sua cara. Vai ser uma linda mulher que nem a mãe.

Cameron: Você tem todo um jeito de lidar com recém nascido.

Chase: Cuidei um pouco do meu sobrinho e aqueles livros ajudam mesmo.

Cameron: Vou precisar de ajuda. Não sei como lidar com a maternidade.

Chase: Relaxa. Estou aqui pra te auxiliar. Junto vamos tirar isso de letra.

Cameron: Ao seu lado consigo fazer qualquer coisa. Ah! Avisou aos meus pais?

Chase: Avisei. Eles disseram que vão vim no fim de semana visitar a netinha. Também falei com minha irmã em Londres a qual ficou radiante. A pequenina nos pegou de supresa. Resolveu vim antes do esperado.

Cameron: Queria carimbar a chegada.

Chase: E nada como uma chegada triunfante.

Trocam um beijo suave.

Chase: Melhor tirar um cochilo, daqui a pouco a faminta acorda chorando.

Cameron: É mesmo. E você?

Chase: Estou acesso. Não vou conseguir dormir. Vou ficar aqui quietinho velando os sonhos das minhas duas princesas, dos meus dois amores.

Cameron: Te amo.

Chase: Também Te amo.

E segurando a mão do amando Cameron adormece. Chase fica acordado olhando para as duas coisas que mais amava do mundo. E recapitulando os acontecimentos que o levaram a chegar onde estava nesse momento.

A madrugada foi longa. Casey acordava de hora em hora para mamar. A pequenina ainda tinha problemas para conseguir fazer a sucção nos seios e isso dificultava sua alimentação. Chase era todo paciente acalmando a amada. A qual esboçava um choro sempre que a filha berrava, mas o marido sabia como controlar as coisas e amenizar seus medos e receios.

Amanhece em Princeton. Uma terça-feira diferente. Até a neve havia dado uma trégua e um sol radiante iluminava o céu, as nuvens tornavam a visão mais deslumbrante. Os ventos sobravam derrubando as últimas folhas que ainda teimavam de cair das árvores.

Quase todo o hospital já havia ido visitar a nova habitante de New Jersey. O quarto já estava repleto de ursinhos e bichos de pelúcia sem falar do enorme buquê que Cameron recebeu um belíssimo presente do marido. Casey finalmente havia caído no sono, com ajuda de uma enfermeira especialista em recém-nascido, Cameron pegou o jeito de amamentar a pequenina. E com a barriga cheia e após ser ninada pelo pai se entregou aos sonhos. Chase aproveita que a esposa estava tomando um enorme café da manhã e resolve ir em casa tomar uma ducha, trocar de roupa e trazer uma peça para Cameron na pressa esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe.

XXXX

Cuddy e House estavam atrasados. Após chegarem do hospital, o médico acabou mimando a amada e a médica se entregou as caricias e carinhos, acabaram se amando pelo restante da madrugada e adormecendo quase de manhã. Cuddy tentava dirigir rapidamente, mas o trânsito estava horrível nessa manhã, encontrava-se totalmente parado. Ao seu lado, House resmungava por ter tido que levantar ainda com sono, e se queixava do enorme engarrafamento.

Cuddy: Dar pra parar?

House: O que estou fazendo agora?

Cuddy: Fica balançando essas pernas. Está me deixando nervosa!

House: Aff! Nem balançar a perna mais pode!

Cuddy: Está achando ruim? Da próxima vez vai com sua moto!

House: Minha perna este me matando! Alguém ontem usou e abusou de mim!

Cuddy: Até parece que não gostou!

House: Estou reclamando por acaso?

Cuddy resolve tirar os olhos dele e olhar através do vidro para poder se acalmar. House sabia como tirá-la do sério. Seus olhos azuis avistam uma cena que lhe chamou atenção. Uma jovem caminhava na calçada e ao seu lado, de mãos dadas com ela, estava um lindo garotinho. A médica fica concentrada na cena e algo chama mais a sua atenção fazendo-a abrir o carro e ir em direção aos dois. A jovem desaba no chão e começa a se contorcer. House que inicialmente se assusta ao vê Cuddy saindo do carro, avista-a tentando controlar o ataque da jovem e também sai do carro indo na mesma direção.

Cuddy: É um ataque epilético.

House: Não mesmo! Ela está sangrando pelo nariz e pelo ouvido. Isso é mais que um simples ataque epilético.

Cuddy: Está esperando o quer? Chama uma ambulância!

O médico puxa o celular e faz uma chamada. O pequeno garoto observava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos, uma multidão de curiosos já os cercavam. Cuddy olha fixamente para o garoto e tenta acalma-lo.

Cuddy: Calma! Ela vai ficar bem. É sua mãe?

Garotinho: É.

Cuddy: Vamos cuidar bem dela.

House finalmente desliga o celular.

House: Já estão a caminho.

A jovem para de se contorcer, mas não responde as chamadas da médica.

Cuddy: Ela desmaiou?

House com dificuldade, pois a perna estava matando-o, abaixa-se. E tenta senti a pulsação da jovem.

House: Ela quase não tem pulsação. A situação é grave!

O som da sirene da ambulância começa a ser ouvido. Cuddy respira aliviada. A ambulância estaciona e os paramédicos começam a dar os primeiros socorros.

Cuddy: Levam-na para o Hospital Princeton-Plasboro.

Paramédico: Sim senhora!

A ambulância segue para o hospital. E Cuddy leva o garotinho até o seu carro. Parte rapidamente dali juntamente com o House. O trânsito finalmente fluía.

XXXXX

Cameron terminava seu café da manhã, uma das enfermeiras levava a bandeja, por está amamentando encontrava-se morrendo de fome e após a refeição o sono havia chegado. Precisava descansar antes que a pequenina acordasse para mamar. Já estava fechando os olhos quando escuta a porta abrisse e alguém entrar. Levanta-se para vê quem é e a imagem em sua frente à deixa morrendo de raiva.

Cameron: O que está fazendo aqui?

Carrie: Vim visitá-la e vê com a pequena está!

Cameron: Não precisa!

Carrie: Pelo visto o Robbie já lhe contou o que aconteceu ontem.

Cameron: Que você o beijou! Não tem vergonha na cara. Ele é casado e bem casado.

Carrie: É eu sei. Agi erradamente. Por isso estou aqui. Vim pedi desculpas e trazer esse ursinho para a pequena.

Cameron: Desculpas? Pode deixar o presente ali juntos com os demais. Agora se me dar licença preciso descansar!

Carrie: Está certa! Tem todo o direito de me odiar, mas espero que me perdoe um dia.

Cameron: Ah não se esqueça. Pra você é Robert não Robbie! E quando sair fecha a porta.

Carrie deixa o urso em cima da pila de presentes e sai irritada. Cameron bufa e vira-se olhando para a filha que dormia no berço. Sorri e cai no sono.

XXXXX

Cuddy chega agitada no hospital segura firmemente a mão do garotinho, House mancava atrás tentava acompanha a amada, mas estava difícil alcançar seus passos. A médica encontra uma enfermeira e vai logo tentando obter noticias.

Cuddy: Pra onde encaminharam uma jovem que os paramédicos trouxeram pra cá? Jovem com traços latinos na faixa dos 25 anos com quadro epilético e desacordada?

Enfermeira: Ah sim. Foi encaminhada para a UTI.

Cuddy: Como?

Enfermeira: Ela teve uma parada cardíaca. E entrou em coma.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Cuddy segue para o elevador, House por pouco não consegue entrar.

House: Calma Cuddy!

Cuddy: Estou calma!

House: Não mesmo.

Cuddy larga a mão do menino e puxa o namorado para o fundo do elevador.

Cuddy: Preciso que pegue esse caso. Por favor?

House: Está se apegando muito a isso. É por causa do garoto né?

Cuddy: É. Coitado. Presenciou uma cena horrível. Nem sei o nome dele.

House: Por que não perguntou?

Cuddy: Ah! Esqueci.

House: Resolvo isso num segundo!

House vira-se encarando o garoto.

House: Hey piralho! Qual seu nome?

Garoto: Gabriel!!

House: Aff! Que nome mais feio!

Cuddy: Né nada! Lindo nome. Quantos anos você tem?

Gabriel: Tenho 3 quase 4!

O elevador chega os três saem mais continuam o papo.

Cuddy: Gabriel! Você sabe o número de alguém da sua família? Do seu pai pro exemplo.

Gabriel: A mamãe me disse que papai do céu o levou.

House: Danou! Oh Azar!

Cuddy: E dos seus avós?

Gabriel: Não tenho.

House: Oxe! Por acaso moram só vocês dois?

Gabriel: É. Eu e a mamãe.

Cuddy: Ai meu deus! O que faço agora?

House: Acione o serviço social.

Cuddy: E você o que vai fazer?

House: Vou ver minha nova paciente. Não foi isso que me mandou fazer chefinha?

Cuddy: Vai logo!

House segue para a ala da UTI, Cuddy e Gabriel para a sala dela. A médica dar uma folha de papel e uma caneta para o garoto ficar desenhando, enquanto tentava pensar em sua cadeira não havia outro jeito pega o telefone e liga para a assistente social do hospital.

XXXXX

Chase chega ansioso ao hospital e após receber as felicitações de alguns funcionários e segue para o quarto da amada. Entra devagar, mais parece que a Casey sentiu sua presença, assim que o pai chega à garota acorda, mas não chora apenas abre bem os olhos azuis e fica encarando o pai. Ele sorri e a pega nos braços. Fica andando de um lado para o outro com a pequenina enquanto cantarolava uns trechos de algumas canções. Cameron vai acordando aos poucos e presencia a cena.

Cameron: O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Chase vira-se e sorri.

Chase: Cantando, né minha princesa?

Chase beija a testa da pequenina. E a leva até a mãe. Cameron a segura carinhosamente e também lhe beija a testa. Casey vai logo procurando o peito.

Cameron: É uma faminta essa nossa filha!

Chase: É mesmo. Ah falei com a médica terá alta essa noite. Vou pedi a Cuddy e ao House o resto da semana para ficar com vocês duas.

Cameron: A equipe já esta desfalcada. Não precisa Honey nós duas vamos ficar bem.

Chase: Estamos sem nenhum caso. E vocês são mais importantes. Eles entenderão.

Cameron: Se você insiste tudo bem. Não vejo a hora de sair desse hospital e ir para nossa casa.

Chase: Por quê?

Cameron: Visita desagradável!

Chase: Como assim?

Cameron: Sua ex veio aqui me pedi desculpa. Teve o atrevimento de te chamar de Robbie na minha frente. Que vadia! Ainda trouxe aquele urso para a Casey. Não quero essa bruxa perto da nossa filha!

Chase: Calma honey! Vou falar com ela pedir que se afaste de vocês duas. Se bem que com ela trabalhando aqui vocês duas vão acabar se batendo.

Cameron: Só a quero longe da nossa filha!

Chase: Está bem. Não fique nervosa. Vou conversar com o House e volto já.

Chase dar um beijo na testa da amada e sai.

XXXX

House discutia o caso com o Wilson quando Chase adentra.

House: Então não tem jeito?

Wilson: O tumor já tomou conta de quase toda a massa encefálica.

Foreman: Nem com quimo e radioterapia tem como diminuir esse tumor.

Os três olhavam atentamente para o exame que nem notam a entrada do jovem.

House: Quanto tempo ela tem?

Foreman: Dois dias no máximo.

Wilson: Coitado do garoto.

Chase: Que garoto?

Os três se viram.

House: Vejo que o papai do ano resolveu vim trabalhar.

Chase: Ainda estou de licença.

Wilson: Como estão as garotas?

Chase: Bem. Caso difícil?

Foreman: E como. Não podemos fazer nada para salvar essa jovem.

House: Quero vê só a cara da Cuddy quando contar o diagnóstico.

Próximo dali. A médica conversava com uma assistente social.

Cuddy: Como é?

Assistente Social: A senhora Rodrigues sabia que tinha um tumor cerebral e estava à procura de uma família para o Gabriel. Mas, toda a família indicada pela justiça a jovem recusou.

Cuddy: Ela não tem família?

Assistente Social: Ela era órfã e o pai do garoto era filho único os pais são falecidos e o Senhor Rodrigues morreu há 4 anos num acidente de carro, a esposa na época estava grávida do garoto.

Cuddy: Que tragédia. Coitado desse garoto.

Assistente Social: Tenho que leva-lo para uma casa de acolhimento.

Cuddy: Não. A mãe dele ainda está vida. E seria bom se o jovem pudesse se despedi dela. Pode deixar que me responsabilizo por ele.

Assistente Social: Tudo bem. Passo depois para buscá-lo.

A assistente sai. O garoto estava sentando num canto desenhando. A médica se aproxima. Ele havia desenhando um local cheio de árvores e havia duas pessoas nesse lugar.

Cuddy: Bonito desenho.

Gabriel: Vou dar a minha mãe quando ela acordar.

A médica sente uma pontada em seu peito. A noticia era dura, mas precisa ser dada.

Cuddy: Gabriel. Sua mãe está muito doente.

Gabriel: O papai do céu vai levá-la também?

Os olhos da médica se enchem de lágrimas.

Cuddy: É. Infelizmente!

Os olhos do garoto começam a derramar as primeiras lágrimas.

Gabriel: E o que vai acontecer comigo?

Cuddy: Vamos achar uma solução.

Gabriel: Posso ver ela?

Cuddy: Claro. Levo-te lá.

A médica sai acompanhada do jovem.

XXXXX

Após muito insistir. Chase consegue o resto da semana de folga. Caminha pelo corredor retornando ao quarto onde a esposa e a filha estava quando se bate com a Carrie.

Carrie: Hey Robbie!

Chase: Hey Carrie. E meu nome é Robert!

Carrie: Pelo visto a esposa é mandona.

Chase: Carrie! Entenda sou um homem casado e muito bem casado. Amo minha esposa e minha filha. E o que tivemos foi há anos. Então pare de me cercar e te atormentar a Cameron ficando longe da Casey.

Carrie: Que careta! Não podemos ser nem amigos?

Chase: Pra ser amigos as pessoas têm que conquistar a confiança um do outro e você não merece a minha amizade. Passe bem!

Chase se afasta deixando a jovem a pensar nas suas atitudes.

XXXXX

Cuddy andava pelos corredores, acompanhada do Gabriel quando encontra o House.

Cuddy: Ela tem um tumor cerebral!

House: Como você sabe?Quem foi o espertinho que abriu o bico?

Cuddy: Ninguém da sua equipe me contou. Foi a assistente social. A senhora Rodrigues estava atrás de uma família pra o Gabriel.

House: Ah ta! Então o guri vai ser mandado para adoção?

Cuddy: É. Ele quer ver a mãe!

House: Ela está em coma e não vai acordar mais.

Cuddy: Ele quer se despedi.

House: Tudo bem.

Cuddy entra e coloca o pequeno do lado da jovem. Havia inúmeros aparelhos. O menino segura a mão da mãe e beija-a. Cuddy encosta-se a parede segurando o choro à cena era tocante.

Eles ficam um tempo ali. O garoto nada dizia ficando apenas olhando para a mãe como se quisesse guardar em sua mente a fisionomia daquela que o amou tanto.

XXXXX

Anoiteceu em Princeton. A noite chegou fria. Cuddy havia insisto com a assistente social para ficar com o garoto mais um tempo afinal a senhora Rodrigues ainda estava "viva", porém o principal motivo foi que se sentia já muito apegada aquele pequeno e adorável garoto. House não gostou nem um pouco da idéia e foi o caminho de volta para a casa dela quieto. Já a médica tentava a todo tempo animar o Gabriel.

Já estavam há algum tempo em casa. House mudava os canais da televisão e Cuddy havia preparado o quarto de hospede para o garoto. Preparou um chocolate quente e levava pra ele. Gabriel estava todo enrolado, já que fazia muito frio, e tristonho. A médica entra e senta-se na cama ficando ao lado dele.

Cuddy: Tome um pouco desse chocolate largou toda a comida.

Gabriel: Estava sem fome.

Cuddy: Saudades da sua mãe, né?

Gabriel: É. Bem que o papai do céu podia me levar também!

Cuddy: Epa! Não fale assim. Você vai achar uma boa família pra cuidar de você.

Gabriel: Não quero! Quero a minha mãe!

Cuddy: Infelizmente às vezes o que mais queremos não podemos ter.

O garoto começa a chorar. Cuddy o abraça fortemente como se pudesse com esse gesto acalmar o coração ferido do garoto. Gabriel estava cansado então acaba adormecendo nos braços da médica. Cuddy o ajeita na cama e retorna a sala onde seu namorado assistia ao remake de um jogo de basquete. Senta-se ao lado dele, o médico abre os braços envolvendo o corpo dela, beija delicadamente sua testa.

House: E o garoto?

Cuddy: Depois de muito choro acabou caindo no sono.

House: Amanhã vai entregá-lo ao juizado?

Cuddy: E o que devo fazer!

House nota no tom de voz da médica que havia alguma idéia em sua mente.

House: O que está pensando em fazer?

Cuddy: Sempre quis ter um filho...

House: Nem complete essa frase. Não pode está falando sério!

Cuddy: Por que não? O que tem demais em adotar o Gabriel?

House: Uma coisa é ter um filho! Outra é criar o filho dos outros.

Cuddy se afasta dos braços dele.

Cuddy: Aquele garoto não tem mais ninguém no mundo. Está sendo egoísta! Além do que eu que vou adotá-lo. Não você!

House: Achei que tínhamos algo!

Cuddy: Temos algo House, mas não estou disposta a abrir mão dos meus sonhos. Já vivi demais abrindo mão deles. Sempre quis ser mãe, sabe muito bem disso.

House: É sei. Mais isso é diferente!

Cuddy: Não é House! Pra ser mãe não é preciso gerar é preciso apenas amar. E sinto que posso amar aquele garoto e cria-lo como se fosse meu filho biológico.

House: Sabe de uma coisa? Está ficando tarde. Vamos deitar. Amanhã conversamos mais sobre isso.

Cuddy: Não tem o que conversar. Já me decidir.

Cuddy levanta-se do sofá.

House: Mais Cuddy...

Cuddy: Mais nada House. E espero que se contente com o sofá essa noite!

House: Está me expulsando do quarto?

Cuddy: Exato! Até amanhã House!

Cuddy sai sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Pega o travesseiro e um coberto e o entrega. House ainda tenta argumentar, mas ela estava irredutível. Já tinha se decidido. Iria adotar o Gabriel mesmo que para isso tivesse que abrir mão do seu grande amor. E com esses pensamentos adormece já o House passa a noite toda tentando digeri os últimos acontecimentos e pensando no que faria diante desse impasse, a amava demais e não estava disposto a abrir mão do seu grande amor.

XXXXX

Casey já estava em casa e estava dormindo pela primeira vez em seu berço, por precaução Cameron pediu que o marido trouxesse o mesmo do quarto da pequena e coloca-se bem próximo a cama do casal. Após mamar e ser ninada pelo pai, a pequena dormia tranquilamente.

Chase após tomar uma ducha deita ao lado da esposa a qual assistia um pouco de televisão.

Chase: Hey! Está tranqüila agora?

Cameron: Nada como está em casa.

Chase: Por que não dorme um pouco? Daqui a pouco a faminta acorda.

Cameron: Boa idéia. A Casey acorda de hora em hora.

Chase: Vai se acostumando. Vai ser assim por um longo tempo.

Cameron: Obrigada pela motivação.

Chase ri um pouco, então beija os lábios da amada.

Chase: Estarei aqui para ajudar.

Cameron: Você que não tivesse!

Chase: Vai me bater mocinha?

Cameron: Se não tivesse recém parida você ia só ver uma coisa.

Chase ri alto. A médica bate no ombro dele.

Cameron: Quer acordar a faminta?

Chase: Foi mal. Esqueci que a partir de agora teremos que ser silenciosos.

Chase olha maliciosamente para a esposa.

Cameron: Vou dormir antes que comenta uma loucura!

Chase ri só que dessa vez baixo. Cameron deita em seu peito, e adormece enquanto ele acariciava suas costas.

XXXXX

Amanhece em Princeton. House acordara cedo, se bem que quase não dormiu algo o atormentava. Precisava resolver isso antes que fosse tarde demais. Abre devagar a porta do quarto de hospede e percebe que o garoto ainda dormia. Fica um tempo olhando para aquele pequeno ser e sente uma sensação estranha e diferente.

_Não deve ser tão ruim assim. E se tenho que conviver com ele pra tê-la ao meu lado que seja._

Sai do quarto antes que o garoto acordasse. E vai ate o quarto dela, a porta estava aberta, o que foi um alivio. Entra sem fazer barulho e senta-se ao seu lado. Delicadamente beija-lhe a testa acordando-a. Cuddy que inicialmente não estava entendo do que se tratava vai acordando lentamente ao depara-se com os olhos azuis dele.

Cuddy: Não te mandei ficar no sofá?

House: Bom dia pra você também!

Cuddy: O que você quer House?

House: Aff! Só queria saber a que horas vai falar com a assistente social sobre o garoto!

Cuddy: Por que quer saber?

House: Porque vou contigo!

Cuddy: Vai comigo?

House: Claro! Não vou ter que conviver com o guri também?

Cuddy: Está me dizendo que...

House: Que vou adotar esse guri contigo!

Cuddy não se agüenta de felicidade abraça o médico e beija-o com paixão.

XXXXX

Cuddy após passar horas conversando com algumas assistentes sociais havia conseguido a guarda provisória uma audiência foi marcada para decidir a guardar definitiva. O garoto ficara feliz quando soube que Cuddy seria sua mãe substituta, mas a noticia foi seguida da morte da senhora Rodrigues, a médica resolve levar o garoto para passar o restante do dia comendo besteira pelo shooping da cidade.

House foi aos poucos se acostumando com a presença do garoto e já estava se apegando. Os três conviviam harmoniosamente na casa da médica. House já estava quase que se mudando pra lá. O que completava a felicidade da médica.

Chase, Cameron e Casey estavam também convivendo harmoniosamente. A família estava radiante. E a médica estava aprendendo a cuidar da filha com auxilio do marido, aos poucos ia pegando o jeito e isso a deixava muito feliz.

XXXXX

Três semanas haviam passado desde o nascimento da Casey. Era noite em Princeton e o tempo encontrava-se agradável. Cameron encontrava-se trajando uma camisola branca fina, do tipo vestido, e Casey estava deitada na cama. A mãe fazia massagem na barriga da pequena, pois a mesma passou o dia inteiro sofrendo de gases. Chase chegou a pouco do hospital sem a esposa na equipe o trabalho estava pesado e com o House querendo agradar a Cuddy sendo um "bom pai" as coisas estavam corridas e um pouco estressante.

O jovem médico tomava uma boa ducha fria para relaxar e ajuda a esposa nos cuidados com a pequena. Uma coisa que a Cameron não podia se queixar era de como ele era um excelente pai e marido. Mesmo nos dias mais cansativos e estressantes Chase sempre arrumava tempo para cerca as duas de mimos e carinhos. Sai do banheiro trajando uma camisa branca fina e uma boxer preta, vai em direção as duas.

Chase: Hey! Ela melhorou?

Cameron: Pelo menos parou de chorar isso significa que deve está passando.

Chase: Sorry! Não conseguir sair mais cedo. Estamos com dois casos complicados.

Cameron: Hey! Sem problema. Sei como as coisas funcionam lá. E a Cuddy deu um pulo aqui de tarde e me ajudou muito.

Chase: Que ótimo.

Cameron: Trouxe o Gabriel também. Que menino fofo. Ficou com a Casey no colo precisava ver como sua filha ficou quietinha e risonha quando estava com ele.

Chase começa a alisa a barriga da filha, os olhos dela o encaravam, e seus lábios esboçavam pequenos sorrisos.

Chase: Quer dizer que anda sorrindo para outro homem mocinha!

Cameron ri da cara de ciúmes do marido.

Cameron: Imagine quando ela fica adolescente e arrumar um monte de namorados.

Chase: Nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade.

Cameron continua rindo.

Chase: Ainda mais esse Gabriel, o menino é fofo agora, mas não garanto daqui uns anos, ainda mais sendo criado pelo House. Não vou deixar minha garotinha com esse garoto.

Cameron: Mais é ciumento.

Chase pega à pequena nos braços.

Chase: Posso colocá-la para dormir?

Cameron: Já mamou. Então pode fazer isso. Aproveito para ver um pouco de TV. Além disso, ela prefere ser ninada por você.

Chase: Isso não é verdade.

Cameron: Não? Ela resmunga quando canto pra ela e demora muito a adormecer comigo. Se bem que você tem uma voz muito mais bonita. Ela tem razão.

Chase: Eu gosto de lhe ver cantando!

Cameron: Diz isso por que me ama. Isso não conta!

Chase se afasta um pouco. Gostava de ninar a filha na poltrona que havia próxima à varanda do quarto onde podia avista a floresta que tinha detrás do condomínio além de ser um lugar bastante fresco. Senta-se com a pequena na poltrona e começa a cantar refrões de uma canção. A pequenina adorava ser ninada pelo pai. Durante o dia quando essa tarefa era da mãe custava a deitar e resmungava muito.

Cameron assistia ao America's Next Top Model quando Chase retorna a cama. Casey já dormia como um anjinho em seu berço. Chase senta-se na beira da cama e dirigi o olhar para o televisor onde belas modelos exibiam seus estonteantes corpos. Cameron olha pra ele e esboça um sorriso triste.

Cameron: Lindas né?

Chase: São.

Cameron: Um dia também tive um corpo assim.

Chase: Do que está falando?

Cameron: Antes da gravidez tinha um corpo assim lindo, estonteante já agora...

Chase: Que isso! Que besteira! Isso não é verdade! Você continua linda! Nada haver o que disse.

Chase vira-se ficando de frente para a esposa. Podia notar pequenas gotas de água em seus olhos.

Cameron: Então porque tem meses que não transamos?

Chase: Por que estava grávida! E era você que não queria!

Cameron: Mas agora já não estou grávida!

Chase: Mesmo após o parto tem que ter certo cuidado.

Cameron: É eu sei. Mais a médica disse que depois de duas semanas poderíamos fazer sexo sem problema. E hoje exatamente completa três semanas!

Chase: Sorry! Estava apenas preocupado com sua saúde. Você continua linda meu amor!

Chase toca carinhosamente com a mão esquerda a face dela. Cameron fecha os olhos para poder senti o calor do seu toque. Ele se aproxima mais e beija-lhe os lábios com tanto desejo e paixão que faz cada pêlo do corpo dela se arrepiar. Afasta-se e seus olhos não desgrudam do dela.

Chase: Eu te amo! E sinto falta do seu corpo e de te amar!

Cameron: Eu também!

É a Cameron que o beija dessa vez e com as mãos vai retirando lentamente a blusa que Chase trajava. Em pouco tempo ele encontrava-se deitado e ela de costa pra ele, seus corpos estavam muitos juntos, e as pernas dele sobre as suas. Com as mãos alisava cada centímetro das pernas dela enquanto trocavam cada vez mais beijos ardentes.

Finalmente decide afasta-se dos beijos e com os lábios dar carinho a outra parte do corpo. Mordisca a orelha e dar chupões no pescoço enquanto que com as mãos ia subindo as enormes pernas. Lentamente percorre o tecido que separava suas mãos da região mais sensível do corpo dela e já podia senti o calor que era exalado. Volta a beijar os lábios fazendo solta pequenos gemidos. Sobe as mãos passando pela barriga e chegando até os seios.

Cameron: Ai!

Chase: Algum problema?

Cameron: Meus seios estão doloridos por causa do leite.

Chase: Sorry!

Chase resolve deixar essa parte do corpo em paz. E desce novamente as mãos voltando à calcinha, a qual retira lentamente. Com dificuldade, Cameron consegue colocar suas mãos pra trás podendo dessa forma tocar o corpo dele. Desce pela barriga chegando até a boxer de onde já podia sentir a excitação dele. Ele suspende a camisola para pode aproxima seu corpo do dela, e dessa fez ela pode senti a excitação dele de encontro com sua pele, mas ainda havia uma barreira. Então, a jovem com auxilio dele livra-se da boxer. Quando Chase ia unir novamente seus corpos, após meses de espera.

Cameron: Espera!

Chase: Algum problema?

Cameron: Você tem alguma camisinha?

Chase: Camisinha? Mas não usamos!

Cameron: Não usávamos porque estava grávida! Agora não estou mais e não quero outro filho agora. Não posso tomar pílula porque estou amamentando!

Chase: Hum! Isso não é problema! Na terceira gaveta do criado-mudo tem um pacote!

Cameron: Tem? Que pôs lá?

Chase: Eu!

Cameron: Quando?

Chase: Tem uma semana mais ou menos. Sabia que logo iríamos transar e que iríamos precisar.

Cameron: Mas se não falasse ia continuar sem proteção!

Chase: Bem. Não custa nada tentar. E sabe que quero uma família grande!

Cameron dar um tapa no ombro dele.

Cameron: Safado!

Chase beija-lhe os lábios com desejo e depois inclina seu corpo abrindo a gaveta e pegando a camisinha, após atender ao pedido da esposa. Retorna a posição de antes e finalmente pode unir seus corpos. Com o avanço da gravidez haviam tido que aprender novas posições, pois com a barriga crescendo o convencional podia tornar-se perigoso. E uma dessas novas posições havia se tornado a preferida do casal. E era dessa forma que se amava essa noite. Com movimento sincronizado, trocando caricias quentes e evitando ao máximo os gritos para não acordar o baby chegam ao clímax quase que juntos. E após livra-se da camisinha, Chase veste a boxer e deita ao lado dela. Cameron deita em seu peito nu e começa a receber carinhos nas costas.

Cameron: Valeu a pena esperar!

Chase: E como. Só quero que nunca mais diga essas besteiras de novo.

Cameron: Que besteiras?

Chase: Que seu corpo ficou feio depois da gravidez! Pra mim está ótimo!

Cameron: Isso porque me ama. Semana que vem vou voltar a malhar aqui em casa mesmo.

Chase: Lembre-se que está amamentando!

Cameron: Eu sei. Vou pegar leve nos exercícios.

Chase: Se vai senti-se bem assim por mim tudo bem, mas conheço uma forma mais saudável e prazerosa de perder calorias.

Cameron levanta a cabeça e olha maliciosamente para o marido.

Cameron: É? Qual?

Chase retribui o olhar.

Chase: Hum! Vou te mostrar!

Chase vira a esposa e delicadamente deita seu corpo sobre o dela, já ia começar as caricias quente quando escutam o choro da pequena.

Cameron: Não pode ser! Logo agora?

Chase: Melhor pegar logo essa faminta antes que faça um escândalo.

Chase levanta-se e pega a filha. A menina logo se acalma quando começa a mamar. Chase fica bem ao lado admirando a cena. Cameron alisava os fios loiros da pequena então o médico põe a mão sobre a da esposa levando-a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ambos sorriem e trocam um delicado beijo. Aos poucos as coisas estavam começando a entrar nos eixos e a voltar ao normal, ou quase.

"_O amor é grande e cabe nesta janela sobre o mar. O mar é grande e cabe na cama e no colchão de amar. O amor é grande e cabe no breve espaço de beijar"_

_**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**_

**TBC**

**Agradecimentos: **A Lalinha e a Pri que me enchem o saco (no bom sentido) para atualizar essa fic. E a todos que me deixam recados aqui no FF. Obrigado.


End file.
